To Fight and Protect
by cywsaphyre
Summary: The War was over, but Ichigo's subsequent exile starts a rebellion under the rule of Central 46. Two years later, Aizen escapes, sparking off a chain of events that thrusts Ichigo straight back into the world he had left behind. AU. Full summary inside.
1. A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters…**

**I will still continue my 'Finding Family' series but I couldn't seem to get this plot out of my mind.**

**Chapter 7 of 'Clash with the Vendice' is almost finished and should be posted within a week.**

**Summary: The war was over. Central 46**** has taken over much of the goings-on of Seireitei after imprisoning Aizen Sosuke and sentencing Kurosaki Ichigo to a lifetime's banishment from Soul Society and the confiscation of his Zanpakuto on the charges of gaining Hollow powers. Two years later, Aizen Sosuke escapes, setting off a chain of events that thrusts Ichigo right back into a world he had thought to have left behind for good.**

**My first Bleach fic; hopefully, it'll turn out alright. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 ****– A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed**

**HUMAN WORLD, ****KUROSAKI RESIDENCE, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"…Right then, I'll call again next week. Take care of yourselves. Goat-face too. …Bye."

With a sigh, Ichigo disconnected the call before rising and making his way to the kitchen, footsteps silent. Summer called for a vacation and his goat of a dad had insisted on a trip to Okinawa. Karin and Yuzu had followed, more than happy to get out of town and away from the still-wary atmosphere that clouded Karakura even on the brightest of days.

Lips thinning, Ichigo peered out the kitchen window at the setting sun as he absently set the kettle on to boil. After the war had ended two years ago, the entire group had gone their separate ways. Oh, they still kept in touch, but less and less as the days passed.

It was his fault, he supposed; he had never been one to let go easily. While he stayed here, graduating from high school in, miraculously, the top three percent, and promptly turning down every offer from eleven different universities, instead signing up for online courses, the others had all branched out.

Ishida had gone to Todai, and was now on his way to becoming a very successful fashion designer. The Quincy seemed to want to avoid all mentions of the War and Shinigami and Hollows in general, so Ichigo wasn't really surprised that the only time he heard about his once enemy-turned-rival-turned-friend-turned-whatever-the-hell-they-were-now was from the news or from Inoue.

Inoue had also been accepted at Todai, her marks easily getting her in, and last Ichigo had heard, she was doing an internship with some big-time lawyer in Tokyo. While her absolute refusal to go into anything related to medicine didn't come as a surprise seeing as she spent most of her years in the War surrounded by blood and bandages and patients, her decision to become a lawyer had been. Ichigo suspected her choice had less to do with what she wanted and more to do with the fact that becoming a lawyer had been what Tatsuki wanted before the last deadly wave of the final battle had taken her life. After his first and last tentative conversation with the ex-healer about this issue, which had resulted in a near-hysterical Inoue and Ichigo himself feeling like a complete ass, the ex-Substitute Shinigami had never brought it up again.

Chad, on the other hand, had opted to stay in Karakura, attending the local college and working part-time in a bar on weekdays. Of the three, it was Chad Ichigo had the most contact with, visiting the Mexican at least once a week, and in return, the other would make regular house calls over the weekends. Ichigo suspected that their age-old promise had been part of the reason Chad had stayed in town, but bringing that up had only brought on an almost reprimanding stare and the orange-haired Vizard had let it go.

Tatsuki's death had shaken all of them and Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru had drifted away from him. There had been blame in their eyes, Ichigo was sure, and not just from them. He knew he should have been able to protect her, had berated himself time and time again, but her death wasn't something he could change, so he had accepted the inevitable fallout and stopped trying to make amends after the first half year.

But unlike the others, Ichigo himself had not moved on. He still remembered the fateful day of his farce of a hearing, remembered the soul-wrenching feeling of his Zanpakuto being taken away from him, remembered the sneering, smug faces of those in Central 46 staring triumphantly back at him.

He had thought, with ridiculously optimistic hope, that there would be at least a couple captains and vice-captains who would come to his aid, speak on his behalf. Perhaps Toshiro, or Jushiro, or even... Byakuya. That brought on a twist of pain deep in his gut, but he had learned to accept the fact that they had more important things to protect, and risking them by standing up to Central 46 wouldn't have done any good. A wry smile made his way onto his face. Two years of exile was a long time, four years of war even longer; he really didn't have any more anger left to hold a grudge.

Again, he peered out the window, taking note of the rapidly darkening sky. He would need to eat soon, he thought numbly, even as his mind took him back to the trial.

Renji and Rukia had both been too weak to attend the hearing, though Ichigo suspected, and a warm glow stirred briefly inside him at the thought, that both would've come if they had been able, even if they had to crawl there. But the Sixth Division Vice-captain had just come out of a coma and was drugged up to the gills, while the noirette had been suffering from a broken arm, fractured leg, and a concussion worrying enough to warrant 24/7 monitoring. Central 46 had been more than happy to leave them in the care of the Fourth Division, kindly neglecting to tell them of the trial until after the event.

Ichigo would be fooling himself if he said he hadn't been disappointed that Kenpachi hadn't been there. Then again, the Vizard knew, without a doubt, that the Eleventh Division Captain had probably been banned from coming. If he had, the man would've raised hell and high water to keep Ichigo from being exiled.

Exiled. He hadn't thought that would ever happen. When it had become clear, in the first two minutes of the trial, that he would be convicted no matter what he said, he had imagined a scene much like when Rukia had been bound on Sokyoku Hill, executed by one of those gigantic firebirds.

Which was why the Substitute Shinigami would be eternally grateful to one Kyoraku Shunsui, who had, throughout the entire war, kept his comical wit and teasing grin, but had neither of these things with him when he entered the chamber his hearing had been held in. Instead, the usually flamboyant captain's mouth had been set in a grim, unflinching line, eyes hard and stormy as he took his place at the Captains' dais. His eyes had met Ichigo's briefly, and the orange-haired Vizard had read the promise there, clear as day, swearing to him the man's full support.

It hadn't been enough, nowhere near enough, to get him fully pardoned but the alternative was much, much worse. Central 46 had wanted to stick him in their underground prison, locked reiatsu and all. But Shunsui had fought for him, pointed questions and smoothly hidden accusations, all backed up with diamond-armoured defence, enough to wear the old bastards down so that they would settle, albeit reluctantly, for banishment and the confiscation of his Zanpakuto.

Twice, Ichigo had caught the Eighth Division Captain sending pointed, almost accusing looks across the room where the man's best friend sat. But the War seemed to have taken all the fight out of Jushiro, leaving only a shadow of the man he had once been. Ichigo guessed that his sickness had taken a heavy toll on him as well, and coupled with the losses of the War (both of the older Shinigami's 3rd Seats had been brutally cut down by the 9th Espada), it was enough to wring the fight out of him.

Not that Ichigo had seen it that way at the time. During the four years they had all fought together, Ichigo had quickly come to see the two older Shinigamis as friends, perhaps even surrogate uncles. It had been Shunsui and Jushiro who had taught him Kido, drilling both Bakudo and Hado into him and the newly-acquired techniques had save him more than once during one battle or another. That Jushiro hadn't said anything in his defence had hurt, and there had been disappointment and no small amount of anger.

But that had eventually faded as well, Ichigo thought, bitterly amused. The kettle began to whistle, shrill enough to jolt him out of his depressing thoughts. With a sigh, he opened a cupboard and drew out another cup ramen.

"Instant noodles again it is." He muttered.

Chad had once told him, right after Ichigo had questioned him about staying in Karakura, that the orange-haired Vizard's instincts had never been wrong, nor had he ever settled for staying stuck in one place for long. If Ichigo insisted on staying in Karakura, then that must mean something would happen, and when it did, Chad would be there to help.

Ichigo had almost verbally denied it, but hadn't had the heart to in the end. He had lost most of his friends, human and Shinigami, and he didn't want to lose one of the few he had left.

But what the hell was he waiting for? The War was over, people were dead, Soul Society was quickly becoming a chaotic mess, and Ichigo himself not far behind. He had tried dating, but that had quickly proven to be a bad idea. He didn't have anything in common with most of the people his age, and those he did he could never reveal everything about himself to. Recently, he had started considering the option of moving out, as any sleep he got at night was riddled with blood and screams and accusing _whydidn'tyousaveme_ eyes. More often than not, he had woken up screaming, and no matter how many times his sisters reassured him, he knew it was taking a toll on their lives.

They didn't know about most of the War, definitely none of the gruesome details, and Ichigo was more than willing to keep it that way. Even worse, he couldn't even talk about it with his old man, who would just needlessly worry about him. It was hard enough to keep his other life a secret; the man didn't need to know about the War too.

"_Hey__ King, the water's goin' ta overflow."_

Ichigo blinked, quickly righting the kettle as his mouth quirked up. _Almost forgot._

A snort followed this thought and he could feel his Hollow scowl at him.

The one upside about confiscating his Zanpakuto was that Central 46 had, once again, underestimated him. He was not Shinigami, or Hollow, or Vizard, or completely human either. He had no idea what he was, but that also meant he could do things others couldn't. He could no longer use Zangetsu alone, but, before the War ended, he had trained vigorously with one Urahara Kisuke, and had a state he called Saikai, where Zangetsu could merge with Shiro and form a sword of their own. Zangetsu himself could separate himself from the sword so he had managed to keep the old man with him when the sword itself had been taken away. Anything below that, Shikai and his two levels of Bankai, well, no one said Zangetsu was the only one with a sword right?

He had never used the silvery-white sword Shiro could produce during the War so not many knew he even had it. Of course, there wasn't much cause to use it now, but he still trained under the Urahara Shoten and his Hollow's sword had been a great comfort to him after the heart-twisting pain of having part of himself taken away from him. Zangetsu never said much on the matter though Ichigo knew his Zanpakuto missed the other part of himself even more than Ichigo did. But the old man had reassured him that it was infinitely better to be with his wielder than locked away alone for eternity.

"_**It is raining again, Ichigo."**_

Ichigo shook himself, pushing back his reminiscences. "Sorry," His apology rang loud in the empty house. "Just thinking."

Zangetsu rumbled knowingly but said nothing more. Shiro was not so kind.

"_Geez King, do ya _have _ta be so depressin'? It's been two years. I say screw the Shinigami! When are ya gonna get on with yur life anyway? This town is dingy! I wanna travel!"_

Ichigo sighed, more exasperated than annoyed. "I just don't think it's over yet." He said quietly, after a contemplative moment. Another derisive snort followed his much-repeated statement.

"_**I agree with Ichigo, Shiro. You can feel it too. Something has been brewing **__**for two years now, in this town as well as Soul Society."**_

"_Che! That's why I wanna leave! A__ll this brewin' and stirrin' and mixin' ya always go on about makes my skin itch!"_

Ichigo sighed. "Stop arguing. You're giving me a headache."

Shiro scoffed again but fell thankfully silent. Ichigo had been having headaches on and off for the past two years, becoming more and more frequent as time passed. He didn't need any more reason for them.

It was then that the orange-haired Vizard felt it, a quick, poorly-hidden burst of reiatsu, fast-approaching, non-threatening, and painfully familiar.

Nine at night, darkness quickly painting the skies, sitting in a lonely kitchen slurping down instant noodles with half-hearted enthusiasm, and Ichigo knew everything was about to change.

He was up and at the front door before Zangetsu or Shiro could comment. Something about the way the Shinigami heading towards his house hadn't bothered hiding her reiatsu, the speed at which she was shunpoing towards him with a sense of almost-panic and definite desperation, put him on alert.

Cautiously, he unlocked his front door and opened it just as the Shinigami landed at his front step, breaths coming in nervous pants. Ichigo waited for her to look up, and when she finally did, he noted, with no small amount of amusement as ochre gazed into violet, that she was still very much the same height.

"Come on in," Ichigo offered, stepping aside with a rare soft smile. "I just boiled water so I'll get you some tea. Make yourself at home, Rukia."

Five minutes later, they were both in his room, Rukia curled up in her rabbit-printed beanbag chair (and wasn't it just pathetic that Ichigo still thought of the old thing as _hers_), the one she had stubbornly insisted on buying all those years ago when she still lived with him, while he lounged on his desk chair, turning this way and that as he watched the female Shinigami sip her tea. If he closed his eyes and pushed all thoughts of the last eight years away, he could still remember more peaceful times, times when all they had to worry about were stray Hollows and where all of Rukia's Chappy accessories would go in his room.

A dull thump and the rustling of fabric interrupted his thoughts, and Ichigo did a double-take as he opened his eyes and found Rukia prostrated on his bedroom floor, forehead pressed into the carpet with an absurd amount of force.

"Rukia!" He half-stood from his chair, typical frown deepening. "What are you do– "

"I am so sorry!"

Ichigo knew complete bewilderment was written all over his features as he registered the tearful apology.

"For _what_?" He could only ask stupidly.

Rukia just huddled closer to the floor. "For not defending you. For not visiting you. For not breaking you out. For not being there for you when you needed help. For being completely usele–"

"Rukia!" Ichigo sighed in exasperation as he knelt beside her, tugging insistently at her shoulders. "You're being an idiot. You don't–, no, stop that and listen to me, you don't have anything to be sorry about." He finally settled on scooping the petite female up, frowning as he felt the thin frame under her signature Shinigami uniform. Had she always been this thin? This light?

"How can you say that?" Violet eyes stared tearfully up at him as he settled them both on his bed, still cradling the female in his lap. "I wasn't there! I didn't even _know_ you had been _convicted_ until Hanataro came and told me and Renji about it!"

"Exactly," Ichigo gave her a gentle shake. "You didn't know, not to mention your injuries were near-fatal. There was nothing you could've done."

"We should've–"

"No," Ichigo interrupted firmly. "Rukia, there was nothing you could've done. I was exiled. No contact and all that, you know. I know you would've been there if you could."

The female Shinigami just stared at him for several seconds, tears leaking out of tired violet eyes before burying her face in Ichigo's shirt, shoulders shaking under two years of pent-up guilt.

Ichigo sighed again and tightened his hold, glancing out the window at the now-darkened sky. He frowned as caught the faint outline of ugly clouds rolling in.

_A summer storm? Now?_

He glanced down again as the shudders became fewer, before reaching over to his desk and plucking a few tissues from its box.

"Here, now stop crying." He ordered softly, pulling back to wipe her face. "You should be happy to see me."

Rukia hiccupped, managing a smile through her slowing tears. "Thanks, Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked. "Anytime. Crying is rare for you though. Must be that time of the month, huh?"

He was promptly whacked upside the head, which was what he had been hoping for, and couldn't help the slight grin as Rukia huffed.

"Idiot." But the insult was more affectionate than annoyed and Ichigo mentally congratulated himself.

"So what is it?" Ichigo prompted after a moment of companionable silence as Rukia settled on his bed next to him, tea in her hands once more. "What brought on this visit?"

Again, no small amount of guilt swam in the sea of violet as the Shinigami was reminded of her failure to even visit the Vizard but it faded somewhat under Ichigo's stern frown.

"It's Seireitei," Rukia finally spoke. "Everything's falling apart."

Ichigo couldn't quite help the snort that was echoed by Shiro almost a second later. "Considering it's Central 46 leading Seireitei at the moment, I can't say I'm surprised."

He turned his head abruptly, studying the haunting shadows lurking in the noirette's eyes, as well as the almost unnaturally pale features and small frame.

"Is that why you haven't been eating properly?" He asked, observing the startled jerk of her head.

Rukia shrugged. "It's not like I've been starving myself or anything. But things are so busy now. After you–," Here, she took a deep breath before forging on. "After you were exiled and word got out that Central 46 took away your Zanpakuto, well, it didn't sit well with many people.

You know that new Captains have been appointed to the 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th Divisions, right?" Rukia glanced questioningly at him and Ichigo quickly nodded. Tousen was dead. Aizen and Gin were both locked away in Muken. And Komamura had been killed a week after Tousen had died.

"Well," She continued. "Apparently, Central 46 went for asinine obedience instead of actual competency." A wry, almost smug, satisfied smile curved her lips. "That's what Nii-sama told the Third and Fifth Division Captains when they came to arrest him."

Ichigo visibly started, stiffening in unpleasant surprise. "Arrest him? Byakuya's been arrested?"

Rukia quickly lost the former smile, features becoming even more haggard as she turned to face Ichigo. "Aizen's escaped Muken."

Ichigo honestly tried to feel some sort of shock or surprise at this piece of news, but what could you expect from a group of fools with too much power and paranoia? There was bound to be a slip-up sometime.

Ichigo's frown deepened as he contemplated this new information with a mature thoughtfulness that, truthfully, stunned Rukia. She had sensed something different in the Vizard even before they had started talking. Sure, Ichigo had more than matured during the war, in a way that made her entire being ache, but the aging Ichigo had gone through then had been forced, pushed on him by surrounding circumstances. The maturity she now saw, the way Ichigo's eyes flashed with quick insight and thoughtful understanding, the way he seemed to prefer to listen rather than talk, the way he now seemed to be mulling over options he could take instead of insisting on jumping right in head-first without a second thought, well, she could admit to a little awe.

Of course, Ichigo during the war had been quieter as well, but that quiet had been silence brought on by sorrow and the weight of those departed. This quiet was different, as if Ichigo preferred and enjoyed the peaceful calm it seemed to bring.

Much like her brother, she realized, and she wondered if her brother had ever seen this side of Ichigo, if this was the reason the Kuchiki head had been so silently devastated by the vibrant Vizard's sentencing.

Because, and here she turned to watch her friend with something akin to fascination, this was someone she could see her quiet, reserved-to-the-point-of-cold-condescension, brother spending time with, maybe even becoming friends with. Then again, Ichigo was very easy to befriend. People were drawn to him no matter who or what they were.

"Wait," Ichigo was now staring down at her, gaze probing. "Someone helped Aizen break out, and _Byakuya_ of all people got the blame for it? They do realize that they've just hauled in the Head of the Kuchiki clan, right?"

Rukia nodded ruefully. "Yeah, but like I said, after you left, things started falling apart. Yoruichi-san came back to Seireitei." Here, Ichigo nodded. Yoruichi was his and Kisuke's only means of communication with Soul Society now.

"Ever since your exile, the Shihoin Clan and the Kuchiki Clan have been demanding answers from Central 46. Not just them either. The Kyoraku Family and the Ukitake Family to name a few. Ichigo?"

Rukia frowned as a shadow seemed to pass over Ichigo's features as she mentioned... Her eyes widened as her mind quickly took her back to almost two years ago when Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro had shaken the whole of Seireitei with their so-called 'sparring session'. The two had fought for five hours straight, and even then only stopping when the Captain-Commander himself had stepped in. But before she could say anything on the matter, the Vizard motioned for her to continue.

"So what answers are they looking for?"

Rukia hesitated, but continued after a moment. Ichigo was owed more than an apology from more than one person and in her opinion, her Captain had a lot to answer for.

"Money meant for the Academy or Shinigamis' pay mysteriously disappearing, direct orders sent out by Central 46 to capture or execute Shinigamis that would eventually become potential threats, there's even been talk of the Royal Guard being sent out to do their dirty work." Rukia shook her head. "Seireitei is just one big mess, has been for centuries, except now it's all being dug up and exposed."

"The Royal Guard," Ichigo commented after a moment. "That's the Zero Division, isn't it? The one that protects the Royal Family and the Spirit King?"

Rukia's head jerked up. "How do you know that?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I've been to that library of yours a couple of times, and I've heard things from different people."

It was a vague answer but Rukia understood the Vizard's need for it. There was no need to bring others into this.

"Well yeah, that's what the Royal Guard is supposed to do. But apparently, they've been neglecting their job for a long time. I don't know much about that; only what Nii-sama's been able to tell me in private, but something's going on and Central 46 is desperate to hide it."

Ichigo nodded. "So they've somehow cooked up another story and have somehow put all the blame on Byakuya."

It wasn't really a question but Rukia nodded anyway.

"Nobody says anything outright, of course, but there's an underground rebellion in Seireitei. Nii-sama is part of it," A strain of pride thrummed in the female Shinigami's voice. "So am I, and a lot of the Gotei 13 as well. The captains can't be seen sneaking in and out of places, but Central 46 can't really do anything if officers from different Divisions go drinking together on weekends."

She glanced up and her smile widened as she caught the faint approval behind wine-coloured eyes.

"But Central 46 knows about the rebellion, they know we're planning a coup d'état; they just can't catch anyone so they're aiming at the people supporting it from the shadows, like Nii-sama. And without the Clan head, the Kuchiki clan is weakened. They don't have as much influence anymore. Although," And here, Rukia smiled again, vindictive satisfaction edging it. "The Clan elders are all kicking up a fuss, and Renji–"

She stopped, freezing in mid-sentence as she glanced up apprehensively at Ichigo. Ichigo only raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Renji?" He prompted.

"...Renji's running the Sixth Division really well, keeping everyone out of trouble but raising hell over Nii-sama's arrest." She stopped, hesitating. "...You're not mad at him either?"

Ichigo snorted. "'Course not. That bastard would've taken on the entire Gotei 13 if it meant getting me out. He learned his lesson with you."

Rukia all but beamed up at him. "We both would have."

The Vizard smiled crookedly at her. "I know."

"What's his sentence then?" The Vizard asked abruptly. "Treason is punishable by death, isn't it? Are they going to execute him?"

Rukia winced but shook her head. "No, he's being sent to the Maggots' Nest tomorrow afternoon. They want to make an example of him so they'll be escorting him there in broad daylight." She hesitated briefly, noting the stifled rage burning in Ichigo's eyes. "Sui-Feng-taichou's livid, although I think Yoruichi-san has something to do with it too. The Maggots' Nest is under their jurisdiction but neither of them were consulted before the decision was made."

Tension flooded the room as Ichigo stiffened, anger almost visible as he glared across the room.

"Do you even know for sure if Aizen actually escaped and it's not some big lie that Central 46 made up as an excuse to start arresting people?"

Rukia started, gripping her tea cup in a white-knuckle hold. This option hadn't even occurred to her but now that Ichigo had mentioned it, it would be just like them to...

"I don't know," The noirette's voice was barely above a horrified whisper. "If it is a lie, then Nii-sama..."

Ichigo quickly shook his head. "It doesn't matter either way," He declared. "The official word is that Aizen's escaped, and someone somewhere is going to accuse the old bastards of incompetency at the very least."

Rukia nodded, shoulders relaxing half an inch, and took another gulp of tea, one big enough to scandalize at least half the elders in her clan but she didn't quite know how to phrase her next request. She blinked in consternation as Ichigo easily solved her internal dilemma.

"Do you have a way for me to get back into Seireitei? Kisuke's been trying, but even he hasn't been able to build something to get through the barrier."

Rukia could only stare, absently aware that she was gaping in a very unsightly manner. "What?"

Ichigo rose, sliding open the closet she had spent nearly half a year sleeping in. "Even I can't break someone out of jail if I'm not actually there, you know." He glanced back at her as he rifled through the closet. "That's why you came, right? Sneaking out of Seireitei like this. It must be pretty heavily guarded at the moment." He grinned, eyes flashing with amusement. "I'm an expert when it comes to breaking into Seireitei and kicking ass until I can break whoever got themselves stuck in prison out."

This startled an actual laugh out of the female lieutenant, tired and faded, but genuine.

"Yes, I have a way for you to get back in. It's a sort of last resort emergency escape that the Kuchiki clan hid away. We can use that to get back in. Thank you, Ichigo." She smiled gratefully at the orange-haired Vizard as she placed her finally empty teacup down on the desk.

Ichigo responded with a noncommittal grunt before tossing something yellow in Rukia's direction.

"Get some sleep," He ordered, straightening and watching with soft amusement as Rukia stared at her old Chappy-the-Bunny pyjamas with delighted astonishment. "I'm heading over to Kisuke's to get some things in order. We'll go get your brother tomorrow before he gets transferred."

Rukia looked up, nodding as her eyes filled with tears again. "Thank you," She whispered. "I knew I could count on you."

Ten minutes later, Ichigo had locked up the house and was on his way to the Urahara Shoten, a little more alive than he had been for the past two years.

"_King, I can't believe__ you're goin' ta help them! They never helped us when we were in trouble!"_

Ichigo gave a mental shrug. _They're my friends. Rukia's like a sister to me. I'm not going to let her down._

_**Ichigo, while I can see why you cannot ignore Kuchiki Rukia's request for help, why are you so keen to jump back into this life? You hate war, and war is exactly where this is going to lead.**_

Ichigo paused, steps slowing as he found himself passing the spot where his mother had died so long ago.

_If I ignored this,_ he explained carefully. _Byakuya would die. But Aizen would still be free and sometime in the future, maybe a few months now, maybe a few years from now, but eventually, someone's going to come knocking on my door. Whether that someone will Aizen, or Rukia again, or even a squad of Shinigami come to arrest me again for another crime, we'll still be pulled back into this. I knew this wasn't over two years ago and I guess this is what I've been waiting for all this time. I'd rather enter whatever this is on my terms though, not on someone else's._

There was silence now from both his Zanpakuto and his Hollow. He knew Zangetsu would approve of his reasoning, and while Shiro was hot-headed and temperamental, he wasn't stupid.

"_Alright,"_ His Hollow finally grumbled. _"I suppose that makes sense. At least I'll be able ta tear some of those shitty old bastards apart. I haven't had a real fight in way too long!"_

Zangetsu only chuckled, and Ichigo focused on the old man.

_I'll get your other half back; I promise._

He felt his Zanpakuto still, before a wave of affection and gratitude flooded his mind, making Ichigo smile as he continued walking again.

**HUMAN WORLD, URAHARA SHOTEN, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"Ichigo! I've been expecting you. Come on in."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the exaggerated cheerfulness before cutting to the chase.

"You felt Rukia earlier?"

Kisuke peered out from under his hat before sweeping it off at Ichigo's pointed frown. They had spent a lot of time together during the War, and even more after Ichigo's exile. The former captain had been utterly bemused one day when Ichigo had walked into the Shoten during a rare, peaceful lull in the War, squatted down to his level where he had been slumped on the sofa, and promptly asked if they were good enough friends for the blond to stop hiding behind his hat when they were in private.

Kisuke, while startled, had smirked and talked his way around it. Ichigo had taken the unspoken 'no' with good grace and life had continued.

Four battles and seven close calls later, Ichigo had ducked into the Shoten again while Kisuke was making a new, more creative (poisonous, Ichigo corrected,) tea, leaned on the opposite side of the counter and had asked again.

This time, Kisuke had tilted his head, the shadow his hat casted over his eyes lifting ever-so-slightly, and asked why.

Ichigo had replied simply that he found it irritating to glance at the blond only to find him looking worryingly tired, even when he wasn't. It made his head hurt, Ichigo had complained, though Kisuke was sure that the other meant heart.

The ex-captain had found it flattering that Ichigo worried so much about him, but he had rarely taken his hat off in anyone's presence after his exile, and to that day only Yoruichi had had the honour of seeing him without. So he smiled his crafty smile, threw around meaningless teases and had the orange-haired Vizard rolling his eyes and huffing in exasperation within minutes. He ignored the pang of guilt as he spotted the disappointment in Ichigo's steady gaze.

And then, another couple battles later, and several more close calls that naturally came with those, and Kisuke found out why close calls were called _close calls_.

The two had been on patrol together, without backup and tired from that day's battle. A group of Menos Grande had ambushed them as they were making their way back to the Garganta that connected Hueco Mundo to the Human World. Kisuke hadn't been worried; they could both take care of themselves. That was, of course, before his orange-haired partner had shoved him out of the way as two Adjuchas tried to blindside him. Ichigo had managed to cut one down but the other had shot a Cero straight into the Vizard's gut.

Kisuke had cut down the rest of the Menos Grande in one furious sweep and torn the Adjucha apart in the blink of an eye before scrambling almost clumsily to Ichigo's side. He had sworn that day that he would make Tessai sit down with him for as long as it took to learn actually useful healing spells and not the basic crap that captains were required to learn but, in reality, wasn't worth a damn when it counted.

He would later learn that the shot had come dangerously close to Ichigo's heart that day and had actually nicked his left lung, but Kisuke still had enough brain power to staunch the flow of blood as best he could as he sent his reiatsu snaking through the nearby Garganta for the closest help. Luckily, Unohana herself had been on patrol that day, and had intercepted his summons with calm efficiency. Before her arrival though, Kisuke had taken one look at the hazy wine-colored eyes and rapidly paling features, not to mention the irreplaceable lifeblood slowly leaking over his hands, and had immediately done what any sane man did in life-threatening situations: bargain.

Never mind that Kisuke didn't believe in God or Gods or whatever higher power sat on a fluffy cloud up in the heavens. He promised he would stop making horrible tea if Ichigo survived; he promised he would stop teasing the Vizard if Ichigo survived; he promised he would stop heaping work on his redhead sometime-freeloader if Ichigo survived; he promised a hell of a lot that day, but Kisuke supposed that if there really was a God, then it was his last promise, forgotten until a thready, hoarse whisper below him asked once more, that did it.

A glimmer of weak amusement had struggled to the surface of his pain-glazed eyes, and Kisuke had realized he had been bargaining out loud. Ichigo had suggested, with a sputtering chuckle that spilled bright crimson over the Vizard's lips, and had made the blond's breath catch in gut-clenching fear, that perhaps he could stop wearing the damn hat when no one else was around. That time, Kisuke hadn't hesitated, hadn't talked in circles or asked why. Instead, he had nodded and swept the hat off right then and there, and had promised his former student and current best friend that he would never have to see the hat on his head again when it was just the two of them if Ichigo would just _hang on_.

And then Unohana was there, with a squad of her best medics, but it had still taken six and a half days for _Ichigo_ of all people to get back on his feet, even with the help of Unohana's expertise. The Vizard had been laughing off the incident by the end of the week, but Kisuke never forgot the soul-deep terror of that day when he had thought he would lose Ichigo. Hell, he hadn't even known when his ex-student had become so important to him, but even imagining a life without the vibrant youth was more than troubling.

So Kisuke never broke his promise, and he had had the smug pleasure of watching the muted astonishment cross Ichigo's features when they had been alone one day, drinking sake this time and the blond had taken off his precious hat with an exaggerated flourish. The bright, warm smile that followed the surprise had been more than worth it.

"Kisuke?"

The blond blinked before smiling genially. "I suppose we should talk about the situation over tea then?" Kisuke thought fairly that it was the last promise he had made that day that had saved Ichigo's life, so the promises made before were null and void.

Ichigo snorted as he followed the man into the kitchen. "I'm storming Seireitei tomorrow. Try not to kill me."

**Finished! Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. Be Swift to Hear, Slow to Speak

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters...**

**I'm glad some people enjoyed Chapter 1!**

**Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2 – Be Swift to Hear, Slow to Speak**

**SOUL SOCIETY, KUCHIKI COMPOUND, SEIREITEI**

"Ah-choo!"

Sniffing and cussing up a storm as he scowled at the damp mist coating the entire city, Abarai Renji stalked towards the looming entrance of the Kuchiki compound.

Screw whoever saw him act un-vice-captainly-like, he thought darkly. His Captain was going to be hauled off to the loony bin, the Sixth Division was in fucking chaos (and it didn't help that their barracks were between the Fifth and Seventh Divisions; smug fuckers the lot of them. He had never once imagined he would one day have to _stop_ someone else from fighting but the snide remarks from both sides didn't help and his men were more than ready to put a stop to it. Forcefully.), and the one person he had been counting on to muster those condescending, egotistical, pompous Kuchiki Elders into action was _nowhere to be found_.

Renji swept up to the open doors, shooting ugly death glares at the Ninth Division guards posted there, only to feel a little guilty on hindsight as he realized they were Hisagi's men, not Ito's.

If they had been the Ninth Division Captain's men, the redhead thought darkly, he would probably have been delayed at the entrance for half a fuckin' hour before being let in.

"Rukia!" He barked as he reached the foyer. Damn, this place was ridiculously big. "Rukia, where are you? Kuchiki-taichou's goin' ta be locked up for good in less than six hours! Rukia!"

Ignoring the scandalized looks from Kuchikis and servents alike, Renji all but ripped the main sliding doors aside. He would make them rue the day they had given the Sixth Division Vice-captain free reign to come and go as he pleased here.

"Rukia-sama is busy with Clan business, Abarai-sama."

Renji spun around, eyes zeroing in on the brave, or stupid, servant (Himura? Honda? He was sure it started with an H.) and snapped, "Well make her _un_-busy and get her here right now! There's no time to lose! We have to do something!"

"Abarai-sama," Honda? Himura? murmured nervously. "If you would come this way. Perhaps a cup of tea–"

He was cut off by an enraged and nearing-hysterical growl that nearly made the servant cower. Luckily, all servants had to have nerves of steel to deal with the icy stare of doom every member of the Kuchiki clan seemed to inherit at birth.

On the other hand, Renji was about ready to fuck it all and Zabimaru the entire compound then and there. Only nobles thought _tea_ of all things was the cure-all-save-all of the universe.

"Abarai-san."

The redhead stiffened at the stern commandment before steeling himself and turning to gaze woodenly at the old woman standing proudly by one of the doors.

Black hair streaked with grey and eyes the familiar color of onyx, Renji knew this woman to be one of the most powerful Elders in the Clan. An old bat (though only in his mind) who never ceased to give him migraines.

Also known as Kuchiki Wakana, his Captain's grandmother.

"Good mornin', Wakana-sama." Renji said stiffly, watching the woman warily.

Wakana nodded a curt dismissal at the servant still hovering nearby, who gladly bowed and excused himself as quickly as etiquette allowed.

Turning back, the Elder gave a cursory once-over at the tense redhead in front of her, before replying loftily, "I see nothing good about this morning, Abarai-san."

Renji almost snarled at the condescending note in the woman's voice but managed to keep his face straight, though he couldn't help shooting back, "Neither do I, but apparently, it's good enough that you're keepin' Rukia from makin' this mornin' better!"

The look the woman threw him next was completely scornful. "Abarai-san, if you would think for one moment, you would realize Rukia more than understands her duty as the sister of the Kuchiki head."

Renji sighed, suppressing the desire to massage his temples. He hated word games. He was not a noble, and had no desire to become one, but perhaps he should've listened to Rukia when she told him that learning noble-speech would help him one day. If he had known he would have to deal with rich snobs talking in circles around him and never actually getting to the point, he would've learned ages ago. Then again, the Kuchiki compound had been infiltrated and he knew he couldn't put it past Central 46 to have the entire place bugged. At least the spies who were listening in would be frustrated too.

Grimacing as he felt the first stirrings of a headache, he wondered briefly if this was what his Captain felt every time Renji failed to turn in paperwork on time. If it was, the redhead promised himself he would be more punctual from then on. Of course, that was only if he still _had_ a captain come tomorrow.

"Abarai-san, would you like some tea?"

The stiffly formal question almost made the redhead lose it, would have too if he hadn't caught the piercing, meaningful look Wakana levelled at him. Frowning, he followed the woman to a more secluded room reluctantly. Another servant bustled in, tray in hand and set two cups of the stuff onto the table as Renji waited impatiently for Wakana to sit before he dropped down on the opposite side in a graceless slump. He ignored the disapproving glare sent his way with long-practiced ease. In his opinion, he had more than enough right to act however he wanted. Hell, he had barely scraped together a handful of hours for sleep in the past week ever since the Aizen fiasco. If someone had told him he would one day join rebellions and plan coups and think of ways to break his arrested Captain out of prison back when he had first joined the Gotei 13, he would've either laughed in their faces or quit.

"Abarai-san, is the tea not to your liking?"

After this blew over, Renji was going to swear off tea.

"No ma'am, thank you."

He picked up the teacup, and then froze, hands halfway between the table and his mouth. Brown eyes scanned the kanji words stencilled in Reiatsu in the murky green, mind quickly taking in their meaning.

_Human World._

His gaze flickered upwards at the woman sitting across from him, eyes closed and features calm as she took a sip from her own tea.

Contrary to popular belief, Renji was not all brawn and no brain. Kuchiki Byakuya would never have accepted him into his Division if he was.

The Human World.

That could only mean that Rukia had somehow snuck out of Seireitei and was now currently in the Human World, with the rest of the Kuchiki clan covering for her.

And there was only one reason Rukia would be in the Human World, a reason that sent a thrill of childishly giddy excitement and equally painful anxiety lancing through his entire being.

_Ichigo._

Even as the name crossed his mind, the words in his tea dissipated, leaving no trace of them having ever been there and he quickly downed the rest of the drink in two loud gulps, again ignoring the pointed reproach from Wakana.

"Thanks for the tea, Wakana-sama," He quickly spoke, already rising. "Please tell Rukia that I was here when she's finished with Clan business. I have to get back to my Division."

The old woman nodded regally, looking almost smug as she rose with much more grace than Renji had, and while that would've annoyed the redhead to no end in normal circumstances, his mind was already reeling with possibilities.

If it was Ichigo, they could do it.

Barely remembering to bow his way out of the Elder's presence, Renji was soon on his way back to the Sixth Division barracks, trying _not_ to let his face split into a shit-eating grin, knowing it would be a dead giveaway to the spies lurking in the shadows of Seireitei.

Keeping a straight face, he marched into his Division, and something about the way he carried himself, steps lighter but with more purpose and back straighter but more relaxed than it had been ever since Byakuya had been arrested, must have tipped off his men that _something_ was going to happen because Renji could almost see the ripple of excitement wash over the Shinigamis assembled around him.

_I love this squad_, he thought, fierce pride flashing through him as he swept past them, barking orders for someone to fetch the 3rd, 4th, and 5th seats and send them to his office.

_Now then_, Renji couldn't quite stop the grin spreading across his features as he stepped into the privacy of his office. _How are we going to do this, Ichigo?_

Later, Renji would think back and wonder why it was exactly that as soon as the orange-haired Vizard had been added to the equation, everything had immediately fallen into place in the redhead's mind, even though he had no idea how Ichigo would break his Captain out, or even if the other man would be willing to help.

Indeed, to him, that last question wasn't something that even had to be asked.

**SOUL SOCIETY, HOLDING CELL, SEIREITEI, 30 MINUTES LATER**

The sound of a metal door opening stirred the raven-haired noble, who had been sitting on his cot, eyes closed, back ramrod straight, even as the reiryoku suppressors bore down on him.

Eyes blinking open, he glanced over at the door, not letting so much as a flicker of surprise show on his face as his grandmother stepped in. Face impassive, Byakuya rose, movements only slightly stiff as he ignored the resentful glares from the guards (Third Division, he noted,) stationed outside his cell. The collar around his neck and the cuffs that bound his hands were meant to weigh him down, tear his proud demeanour apart, but it would take a lot more than this for the Kuchiki head to bow down to anyone.

"Byakuya."

The Captain focused his attention at the woman standing on the other side of the bars, regarding her with formal respect. Normally, prisoners could be granted private audiences if the visitors were family, but there was nothing normal about these circumstances. The guards around them shifted uneasily, having never been in the presence of two of the most powerful nobles in all of Seireitei. Wakana's stone-cold gaze could've put ice to shame.

"The Elders will take care of Clan affairs until further notice," Wakana began to speak, drawing Byakuya's attention back to his grandmother. "The Kuchiki clan will look into this matter; we _will _find out those responsible for this disgraceful mockery of the Noble House of Kuchiki."

Here, the Elder pinned each guard with a biting, near-malevolent stare that left every one of them cringing. Byakuya had never been so proud to have this woman as Family.

"Unfortunately," Wakana continued, and her gaze seemed to soften ever-so-slightly, though the intensity of it was no less powerful, and Byakuya knew the woman wanted to tell him something important.

"Rukia will not be visiting you before you are to be transferred. She has other business to attend to and cannot be spared at this time."

The Elder took a step back to indicate the end of their rather one-sided conversation, even as Byakuya's tired mind scrambled to reason through the woman's former statement.

"Byakuya," The woman waited patiently for the raven-haired man to focus on her again. "Five hours. _Be ready_."

And with that said, Wakana turned, wasting no more time in the dark prison as she made her way out, ignoring the guards as she swept past them.

Byakuya watched her go for only a second before returning to the cot, eyes closing once again. It would not do to seem desperate by staring too long after her.

Why would Rukia not visit him? He knew he and his adopted sister were much closer now than they had been even a half a decade ago. A flash of pain twisted through him at the thought of why they had grown so close. He owed much to the man that had played such a big part in his and Rukia's lives, only to fail him when he had had the opportunity to return a little of the debt he still had yet to pay.

His eyes flashed open. It couldn't be. But what other alternative was there? The other captains' hands were tied. Byakuya knew that, should any one of them say a word against Central 46's ruling in this matter, he would soon be sharing a prison cell.

He knew his Vice-captain was doing all that he could; just the other day, the redhead had stormed into the prison, all but spitting poison at the other guards as he raged, albeit quietly, at the unfairness of it all. Byakuya knew Renji's words then could've been easily mistaken for childish anger, and from the sniggers of the guards at the time, they had been. But the noble had seen the intense sobriety and unspoken promise that lingered in the other man's eyes, and knew his Division was doing everything possible for him.

Even so, Renji was one man, and had nowhere near enough power to have him pardoned, and he had a funny feeling that what his Vice-captain was going through at the moment was exactly what Kyoraku had gone through two years ago. That revelation had put shame and gratitude in him in equal measures.

And Rukia. Though it no longer mattered to him, Rukia was not a Kuchiki by blood, wasn't even part of his squad, and Central 46 would never take anything she said seriously, would never _want_ to either. Rukia would know that, so she would do what she had always done when she could no longer see a way out.

Go to the only man they both knew would tear down Soul Society for her if it meant her safety and happiness.

Go to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Another flash of soul-deep pain shot through him, as it always did when thoughts of the orange-haired Vizard surfaced in his mind. He had betrayed the other man's trust, of that there was no doubt. The truth had hurt more than Renji's enraged shouts and Rukia's tearful accusations when they had both found out he had done nothing to stop the young man's banishment.

Kyoraku had summed it up in one word. The man hadn't yelled at them, though there had been plenty of shouting when he had all but forced Ukitake into a furious battle that shook the very foundations of Seireitei. But afterwards, when all the original Captains and Vice-captains had wordlessly assembled at the edge of the burnt and broken clearing after the Captain-Commander had forcibly stopped the match, as if summoned by some unknown force, the Eighth Division Captain had turned to all of them, looked them each in the eye and said one word, voice weary but no less powerful.

Coward.

Byakuya had been standing between Hitsugaya and Unohana at the time, trying to remember how to breathe. He still found it puzzling that, thinking back, he could remember their reactions but could not, for the life of him, remember how or when he had managed to make his way back to his room later that day.

The prodigal Captain on his left had flinched almost violently as Kyoraku branded them with the label. Byakuya could understand that. After all, it was Ichigo who had refused to leave Hitsugaya alone after Hinamori's violent death at the hands of Kaname Tosen. The Vizard had kicked the man's office door down three days after the child prodigy had locked himself away and coated the entire office with Hyorinmaru's icy breath. Without wasting any time, Ichigo had hauled the Captain onto the Tenth Division training grounds, demanded he snap out of his depression before he went Bankai on his ass (Byakuya had not actually been there at the time and had instead heard a second account of the events, courtesy of his own Vice-captain), told him his childhood friend would not want him to mope in self-pity, threw in a few choice swearwords for good measure (again, this was told to him by his Vice-captain, who had rattled off the curses with illogical relish), before proceeding to haul the startled man up again by his collar and tossing him into the nearby pond that decorated the barracks.

The white-haired Captain had come up spluttering, previously pale features coloured in angry red. The fight that had broken out after that had destroyed a third of the Tenth Division barracks and left both Shinigami and Vizard flat on their backs and breathing hard, bruised and battered, and with Hitsugaya in tears.

But the Captain had come back, mentally and physically, and had been a force to reckon with on the battlefield. Byakuya had often noticed, in the times when Hitsugaya and Ichigo had been fighting together, that the Tenth Division Captain would always keep one vigilant eye on the Vizard, cutting down any Hollows that tried to creep up on the man before they even managed to get within striking distance.

The guilt in Hitsugaya's eyes that day had been real and painful, and Byakuya often wondered why the child prodigy had not defended the Vizard during the hearing.

On the other hand, Unohana had barely reacted, the almost nonexistent lines on her face creasing with tension before the healer had turned and disappeared abruptly in a flit of shunpo. Byakuya wasn't sure, but he had heard rumors of the Vizard almost losing an arm in a successful attempt to save the Fourth Division Vice-captain.

Back to the present; if Rukia _had_ gone to get Ichigo, and Byakuya was nearly positive that his sister had used the Kuchiki clan's escape route if even his grandmother knew about it, then did that mean the Vizard would come for him?

Perhaps not _for him_, Byakuya concluded almost wistfully, but most definitely for Rukia. And at least, if Ichigo came to break him out, the noble could try to find some way to apologize.

Unknown to the raven-haired captain, he would, much like his Vice-captain, later wonder why he had not questioned whether or not the orange-haired Vizard would be able to save him.

It was a given, after all. Kurosaki Ichigo always made the impossible possible.

Alone in the holding cell, Byakuya felt himself relax ever-so-slightly for the first time since he had been stuck in the place.

_Five hours. Be ready_, his grandmother had told him.

The slightest of smiles curved his lips.

He would be.

**HUMAN WORLD, URAHARA SHOTEN, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN, NOON**

"Oi, Kisuke! What's taking so long?"

Ichigo glared at the door separating him and the science lab Kisuke had locked himself in almost nine hours ago. Behind him, Rukia hovered anxiously in the kitchen doorway, eyes flickering to the kitchen clock every five seconds.

"Ichigo..." The female Shinigami shifted nervously from foot to foot, frown deepening. There were only two hours left before her brother would be transferred.

"I know, I know," The Vizard huffed almost agitatedly. "But he's not fooling around right now. Whatever he's making in there is important, and we'll probably need it later."

Shooting the door another half-hearted glare, he turned back to Rukia, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Why don't you explain to me what that thing does one more time while we wait?"

Rukia scowled a bit but relented easily enough. Doing something was better than staring at the clock.

She took out the small flat stone with the Kuchiki crest carved into it. It hummed with raw energy, Reiatsu thrumming in her palm.

"This is the Koushou, developed by the Kuchiki clan and used for emergencies only. It only transports up to two people and there are only three of these in existence, all guarded by the Clan Elders. You just think of whatever place you want to jump to, send a burst of your Reiatsu into it, and the stone will take care of the rest. It can bypass any barrier, even the one around Seireitei and Soul Society that would normally keep those who are not allowed entrance out. I've already used this one to get out, and it can take us back in, but it'll be useless after that. Wakana-baa-sama, my grandmother, will have another Koushou ready for, well, when you need to get back out."

The noirette glanced uncertainly at the Vizard, who only nodded. "Byakuya will probably be safest in the Human World. They've taken Senbonzakura, haven't they?"

Rukia nodded grimly. "First thing they did. Nii-sama was not pleased."

Ichigo frowned. "I won't be able to get her back right now. He'll definitely be weaker without it, even more since they've suppressed his reiryoku. I can't be seen getting him out then, or they'll be knocking down my front door before he can recover."

As if hearing the Vizard, the door to the science lab finally swung open, dangerous-looking smoke pouring out of the room as a slightly singed shopkeeper stumbled out, fox-like smirk on his face as his hands produced two cloaks.

"Exactly," The blond declared, picking up from Ichigo's reply. "So I've invented these. They'll disguise you, hides your face by distorting the features so no one will be able to get a clear look at you. Even your hair will look dark brown at best, Ichigo, and Rukia-san will look taller, maybe even, er, bulkier."

Rukia's eyebrows twitched but said nothing as she reached out for the cloak. She had sensed the blond's new reticence behind the usual cheerful facade and, having seen the protective gleam in the man's shadowed eyes, she had guessed that the former captain was nowhere near as forgiving as Ichigo about the hearing.

"Thanks Kisuke," The orange-haired Vizard said briskly, observing the cloak with curious interest. "They'll be a big help."

"Of course," The blond mock-sniffed, before his features melted into a sly smile again. "You'll use your second-level Bankai?"

Ichigo smiled back, glancing down at Rukia's bafflement. "Yeah. No one can sense me on that level." He added for the noirette's benefit.

Rukia only had time to blink before a white sword tessellated with silver vine-like patterns materialized in the Vizard's right hand. Ichigo had left his body in one of the shopkeeper's guestrooms several hours earlier but Ichigo's Shinigami form was still dressed in the white shirt and black slacks that his human body had worn before. Rukia wondered if this was a side-effect from the confiscation of his Zanpakuto.

The Vizard had attempted to explain earlier how he still had his powers but Rukia had been lost halfway through. She had eventually settled on the explanation that Ichigo was just too strong for anyone or anything to stop him and they had left the conversation at that. This revelation had made her feel slightly better about his Zanpakuto's confiscation however, though she had caught the hollow loss in her friend's eyes when she mentioned this, and knew the Vizard felt the missing part of him just as much as he would even without any powers.

In the meantime, Ichigo had released Bankai, and Rukia could only stare at the man in front of her.

She had already noticed the physical changes in the man when she first saw him after two years. Ichigo had grown his hair out so that it now had to be tied back in a ponytail, but instead of Renji's spiky pineapple-like hairstyle, Ichigo's was sleek and hung downwards in uneven strands like the bottlebrush tail of a fox. Tied back, the longest tips of his hair touched the middle of his back, even as much shorter strands framed his sharp features.

Now in Bankai, Ichigo's right hand was covered by a black glove and the chain at the base of the sword's hilt extended out further than Rukia remembered, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. This wasn't so surprising either, as the noirette had also seen this form once or twice during the war, though not up close. What had changed was the sword that the black chain was now attached to.

The katana was white, with spirals of silver lacing the delicate-looking blade and curling around the slim hilt. Even as she watched, eyes wide, the sword seemed to shimmer and an almost invisible coat of sky-blue Reiatsu pulsed along the silver lines.

"Is that..." She hesitated. "Your Hollow's sword?"

_"Girlie's smarter than she looks!"_

Rukia all but jumped a foot in the air as she whirled around, catching sight of the white figure leaning against the refrigerator.

"You–!"

Ichigo sighed. "Shiro, don't scare her like that."

_"Hah!"_ His Hollow leered at the frozen noirette. _"She seems fine ta me!"_

"Shiro!" Ichigo's voice was sterner this time.

_"Che! You're no fun, King."_

Just like that, Shiro disappeared again, leaving a gaping Rukia staring at the now-empty spot.

"How did–"

Ichigo smiled wryly. "Dunno that either, but both Zangetsu and Shiro can come and go as they please. They usually stay inside though. Guess he was bored."

Rukia nodded slowly, trying to absorb this new turn of events. A pointed cough from the doorway of the science lab quickly brought her attention back to more pressing matters.

"Nii-sama!"

Ichigo nodded, suddenly all business again. "Right, Rukia, transport us to Seireitei. We'll grab Byakuya and run the moment they start escorting him through the streets."

Rukia nodded, hand extending with the stone. "Alright, place your hand on top of this and think of the Kuchiki compound." She paused. "Wait, you don't know the Kuchiki comp–"

"I do, actually," The Vizard interrupted, calloused left hand dropping gently over hers. "Byakuya gave me the grand tour years ago."

Rukia's eyes widened at this revelation. Not many people were allowed onto Kuchiki grounds, and if they were, it was mostly for business. So her brother and Ichigo _had_ been friends.

"Rukia?"

The urgent prompting quickly snapped her back to the present.

"Okay, here goes!"

A moment later, before Rukia could even think about sending her Reiatsu into the stone, a rushing wave of warm _goldenbrightblazing_ Reiatsu washed over her, wrapping her in a dazzling kaleidoscope of color before she felt the ground shift, a gentle shudder beneath her feet and she looked up, dazed as the brilliant energy swirling around her ebbed, only to find herself in one of the many rooms of the Kuchiki compound.

"What–!" She gaped at her surroundings before rounding on the Vizard standing beside her. "What happened? I didn't do anything yet!"

Ichigo ran a careless hand through messy locks.

"Oops," He muttered quietly, sending a sheepish look down at her. "I think I put in too much Reiatsu."

And Rukia could only stare. Last she remembered, Ichigo's Reiatsu was a fierce red-and-black in color. What she had seen momentarily only seconds ago had been a mixture of every color possible, and the energy itself had been...

"Beautiful." She murmured.

"Pardon?"

The lieutenant started, flushing slightly. "N-nothing," She replied hastily. "Come on, Wakana-baa-sama must be waiting for us."

Ichigo blinked suspiciously, but shrugged and let it go. They had more important things to worry about.

As he followed the petite Shinigami out, he thought back to the conversation he and Kisuke had had while Rukia had been resting in his house.

_Flashback:_

_"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo observed the shopkeeper across the kitchen table. The blond was uncharacteristically sombre, grey eyes intent._

_"I'm sure," The Vizard confirmed after a moment. "I can't just leave Byakuya locked up in the Maggots' Nest. And Rukia's asking me for help."_

_The blond's lips thinned. "You could," He suggested, almost casually. "Leave him there, I mean. I'm sure the Kuchiki clan will get him out of there sooner or later."_

_Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Now you're just trying to piss me off." He shot back. "Do you really think I would do that?"_

_Kisuke shrugged. "Guess not," The former captain mused. "Worth a try though."_

_Ichigo frowned again. "Why's that?"_

_The shopkeeper pinned him with a sharp stare._

_"Ichigo, you don't owe any of them _anything_."_

_Brown eyes blinked, startled, before a faint smile tilted his lips. "Ah, I see. You're worried."_

_Kisuke hmm'ed. "Thought I'd put it out there." He agreed._

_Ichigo was already shaking his head. "I'm not doing this because I think I owe them anything. I'm doing this because this isn't something I want to be dragged into, and because I still consider those people in there my friends."_

_"And Kami knows you'd go to the ends of the world to protect them." The blond sighed almost mournfully. "Very well. If you're sure."_

_"I'm sure, Kisuke," The Vizard paused. "But you can stay out of it if–"_

_The stern look on the shopkeeper's face was enough to cut him off._

_"Whatever you choose to do, Ichigo, I will stand by your decision and support you to the best of my ability. I've told you that before. Don't tell me old age is starting to rob you of your memories."_

_Ichigo snorted, waving a hand in the air. "Don't get me started, old man. Better stop while you're ahead."_

_"Of course," Kisuke agreed amicably. "But don't worry too much. Short-term memory loss is a common symptom in aging–"_

_The blond ducked, grinning widely as the pillow Ichigo had launched at him with deadly accuracy soared over his head. Instead of putting a stop to it as any responsible adult would have, Kisuke only reached over for his own pillow as he prepared for the impromptu war._

_It had been another ten minutes before both of them flopped onto the ground, sputtering out feathers and laughter._

_End Flashback_

Half an hour later, both were wrapped up in their newly-acquired cloaks, huddled in the shadows of the Kuchiki compound walls. Wakana had reassured them that Byakuya would be escorted past their grounds.

An unnecessary show of artificial power, the Elder had sniffed, disgust etching her features.

Ichigo had to agree. Central 46 was doing nothing short of hanging themselves. Byakuya was a popular Shinigami through and through, and while his arrest alone had not been taken well, this parade through Seireitei would stir up the Nobles' wrath. Judging by the fact that the street they were standing in was nearly empty, the Vizard knew the people were not taking the Captain's sentence well. They had enough respect for the noble to not cooperate with Central 46, and at least give the man a little privacy.

Ichigo surveyed the vacant street with cold satisfaction. This would make the snatch-and-run much easier. He wouldn't have to worry about harming innocent people.

"Ichigo!"

The orange-haired Vizard straightened, ears zeroing in on the distant sound of footsteps as he reacted to Rukia's warning.

"Here they come." The noirette seemed to huddle even deeper into the shadows. "You still haven't told me your plan, you know."

Ichigo smirked. "You think I had a plan beyond 'Break Rukia out of prison and run for it while cutting down anyone who gets in the way' all those years ago?"

The lieutenant beside him stiffened with slowly panicking suspicion as a group of Shinigamis came into view. Her brother's black hair could easily be seen even through the damp mist that refused to lift. "Wait, you don't have a plan?"

Ichigo shrugged. "'Course I do. It's called 'Grab Byakuya and Run Like Hell'. The plan is simple enough that the title says it al– ow!"

"You moron!" Rukia seethed, digging her foot into the Vizard's toes. "If you have no plan–"

The Vizard's low chuckles cut her off. "Stop worrying, Rukia. It's simple. You distract them while I break Byakuya out of the restraints. That collar will take more time, but cuffs I can handle. Your grandma said he'll be expecting us, right? So there won't be any awkward hesitations. He'll be ready to run. We just have to get rid of..." Ichigo squinted. "Eight guards, and I can feel their Reiatsu from here. They're not particularly strong or anything; lieutenant level at best. Those four Central 46 bastards leading the group might prove a little troublesome though. Not to mention the spies hidden around them. Well, we'll just have to hope for the best."

Rukia opened her mouth to protest at this reckless plan (because no matter how you looked at it, the odds were still two to a-very-unlikable-many), but the group was fast approaching and she had no more time to voice her opinion as Ichigo slipped away from her, silent as a shadow, and leaving her to her own devices.

_Well_, she scowled at the oncoming group. _Here goes nothing._

They had agreed not to use their Zanpakutos as that would be a dead giveaway, or it would be for Rukia. She had a sneaking suspicion that Ichigo simply preferred to keep all his cards hidden until he could reveal them at the most opportune time. Another difference from the old Ichigo, who threw in everything he had the first chance he got and, if that wasn't enough, trained until he could pull another trick out of his sleeve and stick the enemy with it.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it with a quick whoosh, she waited until the group drew level with her, forcing her shoulders to relax a second before she threw herself forward, hands already out as she hurled a wordless binding Kido at the closest Shinigami.

Instant chaos erupted around her as the man went down with a muted cry. Rukia dodged two swinging Zanpakutos before spinning to the left. Hands quickly tracing the familiar symbols, she muttered, "Bakudo, number 9, Geki!"

Three of the guards immediately froze, toppling to the ground, their faces twisted in a grimace. Rukia spared half a second to pat herself on the back before her eyes quickly found her brother. The raven-haired noble, while unable to do any form of Kido with the restraints holding him down, had lashed out with one leg, catching a black-clad figure darting out of the shadows around the middle and the spy went down with pained groan.

But the suppressors had weakened Byakuya and he was two slow to stop two others as they leapt at him from behind, katanas drawn.

"Nii-sam–!"

She quickly bit back the words, but onyx eyes darted to her with almost alarm even as the man threw himself backwards, trying to avoid the oncoming attack. He was nowhere near fast enough, but that didn't seem to matter as a cloaked figure darted out, a lance of lightning Kido curling around the two spies before slamming them against the wall.

Ichigo landed, not even pausing as he darted forward and reached for the noble's hands.

"Hold still." He muttered, fingers brushing against the cuffs.

His voice had come out in a gravelly bass, but the Captain didn't seem to notice at all. Instead, his entire body stilled before leaning almost unconsciously, voice barely above a strangled murmur.

"...Ichigo?"

The figure didn't hesitate as he cut through the cuffs with a tiny, well-placed Byakurai.

"Yeah, it's me. Long time no see and all that, right? We can do the catching up later though. For now, we have to run. Hope you won't hate becoming a fugitive. Let's go!"

Byakuya barely registered the Vizard's words, only taking in the fact that the man didn't seem angry. Or upset, or cold.

In fact, Ichigo sounded _glad_ to see him.

"Byakuya, come on!"

An insistent tug on his arm snapped him back to the present and he mentally shook the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time.

He inclined his head in agreement, and then instantly wondered if maybe he should show a little more gratitude than the subtle movement that would scream arrogance to anyone else.

Of course, since when had Ichigo ever been just 'anyone'?

Byakuya sensed the smile from within the dark folds of the cloak as the Vizard moved to his side and slipped a secure arm around his waist.

"Just hang on," The Vizard intoned quietly. "Once we get to my place, we can get that collar off."

The noble nodded again, left hand coming up to hover briefly over Ichigo's shoulder before clasping it firmly.

Ichigo glanced around, catching sight of Rukia dispatching another three spies. Where were the Central 46 bastards?

"Hey Shorty! We're leaving!"

The other cloaked figure whirled around, and even without being able to see through the folds of black cloth, Ichigo knew a scowl had worked its way onto the female Shinigami's face.

With a mental grin, he tightened his arm around the noble's waist and shunpoed for the Kuchiki compound gates, Rukia at his heels.

Only to pull to an abrupt stop as he caught sight of the former four men that had been leading Byakuya to the Maggots' Nest.

"Intruders!" One of them stepped forward, hands raised, Reiatsu glowing in them. "You will not escape with our prisoner. Any resistance shall result in death."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Behind them loomed the Kuchiki compound and their way out. He glanced to his right and could actually see the heavy strain ticking at the muscles in the noble's jaw. With the collar still suppressing his reiryoku, all the Reiatsu emanating around them was taking a toll on the Captain, and if it was starting to show, Ichigo knew the other had to be in near agony. If he and Rukia were to perform any Kido at this close a distance to him, the man would quite literally collapse and most likely fall prey to internal damage as well.

On Byakuya's other side, Rukia stiffened with similar realization.

"What now?" The Lieutenant muttered, watching the men in front of them with rising apprehension. A net made of pure Reiatsu started to extend from all four of their fingertips, reaching greedily to their intended prisoners.

Before Ichigo could snap out an order, several crescendoing hissing sounds filled the air and they all looked up in time to see half a dozen small grey metallic spheres drop down on them. The Vizard's eyes widened in recognition and he hauled Byakuya backwards.

"Rukia, Byakuya, close your eyes and hold your breath!" He hissed lowly, and the urgency in his voice prompted both Kuchikis to obey without question.

Rukia clapped a hand over mouth, her eyes fluttering shut, as the spheres landed, filling the clearing with faint hazy smoke. Cries from somewhere in front of them sounded, just as a heavy hand clapped down on her shoulder, almost making her jump a foot as someone nearly jerked her off her feet.

"This way!" The familiar voice was the only reason Rukia did not attack as all her instincts screamed at her to do.

Several long seconds later, she could almost feel the air clearing around her and her eyes fluttered open uncertainly, releasing her breath in a staggered attempt to draw oxygen back into her lungs.

"Ichigo? Nii-sama?" The lieutenant whirled around, still panting, and her shoulders slumped in relief as she caught sight of the Vizard and her brother standing behind her.

"Right here," Ichigo quickly took in his surroundings as he struggled to push his hood back, taking note of the familiar barracks and the somewhat familiar faces scattered around the courtyard. "Everyone okay?"

Rukia gave a shaky nod, drawing her cloak off, and beside him, Byakuya, nostrils flared as even he couldn't quite keep the stutter from his breathing, nodded again. His entire body was practically slumped against the Vizard now, muscles shaking from the strain of the collar.

"Taichou, are you alright?"

The familiar voice drew Ichigo's attention to the familiar redhead standing off to the side, gas mask in one hand. The man received a cool glance and a brief, stiff nod from said captain, but it seemed enough to appease the Vice-captain as he turned his attention on Ichigo.

"...Ichigo," Renji started, a note of uncertainty creeping into his voice. He seemed to lose his train of thought as he opened and closed his mouth a couple times, no words conveyed as he struggled for an appropriate continuation.

The Vizard stared thoughtfully at the redhead before offering a crooked smile. "Yo, Renji, long time no see. Didn't think you wouldn't use the sleeping gas I gave you all those years ago. Thought you would've pranked someone with it sooner or later."

Renji blinked, taken aback by the lack of hostility before returning the gesture with a tentative grin of his own. "Nah, thought I'd save it for a rainy day."

Yells interrupted their banter and Ichigo's smile washed away as quickly as it had come.

"We have to get out of here," The Vizard announced, already looking around for a way out. "Is there any way to get back to the Kuchiki compound from here?"

Renji quickly stepped forward, his hand plunging into his shihakusho before withdrawing with a familiar stone.

"The old cro– I mean Wakana-sama passed by earlier and dropped this off. She said you might need it. Not in so many words of course."

Ichigo blinked, before grinning slightly. The old woman still had it. Even he hadn't expected to be cut off from the Kuchiki compound and end up at the Sixth Division barracks.

"Thanks," He reached out to grasp the stone before turning to Rukia. "I'll take Byakuya to the Human World and make sure he heals properly. I'll have Kisuke get a message to you through Yoruichi-san as soon as I can."

Rukia nodded, quickly stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Take care, Nii-sama." She whispered. "And look after Ichigo too."

Byakuya stirred, forcing himself to straighten as he circled a still-slightly-awkward arm around his sister.

"Of course; be sure to exercise caution as well. Central 46 will not hesitate to use any means necessary to rid themselves of those who stand against them."

Rukia managed a tearful smile, nodding before turning to the Vizard.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow before reaching out to ruffle the lieutenant's hair.

"I know, Rukia. I'll keep him safe. We'll see each other again. I promise."

Rukia nodded again, flinging her arms around the Vizard and hugging the man with the same force she had her brother.

"You take care of yourself too, Ichigo." She commanded shakily as she pulled back.

Ichigo just smiled. "Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise."

A shout at the front gates interrupted them. "They're coming, Fukutaichou!"

Renji stepped forward with more urgency. "You have to go. Quickly!"

Ichigo gave a sharp nod, manoeuvring his cloak off his shoulders before tossing it at the redhead. "Have Rukia explain what that does. You'll probably need it more than I do." His hand closed around the stone as he shifted so that Byakuya could grasp it as well.

"Ichigo," Rukia also moved forward, violet eyes determined. "I'll do what I can here. We all will. Just know that there are many people in Seireitei who would jump at the opportunity to help you."

The Vizard's eyes flickered briefly before he nodded. "Could you do me a favour? Obviously, I didn't have time last I was here. Could you thank Shunsui for me? For the trial. Tell him I'm grateful for what he did."

Rukia's eyes widened and shame flashed across her features, noticing a similar expression cross Renji and even her brother's faces. She nodded firmly. "I'll tell him as soon as I can."

Ichigo smiled again. "Good," He nodded, and then, to their collective puzzlement, the Vizard shifted, eyes scanning the area before settling on a silent figure standing nearby and meeting sharp, ceil-colored eyes.

"Thanks, Shun." Ichigo dipped his head, offering a half-smile tinged with gratitude.

The man shrugged, nonchalant even as a slight, unfamiliar smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You asked."

Ichigo nodded, eyes warm, before turning back to survey the crowd again.

"See ya later then."

All the Shinigami assembled in the Sixth Division barracks sans Rukia and Renji turned as one and bowed from the waist.

"Good luck and take care, Kuchiki-taichou, Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo started slightly, shifting in surprise before glancing at the noble beside him. Burnt sienna stared back into pained but steady onyx.

"None of them have lost their respect for you, Ichigo. None of them have forgotten who you are or what you did for all of us during the War."

Ichigo stilled, glancing down at the ground before releasing his breath in a gentle huff. His head came up again and he tossed a brilliant grin at the Shinigamis around him.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? It's just Ichigo!"

A blinding flash of light burst from the centre of the barracks as Ichigo activated the Koushou, taking the Sixth Division captain to safety without waiting for a reply.

As the light ebbed, a bark of laughter erupted from Renji.

"The bastard's still the same!" He stared for a second longer at the spot Ichigo and his captain had been standing in moments ago. He could only hope for their safety now. But when he saw Ichigo next, he promised himself he would at least get a few private words in with the Vizard.

To apologize.

And to thank him for hauling them out of trouble once again.

"Alright," He turned to scan the courtyard before settling on Rukia, tossing the cloak Ichigo had given him to the other lieutenant. "Rukia, ya need to get outta here. Take the underground route back to the Kuchiki compound and go get lost in that ridiculously-sized house of yours. As for the rest of us," He paused, gaze sweeping his men. "We didn't see anything, understand?"

A unified chorus of affirmation answered him and Rukia quickly slipped away just as angry demands poured from just outside the entrance to the Sixth Division. Renji quickly hailed his 4th seat, Yukimura Shun, and shoved his gas mask at him.

"Burn it," He muttered quietly. "And then start assembling the rest of the Division. I'll buy as much time as I can but they'll probably insist on a full Division interrogation."

Yukimura nodded curtly, tucking the mask into the folds of his Shihakusho before hurrying away. His eyes lingered briefly on the spot Ichigo had been standing in as he turned, slipping away into the shadows.

Renji stared after him, eyes narrowed. Yukimura Shun was strong, stronger than most 4th seats, and he had heard rumors that the man could rival Ikkaku in terms of power. He himself could attest to the other's strength as the redhead had been the one to allow him entry to the Division.

Compared to all the other seated officers of Sixth Division, as well as most of the unseated ones, the man was relatively new. He had been part of the Executive Militia in the Onmitsukido, and was a skilled assassin above all else.

But during a raid in the War, he had been cut off from his squad and had been severely injured by the small army of Arrancars that had ambushed them. As per regulations, his squad had left him for dead in the fatal odds, and he had been left to fend for himself. It was pure luck that Ichigo had been passing by on a solo patrol and had cut in before the remaining Arrancars could deal a final blow. The Vizard had hauled him back to the Fourth Division and made sure he would be taken care of before returning to the battlefield. Several days later, Yukimura had been the one to seek out the Substitute Shinigami, and something must have happened between them (Ichigo had skimmed over the details when explaining it to him) because the next thing he knew, an irate Sui-Feng-taichou had stormed into the Sixth Division barracks, almost breaking down his office door in her haste to enter, and all but turning his desk to splinters with one tiny fist as she snarled something about one of her top assassins turning in his resignation, with 'transfer to Sixth Division' as the reason.

Renji had been completely bewildered at the time, but had been saved from being gutted by the irritated female by his Captain's timely arrival. Byakuya had levelled a cold gaze on the shorter Captain, features stern as he told her off in his embarrassment-inducing, frustratingly arrogant I-know-better-than-you-and-you're-several-millenia-too-early-to-be-contradicting-me voice. Sui-feng had looked ready to kill the noble by the end of the conversation and only the 'No killing fellow captains' law had stayed her hand.

Byakuya had then proceeded to explain to Renji that he had received a transfer notice just that morning from one Yukimura Shun, former Onmitsukido assassin, and hadn't his lieutenant received the memo Byakuya had sent three hours ago? (Renji had hastily rifled through the mass of paperwork accumulated on his former desk and current firewood. He had found the note under a clutter of paperwork that should've been turned in three weeks ago.) His Captain's eyes could've frozen fire at that point, but all the noble had said was now that he had received the note, could Renji please assess the man as he had already been waiting at the Sixth Division training grounds for a good hour and a half. Of course, the please was simply protocol. Had Renji refused, his Captain would've Senbonzakura'ed him to kingdom come.

The redhead had made his way down to the training grounds, immediately catching sight of a mess of indigo locks and ice-blue eyes, belonging to a slim and lithely-built man sitting cross-legged on one of the rocks near the lake. Yukimura had given no sign of impatience or annoyance at having to wait. Instead, he silently took his place opposite Renji, slipping a slender dagger from his Shihakusho.

Renji had nodded cautiously, wondering what the Zanpakuto could do and just how good this man was to warrant Sui-feng-taichou of all people to rage about his resignation.

He quickly found out as each activated their respective Zanpakutos.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" and "Freeze all in your path, Akisame." had rang out in the training grounds, and it was all Renji could do to curl Zabimaru around himself as Yukimura struck with the ferocity and speed of wild flames. The dagger had extended, becoming longer with silvery-blue curling around the blade. With one sweep, a barrage of rain had hurtled towards him, and everything the water touched blossomed into spikes of ice.

The battle was short-lived as Renji quickly realized his Shikai to be useless and had moved on to Bankai. Even then, the lieutenant still took ten minutes to pin down the evasive ex-assassin, and by then, the battle had drawn a good portion of the Sixth Division, including his Captain.

The battle drew to an end and Byakuya had nodded in a somewhat approving manner at the newcomer's refined fighting style as he stepped forward and promptly offered the 4th seat, recently vacated as the Shinigami to occupy it last had been killed in the last battle, to Yukimura. There had been no protests, partly because it was _Byakuya's_ decision, and partly because they had witnessed the man's strength for themselves.

To everyone's surprise, Yukimura had stiffly requested to talk to the Captain (and the Lieutenant, the man had said with a cursory glance that had made the redhead fume) in private. Byakuya had agreed after a moment of consideration and the three had retired to the noble's office.

Yukimura had then proceeded to shock them both (Renji was almost positive the slightly-more-blank face Byakuya had pulled was shock) by informing them that he was aware of the Captain-Commander's order for the Sixth Division to be stationed in the same area Kurosaki Ichigo would be fighting in, and while he would follow _Kuchiki-taichou's_ orders, his first loyalty was to the orange-haired Vizard, and Sixth Division's new posting was the only reason he had requested a transfer to this particular squad. He had then asked if both of them could accept and work around this, and if not, he would have to turn down the position.

Byakuya had stared steadily at the former assassin for a long, considering moment, and Yukimura had stood there silently, features still and serene as he waited for the noble's judgement. Renji had had to give it to the other man; many men had quailed under his Captain's piercing gaze.

To this day, Renji still wasn't quite sure what his Captain had meant when the noble had finally agreed to the man's terms, saying only "If what you say is true, then I expect you to do your duty with the utmost care." Had Byakuya meant as Sixth Division's 4th seat in return for accepting about the man's terms, or had he meant Yukimura's terms itself?

Most days, Renji thought it was the first, but then he would remember catching sight of something foreign and unfamiliar but more intense than anything he had ever seen on his Captain's face flicker across Byakuya's features that day and he couldn't be sure.

After Ichigo had been convicted, Renji was sure the 4th seat would either quit and follow the Vizard out of Seireitei, or snap and attempt a group assassination of all those that had failed Ichigo during that fateful day. To his surprise, Yukimura had done neither, staying on in the Sixth Division instead, albeit with a much colder countenance than before and every one of them knew the former assassin, if not hate, then at least intensely disliked the very Captain he worked for.

Renji had never understood why the man would stay and continue to work for Byakuya, but after today, he had a faint inkling of the reason.

Shaking his head, the redhead focused on the commotion at the entrance and made a face. He really hated politics. He hated dealing with people up to their necks in the stuff even more.

With a sigh, he headed for the entrance. It was going to be a long day.

**HUMAN WORLD, ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, FUSSA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"...Of course I'm fuckin' sure! What the hell do ya take us for, Kisuke?"

Shinji ran a hand through his hair, unusual irritation edging the movement.

"Look," He spat into the phone. "If it makes ya feel any better, not that I care either way, we ain't comin' back 'cause of you. Hell, the only reason I'm even talking to ya is 'cause of Ichigo. He'll need our help and we ain't gonna leave 'im high and dry."

The unspoken _'unlike you'_ rang loudly between them.

Scattered throughout the room, perched on crates or lounging on fraying furniture, the remaining Vizards weren't even trying to seem like they weren't eavesdropping. Hiyori's face was twisted in barely restrained rage, her sandaled feet kicking against the crate she was sitting on. Rose and Hachi were attempting to play a game of Shogi while simultaneously leaning conspicuously toward their unspoken leader. On the opposite side, Kensei was doing push-ups while Lisa polished her sword for what Shinji was pretty sure was the 18th time that day.

_"If you've got something to say, Shinji, why don't you just say it?"_

The sharpness in the other's voice didn't go unnoticed and the blond's mouth pulled up in an unconscious sneer.

"We both know what I mean, Kisuke. You consider that man your best friend. Your loyalty should be to Ichigo, not Isshin."

_"Don't tell me who means more to me, Shinji. I'd do anything for Ichigo."_

Shinji snorted derisively. "Apparently not everything. When he finds out what you've done, I'd be surprised if he didn't kill you. You and Isshin both."

A frustrated huff ran along the line. _"I had no other option, and Ichigo didn't mean so much to me then as he does now. That's why I'm going to fix it now, as soon as I can."_

"He'll find out eventually, Kisuke. Ichigo's not stupid. He'll see the difference in a heartbeat. This is his _sister_ we're talkin' about here."

_"I know. I know! And he'll have every reason to hate me once he does. But right now, I can still fix it. Just, don't tell him until I do."_

For a long moment, Shinji stared hard at the opposite wall, sifting through all the memories he shared with his long-time friend, mind focusing on how Kisuke had helped his group with their Hollow powers after they had gone through Hollowfication. And then he considered Ichigo, a bright constant in his life ever since he had met the youth. The man always fought for what he believed in, never faltered no matter how strong the enemy, and...

Shinji's eyes drifted, settling on the fluttering ball of green light circling playfully around Kensei's head as the Viizard tried his hardest to ignore it. His attempts were fast approaching an ugly demise as he finally snapped, one arm shooting out to snatch at the glowing sphere, only to miss as it weaved around Kensei with a gleeful squeal.

Shinji's eyes softened. No matter what form, Mashiro would always be a cheerful reminder of good times. He didn't know, nor wanted to know, what Kensei would've done without Mashiro to temper him.

On the other side of the room, settled on Rose's shoulder, was a similar ball of light, save that it was a soothing ocean blue in color. Every now and then, the light would drift down to the Shogi board and bounce on a piece. Judging by Hachigen's increasing amusement and Rose's increasing exasperation, Love was still as bad at Shogi as he was when he still had a body.

Shinji closed his eyes and released a slow breath. There was really nothing to consider. When it came down to it, Kisuke had helped them because he had been exiled from Seireitei, with nowhere to go and a guilty conscience the size of Soul Society. Ichigo had risked life and limb, as he always seemed to do, to bring back what _could_ be brought back of Mashiro and Love, had rushed to help them as quickly as possible after intercepting a call for help from Shinji himself. The summons hadn't even been meant for the orange-haired Vizard. Shinji had originally intended the message for Unohana, and while Ichigo had passed it on to the Captain, and Unohana had arrived as soon as she could, she had told them, quietly regretful, that there was nothing she could do. That Mashiro and Love were too far gone. The woman had received another urgent summons and was needed elsewhere and it was all Shinji could do to keep the rest of his group from outright attacking the medic then and there as she had turned and shunpoed away. All he could do to keep _himself_ from doing the same.

But Ichigo had been there, had taken one look at the two mangled bodies lying on the ground, and asked, in that blunt, to-the-point way of his, if Shinji and the others would settle for their souls. The bodies were beyond saving, eaten alive by Aizen's own Reiatsu, and both would never die, would instead eventually become fuel for the Hogyoku Aizen possessed, but perhaps he could separate their souls and Aizen would only get their bodies.

Shinji and the rest had agreed instantly, and while the others wouldn't know, the blond had heard about soul separation and had been absently aware that there were risks from separating a soul from its container, for the one being separated and even more for the one doing the separating.

But Ichigo had succeeded, as Shinji had known _wishedhopedprayed_ he would, and it wasn't until much later, months later, as the War raged around them and all the Vizards crouched in some sandy trench in Hueco Mundo taking a much-needed breather that the blond had remembered to ask.

How did Ichigo know how to separate a soul from a body? What were the risks? Why did Ichigo risk it? Why had he not asked for anything in return? Why hadn't he even hesitated before performing the separation?

_Why?_

Ichigo had looked almost as confused as Shinji had felt at the time. The Vizard had explained that he hadn't really learned it from anyone, that Kurotsuchi of all people had allowed him into his lab and given him access to old research notes. (How Ichigo had managed to convince Kurotsuchi Mayuri of all people to do this was something Shinji still didn't know to this day and wasn't sure if he ever wanted to find out.)

The risks, the Vizard had shifted uneasily, weren't really that risky. Shinji hadn't cared. He had pressed Ichigo until the man had told him, every word dipped in reluctance. He had told him that the one being separated would risk death, while the separator would risk being killed by the powerful Reiatsu needed to create a bridge between body and the outside world so the soul could leave its container, or would be sucked in along with the souls to wherever they were intended to go in the first place. In other words, to the Hogyoku.

Apparently, Ichigo's definition of risks was different to that of just about everyone else.

As for why, to all of the above, the man had simply replied that they were friends, and helping each other was what friends did. He had pointed out that Shinji had helped him out plenty of times.

Shinji had smacked the other Vizard upside the head, and then pulled him into a breathless, bone-breaking hug a second later, before ending the entire exchange by demanding that Ichigo teach him how to do the separation. Ichigo had originally refused but Shinji had insisted, pestering the man and not giving in until the Vizard caved.

After all, one day, Ichigo might be the one dying at his feet and Shinji knew he'd kill himself if all he could do was stare helplessly at the man while he bled out.

So,

"Sorry Kisuke," The blond said determinedly into the phone. "But Ichigo deserves ta know. You can tell 'im before we get there, but if not, I'll tell 'im myself."

With a click, Shinji hung up before the shopkeeper could say another word and rose to his feet, stretching the kinks out of his body. As if by unspoken agreement, the rest of the warehouse's occupants turned, Hachi and Rose quickly packing the Shogi set away as Love settled back onto Rose's shoulder, Kensei huffed as he sent an annoyed glare in Mashiro's direction, Lisa also got to her feet, sheathing her katana, as Hiyori jumped off the crate, already looking impatient. Each of them picked up a worn duffel bag containing the little belongings they had.

Shinji glanced around the warehouse, knowing every one of them would back Ichigo to the best of their ability. They had gotten word from Yoruichi of Aizen's escape and Byakuya's subsequent arrest a week ago, and Shinji knew automatically that _someone_ would go to Ichigo with a request for help before long. The blond was one of the few who knew, if not exactly then close to it, just how strong the orange-haired Vizard was. He would not need their help retrieving the Sixth Division Captain.

But Ichigo would need help afterwards.

His signature grin stretched across his face.

"Let's go!"

**Finished another chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	3. Clothes Don't Make the Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters...**

**A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I was really encouraged by them!**

**Some people asked for a clarification on some points (ie. Not being able to sense Ichigo's reiatsu in his second Bankai form; can he change into his full hollow form) and I'll try to fit them in naturally as the story continues. Hopefully, everything will be cleared up or revealed eventually.**

**As for what happens to Ichigo's sister (guess which one), you'll find out soon in the next few chapters!**

**Lastly, I know I've interwoven the past with the present without writing them as concrete flashbacks and I'll try to keep everything as clear as possible since there are people who would find that a little confusing. Please feel free to PM me if you don't understand any parts.**

**Here's Chapter 3 and I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**Chapter 3 – Clothes Don't Make the Man**

**HUMAN WORLD, URAHARA SHOTEN, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"He's sleeping now. I think I'll let him rest a bit before I take him to my place. Did you get rid of the collar yet?"

Ichigo took a seat opposite Kisuke at the dinner table, drawing a weary hand over his face.

Kisuke took in the strain around the Vizard's eyes and the grim line his mouth was set in before nodding. "I've destroyed it. But a week with the collar doesn't do anyone any good. Kuchiki-san will need quite a bit of rest and relaxation."

Ichigo nodded tiredly. "I know. But he'll get maybe three days at the most at my place before we'll have to go. Central 46 may be stupid, but they didn't get this far without someone's brains behind it. They'll think to check on me sooner or later, although I suppose it helps that I've been a model citizen for the past two years." A wry smile. "Or so it seems."

Kisuke nodded absently, hands fidgeting with his teacup. He should have gotten sake.

Ichigo blinked, eyes narrowing as he took in the distant grey of the shopkeeper's eyes. "Is something wrong, Kisuke?"

Kisuke glanced up, wishing, not for the first time, that his ex-student wasn't so damn sharp. He took a deep breath, a gulp of tea, and looked up, meeting the Vizard's inquiring gaze.

"I have something to tell you," He started, fingers tightening around ceramic glassware. His eyes dropped again and he observed the table with muted interest. Absently, he noted that the table was getting worn, the wood wearing down from the many guests that had come and gone over the years.

_Ichigo still comes around_, a voice reminded him. _But you know, if you tell him, he's more likely to tear you apart than anything else._

Kisuke gritted his teeth and forced himself to meet the Vizard's patient eyes again. "I–!"

_I can't say. Just a little more time. Let me fix it first. At least I'll have something to offer him then._

"I contacted Shinji and the others. They'll be here in a few hours, tonight at the latest."

_ Coward._

Across from him, Ichigo's features brightened visibly. "I haven't seen Shinji since the end of the War. He's doing okay?"

The shopkeeper shrugged, painting on his signature smile and whipping out his fan. "Couldn't be better! He'll be happy to see you."

_More than happy_, he thought bitterly, yesterday's conversation swimming to the front of his thoughts. _He'd do anything for you._

Ichigo studied the blond for a moment. He knew what the blond wanted to say wasn't this. But he wouldn't push. It was rare for the shopkeeper to keep anything from him nowadays. If this was something Kisuke was reluctant to say, then Ichigo would respect that.

"Well," He continued briskly ignoring the brief surprise that flickered through the other man's eyes. "On to business then. We can fill Shinji and the others in when they get here. For now, what should I do once Byakuya gets back on his feet? We probably won't be able to stay in Karakura."

Kisuke nodded, relief and gratitude mixing with guilt at Ichigo's tact. "I've had a safe house built near Karakura in the countryside and it's ready for you to move into it. Shinji knows where it is so he'll escort you there, but the less people who are seen coming and going, the better, not to mention if Central 46 is going to be poking around Karakura, it's better if all the Vizards are here and accounted for. It'll make them think you're alone or at least cut off from us. You and Byakuya will be on your own there. Of course, contact between us will be minimal, but I'll send a message along when it's safe to communicate."

The shopkeeper reached under the table and pulled out a sizeable briefcase, its outside worn and faded. Opening it, he pulled out a folded sheet of paper and passed it to the Vizard.

"That's a map of where you'll be going." He explained as Ichigo unfolded it. "Obviously I've picked a more remote part of the countryside to build the safe house but there's a forested area about fifty feet to the left of it, and open fields on all the other sides. You'll be able to see anyone coming before they get too close. Beyond the forest is Mizuho but I don't think they'll come from that side. There aren't many spiritual beings in that town and Karakura lies opposite it. Anyone who manages to find your location, they won't by the way, will most likely come from the southwest. The safe house itself looks like an abandoned farmhouse on the outside."

"But not on the inside?" The Vizard inquired, amused.

Kisuke's smile turned sly. "Well an abandoned farmhouse isn't much use to anyone, is it?"

Ichigo chuckled, carefully folding the map back up again. "And Byakuya's Gigai?"

The blond nodded. "I've finished it. Kuchiki-san doesn't have any physical wounds so putting him in one as soon as possible would be ideal."

"Okay, I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up." The Vizard frowned and whatever good humour he still retained disappeared from his features. "What about my family?"

Kisuke sighed. "You should give them a call," He suggested softly. "Tell them to stay out of town for a while longer."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Goat-face will want to know why, and Karin and Yuzu will know something's up if I suddenly call them and tell them to stay away."

"But they will, won't they?" The blond asked. "If your sisters suggest an extended vacation, your father won't even have to hear anything from you."

Ichigo considered this for a moment before nodding decisively. "Alright, I'll call them now."

Kisuke passed him the mobile to him, face uncharacteristically sombre. "I'll go check on our comatose guest."

The Vizard waited until the shopkeeper was out of the room before dialling the familiar number of Karin's cell. She picked up on the second ring.

_"Ichi-nii?"_

Ichigo smiled despite his current situation. "Hey Karin, how's the vacation going?"

A scoff drifted over the line. _"The old man wanted to go to the beach, so we went to the beach. He was so enthusiastic about it that he ran all the way there, only to trip over some lady sun tanning and ended up kicking a load of sand into her face. Fifteen minutes later, he's headfirst in the sand with mild sunburn and bruised balls. After that, the tide came in and washed him away before Yuzu and I could get to him. The Search-and-Rescue team was sent out and we finally got him back five hours later, looking half-dead and crying for mom. How does my vacation sound like it's going?"_

Ichigo snorted, a mixture of amusement and annoyance filling him as it always did when his dad pulled some stupid stunt.

"Fun," He drawled wryly. "Hopefully, the rest of the vacation will be better."

Karin sighed from the other end of the line. _"There isn't going to be any 'rest of the vacation'. The rescue team got so irritated with Goat-face that they called the _cops_ on him. They slapped him with harassment charges and disturbance of the peace and banned him from coming back. We're packing our bags right now. We'll probably stop along the way home but we'll be back two, three days tops."_

Ichigo's heart thudded heavily in his chest, his fingers tightening around the mobile. "What?" He managed to croak out.

_"I know,"_ Karin complained, mistaking his tone. _"We've been here for four days and we've already been banned from coming back. I knew we should've booked a room for two people and a dog. At least then he would've been leashed."_

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly, and when he spoke next, his voice was quiet with tension. "Karin, I need you to go somewhere private. Get Yuzu to go with you. There's something I have to tell you."

His sister immediately fell silent at the apprehension in his voice. _"Okay,"_ She said abruptly, voice still sounding nonchalant as Ichigo heard her get up. _"Give me a minute."_

Karin glanced to the side where Goat-face was bustling around the kitchen making a last-minute lunch, humming a cheerful, if off-key, tune. She turned again and spotted her sister folding a shirt by an open luggage case. Reaching over, she tapped Yuzu on the shoulder and then put a finger to her lips as she looked up questioningly.

"Hey old man," She called out. "We're going out to stretch our legs for a bit. We'll pack the rest when we get back."

Without waiting for a reply, Karin hurried to the door, a puzzled Yuzu at her heels.

"Karin? Is that Nii-chan?"

At 19 years old, Yuzu was the envy of many in her graduating class. She had grown her hair out and the light brown strands fell down her back in a tumble of silky locks. She had never lost her innate kindness and mothering nature, and was currently aspiring to become a painter.

Karin on the other hand had kept her hair shortly cropped, and while not as carelessly blunt as she was as a child, she was still straightforward and direct. Instead of going into sports as everyone, even herself, had expected, she was now on her way to university to study medicine, not that there was much the school could teach her by now.

No one, with the exception of her brother, knew the reason for her new choice of career. After all, she had never really wanted to follow her father's footsteps.

Karin, and Yuzu, had known about the War two years ago. They had both known about Shinigami and Hollows for quite a while and Ichigo had sat them down at the beginning of the War and explained, as best he could, what was going on and the real reason (neither sister had believed the Vizard when he had claimed that Ishida's father was taking him in as his disciple and would be giving him intense training for a while. Their father, on the other hand, had been under this mistaken impression and cried about it to Masaki.) for his sudden departure.

It was eight months into the War and Karin hadn't seen hide or hair of her brother for at least three months. Ichigo usually dropped in once every two or three weeks, even if only for a few minutes, and his long disappearance had gnawed fearfully at the black-haired teen until she had given in and headed over to the Urahara Shoten. Her brother had told her and Yuzu, also at the beginning of the War, that if they ever needed help of the Spiritual kind, they could go to the shop and ask for Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, or Tsukabishi Tessai.

Karin had blinked at the 'Closed' sign hanging on the door before promptly ignoring it and producing her own key (Ichi-nii was very thorough), and pushed her way into the shop. The front of the store had been quiet, and her footsteps had echoed uncomfortably in the emptiness. She had hesitated then and was just about to call out when a low moan reached her ears.

Karin had always been tough, their entire family was, but she could admit, if only to herself, to the heart-stopping terror that filled her that day. The agony lacing the sound hadn't caused it, nor the fact that someone was probably hurt, and badly, in the empty shop. It was that she _knew_ that 'someone', knew him and loved him and would have no idea what to do without him if he...

The teen had stopped herself from finishing that sentence, instead pushing her way past doors and through rooms towards the sound. And what she had seen had seared itself into her memories with forever in mind.

Her brother had been slumped on the ground against a sofa, unmistakable blood seeping through the black robes he was wearing, hand drenched in crimson, and Karin could only stare, a whimper working its way past her lips.

Ichigo's head had snapped up, pain-glazed eyes clearing for a moment in worry (worry for her in his situation? – a part of her mind had raged), before fluttering shut, a movement that had the teen moving again, dropping down next to her brother, her hands fluttering uncertainly between them. She hadn't even noticed the uncomfortable wetness seeping through her jeans, dying them a dark reddish-brown.

Finally, she had torn off her own sweater – one that she had later burned because, though the bloodstains had washed out, she hadn't even been able to pick it up without feeling sick – and pressed it against the gash in his abdomen, her other hand grasping her brother's shoulder and shaking it as hard as she dared, already half-sobbing, hysteria only kept at bay by a rush of _he'sgoingto_die_ifyouscrewup_ adrenaline.

And then a flurry of footsteps and a sharp-eyed blond in a ridiculous hat and clogs of all things burst into the room, another man, tall, muscular, and tan-skinned, in tow. The second man had dropped to the ground on Ichigo's other side while the blond hurried over to her, ushering her backwards as he reassured her over and over again that Ichigo would be fine.

Her brother had apologized afterwards, hugging her tightly, and Karin had allowed it, had hugged him right back just as hard because, if it had just been her at the shop that day, if no help had come, then her brother, bright and constant and important, would no longer be _here_, warm and not-gone-never-gone and _alive_.

The incident had been swept under the rug, but Karin had never forgotten the helplessness she had felt that day, and the full impact of what it meant for Ichigo to be in a _war_ had hit her hard. So the next time her dad had asked her to help in the clinic, Karin had agreed at once, all but jumping at every chance the doctor offered. She had gone out the day after Ichigo had come home for a visit (and left again ten minutes later for the battlefield), and bought as many medical books as she could afford from the town's best bookstore. During the next few months, she had struggled through the medical texts and cleaned out her father's entire stock of research notes. Goat-face had been ecstatic, exclaiming to her mother's picture about one of their daughters following in his footsteps.

But it had never been about that, and once or twice, Karin would catch her dad watching her with a sharp, thoughtful gaze; the man had never once joked off her sudden focus on medicine. Then again, all three Kurosaki children had always known the man who had raised them was not as thick as he played himself off to be.

Yuzu, on the other hand, had been confused about her sudden enthusiasm for the medical field, but hadn't questioned her, instinctively knowing it to be important. Instead, her twin had made sure she ate, pestered her into going to bed if she stayed up too late, and kept track of her schoolwork for her when she was too busy going through 'How to stitch up lacerations' and 'What to do if gangrene set in'.

A year and a half later, her studying paid off as a near-hysterical Kuchiki Rukia had burst into the Kurosaki residence, looking around wildly and asking the sisters if they had seen any Shinigamis. Karin had understood immediately and grabbed the medical bag she had packed and checked countless times every week and had prepared to sprint all the way to the Urahara Shoten before Rukia had grabbed her and shunpoed her there. (The feeling had been strange but not unpleasant and she wondered if she would be able to do that one day. It sure made travelling easier.)

This time, her brother had been laid out on the couch, features pale and drawn, breathing irregular and shallow, and a mass of bloody gashes marring his chest.

Rukia had explained, in a hurried, almost garbled speech, words tripping over one another, that she had no idea how this had happened, that Ichigo had just shown up next to her as she had come through the Garganta (what exactly was that) connecting the Shoten to Seireitei, Shihakusho (and what the hell was a Shihakusho) soaked in blood (Oh. Robes.), staggering and muttering something about 'not the Fourth Division' and 'Shinji can't know' so she had brought him here, but Tessai-san was out and she hadn't known where to find him.

Karin had already partially tuned her out, focusing on peeling back the clothes that stuck to her brother in a sticky mess. The gashes had been too close together and too messy to stitch (and Karin still wondered, but hadn't had the guts to ask, how her brother had gotten those wounds, as if someone had tried to reach into him to pull his very soul out, because the injury was directly over his heart) so she had staunched the bleeding and cleaned it, before bandaging it tightly. She had kept vigil at Ichigo's bedside, or couch-side, for the next 48 hours, changing his bandages every time the crimson soaked through.

The blond Karin had seen the last time she had been at the shop came back several hours after she had bandaged Ichigo's wounds, and Karin had noted the heavy bags under what could be seen of the man's eyes and the exhausted stiffness in his limbs even as he hurried over to her brother's side, observing the bandaged injury for a moment before heavy understanding flooded his features and his lips thinned. His eyes had closed briefly before he finally glanced her way, nodding his gratitude, and Karin nodded back. She could sense that the Shinigami was about to drop, knew the War was taking its toll on everyone. She didn't need or want acknowledgement for what she thought was rightfully her responsibility, but accepted what was given to her nonetheless.

After the War, when her brother finally came home for more than a few minutes (and it wasn't until a month later that she found out why Ichigo hadn't gone off to Seireitei or why he would seem lost and tired and almost empty at random times. She had seen red when she found out, curses that startled even her brother spewing out of her mouth at how Seireitei showed their gratitude to her brother who had given up so much for all of them.), he had found out just how much medical knowledge she had accumulated. Instead of disapproving or insisting she do something she wanted to do and not let the War affect her, he had sat her down one night in his bedroom and simply asked her if she was sure this was what she wanted to do. Karin had said yes, firm and decisive, and she had never forgotten how Ichigo had smiled at her with approval and ruffled her hair and told her to keep working hard.

Somehow, Karin knew Ichigo had thanked her that night as well, not in so many words but far more meaningful in the way he had done it.

_"Ichi-nii? We're outside." _ The twins had made their way to a secluded corner of the hotel, and Karin put her cell on speaker.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay, listen carefully. Things are chaotic up at Seireitei right now, and they soon will be in Karakura as well. No, don't interrupt. I don't have much time. When you get back, I won't be home; won't even be in town. There'll probably be Shinigami knocking at the front door though. Deny everything. Tell them you don't know where I went or when I'll be back. It's the truth, in the end. Kisuke will still be at his shop but it's better if you don't go anywhere near there for a while. He'll keep an eye on you though, and there'll be others who will lend a hand. You remember Shinji? You've seen him a couple times. He'll be around but you probably won't see him, but he'll help if you're in trouble. You can trust him."

Karin and Yuzu listened to their brother's litany in growing anxiety and Karin finally cut in when she could stand it no longer. _"Ichi-nii! What's going on? Why are the Shinigami coming to Karakura? Why do you have to leave?"_

There was a pensive silence as Ichigo considered how much to tell them.

"All I can say right now," He continued at last. "Is that Seireitei's a mess at the moment. They arrested a friend of mine a week ago for Aizen's escape and I went and broke him out just yesterday."

Yuzu jumped in at this, voiced concerned. _"But Nii-chan, I thought you couldn't get back into Seireitei."_

Ichigo thought it ironically hilarious that neither of his sisters seemed in the slightest bit shocked that Aizen Sosuke had escaped.

"I can't, at least not by myself. Rukia came to get me and she had a way to get me through."

_"Ah, Rukia-san?"_ There was confusion in the younger twin's voice.

Karin, on the other hand, barreled ahead. _"How can they still ask for your help after what they did? Don't they have any shame?"_

Ichigo frowned. "Karin," He voiced sternly. "You know Rukia would've helped me if she could, but she was at the hospital at the time."

The black-haired teen just scoffed. _"But if she came to you for help, then that must mean either that lazy redhead or her brother was arrested. Which one was it?"_

Another sigh. "Byakuya."

Even Yuzu sounded upset this time. _"Nii-chan, that man did nothing when they hurt you. He didn't try to help you at all."_

"But he's still my friend," The Vizard said firmly. "And that's not even the issue right now. What's done is done. Do you understand why you have to be careful once you get back?"

Karin and Yuzu glanced at each other before the brunette nodded and Karin voiced their agreement. _"Fine, Ichi-nii, but you have to be careful. We'll pretend we don't know anything; you should leave a note saying you've gone on vacation or something and didn't wait for us to come home to tell us. That way, we don't have to pretend to call the police at your sudden disappearance and those Shinigamis won't be as suspicious. You better ditch your phone too, leave it behind and we'll tell them you probably wanted privacy so you decided not to bring it with you. I wouldn't put it past them to have learned how to track you through it."_

Ichigo blinked in surprise before smiling. "Practical as always, Karin. I'll do that. Keep our idiot dad safe, and you know where to go if everything takes a turn for the worst. Don't wait until the last moment; if you think things are turning bad fast, pack your bags, travel light, and head over to Chad's. He'll see to it that the three of you get somewhere safe."

It was Yuzu who spoke this time. _"Nii-chan, what about Ishida-san and Inoue-san? And the others? Are you going to tell them about this?"_

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to the cold reception he had received a year and a half ago from Mizuiro and Keigo and Chizuru, the way Ishida would no longer even return his emails, the way Inoue's smile turned strained whenever she came back to visit her brother's grave only to bump into him on the streets.

"No," He said with finality. "They've moved on with their lives. They wouldn't want anything to do with this. It would be wrong for me to uproot what they've worked so hard to get and pull them into this again. Chad will only know because he's still in Karakura and those Central 46 idiots will be interrogating him too."

Yuzu glanced uncertainly at Karin who only shook her head. Neither twin had liked the fact that most of their brother's closest human friends had also turned their backs on him, and for something entirely out of his control.

"_Okay, Ichi-nii,"_ Karin said at last. _"We'll pretend stupidity but take care of yourself."_

"_Be careful, Nii-chan,"_ Yuzu chimed in. _"We'll take look after the house while you're away."_

Ichigo smiled again, shoulders relaxing a notch. "Alright, you take care of each other too, and keep an eye on Goat-face. Remember, no matter what anyone tries to say, I will come back. You know I always do. I love you both."

Hanging up felt like cutting a lifeline, and Ichigo actually had to struggle to hold back the wave emotional exhaustion threatening to drag him under. He knew he wouldn't see either of his sisters again for quite some time, and was putting them in a perpetual state of danger, but someone from the government would put two and two together, and know that his father had been banned from their vacation place and had been on their way back. If they changed route and went somewhere else for an extended vacation, they would guess that Ichigo had gotten in touch with them and would track them down in the end.

With a sigh, he dialled another familiar number, and almost smiled when Chad picked up on the first ring. His Mexican friend always did seem to know when something was bothering him.

_"Ichigo."_

Still a man of few words, Chad had felt the stirring of spiritual energy in Karakura's skies two nights ago, something he hadn't felt since the end of the War, and knew something was going to happen. He had immediately made preparations, digging out three worn duffel bags and stocking them with emergency supplies just in case he had to up and leave at a moment's notice. Still going around with his usual work at the bar, he had kept his phone with him at all times, waiting for the Vizard to call.

"Chad, it's starting again. Central 46 arrested Byakuya a week ago for Aizen's supposed escape. Don't really know at this point if he really is gone. I got Byakuya out yesterday and he's resting up at the Shoten, but we'll be going into hiding in a couple days. There'll be Shinigamis all over town soon, asking questions and trying to track us down."

With Chad, Ichigo knew it was best to outline the situation in a simple summary. One of the things the Vizard liked best about the Mexican was that the other man didn't ask questions like 'how' or 'why', simply going with the flow and accepting the events that already happened. It saved time and Ichigo was grateful for that as they didn't have enough of it to begin with.

Instead, Chad only asked briskly, _"What do you want me to do?"_

Ichigo spared a second to feel guilty at pulling the Mexican into another Shinigami incident, but Chad had made it clear from the very beginning that where Ichigo went, he would follow. The look the man had levelled at him that day told the Vizard that the Mexican would even follow him into another War if need be.

So he skipped the apologies clogging his throat, knowing them to be unnecessary even if he wanted to say them, and hurried on to the details.

"My family's coming back from vacation in a couple days. I should be gone by then, Byakuya with me, and Central 46 will have sent people down to interrogate everyone who's so much as looked at me. I need you to stay in Karakura and pretend you don't know anything. Keep an eye on my family and be prepared to hide them if push comes to shove. You need to be ready to run too if they decide to haul you in for questioning. _Don't_ let them take you to Seireitei. That place is under their jurisdiction and they won't just let you go with a few questions and a warning. Trust me; I've been there. Kisuke will keep you posted as well as he can. Shinji and the other Vizards will be around town as well."

Again, Chad took all this in with enviable ease. _"Alright. What about the others?"_

'The others' was what Ichigo and Chad had eventually termed the rest of their human friends after nine months and the eighth cancellation to their supposed get-togethers every three weeks. By then, only Chad and Ichigo still met up, and still had the guts not to freak out or get moodily silent every time something remotely related to the Spiritual World came up in conversation.

Ichigo heaved another sigh. "I'm not pulling them into this. Hopefully, Central 46 will leave them out of it. Ishida and Inoue's in Todai after all, and Mizuiro, Keigo, and Chizuru all moved out of town. Even I don't know where they went."

That wasn't completely true, as both he and Chad had casually tracked them down ages ago, and knew they were currently living in Yokohama, in Hodogaya. What they were doing and how they were faring, well, Ichigo had checked three months ago so he didn't know _now_.

_"Okay then,"_ Was Chad's ready reply. _"Take care of yourself, Ichigo. Don't hesitate to call me if you need help."_

This time, Ichigo did manage a smile. "Thanks, Chad. You be careful too. I'll see you later."

Hanging up for the second time that day, Ichigo leaned back, staring absently out a nearby window. Ever since Rukia had contacted him, the skies had layered itself with stormy clouds. He hadn't seen actual sunlight since then.

_Just like during the War._

Shaking his head, he heaved himself to his feet, returning the mobile as he headed for Byakuya's room.

There was no sense in worrying about it. He knew an oncoming war when he saw one, and this was it.

There was no turning back now.

**SOUL SOCIETY, ASSEMBLY HALL OF CENTRAL 46 COMPOUND, SEIREITEI**

Renji was honestly trying his hardest not to burst into fits of maniacal laughter right in front of the entire body of Central 46; he'd probably be pulled up on insanity charges.

The whole of Seireitei had been in an uproar since one Kuchiki Byakuya's subsequent breakout. The entire Sixth Division had been called in and thoroughly interrogated, from the lowest ranking Shinigami to Renji himself. To Central 46's everlasting frustration and the redhead's immense pride, not a single one of them had cracked, giving vague and measured responses that left the government in a maddened state of rage.

By the time they had gone through Renji's entire squad, news of the noble's escape had spread like wildfire and everyone had been ready for it. Those that were thought to be the likeliest candidates for 'causing trouble for Seireitei's governing body', or in other words, had shown the least outward support for Central 46), were brought in first. Every single member of the Eleventh Division had been put through questioning, and Renji had had the pleasure of watching Zaraki Kenpachi stroll out of the questioning chamber, straight-faced and calm, and walk peacefully to a secluded forested area in Seireitei, only to break down in stitches, roaring with laughter and needing to use a nearby tree to support himself as he wiped away gleeful tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. Renji had watched, mystified, until the Captain pulled himself together five minutes later, still chortling, and, as he walked past the tree the redhead had concealed himself in, shot a sharp, knowing look in his direction, muttering quietly "There really isn't anything he can't do, is there?", and Renji knew instantly that Zaraki knew it was Ichigo who had broken Byakuya out; had probably known it would happen even before Ichigo knew Byakuya had been arrested.

If there was one thing Renji had learned about the Eleventh Division Captain, it was to never underestimate the man's steel trap of a mind. Behind the rough, battle-loving exterior was an intelligence that probably rivalled his own Captain's. Most people never saw the man as anything more than blood-lusting brawny stupidity. They couldn't be further from the truth, and Renji had known that it was because Ichigo hadn't believed this stereotype that had earned him a large part of Zaraki Kenpachi's trust and loyalty.

A year into the War, during one of the bi-weekly meetings between all Captains and Lieutenants and Ichigo by default, the Eleventh Division Captain had suggested a plan that would form a surrounding net around a recently assembled army of new Arrancars and would essentially wipe them out. The man had added, with a wild grin, that there would be plenty for each of them. Needless to say, most had been sceptical of the suggestion, and after a short-lived debate, the Captain-Commander had turned down the idea, even after Zaraki's vehement and unusually serious insistence that, with their combined power, it would work. Another plan had been suggested, one that involved capturing a few of the Arrancars and finding out their weaknesses before sending in patrols to destroy them. Zaraki had scoffed at once; the plan was too slow, and left too much room for error. Sending in patrols of lower-ranking Shinigamis would only result in a needless slaughter as they would never be strong enough to defeat Aizen's upgraded Arrancars. He had been ignored and the man had stormed out, muttering disgustedly about 'pussies' and 'idiots'.

Throughout the entire discussion, Renji had noted absently that Ichigo had stayed thoughtfully silent and had watched Zaraki go with sombre consideration. But he had troops to stir and weapons to check and had dismissed the memory to the back of his mind until later, much later, when word had gotten back to a semi-assembled line of Captains and Lieutenants (and at that point, they _still_ hadn't managed to successfully capture an Arrancar without it dying on them because Aizen had made them so that they couldn't stand the Sekkiseki stone that enclosed Seireitei.) that Kurosaki Ichigo and a large part of the upper echelon of the Eleventh Division had destroyed the oncoming army of Arrancars with minimal damage to their ranks, some wounded, but no deaths.

The next time Renji saw both Ichigo and the spiky-haired Captain, both were being dressed down by the Captain-Commander for not following orders. Ichigo had scowled irritably while Zaraki grinned unrepentantly, eyes still alight with remembered exultance at their joint success, and both had borne the scolding with gracious goodwill. Yamamoto had not been very amused.

But the next time Zaraki had suggested a plan, the assembled Shinigamis, including Renji, had listened carefully to the man before collectively glancing at the Vizard amidst their ranks, only this time catching the thoughtful approval lurking in Ichigo's eyes. From then on, they had all realized two things: never dismiss Zaraki Kenpachi's plans, and always observe Kurosaki Ichigo's reactions after _any_ plan had been suggested as the Vizard never verbally contributed much to the meetings, his support for anything shown silently through old eyes and steadfast actions.

After that meeting, Renji had watched as Ichigo slipped out of the room, cracking stiff joints, no doubt going off to snatch a few precious hours of sleep while he could, and he had been startled to find Zaraki doing the same thing. Except the other man was staring after the Vizard with speculative appreciation, visible green eye glowing with soft admiration for one unguarded moment, and Renji realized that the orange-haired teen was probably one of the few who had seen past the front Zaraki put out, and had taken him seriously from the very beginning.

Renji knew that, by default, anyone the spiky-haired Captain approved of, the rest of the Eleventh Division would approve of as well, never mind that Ichigo was friends with practically the entire squad anyway. So, to Central 46's heightening ire, none of the members they had called in from Zaraki's squad had proven to be any more helpful than the Sixth Division had been. Yachiru had chirped cheerful, hyper, but completely useless responses that had the interrogators grinding their teeth. Ikkaku had played dumb, while Yumichika had answered the first two questions before going off on a tangent about beauty and the lack of it in the interrogation chamber.

After that, all the captains and lieutenants were questioned; including the Captain-Commander who had bore it all with subtle contempt. The man's power over the Gotei 13 and Central 46 had been reduced quite a bit after the War. He no longer possessed the same regal authority and mental fortitude from before the War; the losses and bloodshed and old age had weighed the man down, and Central 46 had taken shameless advantage of it.

Now, assembled with the rest of the Gotei 13's captains and lieutenants, Renji could only look on with triumphant amusement as Central 46 glared down at the original members of each Division.

"Abarai Renji, step forward!" One man suddenly barked from the high bench around them.

The redhead complied, head high as he stepped forward.

"It is your Captain currently missing, Lieutenant," The same man continued snidely. "Surely you must have some idea as to where he has hidden himself."

Renji didn't so much as blink. "No sir. As you have asked me and my Division countless times in the past twenty-four hours, we have no idea of his whereabouts."

An angry fist slammed down against a wooden surface. "Do not take us for fools, Lieutenant!" Another man shouted. "Why should we believe that you had no hand in his escape! You show no remorse whatsoever from this incident!"

Here, the redhead almost responded with a very inappropriate-for-the-situation '_duh, cuz he's my _Captain', but he supposed that wouldn't really go over too well, so he stayed silent, eyes still trained on the far wall in front of him.

"No reply, Lieutenant?" The mocking tone nearly made him bristle. "Perhaps you are hiding something after all?"

Renji's eyes narrowed and he turned sharply to face the one who had spoken. "Sir, you can go through the entire Sixth Division barracks, as you have already done, as many times as you want. I can promise you you will not find anything that would point you to Kuchiki-taichou. We _do not know where he is_."

Tense silence followed his declaration, followed by angry mutters before an impatient voice ushered him back in line with the other lieutenants.

"Perhaps we should extend the search to Rukongai?" The Fifth Division Captain, Yoshizawa, suggested, stepping forward.

Renji spared a moment to offer up thanks for the man's ignorant stupidity. Aizen Sosuke had been many things: traitor, murderer, madman-with-a-god-complex, but at least he had also been competent. Judging by the soft cough from Hisagi a little further down the lieutenant line on the opposite side as he smothered a derisive snort, the other man had come to the same conclusion. Glancing down the line Captains on his side, Renji also thought he saw Hitsugaya subtly roll his eyes.

Kuchiki Byakuya would never hide in Rukongai. There would be too many innocents involved when an actual fight eventually broke out and the noble would never risk that. But a search through the largest part of Soul Society would buy Ichigo some much-needed time.

A murmur of agreement spread throughout Central 46 and Renji relaxed marginally. Perhaps this would–

"What of Urahara Kisuke?" One man on the far left among those in Central 46 inquired.

Renji's jaw tightened, heart thudding loudly. Beside him, Kotetsu and Ise stiffened, tension tightening their stance.

So practically all the original members of the Gotei 13 knew, instinctively, that Ichigo was somehow involved. Renji wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing.

"We should look in the Human World." Another woman agreed. "Perhaps–"

Renji closed his eyes briefly when the woman cut herself off.

Fuck. They were so screwed.

"...What of Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Silence roared loudly throughout the room, only broken by a familiar nasal tone.

"Ridiculous,"

And Renji had to give it to the man. Kurotsuchi Mayuri could make Byakuya proud with the condescending arrogance all but rolling off that one word.

"That _boy_ is exiled from Seireitei. There is no way he could get back in, much less break a man out of prison and disappear again mere minutes later."

The redhead watched as uncertainty flashed across the woman's face and wondered if they might get away with the bluff. Then again, if you knew Ichigo, then 'no way' usually meant the Vizard would _find_ a way.

"But Urahara Kisuke could have helped him," Another man cut in. "That man could have found a way. After all, he has had years to conduct the research necessary to break through. And there were two people involved in the breakout. The other could've been him."

Across the room, Rukia stiffened slightly, eyes flickering, but showed no other outward sign of discomfort.

This time, the murmur of agreement was stronger, and Renji knew they had lost. But hell if he was going to just give them a clear path straight to one of his closest friends.

He had done nothing to help the Vizard the first time. There would not be a second.

Stepping forward, he stated scornfully, "And how exactly would Kurosaki even succeed if he did get into Seireitei? Ya took away his Zanpakuto. Are ya tellin' me he took out Kuchiki-taichou's guards single-handedly without even usin' one?"

His eyes flashed triumphantly. If Central 46 admitted to this, they would also have to acknowledge their own incompetence in front of the entire Gotei 13, and their pride was too big to allow that.

"Such blatant disrespect will not be tolerated, Lieutenant!" One man blustered, face red as a ripple of heated mutters spread across the room.

"It's a fair question,"

Renji stiffened in surprise as his gaze darted over to the Eighth Division Captain. Kyoraku had stepped forward as well, usual straw hat tilted up with one hand. His calm voice rang clearly in the room.

"He's only human," The man pointed out casually. "Without a Zanpakuto, he can't really do much damage."

Renji fought a smile; Kyoraku seemed to have conveniently forgotten all the lessons he had given the orange-haired Vizard.

"Be that as it may, Kyoraku-taichou," A silky voice replied. "Kurosaki Ichigo does have considerable skill considering the fact that he fought in the War and was responsible for quite a lot of our victories. He is no mere human."

Renji could almost feel the resentment radiating off of several lieutenants and even a few captains. Now that it was convenient, Central 46 remembered the things Ichigo had done for them.

The redhead glanced up and noted immediately that the one who had just spoken was a sharp-eyed female, mouth curving almost maliciously. He knew instantly that this was one of the few in Central 46 with an actual brain.

"Perhaps," Kyoraku continued amicably, tone still composed. "But that still does not account for why he would break Kuchiki-taichou out in the first place."

Uneasy rustles followed this, and Renji was suddenly very glad to have this man on their side. The sharp intelligence usually hidden behind the straw hat and good-natured laughter could play mind games with the best of them. Knowing this, the Captain's Zanpakuto suited him very well.

"If you recall," Kyoraku pointed out, and the slightest tinge of ice crept into his voice. "Kurosaki Ichigo was exiled and his power at least halved following the confiscation of his Zanpakuto two years ago, in this very chamber in fact. Back then, Kuchiki Byakuya was among those who stayed silent during his trial. Keeping this in mind, Ichigo would be the last person to risk his life in a rescue attempt."

Renji knew he wasn't the only one to hold back a cringe at the Captain's words, and his gaze was drawn to the white-haired man at the front of the Captain line opposite him. Ukitake Jushiro had closed his eyes, mouth turned down and the redhead caught a flash of actual agony flicker across the man's pale features. And then the Thirteenth Division Captain opened his eyes, and the unyielding resolve that once glowed in the man's eyes but had all but disappeared near the end of the War shone clearly in the green depths.

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't seen this man in a very long time.

"I agree," The smooth tenor echoed throughout the Assembly Hall as Ukitake also stepped forward. "Kurosaki Ichigo would gain nothing from rescuing Kuchiki Byakuya. He has lived a human life for the past two years, and we have heard nothing from him since the War. Regular patrols are sent to Karakura Town, yet none of those reports have mentioned him dispatching so much as a low-level Hollow. His Substitute Shinigami rank has been revoked and his badge taken away. His only contact with the Spiritual World is Urahara Kisuke, and I would not think that man would have any desire to help anyone in Seireitei either. Shihoin Yoruichi returned to Seireitei two years ago, and has had no contact with the Human World since. ...Ichigo would not even know Kuchiki-taichou had been arrested, much less be able to stage a breakout and succeed within a week of his arrest."

Renji would swear later that there was a moment after Ukitake's sudden eloquence where no one even breathed. He himself had trouble keeping his mouth from dropping open, and all he felt at that point in time was amazement coupled with regret and just the tiniest spark of resentment.

Why did it take Ichigo's exile to snap Ukitake out of his cowardly silence?

When had the Captain regained his old fire?

And where had this man been when Ichigo had needed him two years ago?

A few feet away, the Eighth Division Captain was staring at his old friend with a mix of two-year-old anger and relief born from recognition. After all, Kyoraku Shunsui's best friend was not a coward.

"...Perhaps searching Rukongai first would be best?" The man from Central 46 who finally spoke sounded weak after Ukitake's calm diatribe.

"No."

Renji's head snapped towards the voice and was dismayed to find himself looking at the same woman who had challenged Kyoraku earlier. There was a triumphant glint in the woman's slate-grey eyes that twisted his gut painfully.

"No," The woman repeated before focusing on Kyoraku, voice softening dangerously. "If I remember correctly, Kyoraku-taichou, you were the only one who defended Kurosaki Ichigo, were you not?"

The usually flamboyant man said nothing, grey eyes never wavering from the female addressing him, gaze hard as he seemed to realize his mistake.

"I believe," The woman continued, louder now. "We should check the Human World. Of course, Rukongai will also be searched, but there is no reason we cannot dispatch squads to do both."

This was quickly met with enthusiastic agreement from the other members of Central 46, and Renji watched in dismay as their backs straightened with purpose again. They were stubborn bastards; once they decided on something, nothing could change their minds.

"Very well," One of the judges stationed at the head of the room stood. "Captains of the Third, Fifth, Seventh, and Ninth Divisions will be dispatched to the Human World."

Renji almost snarled. All four Divisions were in the pockets of Central 46. Ichigo would never make it out alive.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one with that opinion.

"I believe my Division should also be assigned to the search in Karakura Town."

Hitsugaya Toshiro moved forward, shoulders squared and gaze icy as the judge gave him a cursory look.

"Oh? I believe four squads should be enough."

"I have worked in Karakura before, as has my Lieutenant. A prisoner has escaped from Seireitei. He should be brought back into custody as soon as possible and someone who knows the layout of the town would be much more use there than those who don't know."

From the dismissive glance the Tenth Division Captain tossed 'those who don't know', it was obvious Hitsugaya didn't think they were very useful for anything. Then again, Renji was of the opinion that, say, the Third Division Captain for example, couldn't find her way out of a paper bag with a map and her entire squad behind her.

Furious red stained the four Captains' faces, and one or two opened their mouths to argue. Again, it was the woman who cut in.

"Very well, Hitsugaya-taichou," And this time, a hint of impatience edged her voice. "You will be sent as well. All other squads are to start searching Rukongai. First Division will stay in Seireitei on standby. Dismissed."

The assembled captains and lieutenants immediately broke rank, unconsciously separating into two very visible groups. Renji didn't take in any of this, mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do now.

"Abarai-kun, do you have a plan?"

Kyoraku's voice was low as the Captain fell into pace beside him.

Renji huffed a breath in frustration, forgetting the normal rules of conduct when speaking to a captain and hissed back quietly, "No, I don't have a plan! I mean I have half a plan, but–"

"Abarai."

Now the redhead knew the world was out to get him. Sui-feng of all people had caught up with them, grey eyes narrowed.

"What will you do?" The woman prompted impatiently.

Renji scowled, glancing up to see Zaraki, Ukitake, and even Kurotsuchi shadowing them, frames large enough to block them from anyone else's immediate line of sight.

"Abarai!" The Second Division Captain was now glaring at him. It was lucky he had had plenty of practice with his own Captain.

"I have someone waitin' back at my Division," Renji spat out in a rush. "Ready to go and everything but I have no way of gettin' 'im to the Human World. The only way I _can_ think of is at the Kuchiki compound but we can't get there without bein' seen. I thought we would have more time!"

The petite Captain scoffed. "Fool," She sniffed, and Renji almost snapped and strangled her right then and there. "Send your man over to the Second Division. Tell him to use the Western side gate."

"...What?"

"You heard me, Abarai!" Sui-feng snapped. "Or do you want him arrested again? I can assure you Central 46 won't be anywhere near as lenient as last time, and judging by you ugly face, _last time_ was bad enough!"

With that, the female Captain shunpoed away, disappearing in a blur of blue and white.

The redhead gaped after him before a gentle elbow in his ribs drew his gaze to his right.

"Quickly," The man urged, a shadow of a smile on his face. "She means well. You can trust her."

Renji blinked twice before tossing his hands in the air in exasperation. At least the woman hadn't been anywhere near his office this time around.

Setting off, he flash-stepped towards his Division, soon catching sight of a black-clad figure waiting at the gates.

"Ya have to go warn Ichigo," Renji rushed out as soon as he slid to a stop in front of the other man. "The meetin' went south and Central 46 is dispatchin' squads ta Karakura. I've been sent ta Rukongai, fat lotta good that does him. Get to Ichigo. Warn him that the 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, and 10th Divisions have all been sent to the Human World and that he needs to get outta Karakura. That's where they'll be searchin' first. I think Sui-feng-taichou's got a back way out of Seireitei. She said to use the Western side gate. Go now!"

The man showed no outward signs of emotion, only giving a curt nod before disappearing in a flit of shunpo, leaving an anxious lieutenant behind.

Renji stared after him for a long moment before hurrying into his own barracks and shouting for his 3rd and 5th seats. There was nothing more he could do now. He just hoped Ichigo would be fast enough to get out away before the squads descended.

**SOUL SOCIETY, THIRTEENTH DIVISION BARRACKS, SEIREITEI**

"...Nice to have you back."

Jushiro stiffened before slowly turning around, eyes drawn to the familiar pink kimono before flickering up to the man's face.

"...Shunsui."

The uncertainty rang loud between them and Shunsui heaved a sigh, taking three steps forward and erasing the line that had separated them for the last two years. Their friendship had cooled since Ichigo's hearing, mostly due to Shunsui's anger at his best friend's silence.

For a long time after the loss of Jushiro's third seats during the final wave of the War, Shunsui had feared that the end of the War would not see his best friend's survival. The white-haired Captain had taken those two particular losses harder than any death since Shiba Kaien's. Several times, Shunsui would be facing off against hordes of Arrancars and Menos, barely keeping himself alive much less sparing the necessary strength to keep Jushiro alive. During those last months, he had never been so glad to have Ichigo on his side. The Vizard had easily picked up Jushiro's depression, shouldering that burden with determined ease, and Shunsui had no doubts that it was Ichigo who had kept Jushiro alive until the War finally ended.

Which had also become one of the many reasons the Captain had been so very angry when Jushiro had said not a word during Ichigo's trial. Shunsui could pinpoint the exact moment Ichigo realized that there would be no one save the Eighth Division Captain to come to his aid. When he had first walked into the chamber, one look at the orange-haired Vizard had told him all he needed to know; Ichigo knew he would be convicted no matter what happened. But it was very obvious even just a few minutes into the trial that the Vizard had been hoping, maybe even expecting, at least some of the captains to come to his aid. They hadn't, and Shunsui had almost visibly winced as most of the light seemed to fade from Ichigo's eyes, a gentle disappearance and shuttering of eyes that hurt him more than if the Vizard had yelled at them, accused them of cowardice and spat hated words at them.

But then that wouldn't be Ichigo, because no matter what happened, no matter what kind of betrayals were thrown in his face, no matter how many of those he swore to protect turned their backs on him, Ichigo would still prize loyalty above all else, and while _they_ might let the Vizard down, Ichigo would never let _them_ down.

Shunsui had known that since the man was fifteen and had invaded Seireitei all for the sake of a Shinigami he had known for all of six months but had sworn to protect no matter what. That alone, though most definitely not limited to, had earned him Shunsui's eternal respect.

After the trial had gone south and Ichigo had been half-led, half-dragged away, Shunsui hadn't hesitated. He had waited until most of the lower-level Shinigami and civilians had cleared the streets before grabbing his Zanpakuto and heading over to the Thirteenth Division. He hadn't bothered knocking.

Blasting the gates down had been vaguely satisfying, but the shock that had surfaced on Jushiro's face had been much more so. He hadn't seen the other Captain's face as anything but gloom-and-doom for months.

Pushing the man into a fight however was much more frustrating. Jushiro simply didn't seem to want to fight, no matter how much Shunsui attacked, and more than anything at the time, he had wanted one.

Eventually, perhaps sensing his desperate anger, Jushiro had fought back, drawing Sogyo no Kotowari and, for the first time since their Academy days, crossed blades with Katen Kyokotsu in a battle that had little to do with friendly sparring.

Their battle was not like their usual practice sessions, nor like the angry fights they got into during the early days at the Academy when they had been more enemies than friends.

This time, Shunsui had wanted to hurt, anger in every thrust and parry. And he had yelled, shouted things he couldn't all remember anymore. All he could remember was the strange ringing in his ears as metal clashed with metal, the rush of devastated exhaustion that dragged at his limbs when the Captain-Commander had forced them to stop, pushing them apart, and the last words he had spoken to the white-haired Captain for an entire year.

"_Why didn't you defend him? He's the closest thing to a nephew we've ever had! If nothing else, we protected each other during the War! _He_ protected _us_! He protected_ you_! And the only time when he needed our protection,_ why didn't you protect him?_!"_

Shunsui had felt a rush of vindictive pleasure as his best friend had flinched, the words cutting deep. At least the man he knew was still buried somewhere under that cloak of meek compliance.

After the battle, Shunsui had cut almost all ties with the man. He had failed Ichigo, perhaps not as much as the others had, but he had, in essence, been able to do nothing. The least he could do was bring back the man Ichigo had strived to save from the War's greedy clutches.

Shunsui had kept an eye on Jushiro, of course. Watched the man go about his day with a robotic sort of daze that pissed him off more than anything. It wasn't like him, this anger. He was supposed to be carefree and lazy, not worried about someone to the point of no sleep and stressful migraines.

How the hell did Ichigo do it? The Vizard wasn't even worried about just one person either. He had a whole army of people he kept under his wing, holding up their burdens with impossible ease.

And then, one year after Ichigo had been exiled (and Shunsui could no longer glance at the Japanese maple tree outside his office without wincing because Ichigo used to read or doze there all the time, leaning against the base of the tree, while Jushiro sat by the windowsill, reading some book or other once he had finished all his work, a welcome distraction for Shunsui whenever his own paperwork piled too high. Those days were mostly before the War, but during the early months when the shit hadn't hit the fan yet, Ichigo would still come by, tossing a boyish grin up at both of them before settling himself on the ground, arms tucked behind his head in a familiar motion), Shunsui had walked past the Thirteenth Division on his way to patrol duty and he had been lucky enough to witness his best friend's Lieutenant slap him across the face with a 'smack' that echoed loudly around the suddenly silent barracks, eyes spitting fire, features flushed with rage.

Now, everyone who was anyone knew Kuchiki Rukia adored her Captain. That the noirette would slap the man was something no one ever expected. Shunsui had observed the action with a detached sort of interest before purposely looking away and continuing to his destination.

Five days later, Nanao had stepped into his office, breathless after rushing back from a 'get-together' at the bar with several other members of the rebellion and reported that the Ukitake Family had openly declared an alliance with the Kuchiki House, in addition to the Shihoin House, courtesy of a certain Captain wrangling an agreeable treaty with Kuchiki Byakuya.

Shunsui had stared for a solid five seconds before reaching for his wallet and promptly asking his Lieutenant to go out and buy the best kimono she could find. He had brought it over to the Thirteenth Division Lieutenant the next day, armed with only a grateful smile as he handed the kimono over with heartfelt thanks.

As he left, he couldn't quite stop himself from glancing back at Jushiro's office window, only to catch the man watching him with tired sad eyes. He had paused before nodding a silent greeting at the Captain. It had been returned with a tentative smile and a raised hand.

From then on, the ice had slowly thawed between them, and while they were no longer as close as they once had been, stepping carefully around each other with cautious words and awkward silences, they would talk, and Shunsui no longer went out of his way to avoid the man.

But now, as he stared at the other man, he wondered absently what Ichigo would think of all this beating around the bush.

He'd laugh, Shunsui guessed ruefully, or sigh in annoyance at his childish hold on a mistake his closest friend had made two years ago.

"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry."

Shunsui blinked in surprise as Jushiro stiffened, features startled at the unified apology. They stared at each other for a moment, before Shunsui's rumbling laughter and Jushiro's softer chuckles, painfully familiar and sorely missed, filled the barracks. And just like that, whatever wall had still existed between them fell, and Shunsui couldn't quite understand the sense of relief that washed over him, only knowing that it felt a lot like what he had felt earlier, when Jushiro had stood with him against Central 46.

If either had bothered to look, they would've caught the exhilarated smiles of everyone within earshot.

After all, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro were the closest friends. It was one of the few universal constants in any world.

"Not me you have to apologize to," Shunsui grinned, reaching out to tap the man on one shoulder, thrilled when the words came out easy and warm.

Jushiro smiled, eyes burning with that inner strength Shunsui was used to seeing. "Of course. Ichigo is still waiting. I shouldn't let him down anymore."

And then all they could do was smile a little stupidly at each other, and Shunsui could only wonder how he had forgotten this feeling of complete ease that he had only ever felt with this man.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Ichigo had slid into their group with a surprising lack of difficulty.

Both Shunsui and Jushiro gained admirers and made friends easily enough, but the moment they had put aside their animosity for each other during their Academy days, something had clicked, and from then on, it had always been them against the world. That Ichigo could so easily fit in with them, in a way that Shunsui hadn't even noticed until the man was _gone_, had shocked him to the core when he first realized this.

"Kyoraku-taichou," A voice called out, and both men turned to see Rukia hurrying towards them.

"Ah, Rukia-chan," Shunsui smiling kindly down at her. "What can I do for you?"

The Lieutenant hesitated, glancing around subtly before lowering her voice so that Shunsui barely caught her next words, "He said 'thank you'. For the trial. He couldn't tell you himself last time he was here, but he told me to tell you he's grateful for what you did."

Shunsui froze, body stilling before he swung around abruptly, blinking rapidly as he pushed back a foreign sting in his eyes. He nodded absently, and noted at the back of his mind the knowing smile the noirette sent his way before bowing and slipping away again. He felt Jushiro on his left, taking one step closer so that their shoulders brushed with familiar intimacy, and right then, at the prelude of what was promising to be yet another war, standing in the middle of the Thirteenth Division barracks, skies overcast with clouds, Shunsui honestly could not be happier.

He raised his gaze, eyes focusing on the distant shape of the Japanese maple standing tall on his Division's grounds, and it suddenly didn't hurt as much to look at anymore.

**HUMAN WORLD, KUROSAKI RESIDENCE, KARAKURA, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Onyx eyes blinked open, the world slowly tilting on its axis before falling back in place. For a brief, panicked moment, Byakuya was back in the holding cell, four walls pressing in and darkness seizing him in a stranglehold.

And then he blinked and his ears caught the pitter-patter of rain and his gaze fell on the dim glow of a lamp on an unfamiliar desk. Slowly, he eased himself up, only to grimace as he realized someone had placed him in a Gigai. Hesitantly, he pushed back the blanket tucked around him and gracefully swung his legs off the bed, rising unsteadily as his head spun at the movement. His entire body felt stiff and he had to close his eyes and wait for the floor to stop shifting beneath his feet before straightening again.

Once he was sure he wouldn't topple over, he moved towards the door, careful as adjusted to the Gigai. His feet eventually took him down a flight of stairs, pausing at the bottom before moving towards what looked like the kitchen and where the sound of clinking china greeted him.

Stopping just inside the doorway, Byakuya's gaze was immediately drawn to the brightest thing in the room.

The tousle of orange hair hadn't changed, he noted with a small fond smile. Longer now, tied back in an elegant ponytail, but still the same.

Ichigo's physique was still very much the same, and Byakuya knew the other man would never be so foolish as to stay idle during his exile.

The Vizard suddenly turned, tray in hand and a crooked smile tilting his lips, and Byakuya realized the man must have sensed him get up.

"Good, you're up," Ichigo placed the tray on the dinner table before turning and motioning for the noble to sit. "I was beginning to get worried. You've been sleeping like the dead since this morning."

Byakuya was sorely tempted to point out that he _was_ dead, but stopped himself in time. He had no right to fall back to their usual banter anymore.

Carefully taking a seat, the noble glanced uncertainly at the Vizard as tea was placed in front of him.

Winter Spice, he noted dimly.

He loved Winter Spice. Ichigo had once barged into his office while he was working and asked him if he liked tea of all things. (And what kind of question was that, the noble had thought at the time. All nobles were supposed to like tea. No one had ever asked him such a stupid question before.) But, _no, not really,_ he had revealed to the Vizard. Green tea was too bland for his taste, and he had never particularly liked the few other kinds his Grandmother ordered. Ichigo had nodded thoughtfully, and next time Byakuya had been doing paperwork, (tons and tons of overdue paperwork because Renji had just handed in his latest stack, and Byakuya was trying not to squint – because nobles didn't squint, obviously – at the messy scrawl of his Lieutenant that was quickly giving him a migraine, Ichigo had once again barged through the office door (Byakuya really shouldn't have told the Vizard he could come in whenever he wanted as long as he stopped using his window) and promptly dropped an armful of tea bags all over his desk. The noble had stared for a good five seconds before rearranging his features to polite incredulity as his mind tried to puzzle out what the Vizard was up to this time.

_They're different kinds of tea_, Ichigo had proudly pointed out as if he had just given Byakuya the world on a silver platter. _So you can figure out if you like tea or not, and which kind you like_.

Byakuya had pointed out coolly that he was working. Completely opposite his nature, Ichigo had waved a careless hand in the air.

_The paperwork will still be there after you try the teas_, the Vizard had told him, and Byakuya had to force a smile back as _that was the point_.

But Ichigo had looked so enthusiastic that the noble found he couldn't say no and had heaved a sigh instead.

_If you insist_, Byakuya had allowed, and gotten out an extra teapot he kept near the small kitchenette attached to his office.

They had spent the rest of the day trying teas, and Byakuya had found himself pleasantly surprised when he picked up his thirty-fourth cup of tea, took a sip, and then another as cinnamon and apple curled around his tongue in a soothing blend.

Ichigo had noticed immediately and grinned, bright and open, and Byakuya had found himself staring.

_Winter Spice_, Ichigo had told him, ignorant of Byakuya's sudden focus. _It's apple-flavoured camomile tea with cinnamon, cardamom, and cloves. Told you you'd find something you'd like_.

Byakuya had to smile at that, a slight tilt of his lips that Ichigo seemed to instinctively know meant he was happy. The noble had readily agreed when Ichigo offered to let Byakuya keep the ten bags of Winter Spice he had brought with him, and the Vizard had promised to bring more again the next time he visited.

The noble had nodded, glancing out the window and blinking in surprise when he realized the only light source came from the candlelight one of them had lit during the tea testing. (And wasn't that embarrassing; he couldn't even recall who had lit the candles.)

But as Byakuya had gathered the bags of Winter Spice and carefully tucked it away in an ornate box given to him a long time ago by his mother, he couldn't quite bring himself to be displeased about the entire day being wasted.

As Byakuya sat back down at his desk, ready to pull an all-nighter again to finish that day's work, he absently took another sip from his teacup, smiling at the taste.

Perhaps the day was not completely wasted after all.

In the kitchen of the Vizard's house, Byakuya found himself staring wistfully at the teacup in his hands, his reflection swimming back up at him. He stiffened in surprise when a hand drifted into his line of sight, tapping lightly at the back of his left hand.

"Byakuya?"

The noble glanced up, noting the worry all-too-clear in Ichigo's eyes.

_Why was he worried? He shouldn't be worried. It didn't make sense._

_Ichigo never made sense._

Abruptly, Byakuya stood, releasing the tea and stepping away from the table. Startled brown eyes stared up at him and the noble took a deep breath before lowering his gaze and leaning his upper body forward, bowing from the waist.

"I apologize," He started stiffly, and _oh Kami-sama please don't let him mistake my attitude as insincerity_.

"I should have spoken at your trial two years ago. There is no excusing my betrayal of your trust but I–" Byakuya swallowed hard. This was not the time for pride to get in the way, not when he had neatly tossed his greatest friendship out the window two years ago and just might _pleasepleaseplease_ have a chance of getting it back.

"I would like to ask for your forgiveness, if at all possible at this point in time. I will endeavour to apologize in any way I can and–"

His voice faded away when a warm hand caught his own and tugged him back into his seat. Slowly, he looked up again, meeting quirked eyebrows and warm eyes.

"Apology accepted," The Vizard stated matter-of-factly. "And your tea is getting cold."

Byakuya stayed motionless for a moment longer before slowly reaching for the cup again and automatically raising it to his lips. (It wasn't cold. Ichigo was warming it with a jolt of his Reiatsu, exactly the way Byakuya had shown him all those years ago.)

"...You are not angry?" The noble finally spoke. The atmosphere was still slightly uncomfortable, but he found himself a lot more relaxed than he had been for the past two years.

Ichigo shrugged. "I was," He said at last, gaze lingering idly at the dark skies outside the kitchen window before moving back to Byakuya. "But it's been two years. And after the initial, er, shock went away, well, I thought things through and worked the reasons out myself."

He paused and Byakuya stayed silent, sensing that the other man was not quite finished yet.

"It hurt," The Vizard's gaze was now fixed on his teacup, and he missed the flinch that rippled through the noble's body.

"I mean, I understand that your clan, your family, means a lot to you, and having Central 46 as an enemy isn't exactly... beneficial for you, but, well, I just thought–"

Ichigo scrubbed a frustrated hand through his hair, pulling loose a few strands from the hair tie's grip. "Well what does it matter what I thought; it's in the past now–"

"It matters," Byakuya interrupted, and then ventured quietly, "It matters to me."

Ichigo's gaze flickered between his tea and the noble before giving a semblance of a nod.

"...I just thought I meant enough to you that you would risk that for me."

This time, Byakuya couldn't hide the wince and Ichigo hastily tacked on, "But that was just at first, when I was still really pissed off at Central 46 and everything. I don't think that now of cour–"

Byakuya was quick to cut him off again. "Keep thinking that Ichigo," And his voice was quietly fierce. "I made a mistake two years ago. I will not make it again. You are..."

He paused, wracking his mind for the right words, not pretty ones, but ones that would be believed.

"You are worth every risk I would ever have to take to keep you safe and happy."

The silence in the kitchen was deafening and Byakuya struggled to hold back the embarrassed flush threatening to spread across his face. Across from him, Ichigo looked completely stunned, features frozen as amber stared back at him, searching for any signs of deceit.

Finally, Ichigo cleared his throat, pink dusting tanned cheeks as he glanced away, but Byakuya caught a small, pleased smile tilt the Vizard's lips and his shoulders relaxed, eyes brightening as the weight that had been crushing him for two years lifted.

It had been the right thing to say, and he would keep his word. No matter what happened from here on out, this man across from him would be his top priority, not his Clan, or his squad, though Renji and Rukia were his important people as well and he would protect them with everything he had. A protective tongue of flame curled through his body and he wondered if this was what Ichigo felt all the time.

"Thanks," Ichigo's low tenor echoed in the warm kitchen. "That means a lot. Of course, the other way around is also true."

Byakuya blinked before nodding, this time smiling visibly. That he already knew. There wasn't a single person under Kurosaki Ichigo's protection who didn't know.

The atmosphere in the house was suddenly much more comfortable, relaxed and warm and Byakuya thought he wouldn't have minded sitting here for the rest of his life, with Ichigo for company and a cup of Winter Spice tea in his hands.

But like all things, good or bad, this too had to end, and Byakuya straightened as Ichigo tensed, rising to his feet in one fluid motion. A moment later, the noble felt a small spike of familiar Reiatsu heading their way at breakneck speed.

In an instant, Ichigo was out of the kitchen and at the front door and Byakuya quickly rose as well, making his way to the kitchen doorway and wishing, not for the first time, that he still had Senbonzakura.

The door was flung open just as a black-clad man appeared at the front step, and Ichigo quickly stepped aside to allow him entry.

Byakuya frowned as his 4th seat tugged off the headpiece of his old Onmitsukido uniform, breath ragged as he flicked a glance at the noble before focusing on Ichigo.

"The meeting earlier today fell through. Central 46 is dispatching squads to Karakura. They'll be here in... twenty minutes, half an hour at most."

Ichigo spat out a curse. "Which squads?"

Yukimura frowned, sweeping bangs out of his eyes. "3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, and 10th. The first four are Central 46's men. Urahara will have a car here within ten minutes. He said to be ready."

Ichigo nodded sharply. "Okay. Alright. Twenty minutes. We can work with that. I packed earlier. Enough for three, just in case. Byakuya,"

The Vizard whirled to face the noble. "The bags are upstairs in my room, the one you were in earlier. They're duffel bags at the end of my bed. Get them down here."

Byakuya nodded silently, turning swiftly for the stairs. His muscles twinged in protest but he ignored it. There would be time enough later to rest.

"Shun, keep a lookout for the Shinigamis. I want to know as soon as you sense them coming."

The former assassin nodded sharply, heading for the front door and disappearing out into the night.

Ichigo took a deep breath before tearing back into the kitchen, eyes searching for pen and paper, one hand already reaching into his pocket for his cell and tossing it onto the table, the other gathering teacups and shoving them back onto the tray before carrying it over to the sink dumping it out. There could be no sign of any recent activity or they would know.

It was too early. They were supposed to have at least two more days. Something had gone wrong. Ichigo had been sure he had faded into the back of Central 46's mind.

A faint, ticking sound, so soft he would've missed it if he his senses hadn't been so heightened by adrenaline, caught his attention and he froze, head snapping around half a second later trying to locate the sound.

With growing anxiety, Ichigo hurtled out into the living room eyes darting to the fireplace. Dropping to a crouch and tearing the gate open, he ducked his head, eyes adjusting to the darkness before widening as he caught the faint outline of a small metal box taped to the inside of the chimney.

Scrambling back, Ichigo slammed the gate, a detached part of his mind pointing out snidely _fat lot of good that would do_, as Shiro howled insults at him and Zangetsu urging him to get out.

"Byakuya, forget the bags! We have to get outta here! Byaku–!"

Outside, the skies opened up, pelting rain growing from a soft drizzle to a hammering downpour within minutes as an ear-shattering explosion rumbled the earth, shaking Karakura to the core.

Flames reached for the Heavens as the 'Kurosaki Clinic' nameplate, slightly burnt on one side, dropped with a clang onto hard concrete. Shadowing it, what was once the Kurosaki residence went up in a bright, smothering inferno.

**Finished! Hope you like it and please review!**


	4. Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters...**

**Thanks once again for all the reviews! I'm glad people are finding it interesting and I hope the next chapter doesn't fall short of your expectations.**

**So, yes, Ichigo's house gets blown up, which causes trouble for everyone around.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**HUMAN WORLD, TODAI, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"...Dude, that's insane. And they still don't know what happened?"

"What are you, deaf? That's what they just said!"

Sighing irritably as he pinned another fold of cloth up, Uryu turned sharply to the two students hovering over a radio, its murmurs almost drowned out by their voices.

"Excuse me," He snapped icily, adjusting his glasses in a way that made other people pull back. "But would you mind taking your conversation elsewhere? Your gossiping is disturbing my work."

Uryu knew very well he was not doing himself any favours by alienating most of the student body, but this was how he had always acted towards people he didn't know and he had no intention of changing that for anyone. If everyone else was too soft to take his attitude, then that was their problem.

_Not everyone_, a voice reminded him snidely. Uryu ignored it.

Instead, he turned a glare on the two lowerclassmen clogging up what practically everyone in his department dubbed 'Ishida Uryu 's workroom'. The only students who ever entered it now were the ones reluctantly forced to do extra work there by sadistic professors.

Today, while the two students cowered at the table they were sitting at, they did not, as per usual, run for the door. Instead, they exchanged glances, before the somewhat braver redhead on the left spoke up timidly.

"Er, Ishida-senpai, you're from Karakura Town, aren't you?"

The redhead cringed as if expecting Uryu to turn him to ashes on the spot for wasting his time.

But the Quincy only frowned, reaching for a tape measure as he flicked a glance at the burning curiosity in both students' eyes. Perhaps if he answered their nosy questions quickly, they would leave him in peace.

"Yes." He replied curtly, bending down to measure what promised to be the sleeve of a beautiful one-piece dress.

The students exchanged another look, this time one of disbelief as the Ice Prince of their department was being unnaturally patient. Well, they weren't ones to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"So," The right one persisted this time. "Did your family or friends back home tell you about the explosion?"

Uryu faltered for a brief second before continuing to reach for a pencil, simultaneously opening a notebook to record the recent measurement.

"No," He answered, doing his best to ignore the funny clenching his stomach seemed to be doing. "Is there a point to your questions?"

A third glance between the lowerclassmen before the left one blurted out in a rush, "We just wanted to know if you knew anything about the mysterious explosion in Karakura."

Uryu sighed, a short, impatient sound that made both students flinch. "What explosion?" He snapped impatiently.

"T-the one everyone's talking about! It's all over the news." The student on the right babbled out. "It just happened yesterday night! No one knows what caused it, just that the Kurosaki Clinic's been destroyed–"

Instant silence fell as the pencil Uryu had been holding snapped neatly in two, and the one who had been speaking almost bit his tongue as he killed the words coming from his mouth.

And in the sudden death-like absence of sound, the radio announced, loud and clear, _"In the most recent update of what has been termed the 'Karakura Explosion', the Police has just reported that, up until now, no bodies have been found in the remaining wreckage of the Kurosaki Clinic. Unfortunately, the Fire Department has informed us that, due to the extreme heat of the flames and the extended length of time it took to put out the fire, remains of any victims could still be found among the debris. While the father and two sisters have been accounted for as of an hour ago by a neighbouring family to have been out of town during this incident, the son is currently still missing, and is yet to be found. Please stay tun–"_

The click rang out like a gunshot as Uryu reached over and promptly turned the radio off. His entire body remained deathly still, features drained of colour as his heart thudded heavily in his chest.

"I-Ishida-senpai?" The redhead ventured. "A-are you alright? Do you know the people that were mentioned?"

The Quincy didn't hear him. All he _could_ hear was the rushing of blood in his ears and the voice of the reporter echoing hollowly in his head.

_...the son is still missing... yet to be found._

_...son is still missing... yet to be found._

_...still missing... yet to be found._

No. No way. No way in hell.

Without another word, measurements and dresses and school projects forgotten (and what the _hell_ was he doing here!), Uryu sprinted out of the classroom, hip almost banging into a counter as he rushed to his dorm room. One hand reached frantically into a pocket, withdrawing a phone and dialling the first number that came to his mind.

Funny enough, even after two years, it wasn't his home phone number.

Ignoring the odd looks aimed at him from just about every student that saw him cross the campus with what must have been record-breaking speed, the Quincy almost started swearing when his call was dropped and a pleasant female voice came on.

"_The number you have called is currently unavailable. Please try–"_

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. The man in question wasn't supposed to _couldn'twouldneverjustnotpossible_ die.

Uryu hung up and called his father.

_Pick up pick up pick up, damn it!_

"_Uryu, you've heard, I suppose."_

Uryu leapt up the steps leading to his dorm room (and why the _fuck_ did he choose a room on the eighth floor in a building where the only elevator was more often broken than not?), knuckles white as he clutched his cell to his ear.

"Father," He rushed out, ignoring pleasantries as he concentrated on not letting the panic surface in his voice. "What is going on?"

The man on the other end stayed silent for a second; one second too long as Uryu opened his mouth to...

To what? It wasn't his father's fault he had cut all ties with the only Shinigami he had ever been able to call friend. No, he had no one to blame but himself.

"There was an explosion," Ryuken said at last, and Uryu had to force down the urge to borrow a more plebeian phrase _no, duh_ and waited impatiently for his father to continue.

"The Kurosaki Clinic was blown up last night at around eight. It took the Fire Department until four in the morning to put out the fire. Isshin– Kurosaki-kun's father and his two sisters were out of town when it happened."

"...And?" Uryu snapped tightly, skidding to a halt in front of his room and fishing out the key from his pants.

A heavy sigh drifted over the line.

"I do not know what is going on, Uryu," Ryuken said heavily. "There has been no sign of Kurosaki-kun. There are Shinigamis all over town, as if they're looking for someone. Three nights ago, I sensed a disturbance in the Spiritual balance of Karakura. Most of the patrols sent to the town from Seireitei in the past two years come through normally using the Senkaimon. But I am certain a Shinigami came through three nights ago using another method. Barely forty-eight hours later, the Kurosaki Clinic goes up in flames and Seireitei sends in their squads. Something is going on, big enough that Captains are being sent down to take care of it. You should stay at Todai–"

"No."

Uryu had put the cell on speaker and was currently going through his closet, pulling out a dusty duffel bag he had never gotten around to using and began stuffing some personal belongings in it.

"No," He continued, voice tight with determination and something else. "I was a fool to think I could just leave it all behind. Shinigamis and Hollows... and the War. I'm coming back. I'll find him, find Ichigo, and then I'll go from there. He always knows what to do in these situations."

"...Uryu," Ryuken's voice was heavy and Uryu could almost see the stern disapproving frown on the man's face. "You have a career now. Whatever is going on in Karakura is no longer your business. You can't throw everything you have worked for down the drain to run after a dead man–"

Uryu froze, hand hovering over the deformed dragon keychain Ichigo had tossed at him six years ago.

_For protection_, Ichigo had grinned as the Quincy had stared dubiously at the crooked snout and lopsided wings (and this pink and that blue did _not_ go well together _at all_, was the Vizard _blind_? The dragon was practically a patchwork of the two colours). _Yuzu taught me how to make it. Thought it suited ya. So now you can't die, 'kay?_

Uryu had snorted at the time, grumbling about nonsense and stupidity, but there had been an unusual amount of sobriety in the Vizard's eyes at the time and, after releasing a put-upon sigh, the Quincy had tucked the dragon into a shirt pocket.

Later that very same day, Uryu had been separated from Orihime and Chad and had been facing off against four abnormally fast Arrancars. He had cut down three after a bloody drawn-out battle, but the fourth had snuck behind him and the scythe the Shinigami-Hollow hybrid had been carrying had cleaved a line straight for his chest. Before the weapon had struck, before Uryu could feel more than the first panicked stirring of _ohshitI'mgoingtodie_, the dragon keychain he had slipped into his shirt earlier had burst to life, an explosion of Reiatsu, red-and-black and familiar, that shot towards the oncoming attack, wrapping around the scythe and shattering it with ease, before continuing on up the arm that had held it only a second ago and destroying the Arrancar. The Quincy had been stunned, blinking in disbelief as he drew out the ugly little keychain. The Reiatsu Ichigo had put into it had torn a hole in the dragon's neck as it had been activated and the stuffing inside could be seen.

Before Uryu could contemplate this anymore, Orihime and Chad had hailed him from a nearby sand dune, worry and anxiety marring their faces, and he had carefully tucked the keychain away, forgetting it until later when he finally had a few hours to himself. The Quincy had taken out his sewing kit and meticulously stitched the dragon back together (and he did a much better job of it than Ichigo had; so much that _his_ straight line of stitching looked completely out of place on the stuffed animal).

And the next time he went out on the battlefield, the Quincy had made sure the keychain was attached securely to his belt. It no longer had any Reiatsu in it to protect him in the physical sense, but having it with him still made him feel a lot more secure than he would have without.

After that, when he had managed to catch the orange-haired Vizard prior to a battle, he had thrown back a wolf, beautifully made and elegantly posed and painstakingly stuffed with his own spiritual energy, and had retorted, "For protection. Idiot."

Uryu never forgot the surprise in Ichigo's eyes, nor the way he had grinned like a loon before smirking knowingly at him. The Quincy had rolled his eyes and huffed, but couldn't quite stop the fond smile from surfacing when Ichigo had turned away.

So to hear his father speak like this...

"–who dragged you into a war and–"

Uryu slammed a hand on the table next to the phone, making it jump.

"I joined the War of my own accord, father," He seethed, anger welling up inside him. "Ichigo didn't drag me into anything. I followed him into it willingly, and like an idiot, I dumped all the blame on him afterwards. Never again. No matter what you say, I'll follow him into whatever this is as well."

And before the man could get another word in, Uryu hung up, tossing the phone into the duffel bag as well before scooping up the dragon his bedside table and tucking it securely into his jacket pocket.

Briefly, the Quincy wondered if he should track down Orihime, and then quickly dismissed it. She had her own life now. It wasn't up to him to push her back into anything.

And then there was no more time for thought as he strode straight off campus, duffel bag over one shoulder as he headed for the parking lot.

It would be a long drive back, but he could always polish up his driving skills by breaking every traffic law in existence. And Kami help the police if they tried to pull him over for it.

Five minutes later, Uryu had wheeled out of the parking lot and was on his way down one of the busier streets, eyes glued on the distant sign that signalled the highway.

His gaze flickered to the side, blinking as familiar burnished orange rushed out of a shopping mall, figure tensed and hurried.

The Quincy adjusted his glasses as he slowed down, pulling up next to the figure.

Perhaps he wouldn't be the only one going back after all.

**HUMAN WORLD, SHOPPING DISTRICT NEAR TODAI, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"Hime-chan!"

Orihime turned, smiling as a short brunette bounded up to her, green eyes shining.

"Good morning, Rika-chan!" She chirped back. "Ready to go?"

Rika grinned excitedly. "Of course! Let's shop 'til we drop!"

Orihime laughed, pushing back the wistful curl of sadness rushing through her. Tatsuki had loved shopping too.

But this wasn't Tatsuki, and it was wrong to think like that about someone else, so she let Rika drag her into the nearest shop, a cute little store selling tons of stuffed animals. Rika was more child than adult sometimes.

Three hours later, both women were carrying several shopping bags and were on their way to the food court.

"We should go out more often," Rika chattered brightly. "You're always cooped up in the library, Hime-chan. All work and no play isn't good for anyone."

Orihime laughed sheepishly. "I need to become a lawyer, Rika-chan. I can't do that without studying."

Rika huffed. "You're already super smart! Trust me, you're over-studying. I wanna be a lawyer too but you don't see me buried in books all day."

The former healer giggled. "And that's why Kojima-sensei told you to spend _more_ time at the li–"

"–rosaki Clinic blew up yest–"

Orihime froze in her tracks, head automatically following the animated voice as it bobbed past her. Beside her, Rika slowed, stopping a few paces in front of her as she cast a puzzled glance back.

"Hime-chan?"

Orihime was already moving away, shopping bags forgotten on the ground, burnished orange hair swirling around her as she almost stumbled towards the noirette who had spoken.

E-excuse me," The former healer reached out, catching the startled teenager by the arm. "D-did you just say something about the Kurosaki Clinic? The one in Karakura?"

The noirette eyed her, unimpressed as her friends also stopped around her. The teen shook Orihime off, lifting a sceptical eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, Miss," She offered reluctantly. "It's all over the news. The Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura exploded last night."

Orihime's breath caught in her throat and she could feel her hands shaking. She quickly clasped them together in an attempt to calm herself down.

"D-did anyone get hurt?" She asked weakly, and her desperation must have been overwhelmingly clear on her face because the teen seemed to relent a little, her stance now less offensive.

"They don't know yet," The noirette explained. "Apparently, most of the family was out of town when it happened but the son didn't go and they still don't know where he is. They said he could've been caught in the blast. The Fire Department people are still searching. ...Um, Miss? Are you okay?"

Orihime barely caught the last words, a funny ringing blocking out all the sounds around her. Beside her, she dimly registered Rika stepping up beside her, a small hand coming up to grip her elbow.

"Hime-chan? Hime-chan?"

"...I have to go back," Orihime voiced faintly to no one in particular. Somehow, she felt more grounded after saying it out loud.

"Go back?" Rika shook her gently. "Hime-chan, what are you talking about? Go back where?"

Orihime jerked, staring wide-eyed at the brunette, tears welling up in her suddenly haunted eyes in a rush of emotion.

Ichigo had asked that once, when she had bumped into him on her way to the cemetery to visit her brother. The Vizard had been just as surprised to see her as she had been to see him.

In her mind, Ichigo had never been anything less than perfect. Well, perfect might not be the best word. No one was perfect, but to her, Ichigo came very near that. She had known him for close to a decade now, and in all that time, she had never known the man to go back on his word. No matter how impossible something seemed, the Vizard would always succeed. So it came as a surprise to her that Ichigo would still be in Karakura instead of, well, elsewhere. Anywhere, because Ichigo could do anything he wanted and...

...And she hadn't wanted to bump into him, not really. She hated herself for it, but whenever she caught a glimpse of those amber-glazed eyes, eyes she now both loved and hated, old eyes, oh so very old, all the battles she had gone through, all the deaths of those she hadn't been able to save, would claw ruthlessly back to the forefront of her thoughts.

Ichigo had watched her warily for a moment, as if waiting to see if she would flee or pretend not to know him, and Orihime supposed she couldn't blame him for that, not after ignoring his calls and replying to his emails in the shortest ways possible. Her curt replies hadn't deterred the orange-haired Vizard. Every week on Sunday nights, his email would be sitting faithfully in her inbox, waiting for her.

_How are you?_

_How were classes this week?_

_Did you enjoy them?_

_What were they about?_

_Don't stay up too late._

_Come home for a visit when you have time._

And while Orihime never replied to all the questions (I'm fine. Classes were the same as always. Yes, I'm having fun.), she always half-dreaded the day when they would stop coming, when Ichigo would grow tired of her reluctant answers and would no longer ask her to come home.

(She had gotten no email yesterday and the loneliness and fear and hurt that had swept over her had been crushingly devastating. And now that she knew _why_ there had been no email, all the former healer could do was berate herself for ever even entertaining the idea that Ichigo would just abandon her without warning or good reason.)

So there Ichigo had been, standing awkwardly in front of her, hands stuffed in his pants pockets, shoulders slumped as if weighed down by the world (and when she looked closer, there were bags under those brown eyes, and the faintest of lines tracing places where they didn't before). After a long moment, the Vizard had offered her a smile, tired and crooked, but a brightness to it that told her he was genuinely happy to see her.

Which wasn't fair, she had thought somewhat resentfully. It wasn't fair at all, because how could Ichigo be happy to see her, how could he look at her and not see any of his faults (_her faults, because Ichigo was strong and kind and never let anyone down, so it was her faults and not his, never his_), while all she could see when she gazed at her old crush was loss and death and all those she had failed?

So she had smiled back up at him, strained and unhappy, and the man had seen it at once because the constant frown he wore deepened and his smile faltered before disappearing completely.

_It's nice to see you again, Ichigo-kun_, she had chirped out, and something had twisted painfully inside her when the Vizard actually flinched as if she had slapped him. _But I have to go now_.

And she had turned around, ready to leave (not flee; she wasn't fleeing), only to freeze when Ichigo called out, voice hard and borderline desperate.

_Go where?_ He had asked, and Orihime, for the life of her, couldn't come up with an answer. Todai, Tokyo, shopping, home; all of that flashed through her brilliant mind, but not a single word managed to unglue itself from her throat.

_Go where, Inoue?_ The Vizard had demanded, never moving from his spot on the sidewalk behind her. _You haven't gone anywhere. You're still stuck, back there, back in the War. You haven't taken a single step away from it so _where are you going_?_

Orihime had fled then, aborting her plan to visit her brother, and Ichigo had let her. The Vizard's email was waiting for her by the time she got back to Todai (a Sunday, the Fates must've been having a good laugh), and Ichigo had apologized before proceeding to tell her he would put down her monthly flowers for Sora.

After that, they fell back into their regular routine, with Ichigo sending well-meaning emails – How are you today? How's your roommate doing? Did you manage to surprise her for her birthday? How did you do on your test? How's Ishida doing? (and Ichigo never forgot to ask after Uryu, the question almost proprietary. Orihime suspected the Quincy got his fair share of emails as well; he just never replied to any of them.) – and Orihime's short, vague messages in return.

"Wait, Hime-chan, where are you going?"

Orihime spun around, still walking backwards towards the mall entrance.

Where _was_ she going? Back? Back to the War that had ended but had caught her and kept her there for two years?

No, she decided. Not back. Forward. To Ichigo. Because no matter what happened, no matter what life threw at him, Ichigo always moved forward, and while he would look back from time to time, would grieve and feel sad like anyone else, the Vizard would never stay still, would always be pushing forward with the same determination and resolve that had attracted her to him in the first place.

"I'm going to Karakura, Rika-chan," Orihime called out, and was pleasantly surprised when her voice came out stronger and more real than it had in a long time. Rika seemed to notice as well because the brunette pulled up, eyes wide and startled.

"I have something to do there," She continued, speeding up and ignoring the whispers around her. "Please take those bags back to our room for me."

"Wait," Rika took a hesitant step forward. "Karakura? That's your hometown right? Do you think it's safe to go back right now?"

Orihime shook her head, finally turning to face forward again. "No, it's probably not safe. But Ichigo-kun's there. He's waiting."

Her eyes widened in realization as the last pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "He's been waiting for all of us to catch up," She murmured softly, understanding flooding her being. "That's why he's still there, still waiting."

"Hime-chan!"

Orihime tossed a bright smile over her shoulder. "I've kept him waiting long enough, Rika-chan! I have to go!"

The healer sped out of the mall, glancing around anxiously. Where was the train station again?

A screeching of wheels and a gust of wind rushed past as a silver convertible pulled up in front of her. Familiar blue eyes glanced at her as the man inclined his head towards the passenger seat.

"Need a ride?"

Orihime didn't think twice. One hand reached forward to open the door, sliding into the car without hesitation.

"Hurry, Uryu-kun," And she couldn't hold back the smile as she fell into familiar camaraderie. "Ichigo-kun is waiting."

The Quincy made a sound of agreement, pulling the car away from the curb and onto the busy street again.

"We're a bit late," Uryu informed her calmly, before the same lightness she was feeling tilted his lips. "But better late than never."

**HUMAN WORLD, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN, AFTER THE EXPLOSION**

Ichigo glanced up, blinking the rain from his eyes as he studied the smoke curling towards the heavens and the heat still hammering down on his back. In the distance, sirens squealed and the Vizard frowned. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated. He quickly glanced down again as the body in his arms stirred.

"Alright?" He mustered a smile at the slightly displeased look Byakuya returned.

"Quite alright," The noble returned. "Now kindly put me down."

Ichigo grinned before easing the man to the ground.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked, smoothing out the shirt he was wearing and ignoring the amusement flecking the Vizard's eyes beside him.

Ichigo huffed a sigh before turning back to the burning pyre his home had turned into.

"There was a bomb stuck inside the chimney. Metal box and everything. No Shinigami did that; I would've sensed them. A human must've broken in earlier."

He glanced to the side, meeting the noble's sharp gaze. "What?"

"You are not in your body; that is how you reached me so quickly." The man replied after a moment. "Yet you are in civilian clothes."

Ichigo blinked before glancing down at the worn jeans and t-shirt he was wearing. "Oh, these? Yeah, after my Zanpakuto was taken away," Byakuya winced. "I could still leave my body but the uniform I usually wear didn't appear. Zangetsu said it's some sort of side affect since the Shihakusho is attached to the sword."

Byakuya frowned. "You can still converse with your Zanpakuto?"

Ichigo shifted almost uncomfortably. "Yeah," He paused. "With my Hollow too."

Byakuya blinked, taking in the sudden uneasiness in the Vizard's stance (did Ichigo think he would turn on him because of his Hollow? He had known about it since they were still _enemies_.).

"I see," He nodded, before adding gently, "I only asked, Ichigo, because I can no longer converse with Senbonzakura."

The Vizard stiffened, studying him for a moment before relaxing his stance. A smirk made its way onto his face. "Well actually, I think I can help with that."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, not letting the sudden thrum of excitement surface on his features at this revelation. "Oh?"

Ichigo nodded, still grinning. "Not right now, since we don't have time. But as soon as we get somewhere safe, I'll tell you, okay?"

Byakuya nodded. "That will be fine."

"Great," Ichigo turned, scanning the skies briskly. "I can sense Shun somewhere nearby. We'll meet up with him and then head over to Kisuke's together. There should still be some time before the squads get here."

And before the noble could protest, Ichigo had scooped him up again, flashing a roguish grin at him before disappearing in a flit of shunpo.

"Shun!"

Shun turned, blinking when he caught sight of his disgruntled-looking Captain being carried by the orange-haired Vizard. Relief rushed through him when he met familiar brown eyes, but only straightened as Ichigo skidded to a stop in front of him.

"You're okay?" Sharp eyes scanned the former assassin and Shun just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the misplaced concern, nodding curtly instead.

"I'm fine," His own gaze flickered over the Vizard before glancing at his Captain. "And you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Fine. We got out in time. Let's head over to Kisuke's now. He should have our car ready."

Five minutes later, Ichigo found out that, while their car _should've_ been ready, having the world conspire against you usually meant things that _should have_ been done became definitely_ not_ done.

"I'm sorry," Kisuke voiced darkly as he peered outside at the flame-brightened sky. "Tessai was coming with a car from out of town so it couldn't be traced if they tried to, but he won't make it through all the police without being stopped and questioned. I've told him to wait at the edge of Karakura, right outside Kinogaya."

The blond turned, grey eyes shadowed and grim. Ichigo hadn't seen him this keyed up since the War.

"Shinji and the others aren't here yet, Ichigo," Kisuke tilted his hat up. "You'll have to go alone."

The Vizard nodded briskly. "That's fine. I remember the way. Take care of my body while I'm gone. Make sure my family and Chad knows I'm not dead when they get back."

Here, he paused, eyes cutting to Byakuya standing quietly near the hallway door. "Wouldn't it be better if Byakuya was out of a Gigai? He's already wearing civilian clothes, and I don't like the idea of him being completely helpless right now. Things have changed. Our original plan is scrapped. The bomb in my house was not planted by Shinigamis. Either there's another power at work here, or Central 46 is working with humans. Personally, my money's on the latter."

Kisuke glanced contemplatively at the noble before nodding. "No Gigais then," He approved. "But you'll have to hide your Reiatsu while you get out of town. And–"

A sharp burst of Reiatsu washed over the entire Shoten, and all heads snapped to the window, eyes glued on the sky.

"We're out of time; they're here!" Ichigo barked, movements tight with adrenaline. "Byakuya, out of the Gigai. Kisuke, send word to the safe house when you can."

Across the room, Byakuya stepped out of the Gigai, instantly feeling better as he lowered his lookalike onto a nearby couch.

"Go!" Kisuke hissed, tensing as several Reiatsu signals approached the shop. "Out the back. Don't shunpo. They'll look for that above everything else."

Ichigo was already halfway to the back door, Byakuya and Shun at his heels. He paused, one hand on the doorknob.

"Take care of yourself Kisuke." He threw back, and then hurtled out into the rain, running for the closest back alley.

Behind him, Kisuke stared after him, releasing a shaky breath before closing the door and heading back to the living room. He picked up Byakuya's Gigai and hurried into his lab with it, thrusting it into a closet and throwing a wall of his own Reiatsu over it.

A knock at the door made him hurry back out, locking the door to his lab behind him.

_Ichigo, stay safe. You have to come home._

"This way!"

Dashing through puddles, Ichigo led them through a twist of alleyways as, all around Karakura, different Reiatsu signals burst into existence, spreading out in all directions.

But Ichigo knew Karakura Town like he knew his own backyard. He had played and gone to school and fought in this town for over twenty-three years, and the three went unnoticed until they reached Kinogaya.

The Vizard hurried his two companions into an alleyway as faint voices reached their ears. Flattening themselves against a brick wall, Ichigo met Byakuya's gaze first, then Shun's, before peering out from behind the wall. From this distance, he could see the faint outline of the railway that ran through Kinogaya. If they could just cross that, they would be able to hide among the remains of the Sukari Building.

The voices grew louder, and beside him, Byakuya stiffened. Ichigo glanced questioningly at him and the noble leaned closer, voice barely above a whisper, "Ninth Division Captain."

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly, body as tense as a piano wire and he held still as the Shinigamis drew closer. On Byakuya's other side, a glint of metal caught Ichigo's eye as Shun loosened Akisame from her scabbard.

"–have to find them. They are here somewhere. Kurosaki Ichigo must have caused that explosion to throw us off his trail."

Ichigo frowned. Did Central 46 really think him that stupid, or were the new captains all simply mindless robots? He cast a dubious glance at the noble beside him, whose arched eyebrow conveyed a world of contempt.

Ah. Stupid captains then.

Shuffling footsteps drew even closer and Shun took a step forward, knuckles white around his Zanpakuto. Another set of footsteps suddenly sounded from the other end of the alleyway, and Ichigo almost gave himself whiplash as his head snapped to the side, not breathing. Shun was already moving, completely drawing Akisame, mouth opening to activate his Zanpakuto...

Ichigo thrust a warning hand out to grasp the former assassin, yanking him back against the wall as he finally got a taste of the new Shinigami's hidden Reiatsu. A flash of white appeared and his eyes met cool ocean for a brief moment before the Captain swept past them, never even pausing as he strode out onto the street.

Ichigo watched the Tenth Division Captain position himself casually in front of the alley's opening, blinking in surprise as he observed the man's actions. A hand clasped his shoulder and he glanced back to find himself staring into the face of the Tenth Division Lieutenant. Matsumoto placed a finger to her lips, granting him a wink and motioning for them to follow.

The oncoming footsteps stopped and a resentful voice sounded, "Hitsugaya-taichou, what are you doing here?"

Toshiro flicked him an entirely unimpressed glance, taking in the dull brown hair matted down by rain. "I don't think I have to remind you of Central 46's recent order to search Karakura Tow–"

"I know that!" The Ninth Division Captain snarled, black eyes glinting angrily, and Toshiro held back a smirk as he watched the flush of ugly red spread across the man's face. "But I am the one searching this area!"

The prodigy's gaze sharpened into an icy stare. "I don't recall being assigned an area. Common sense says patrolling the outer areas of Karakura would be the best way to catch anyone trying to leave. I already have my men spreading out to surround the town." Toshiro paused before continuing, a note of condescendence edging his voice. "Where have you posted _your_ men, Ito-taichou?"

Toshiro mentally snickered as Ito's mouth opened and closed, nothing coming out for an embarrassing moment.

"That– that is none of your concern, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ito took a step forward, now all bluster. "Regardless of where I have put my men, I am searching this area! You will take your men elsewhere!"

Toshiro arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me what to do, Ito-taichou?" The warning was clear in his frigid tone.

Ito sneered, instantly more sure of himself. "I would never presume to do so, Hitsugaya-taichou, but what do you think Central 46 would say when they realize you are holding up _my_ work?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "Hiding behind Central 46 again?" He asked coolly, even as one hand drifted behind his back, subtly waving his hand and hoping Ichigo knew to get away. He wouldn't be able to delay them for much longer. "Can you really not think for yourselves?"

Ito took another step forward, voice soft. "Careful, Taichou. You sound dangerously close to treason."

Toshiro tilted his head, eyes challenging. "Treason is a matter of opinion, Ito. I will never betray what the Gotei 13 has always sworn to do: exterminate evil."

And before Ito could do anymore than seethe, the white-haired Captain stepped aside with a clear dismissal in his stance. "Feel free to continue with your search, Ito-taichou. I'm sure this alleyway is _filled_ with fugitives."

As he strode away, Toshiro didn't dare chance a glance back, but he could hear the string of curses pouring out of the Ninth Division Captain's mouth and let smug satisfaction curl through his body as he headed for the railway. He supposed they were lucky the new captains were so thick. Not a single one of the older captains would've stood for that delay tactic.

"...Matsumoto?"

Toshiro glanced around, frowning at the looming shadows and impatiently shaking wet bangs out of his eyes. Something brushed his shoulder and he whirled around, hand already closing around Hyorinmaru.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow as the white-haired Captain tensed in preparation for attack. "Just me, Toshiro," He placated. "No need to get hostile."

Toshiro froze, drinking in the man in front of him as he finally understood the phrase 'a sight for sore eyes'. He took in the orange bangs plastered to tanned skin, the warm amber eyes set in shadowed tension, and then focused on the familiar scar drawing a line from right cheekbone to jaw.

He remembered that scar. They had been fighting together, stationed in a more active part of Hueco Mundo (or so Kurotsuchi had said, but which part of Hueco Mundo _wasn't_ more active in those times, Toshiro had wanted to know). There had been Menos Grande left and right, and Toshiro had already lost most of the men in the patrol he had brought, would've lost them all if Ichigo hadn't cut a line through the oncoming Hollows and urged him to let them go back. Ichigo had wanted him to go too, but he had shot the man an icy glare before the Vizard could so much as open his mouth, and Ichigo had wisely said nothing.

An hour passed, then two, and Toshiro had eventually lost track of time soon after that, focusing only on keeping Ichigo in his line of sight, keeping himself alive, and cutting down anything black and white and ugly.

He had slipped up that day. His muscles had already been tired from the prior day's battle and he hadn't had enough time to fully recuperate. Ichigo had shouted a warning, but Toshiro hadn't been able to react fast enough and a Gillian had swung into him from his blind spot, catching him around the middle and flinging him clear over two sand dunes before finally crashing into a third. Five more had converged on him instantly, and he had been prepared for the pain, but all he had felt was a rushing of wind and a strong pair of arms around his back and legs.

He had opened his eyes (and he hadn't even recalled closing them in the first place) and looked up, flinching a little when he caught sight of familiar orange hair and a face marred by crimson. For one, gut-wrenching, breathless moment, Toshiro had thought one of the Menos had managed to claw half the Vizard's face apart when the other man had dove into the fray to save him, and it had taken Ichigo's reassuring callused hand and a rough shake to snap him back to his right, albeit tired, mind. The Vizard had showed him the gash, brushing it off as _just a scratch, don't worry 'bout it_, cocky grin and all.

Even so, the wound had come dangerously close to the Vizard's right eye, and, after the battle finally ended and the Gillians finally stopped coming (Kami there was a lot of them), Toshiro had all but dragged the man to the Fourth Division, storming into the medical ward and stubbornly calling for Unohana herself to look at it.

Ichigo had sighed (_I'm _fine_, Toshiro! I don't need medical attention for something like this!_) and Toshiro had glared at him and held back the urge to kick the Vizard's ass (_Shut up! You're going even if I have to tie you up and carry you there!_ He had almost squawked in indignant fury when Ichigo had just laughed – _You sure you can do that, Shorty?_ – but had settled for silently seething, and promising himself to freeze the Vizard's balls off next time they spared instead). But after Unohana had examined him (_he will be fine, but the injury will leave a scar. It was left alone for too long._), Ichigo's lips had quirked up in a mixture of fond exasperation and warm affection, and then reached out and ruffled his hair before Toshiro could stop him. The prodigy had batted the man's hand away as soon as possible, the colour high in his cheeks as he glared hard at him (_I'm _not_ a kid!_). Ichigo had returned his glower with something akin to surprise and puzzlement (_I have never seen you as a kid, Toshiro._), and the prodigy had stared, gaping slightly, because everyone around him had always treated him like a kid at one point or another (but Ichigo was different; the Vizard had always been different, and Toshiro didn't know _why_ he was still surprised).

"...Toshi?"

"Don't call me that." Toshiro automatically responded, and then snapped his mouth shut with a click. Was it still appropriate to...

But Ichigo was peering down at him with the same amusement that usually followed that exchange, and the Captain relaxed ever-so-slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to _apologize_, but a warning pulse of Reiatsu from his men two blocks away changed his mind. He could apologize later, when he had the time to take the Vizard aside and do it properly.

With that in mind, Toshiro straightened briskly, glancing behind him to where his Lieutenant was chatting with Kuchiki and his 4th seat. Or at least Matsumoto was chatting; the Sixth Division Captain looked like a statue and the seated officer beside him didn't look too far behind.

As if sensing his annoyance, Matsumoto trailed off, glancing unrepentantly at her white-haired Captain as she ambled over.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro gave her a hard stare. "Go keep watch."

The blond just smiled cheerfully at him before breezing past Ichigo, briefly clasping a hand to the Vizard's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," And the Lieutenant became unusually sombre for a moment. "I'll make it up to you in any way I can, just say the word."

Ichigo blinked (and was he going to get an apology from _everyone_ who had, and even those who hadn't, attended the hearing? Kami, it was going to be awkward if _Kurotsuchi_ apologized. He couldn't even imagine how that would go, and come to think of it, he didn't really _want_ to.), before smiling a little crookedly at the woman.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Rangiku-san. You had other things to worry about at the time."

Rangiku stared hard at the Vizard for a long moment, eyes thoughtful before softening to a shimmering blue.

"You're a real treasure, Ichigo," She blew a kiss at him before continuing on her way. "And it's just Rangiku, you know!"

Ichigo stared after the woman before chuckling softly, glancing down at the Captain beside him. "I hope she never changes. We need people like her."

Toshiro watched his Lieutenant fade into the shadows, nodding grudgingly in agreement. "Don't let her hear you say that," He grumbled. "She's hard enough to handle as it is."

The prodigy glanced up uncertainly at the Vizard, noting the lack of hostility even now. "Ichigo–"

He stopped when a warm hand dropped onto his head, and he huffed in mock-annoyance as his hair was ruffled. He never thought he would ever _miss_ the other man's strange way of showing affection and you-shouldn't-work-so-hard and don't-worry-I'm-still-here in one simple gesture, but he had. During the months after Ichigo's exile, after he finished a stack of paperwork, or happened upon his Lieutenant crying in her office over a lost childhood friend and had no _whatthefuckdoIdo_ idea how to cheer the woman up, or trudging through a shroud of depression after visiting Momo's grave (and he had wanted to give up, to stop struggling against the tempting pull of despair and just let it drag him under, but he had made a promise to Ichigo, and damn if he was going to let the man down again), Toshiro had found himself looking for the comforting warmth that always radiated from the Vizard's hand as the man tousled his already dishevelled hair.

"You been holding up okay?" Ichigo peered down at his face, taking in the lines of fatigue creasing his brow.

Toshiro blinked, knowing instinctively that the Vizard meant _with Momo_, _with the War_, _with Central 46's crap_. He nodded slowly.

The Vizard smiled. "Then you can buy me a drink after this all blows over and I'll call it even."

The Captain stared before releasing a long-suffering sigh, suppressing the smile tilting his lips in vain. "Fine. But you better not get anything cheap. That stuff is disgusting."

A quiet clearing of someone's throat made both of them turn, and Ichigo found Shun alternately glaring at Toshiro and sending him a pointed look.

"Shun's right," Ichigo sighed ruefully. "We should get going. Byakuya, Shun, head straight past the tracks towards the Sukari building, that place over there. The entire thing's abandoned. Just head straight past that and you'll get out of town soon enough. I want an extra word with Toshiro. It'll only take a minute."

Both addressed men stared at him for a long moment before Shun gave a curt nod and turned, not waiting for Byakuya before shunpoing for the ruins. Byakuya lingered for a second longer, gaze measured before he too inclined his head and disappeared.

Ichigo didn't bother watching them go, turning back to the Captain beside him, features urgent.

"Right, there's a few things I have to clear up before I leave. First of all, has Aizen really escaped? I haven't asked Byakuya yet but I don't think he knows the entire story."

Toshiro shook his head. "Aizen's gone, alright," He revealed grimly. "But I don't know who got him out or how or even why. And someone did an amazing job at framing Kuchiki-taichou for it." His voice lowered. "Ichimaru Gin is still in prison though, and Matsumoto doesn't show it, but she was disappointed. I do know Unohana-taichou has something to do with all this. She was the one who confirmed Aizen's escape."

Ichigo frowned, before nodding decisively. "Alright, I'll think more on it later. Second, my family will be back in a couple days and I know my sisters will freak when they find our house gone. I need you to make sure they know I'm safe. Kisuke will tell them as well, but..." The Vizard paused, eyes studying the suddenly very still Captain. "Karin trusts you more than any other Shinigami."

Toshiro tensed. "Not anymore," He voiced flatly. "She probably hates me. I didn't say anything to her before returning to Seireitei and I all but condemned her older brother. She won't–"

"Well _I_ think you should let her decide what she feels towards you," The Vizard interrupted briskly, before his eyes sharpened. "If anyone else was courting my sister, rest assured I would have torn them apart for leaving her heartbroken." Toshiro flinched. "But it's you, and I know you, and I know you only stayed away from her to keep her safe. So Central 46 wouldn't be able to use her as leverage if they ever turn on you."

Toshiro glanced at the Vizard, stunned. "You knew?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Of course. I mean, how long have I known you now? There was a reason why I didn't kick your ass and threaten to kill you when you first asked me to date Karin in the first place, you know."

The Captain stared dumbly at the Vizard. It was true. He had expected his long-time friend to, at the very least, challenge him to a fight and kick his ass ten ways to Sunday. What he hadn't expected was the thoughtful look that had passed through Ichigo's eyes that day before granting him an agreeable nod and a _take-care-of-her,-she's-my-precious-sister_, followed by an encouraging pat on the back and an approving smile.

"...Oh," Toshiro said, after a delayed moment. "I didn't know."

Ichigo snorted, shaking his head. "Really," He teased. "For a genius, you sure are slow."

Toshiro instantly scowled. "I've never done this sort of thing before!"

The Vizard just shook his head before turning serious again.

"Just make sure you explain it to her. She's not stupid; neither of them are. Karin's bull-headed with a temper as bad as mine used to be, but she's also practical and she'll listen if you explain properly."

Toshiro nodded, not quite hiding the relief flooding him at this revelation.

"Now then, back to business." Ichigo paused as a burst of Reiatsu swirled into existence nearby and didn't talk until it moved away. "I didn't plant the bomb, and I didn't feel any Shinigamis at my place. Someone wants me dead, for what, I don't know, but if I had still been in my Gigai, I'd be dead right now, and so would Byakuya."

Toshiro frowned. "Believe it or not, you have a lot of influence in Seireitei. I wouldn't put it past Central 46 working with Humans, and even though they're idiots in general, there are a few brains in the government. They could be afraid of what you might say or do that would give the last push to Seireitei's people to overthrow them. That would be a good enough reason to have you killed, and in what looks like an accident or something unrelated to them. Your death would make a lot of people angry, after all."

Ichigo took this in with enviable calm. "And a dead man can't talk or fight, after all." He murmured. "Alright, that's all for now. Kisuke and Shinji will probably be the only ones who can get a message to me. If you need to contact me, get word to them first. I'll reply as soon as I can."

Toshiro nodded, already reluctant to see the Vizard go. But, "Go. It'll only be a matter of time before the other squads start snooping around here."

Ichigo offered a half-smile, clasping him briefly on the shoulder before spinning around and disappearing in an instant, rain and shadows closing behind him.

Toshiro frowned into the darkness before turning and heading the opposite way.

Ichigo would be fine. If anyone could take care of himself, it would be the orange-haired Vizard. He had to believe that. For his sake, and for all the people waiting on the news that Ichigo had gotten away safely.

**HUMAN WORLD, WAREHOUSE, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN, TWO HOURS LATER**

"Fuck! This is crazy!"

"Shut up, Hiyori!"

Shinji glared at his female blonde charge before returning to his binoculars, tension setting his shoulders as he peered at what used to be the Kurosaki Clinic through the lenses. They had seen the swirling smoke and unnaturally brightened sky half an hour before reaching Karakura, and dread had pooled in his stomach as he caught sight of the flames when they finally arrived.

Now they were perched on a warehouse near the edge of town, anxiously scanning for signs of their favorite Vizard. There had been none, and Shinji could only hope Ichigo had gotten away, but he knew better than most how well the other Vizard could now hide his Reiatsu.

Entering the town was a no-go. The Shinigamis from Seireitei hadn't bothered hiding their Reiatsu signals and Shinji could sense them all over town. If they were to suddenly appear, all of them would be hauled in for questioning. Or at least they would try to haul them in for questioning, and a fight would have broken out, and Shinji didn't think Ichigo would appreciate any more damage done to his town.

"Shinji,"

The blond glanced up inquiringly at Kensei. The former Captain had shifted, peering out into the darkness as Mashiro hovered anxiously next to his head. A moment later, Shinji stiffened as well as a tentative touch of Reiatsu reached out for him.

"It's fine," He said curtly, rising and tucking away his binoculars. "It's Tessai."

A moment later, the familiar muscular man came into view, shunpoing up to them.

"Shinji-san," The large man offered a polite bow, and Shinji nodded back. To anyone else, he'd scoff at the greeting or not return it at all, but Tessai had always been a stickler for courtesy, even back in their Shinigami days.

"What's goin' on?" The blond gestured to the fire-brightened town. "I was just talkin' to Kisuke yesterday and now the whole place is on fire. Is Ichigo alright?"

Tessai shook his head. "From what Kisuke managed to convey to me before I lost contact, a bomb was planted in Ichigo-san's home. Ichigo-san, along with Kuchiki-san and Yukimura-san, managed to get away and they left for the safe house two hours ago."

Shinji allowed himself a moment of relief as Rose sighed audibly behind him and Kensei grunted in approval.

"And the Shinigamis?" Lisa spoke up from the back of the group.

"I would assume they are here to search for Kuchiki-san." Tessai replied. "Fruitless though their search will be, we cannot enter the city unnoticed until they finish here."

With a discontented shake of his head, Shinji dropped gracefully to the ground, legs folding easily so he settled comfortably on the warehouse rooftop.

"Well, we'll just have ta wait them out." He decided, slight grin slipping back onto his features. The other Vizards around him also settled themselves and Tessai took a perch near the edge of the roof.

He could wait, the blond mused. After all, his Hollow didn't take on the features of a Pharaoh for looks alone. He could be as patient as the ancient kings if he wanted to.

But he hadn't been able to catch Ichigo before the man had left, and that irked him more than anything. If he didn't know the current Kisuke would slit his own throat before bringing any harm to Ichigo, he would've assumed the shopkeeper had something to do with all this.

There was, of course, one other man who wouldn't want Shinji running his mouth off to the orange-haired Vizard, would be even more desperate than Kisuke to keep the secret hidden from Ichigo.

But it shouldn't be possible. Kurosaki Isshin was nowhere near Karakura Town, wasn't even in Tokyo, so how could he have had a hand in this? And surely the man wouldn't be so desperate as to attempt to harm his own son to keep said man in the dark?

Would he?

**HUMAN WORLD, KUROSAKI VAN, EDGE OF OKINAWA, JAPAN**

Karin tapped an impatient foot against the floor of the car as they waited for their father to get back from the bathroom. Her gaze cut sharply to her twin when Yuzu pressed a hand to her chest, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yuzu?" She peered anxiously at her sister's suddenly pale face. "Are you okay?"

Yuzu managed a slightly strained smile. "I'm fine. It happens from time to time. It's just growing pains."

"You're nineteen," The noirette pointed out, turning to fully face the brunette. "And what do you mean 'from time to time'? How long has this been going on?"

Yuzu shrugged a little, hand pressing harder as she took a deep breath. "About two years now? It comes and goes." She added hastily at her twin's horrified expression. "I asked otou-san about it and he gave me some painkillers for it. He said I was fine, that it was just late growing pains. See," The brunette added, hand dropping back to her lap, face relaxing again. "The pain's already going away."

Karin's frown deepened. She had studied more than her fair share of medical knowledge, and whatever was wrong with Yuzu was _not_ growing pains. They were almost twenty for Kami's sake!

"Can I see those painkillers?" She asked, extending a hand.

Yuzu blinked before reaching into her skirt pocket, returning with a vial of light blue pills. "Otou-san said to take one of these whenever the pain gets too bad."

Karin grabbed them, eyes narrowing suspiciously. She screwed open the lid, shaking a pill into her hand and paused at the abnormal weight. Whatever these things were, they were _not_ painkillers.

But why would their dad, joking, unassuming, all-around idiot dad, who also happened to be a kickass doctor, tell Yuzu that it was _growing pains_ and give her... whatever these were?

A cheerful whistling slipped through the crack in Karin's window and their father came into view, grinning as always.

_But he's not unassuming. Or an idiot. He just pretends to be._

Karin reached out and grabbed her twin's hand, voice dropping to a murmur as she tucked the vial away into her jeans. "We're going to see that shopkeeper as soon as we can. Something's not right. In the meantime, don't take any more of those pills, okay? Was that the only vial?"

Yuzu frowned, confused, but nodded. "Yes. Otou-san said to go to him when I run out. Is something wrong, Karin?"

The noirette tightened her grip on her twin's hand. "Those things you were taking aren't pain meds, Yuzu. I don't know what they are, but the old man's lying to you."

Yuzu's eyes widened slightly and she glanced uncertainly at their approaching father. "But why would he do that?"

Karin shook her head. "I don't know but," Her voice lowered even further. "Have you ever wondered why Ichi-nii turned out the way he did? Part Shinigami, part Human, part whatever else?"

Yuzu tilted her head, before stiffening in slow realization. Unconsciously shifting closer to her sister, she whispered back, "Nii-chan was always talking about ghosts and spirits all those years ago. I know they're real now but Nii-chan has always been able to see them, and he could become a Shinigami later." She paused. "...Mom was Human, wasn't she? Nii-chan said so when he told us how she died, and he would know about these things."

Karin nodded, body tense. "Which leaves Goat-face. What if he's–"

She cut herself off as Yuzu squeezed her hand in warning. Turning her usual scowl on the cheerful man sliding into the car, she caught her twin's eye and Yuzu nodded slightly.

She would keep quiet until they found out more.

As Isshin started the car and broke out into an off-key song a moment later, Karin turned pensive eyes to the scenery passing outside her window, hand never letting go of her sister's.

If their father was a Shinigami, then could he have something to do with whatever Yuzu had? And if so, why was the man hiding it?

Her mouth thinned grimly. One thing was sure; her brother was fighting his own battles at the moment, so it was up to Karin to take care of herself and Yuzu. She had promised, after all.

_Go to Urahara Kisuke or Hirako Shinji if you ever need help_, Ichi-nii had told her more than once. The noirette stiffened slightly as her mind cast back to the time she had seen the shopkeeper leaving their house before the War had started. She had thought the blond had been there to see Ichigo, but her brother had told her he had been working all day at the Shoten when he came home that night, and Karin had brushed the memory from her mind.

But what if the man had been there to see her father? What if they were friends? Then that must mean the shopkeeper _knew_. And if he knew, Karin couldn't very well go to him with their problem.

So she would have to find Hirako Shinji. She had only ever seen the man on a few occasions, and each time, there had always been a carefree, bordering on creepy, grin on his face. But Ichigo seemed to trust the man a great deal, and the blond himself had dropped by their bedroom one time about two and a half years into the War and, while he had swept a bow and kissed her hand, and then her sister's when the noirette was still too startled to kick him in the balls, the man had told them, personally, that she could come to him for help anytime and he would do whatever he could to help them.

_You're brother's a great man,_ the blond had told her, face sobering for a moment and his grin fading away. _Saved some people really important ta me, just cuz we're friends, he said. So I'll protect you two as well, just cuz Ichigo's you're brother and my friend._

And then he had flashed them that shit-eating grin again before leaping back out the window, and Karin hadn't seen him since.

But the man had been sincere, of that she was certain, and she had learned over the years that people tended to want to do what her brother wanted.

So she would find Hirako Shinji, and then go from there.

And if, once she found out what was going on, she would end up having to kick her old man's ass, well, he would have it coming, in her opinion, and more importantly, Ichi-nii would definitely approve.

**Finished!**

**A little shorter than usual, but I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	5. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters...**

**So I looked back at my last chapter and I found that I didn't really like it as much as all the other ones. Hopefully, this next one will be better and won't be as bland.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy the next one!**

**Chapter 5 – Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

**HUMAN WORLD, OUTSIDE KARAKURA, TOKYO, JAPAN, FOUR HOURS AFTER EXPLOSION**

As Ichigo turned abruptly down another dimly lit, silent street for the sixth time in the last fifteen minutes, Shun finally spoke up from the back of the car, leaning forward to observe the darkened road from the windshield.

"I hate to ask, Ichigo, but are we lost? And if we are, how lost are we?" He prompted.

"We," Ichigo announced clearly. "Are not lost. We're taking a detour so we don't attract attention if any Humans see a car moving without a driver."

Shun gave this statement a heartbeat's consideration. "So... in other words, we're lost."

The Vizard shot him a dark scowl before glaring back out the windshield, hands clenching briefly on the steering wheel.

"I was sure I was on the right street twenty minutes ago," The designated driver muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Do you have a map?" Byakuya asked, glancing up as another street sign passed them. He hadn't had any sleep since waking up minutes before the Vizard's house went up in flames, but the worry of being followed and being found kept him from getting any real rest.

Ichigo shook his head. "It blew up with the rest of my house. And it wouldn't do us any good anyway. You two don't know the streets around here, and I remember the map just fine. I swear there weren't this many twists and turns to–"

The Vizard abruptly slammed his foot on the brakes, throwing all three of them forward, Byakuya grabbing the door handle to stop himself from pitching straight through the windshield while Shun threw a hand out in front of him to stop the imminent face plant into the dashboard.

"What happened?" Shun snapped, left hand already at Akisame. "Why did you stop?"

Ichigo had ducked his head and was currently peering out the window, eyes glued on one of the signs.

"Well," He said slowly, voice calm but grim. "Last I checked, we were in Japan."

"What of it?" Shun also shuffled over, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever had caught the Vizard's attention. In the passenger seat, Byakuya had stiffened in realization, gaze unwavering as he caught sight of the unfamiliar words.

"So if we're in Japan," Ichigo continued, hand moving to open the car door. "Why is that street name written in... what language is that, Spanish?"

A long tense silence filled the car, broken only by the click of an opening car door as Ichigo ducked outside. Byakuya and Shun followed, stances wary as they took in their dark surroundings.

"...Where are we?" Shun finally voiced. "If this isn't Japan, then someone or something took us somewhere else. But how is that possible? I didn't feel anything abnormal so far."

Byakuya drew closer to one of the rose bushes growing on one of the many houses' front lawn. He reached out to finger one of the leaves, still damp from the recent rain shower.

"The plants feel real," The noble stated, sweeping his surroundings with calculating eyes.

Ichigo studied the street name for a long moment.

_Mantarraya._

_Shiro,_ Ichigo prompted silently. _Do you know what that means?_

A loud scoff echoed in his mind. _'Stupid King! D'ya think all Hollows automatically know Spanish or somethin'?'_

Ichigo sighed mentally. _I'll take that as a 'no'. Zangetsu?_

_**I do not know either, Ichigo,**_Zangetsu rumbled. _**We are, after all, a part of you.**_

Ichigo sighed. _Yeah, yeah, I know. Thought it was worth a try though. Any thoughts on how we ended up here then?_

_'Well, let's see. First, ya fell for the little Kuchiki's sob story. Then ya stormed Seireitei just ta save some ungrateful asshole with a stick constantly up his–'_

_Shiro!_ Ichigo almost growled openly. _I'm looking for help here._

His Hollow snorted. _'If ya get inta a fight, I'll give ya as much help as ya need. Solvin' puzzles is the old man's job after all._

Ichigo released a long-suffering sigh, glad that Shun and Byakuya had both wandered a little further away to study the rest of the street.

_Zangetsu?_

_**I did not sense anything out of the ordinary since we left Karakura Town. Are you certain there are no Spanish street names in Japan?**_

_Positive. Not to mention I've been this way before, for vacation with my family a long time ago. I don't remember there ever being all these streets._

_**Then there is only one reasonable explanation. Someone has captured all three of you in an Illusion Kido.**_

"Illusion Kido?" Ichigo voiced aloud, catching his companions' attention. "What's that?"

Before Zangetsu could answer, Byakuya had disappeared in a flit of shunpo, reappearing next to him, urgency surfacing on his face.

"Illusion Kido could explain it," The noble's voice cut through the silence. "And if that is the case, it would be best to return to the car."

Ichigo met the Captain's gaze briefly before hurrying back to the parked vehicle, nodding for Shun to follow.

As they all piled in again, the Vizard shot Byakuya a puzzled look. "What's Illusion Kido? I've never heard about anything like that from Shunsui or– anyone else."

Byakuya's eyes flickered briefly at the falter, but said nothing. Instead, he shook his head as Shun leaned forward, listening intently.

"You would not have heard about it because no one practices it any longer. Illusion Kido was banned many years ago in Soul Society. It became too dangerous to teach to Academy students who had too much time on their hands and too many ambitions in their heads."

The noble glanced out again into the still night as Ichigo mulled this over. "Does Aizen know Illusion Kido?"

Byakuya shook his head again. "Not as far as I know."

The Vizard tilted his head thoughtfully. "And you don't think he's the one who's doing this anyway, right?"

The Captain inclined his head. "Illusion Kido, also known as Sakkado, works very much like Aizen Sosuke's Zanpakuto abilities. It robs the victim's five senses, twists them to the user's predilection, and creates worlds like this." He nodded at the Karakura outside the car. "The illusions need not be made to scare. For example, the user could create an ideal world, one in which the victim would be perfectly content to stay in while he or she falls prey to their enemy in the real world."

"Then if not Aizen, because it sounds right up his alley," Yukimura pinned his Captain with a piercing gaze. "Who is it?"

Byakuya met his 4th seat's gaze briefly before settling back on the Vizard. "The user must have a strong mind; in the end, Sakkado is merely a battle of wills. Whoever's reality is stronger will come out triumphant. I know of only a handful of people in existence who knows enough about Sakkado to perform a competent-levelled illusion. Kyoraku for one, though he no longer practices. Ukitake for another, and likewise, he no longer uses it. All three of us are strong-willed people. It would take a powerful Kido master to place all of us in an Illusion Kido. Out of the handful I mentioned, I know only three who could perform a Sakkado that could produce the world we are in at the moment. One is Yamamoto-sotaichou, who is, I believe, too mentally weak at the moment to perform a Sakkado with the necessary power to hold us here. Another is... currently incapable at the time to perform any Kido. And the third," The noble stared hard at the orange-haired Vizard in front of him.

"The third would be Unohana-taichou."

"Unohana-taichou?" "Isn't she still in Seireitei?"

Ichigo and Shun exchanged a glance before focusing on the noble again.

"Why would Unohana-san want to put us in an Illusion Kido?" Ichigo wondered aloud. "And how would she get to the Human World anyway? She's stationed in Soul Society, right?"

Here, he glanced at Shun, and the former assassin nodded firmly. "Sent to Rukongai to search for you."

"Well," The Vizard glanced at the Captain beside him again. "It doesn't have to be one of those three, right? I mean, there's gotta be other Sakkado users out there. Although I'm surprised Gramps and Unohana-san would break their laws to continue practicing it."

Byakuya blinked, before quickly shaking his head. "No, both of them stopped practicing when the ban was placed. But Yamamoto-sotaichou has lived a very long time, and Sakkado was a requirement at the Academy in his day. I understand he was quite competent at it. Unohana-taichou had nowhere near as much time to work on Sakkado as the Sotaichou had, but she was one of the most powerful Sakkado users the Academy has ever seen, not to mention the fundamentals of Illusion Kido are similar to that of Healing Kido, and no one is better than she when it comes to the Healing Arts."

"How do you know so much, anyway?" Shun cut in. "Do you know Illusion Kido? Can't you get us out of here?"

"No," The noble's eyes became distant, features becoming slightly colder. "But the Kuchiki clan used to be quite adept at Sakkado, and we kept track of all those with potential in the field. Before the ban, my mother taught me a little of the basics. Long forgotten now though, and it wouldn't help us in any case."

"Great," Ichigo sighed, glancing pensively out the car again. "So what do we do now? How do we get out?"

Byakuya maintained a thoughtful silence for a moment before asking, "When did you start to notice you were no longer going in the right direction?"

Ichigo frowned. "Um, twenty minutes ago? Half an hour now, I guess."

"I see," The noble paused. "And it was the Spanish street sign that told you something was amiss. For now, we will assume Unohana-taichou to be behind this illusion. If that is so, she would not have placed something so visibly different unless she intended it to be so."

Ichigo shifted impatiently in his seat. "So you're saying she left it as a clue? So we would know something was wrong?"

At the Captain's affirming nod, the Vizard peered outside again, gaze focusing on the Spanish word.

"But why?" Ichigo turned back, bafflement clear on his face.

"...Perhaps as a test," Byakuya eventually said. "To see if you can break out of this illusion."

The Vizard frowned. "You mean us. She trapped all three of us..."

Ichigo stopped, mind rewinding to a few seconds ago. "Wait," He voiced slowly, and he shifted away from the noble sitting beside him. "What did you say about learning the basics of Sakkado?"

Byakuya frowned. "My mother taught me a little of Sakkado basics. But as I said, it will not do any good in our situation even if I do remember how to perform them."

Ichigo stared hard at the man in front of him, voice icy as he spoke. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So do you mind telling me who you really are?"

The noble stiffened. "I do not understand what you–"

The Vizard shifted back again, noting out of the corner of his eye the fact that Shun hadn't moved.

"You're not Byakuya." He accused flatly. "Byakuya's mom died giving birth to him. She couldn't have taught him anything. And forgetting the basics? Byakuya has a near-perfect memory. He would never forget anything anyone taught him. So I'll ask one more time. Who are you?"

At his words, the noble's onyx eyes changed, becoming a vivid sapphire that had the Vizard jerking back in response, eyes wide with alarm.

"Very good, Kurosaki-san. I expected nothing less from you. Neither Kuchiki-taichou nor his 4th seat are with you here."

Ichigo could later list a number of things he could say about hearing the Fourth Division Captain's voice coming out of Byakuya's mouth, starting with downright creepy (oh Kami, I never want to see something like that again).

But at that moment, Shun disappeared from the back of the car, while the illusion-Byakuya nodded at their surroundings.

"Kurosaki-san," Unohana's voice continued, and Ichigo had to force himself not to twitch at the strangeness of it all. "Your travel companions are currently struggling with a high-level Bakudo, still stuck in the car you are currently driving. Blindly, I might like to add. It would be in all your best interests for you to break out of this illusion, immediately."

The Vizard pushed aside his initial shock, gaze sharpening into a glare as he stared back at the illusion. "You put me in here. Just get me out! I don't understand why you would stick me in an illusion in the first place!"

The illusion-Byakuya shimmered before slowly fading away. "You will understand when you break out of this illusion. Do hurry though. The countryside may have less people and buildings, but it is not completely open road."

And with that, the illusion-Byakuya, along with Unohana's voice, disappeared, leaving the Vizard alone and more than a little frustrated.

"Damn it!" He hissed, banging a fist against the steering wheel (was the steering wheel an illusion as well?). "What the hell do I do now?"

_**Calm down, Ichigo,**_Zangetsu's voice resounded in his mental world. _**Panicking will do more harm than good. Think back. What have you learned about Sakkado?**_

Ichigo took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Sakkado is a battle of wills. Byakuya, or Unohana-san, said whoever's reality is stronger comes out the winner."

_**Exactly.**_

"How does that help?" Ichigo demanded. "It doesn't tell me how to get outta here!"

_**Think, Ichigo. Your will has always been strong. What is your reality? The reality you know to be true? Are you really on a dark street with not a soul in sight? Illusion Kido distorts the victim's mind. You believe half an hour to have passed, but is that really true? Think. Remember. Where were you even a minute ago?**_

Ichigo swore under his breath, closing his eyes and blocking out the world around him. Where was he? He had been driving on a street...

No. No he hadn't been. He had been on open road. Already in the countryside.

Right?

"Damn it!" He cried, eyes flying open again. Right hand curling into a fist, he slammed it into his thigh, anger edging the action as he winced at the brief pain that was sure to leave a bruise.

And then his eyes widened as an image flashed into his mind, a memory of a dark road and barely visible fields of green (_wish the world would stay as peaceful as this place is. Does Soul Society have sights like this?_), of chirping crickets and the wind whistling through the crack of a window in a dark blue Nissan (_A few, but I am of the opinion that the countryside in Japan is unrivalled in its beauty_), of the crescent moon glowing in the sky and the few stars dotting the inky darkness, temporarily uncovered by heavy clouds (_almost seems we're just on vacation. Then again, assassins don't take vacations so I wouldn't know._).

Ichigo gasped, jerking around as the illusion settled in front of him again.

_That was real. That was real, wasn't it, Zangetsu?_

_**If that is what you believe, Ichigo.**_

The Vizard straightened. "Shiro, sword. Preferably the length of a small dagger please."

_"Don't tell me yur gonna do somethin' stupid again."_

Ichigo sighed irritably. "I'm getting us outta here. We've overstayed our welcome and we've got things to do. I don't plan on staying here for a minute longer."

Wordlessly, a short dagger, white hilt and glinting silver-blue blade, materialized in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, the Vizard shut his eyes, pushing all thoughts of the illusion around him out of his mind and pulling the memory of his reality to the forefront, holding it firmly in his mind's eye.

And then, without hesitation, he plunged the dagger into his thigh, hissing as pain exploded in his leg.

A violent jolt and a faint whooshing sound later and two urgent voices filled his ears.

"Ichigo, wake up!" "You are not so weak, Ichigo. You must come back."

The Vizard's eyes flew open, finding not a dagger but their car's steering wheel in his hands, even as a grimace-worthy pain still throbbed through his leg.

But there was no time to think as he caught sight of the looming tree their car was heading straight for, and his hands twisted the wheel to the left, simultaneously stepping on the brakes as the car swerved, the right rear-view mirror catching the side of the tree and snapping off with a loud crack of metal.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo struggled to stop the car, narrowly missing another tree as wheels squealed, pulling the car in a 180 turn before finally skidding to a precarious halt by a steep bank leading down to a rushing river.

Shoulders slumping in relief, the Vizard let his head tilt back momentarily before turning to take in his companions.

Both Byakuya and Shun were pinned to their seats with Bakudo spells, though the former assassin had almost broken out of his bonds with Byakuya not far behind.

Sighing, Ichigo reached out, quickly cutting the Kido binding them with a small Byakurai.

"Are you okay?"

Shun nodded a little shakily, peering outside at the river bank. "That was a little too close for comfort. What the hell happened?"

Ichigo started. "You don't know? You didn't see Unohana-san?"

Now both Sixth Division members were staring at him.

"...Unohana-taichou?" Byakuya finally voiced, eyes thoughtful. "I see. You were stuck in a Sakkado then?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "She explained Sakkado to me, with your face too."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow as Shun leaned forward. "What's a Sakkado?"

"A type of Kido," Ichigo relayed. "Illusion Kido. It was banned years ago."

The former assassin took this in quite calmly (and considering he had just been trapped in a car with a driver who had been stuck in a dream world, and bound by Kido for no apparent reason by one of the Gotei 13 captains to boot, that was really something).

"So why would Unohana-taichou try to kill us?"

Ichigo shrugged, already reaching for the car door. "No idea. She said it was a test, and that I'd understand after I break out of the illusion."

Stepping outside, the Vizard gritted his teeth, glancing down as adrenaline faded away and the agony of stab wound set in, staining his jeans a dark red, almost black. Well, no use worrying about it now. He would deal with it later. In the meantime, he clapped a hand over the injury and took in his surroundings, making sure to keep Byakuya within his sight.

"Ichigo," Shun had already drawn Akisame, suddenly cold cerulean eyes focusing on a spot in the distance.

Ichigo shifted, gaze landing on the familiar figure of the Fourth Division Captain. The woman was standing next to an old, crumbling farmhouse, familiar Haori in place, and Ichigo realized they had reached the safe house.

_Well, not really safe if other people already know where it is_, he thought, somewhat sourly. _Kisuke usually does a better job at all the cloak-and-dagger stuff._

It was Byakuya who broke the silence, voice hard as he stepped forward.

"Unohana-taichou," The noble pinned the woman with a piercing gaze, voice travelling easily across the distance in their quiet surroundings. "What is the meaning of this?"

The woman ignored his question, only glancing briefly at him. "You look well, Kuchiki-taichou." Her gaze shifted to Shun before settling on Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, please come inside."

Ichigo glanced at his two companions as a familiar stubbornness surfaced inside him. "Not until you tell us what that was all about. I still don't know what you're trying to do, but if you wanted to test me, you could've just said. There was no need to put the others in danger as well."

Byakuya stiffened, displeasure flickering briefly in his eyes. Why did Ichigo always insist on other people's safety before his own? Or even dismiss his own wellbeing entirely? It was quite...

"Annoying."

Byakuya tossed a glance in his 4th seat's direction, taking in the slightly irritated scowl. There was no lost love between them, of that he was sure. Byakuya grudgingly respected the man as a competent fighter and a responsible man overall, performing his duties to the best of his abilities. But the man's disinterest in keeping fellow comrades safe both puzzled him and grated on his nerves.

Yukimura Shun never went out of his way to save even those in his patrol, much less in his own squad, unless Byakuya or Renji made it an order. Even those that the man interacted with on a regular basis, those that helped him do paperwork or trained the men under his command or indeed, those under his command, all became inconsequential on the battlefield.

The first, and last, time Renji had neglected to tell him to protect his men when the 4th seat's patrol was sent out to stop a raid, the redhead had stormed into his temporary office an hour after said patrol came back, or, according to his enraged Lieutenant, what was left of it. Renji had ranted and raved that the former assassin was a danger to all the men that were sent out with him, and when Byakuya finally managed to cut in, the redhead had slowed down long enough to inform him that the patrol of twelve had been reduced to four men, two of which were critically injured and had to be carried to the Fourth Division by Ikkaku of all people, who had happened to pass by the patrol at the time. The other man under the 4th seat's command had quite a number of injuries as well, while Shun had escaped with minimal damage.

_But that's not the point_, his Lieutenant had snapped, pacing a hole in his floor. Yukimura (_the bastard_) had left all his men to fend for themselves, and those that couldn't keep up and were overpowered by the enemy were left behind. The new 4th seat didn't care about them at all.

Now, knowing his Lieutenant's penchant for exaggeration and drama, Byakuya had logically brushed the warning off, or at least tried to, but the redhead had been adamant and the noble had relented after Renji pounded a fist into his desk for the seventh time in the entire conversation for emphasis.

Calling the man in question into his office for a word had been quite easy. Yukimura was the type to be there when you needed him. Asking the man about what had transpired during their patrol had also been simple. His 4th seat was always concise but informative in the reports the he turned in, and that habit seemed to extend to his speech as well. What wasn't easy was trying to explain to the former assassin that leaving fellow comrades behind to die, especially men under his command, was unacceptable.

Yukimura had stared blankly back at him, hands clasped behind his back, and asked coolly why he was responsible for people who couldn't even protect themselves when their job was to protect others. Byakuya had blanked for a moment as that was actually a very logical question (and once upon a time, when he had locked all his emotions away, the noble would've asked the exact same thing), but had quickly pulled a leaf from Ichigo's book and simply explained that Yukimura's job was also to protect others, and his men more than fell under that category.

The former assassin had stared at him some more, features as unreadable as a slab of granite before nodding curtly, and Byakuya had dismissed the man from the room, still slightly disturbed. While his 4th seat's face had been indecipherable, the noble had caught the glint of sceptical amusement in the man's eyes, as if he had thought what Byakuya had said had been strange or comical. Or both.

So the Captain pulled out his new 4th seat's files, going over them for some sign of mental disorder, because surely, there had to be something wrong with someone who just couldn't care about other people's lives as they died in front of him. Even Byakuya had felt painfully guilty when he had condemned Rukia to death years ago (and he would never be able to repay the stubborn, reckless man who had stormed Seireitei with that unique, unwavering determination and saved his sister from the very rules he had set around himself like a protective stone wall).

There hadn't been though. Nothing to give Byakuya even a hint that Yukimura was anything save perfectly sane. So he did the next best thing. Or the worst thing, depending on how you looked at it. He went to the Second Division camp, or, more specifically, Sui-feng-taichou, the current head of the Onmitsukido.

He had to suffer through the woman's disgraceful temper and opprobrious conduct in the form of a death glare, but he had found out, over the years, that if he stared at anyone long enough (the anomaly known as Kurosaki Ichigo notwithstanding), they would eventually cave. Sui-feng was no different. The Second Division Captain eventually got around to asking what he wanted, and Byakuya had revealed the man's indifference to the deaths of his men he had indirectly caused.

Sui-feng had actually stared back at him with a mixture of incredulity and disbelief, clearly asking if the Kuchiki head was mentally disabled (he wasn't, thank you very much, and he had been more than a little displeased at the woman's blatant display of disrespect).

The female Captain, features morphing into something akin to pity after the initial shock seemed to have died away, had explained to him, as patiently as a caged tiger wanting to be released back into the wild could possibly be, that Yukimura was an assassin. The man may have retired, but the instincts of one never faded away. A soldier in the Onmitsukido wasn't allowed to have attachments to anyone, even to family, much less people you worked with. If you couldn't take care of yourself, then you deserved to be left behind; that was the philosophy of the Onmitsukido. That Byakuya's new 4th seat hadn't protected any of the men on his patrol should come as no surprise.

But, the Black Ops Commander had added almost hopefully, if Byakuya found him too stressful and difficult to keep around, she would be glad to take him off his hands.

Byakuya had immediately declined, before dipping his head in thanks and taking his leave. Immediately afterwards, the noble had gone on a short walk, hoping to catch the elusive Vizard that seemed to be the only one with any hold over Yukimura Shun.

The Captain had found him camped out behind a sand dune about twenty minutes away from the Sixth Division camp (and was it so hard to come back once in a while for some rest, even if it was only in a simple dusty cot), shoulders slumped in exhaustion, orange hair dishevelled even more than usual, and bruises and scrapes from that day's skirmishes marking visible skin (not that they weren't all injured some way or another those days). Byakuya had let a hint of a frown mar his features at the Vizard's carelessness but Ichigo's head had snapped up before Byakuya got within ten feet, brown eyes still sharp and vigilant, and the noble had spared a moment to feel some shame and regret that a mere human teenager (but Ichigo really hadn't been that for a very long time. Byakuya wasn't even sure if Ichigo had ever _just_ been that.) would have to have the fight-or-flight instincts of an experienced war veteran.

Ichigo had taken one look at him before shifting over, patting the ground wearily (and Ichigo was the only one, along with Rukia and perhaps Renji, that Byakuya would ever allow such a neglect of protocol) as he wordlessly invited the noble to sit.

Byakuya had, after a moment's contemplation, and Ichigo had just glanced sideways at him, empathy glinting in his eyes (_crap of a day, huh?_ – and Byakuya hadn't been able to argue with that sentiment. Just that morning, before Renji had brought up his 4th seat, the Captain had been beating back a large number of high-levelled Arrancar near the eastern border of their camp with the Eleventh Division Captain. If anyone could irritate him, it would be the loud uncouth barbarian of a Shinigami, nevermind that he knew full well that the other captain could hold an actually decent and intelligent conversation if hi tried). The noble had stayed silent for a long while, before inquiring quietly what the Vizard thought of Yukimura Shun.

Ichigo's answer had surprised him. After all, Byakuya had always thought the man would defend his friends, physically and verbally, and would always say the best about them unless he was jesting. But Ichigo had, in that far-too-blunt way of his, told him exactly what he had thought of the former assassin (_cocky son-of-a-bitch. Cold too, even more than you, and that's really saying something. Then again, we both know that's just a mask you pull on to keep everyone away. I think Shun is like that too. It's just that his reasons for keeping people away are different from yours. He does it because he's been taught to his entire life. No one's ever taught him to care. You have his files, right? His parents were Onmitsukido operatives. So were his grandparents. He's been trained to be an assassin since birth._)

Byakuya had taken this in, thinking over the Vizard's words carefully as he always did ever since he had first realized, back when they had still been enemies, that Kurosaki Ichigo was not one to be taken lightly.

Then he had nodded, tempted to ask the Vizard for advice (interacting with other people was definitely not his strong suit) but knowing that his 4th seat was now _his 4__th__ seat_ and it was Byakuya's duty to watch the man. Ichigo had smiled knowingly when he had come to this silent conclusion, and Byakuya still wondered whether the Vizard had known what he had been thinking that day, or if the other man had known the noble would come across this problem since the former assassin had joined the Sixth Division.

After that, Byakuya became a little more attentive of Yukimura, careful to keep the man in sight when the noble happened to be working in the same area as his 4th seat. Yukimura had never made the mistake of leaving a comrade behind again, whether their injury was a simple scratch or a fatal wound.

Still, Byakuya had noticed that the former assassin's motions when saving someone were robotic, automatic, and he knew the man was just following the orders given to him, and, in his opinion, pointless ones at that. The men that were not in his 4th seat's immediate reach were cut down and Yukimura didn't spare them half a glance. He didn't really understand.

And then, one day, when Renji had taken half the Sixth Division to a different part of Hueco Mundo for backup, Byakuya had found himself taking the other half of his squad and defending the Eastern defence border that protected the Gotei 13 camps, Yukimura fighting several feet away from him, and Ichigo halfway across the battlefield, wielding his Zanpakuto in Bankai form.

Then it happened, and Byakuya had almost done a double-take if he hadn't been trying to get to the Vizard himself that day.

Ichigo had been facing off against several Arrancars when a Garganta had opened and Byakuya had recognized the Fifth Espada at once, not that it helped any as the Espada had cut a line straight for the orange-haired Vizard, barrelling into the man from behind.

The noble had attempted to call out a warning as he was occupied with ten different Arrancars but amongst the clashing of blades and cries that ranged from fierce to pained, his voice was swallowed up completely.

But his 4th seat had also noticed the Vizard's dilemma and the man was already moving before the Fifth Espada's Garganta had closed up again, paving an icy path across the battlefield with his Zanpakuto as ally and enemy alike scrambled to get out of the former assassin's way. Before Byakuya's astonished eyes, Yukimura had activated Bankai (_Bankai, Kurenai Akisame._), splitting his Zanpakuto into four long indigo-coloured lances that floated around him within easy reach, and was bearing down on a startled Espada before the numbered Arrancar could do more than shift his weapon to block all four blades' downward strikes.

The former assassin had slipped seamlessly behind Ichigo, fending off the Espada's furious attack with icy death carving the way. Ichigo barely acknowledged the 4th seat's presence behind him as the two proceeded to cleave the enemy ranks in half, a swirl of blue, silver, red, and black that pushed back the Arrancars with terrifying strength. The Fifth Espada had been fended off by Yukimura's lances that created explosions of ice on impact, and, frustration at not being able to get anywhere near his original target written all over his face, had retreated reluctantly through another Garganta, taking a large number of Arrancars with him.

After the battle, Byakuya had witnessed the former assassin all but _fussing_ over a bloodied Ichigo, arguing quietly with the man as he gestured somewhat urgently in the direction of the Fourth Division camp. The Vizard had finally thrown up his hands, huffing and nodding reluctantly before shunpoing off towards the medical tents.

Once Ichigo had left, Yukimura had looked up, meeting Byakuya's gaze evenly before walking over to stand in front of him, stance polite as ever.

"_It's like this, Taichou,"_ _the man had started._ _"Ichigo saved my life. As a general rule, I always pay my debts, and I have yet to repay him."_

"_You saved his life today," Byakuya had pointed out._

_Yukimura had just shrugged. "Hard to say. He's not weak. He could have protected himself, but better safe than sorry."_

"_You could claim that for every other incident."_

_The assassin hadn't so much as blinked. "Because it's true."_

_So you are protecting him because of a life debt? A lifetime's protection in exchange?" Byakuya had asked flatly, and he had thought of the almost-concern flashing in the man's eyes as he had hurtled across the battlefield with frightening intensity. "Nothing more?"_

_His 4__th__ seat had returned his probing gaze with emotionless eyes. "That is correct."_

Byakuya hadn't believed that for a second, and he still didn't to this day. Ichigo had always had a certain charisma that drew people to him, and his character had made them want to follow him, to protect him if nothing else. The noble didn't think Yukimura was any different. He had seen the alarm on the man's features that day, and decided that the man _did_ know how to care, but simply chose not to most of the time. Byakuya had accepted that certain characteristic in his 4th seat, and promptly chose not to bring it up with Yukimura again. So long as the man saved the other members of his Division when ordered to do so, the noble saw no reason to try to change who the former assassin was.

"We're not the ones _injured_, Ichigo," Said former assassin was currently glaring at the Vizard, who looked slightly guilty, and Byakuya's gaze scanned the man, pausing as he caught sight of deep crimson staining his leg.

"Ichigo," The noble moved forward, Unohana momentarily ignored as he levelled a stern look on the other man. "What happened?"

The Vizard shrugged off their concern with frustrating ease. "Helped me get out of the Sakkado. Don't worry 'bout it."

But how could they not? Byakuya actually had to force down the urge to shake the man until common sense penetrated his occasionally-thick-skull.

"It was not the best way to escape a Sakkado, Kurosaki-san."

Their attention immediately snapped back to the healer still waiting patiently by the farmhouse.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have put him in one in the first place." Shun's cold voice cut through the quiet as he moved to stand in front of Ichigo.

Unohana didn't seem perturbed. Instead, she simply shook her head, one hand moving to motion the safe house. "I will explain everything once we are inside and I have healed your leg, Kurosaki-san. Now, please, I do not have much time."

Ichigo exchanged wary glances with the two Sixth Division Shinigamis before moving towards the safe house, ignoring the pain that flared with every step. He had had worse, much worse, and it hadn't slowed him down then either.

The three made their way to the entrance, Shun keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the Fourth Division Captain as she led them through.

"I must ask all of you to show some restraint and patience," Unohana voiced softly. "I will explain, but until then, please refrain from attacking him."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. He hated it when he didn't know what was going on, but he held his tongue, respect for the female Captain staying his questions.

Shun had no such qualms. "Who's 'him'? Who else have you brought with you?"

And then there was no more time for talk because they had entered what looked like the living room and a man Ichigo had thought he wouldn't see again for quite some time filled his gaze, halting him in the doorway as easily as a high-levelled binding spell. Easier, as there weren't many binding spells that could hold him nowadays.

Beside him, Byakuya stiffened, stance readying for a fight as Shun released his Zanpakuto, the swirl of his Reiatsu shaking the windows.

"Aizen Sosuke."

Ichigo felt the stirring of an old anger and clenching wariness fill him as the man rose from the couch he had been sitting on, familiar brown eyes staring evenly back at him as if the other three didn't even exist.

_Shiro! Zangetsu!_

His Hollow was already stirring in his mindscape, power swirling down to his right hand, ready to produce a sword if need be, and Ichigo could almost feel his Zanpakuto looming protectively over him as the man extended his own power for the Vizard to use.

'_Ready, King,'_ The Hollow growled, voice echoing with none of its usual bloodthirsty anticipation that always sounded before a battle, and with good reason as this man had almost torn all three of them apart, a fate Ichigo had and still thought to be worse than death.

'_Just say the word. We'll tear the bastard apart.'_

"...Kurosaki-san, please!"

Ichigo started, gaze flickering to the healer before focusing on Aizen again, eyes widening as he realized the man was back on the couch, a white-knuckled grip digging into the fabric, and sweat beading his forehead as his shoulders shook with the effort to hold up against the Vizard's overwhelming Reiatsu, something he realized he had released unconsciously. His energy hadn't so much as brushed Shun or Byakuya or even Unohana, but had surged towards the former Captain with single-minded vengeance.

Glancing once more at the silent request on Unohana's face (a face that seemed less serene and more haggard than the last time Ichigo had seen her), the Vizard reluctantly reigned in his Reiatsu, tucking it away but ready to release it at a moment's notice.

Not that he would need it, Ichigo realized, because he could feel no Reiatsu from the man in front of him at all, and the old Aizen would never have bowed against Ichigo's Reiatsu, even if he was just pretending.

"...Your Reiatsu's gone," Ichigo voiced slowly. "Did they snap your Zanpakuto?"

It took a moment longer for Aizen to straighten, and the Vizard had to hand it to the man; he seemed to keep any nausea or pain from his face with relative ease.

Brown eyes met his again, but didn't attempt to stand a second time, an unquestionably wise decision as Shun looked ready to lunge if the man so much as twitched a foot.

Aizen inclined his head. "They did." And there was just the slightest note of disappointment mixed with resentful fury in the former Captain's voice, hidden so well that even Ichigo would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it. "I apologize for startling you. I understand this must be quite a shock."

The low tenor was still unfailingly polite, Ichigo noted, as he eyed the man warily.

Brown hair still swept back as it had been during the War, the Vizard took in the dark bags still shadowing the man's eyes and the gaunt, pale face that waited patiently for him to speak.

Muken had not been kind to the former Captain, and it more than showed.

With a sigh, Ichigo's shoulders slumped slightly, pushing a few stray strands of hair away from his face before moving into the room to take a seat on a sofa stationed across from the one Aizen was currently sitting on (and he had to wonder if they had rearranged the furniture before Ichigo's arrival).

"Okay," His gaze darted between the Fourth Division Captain, who looked half-taken-aback, half-relieved, and Aizen, who was still watching him with a mixture of puzzlement and fascination, all perfectly concealed if Ichigo wasn't a master at reading behind the masks people put up. Half the people he knew insisted on facades that had once made his head spin trying to figure them out. "Let's hear it then."

"Ichigo!" The warning hiss came from Shun, whose eyes were still focused on the overlord with cold dislike.

"I'm not attacking a man who can't defend himself if I attack," Ichigo replied calmly, ignoring the piercing brown still focused on him.

Shun eyed Aizen for a moment longer before moving silently to stand behind Ichigo, Akisame still drawn.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was staring at the former Captain with a mix of icy distaste and wary suspicion, before turning abruptly to Unohana.

"You were the one who framed me?"

Unohana gazed back steadily. "No, I was not. I was responsible for Aizen Sosuke's escape from Muken, but I did not intend for the blame to fall on you. As it is, I do not know who did frame you."

The noble said nothing, gaze searching the woman for any deceit, and then turned again, moving forward to take a seat beside the orange-haired Vizard.

"You will explain," The Captain ordered, eyes glinting as he took in Aizen seated across from him. "But before that, Unohana-taichou, please heal Ichigo."

A warning frown silenced the Vizard before he could protest, and Unohana moved quickly to the man's side, hands already glowing with soft green Reiatsu. Only seconds later, the wound started closing, and even the blood staining tanned skin disappeared under her healing touch.

Ichigo dipped his head in quiet thanks, but Unohana just shook her head, taking a seat in a nearby chair. Funny enough, all eyes turned to the Vizard then, and Ichigo sighed.

"Alright," He stared pointedly first at Unohana and then at Aizen. "I wanna know what's going on. If I don't like it, I'll stop it." His gaze narrowed on the man in front of him. "Permanently, if need be."

To Aizen's credit, the man simply nodded, gaze never wavering. "Of course, I would expect nothing less. But perhaps Unohana-taichou could start."

The Fourth Division Captain nodded, shifting forward. "Very well. Kurosaki-san, you know of the turmoil in Seireitei regarding Central 46 and the Gotei 13?"

At Ichigo's wary nod, the woman continued. "Things have been going very wrong for a long time in Soul Society. Corruption has overrun the government, and the Royal Guard has long neglected its duty to protect the Royal Family and the Spirit King." She paused.

"Everything in both Soul Society and the Human World, as well as Hueco Mundo and Hell, depends upon the Spirit King. Without him, the balance cannot be maintained."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in thought. "So you're saying something's wrong with the Spirit King?"

Unohana nodded. "There must be. Have you not noticed the many incidents that have threatened both the Human World and the Spirit World? The War included?"

The Vizard scowled, gaze darting to Aizen. "If you're saying the War happened because the Spirit King wasn't balancing the worlds correctly or something, I'll have to disagree. Everyone makes their own choices."

The healer nodded again. "I am not saying the Spirit King is responsible for the War, nor am I excusing anyone from their past actions. But have you never wondered, why now? Why Central 46 is acting up now when they have been corrupted for centuries but have stayed silent, hidden in the shadows?"

Ichigo frowned, glancing at Byakuya who stayed silent.

"It would be in their best interest to stay in the shadows after the War, would it not?" Unohana continued. "Drawing attention to themselves when suspicion is at the forefront of everyone's minds would not be ideal. And yet, they arrested you."

Beside him, Byakuya stiffened, and strangely enough, Aizen's eyes flickered with something akin to contempt, though Ichigo wasn't completely sure.

"You have to understand, Kurosaki-san," Unohana gazed intently at the Vizard. "You are valued by quite a number of people in Seireitei, either because they respect you, or consider you their friend."

"You mean to say my trial started it all?" Ichigo demanded. "What, were you people _blind_ before? My ruling was unfair; I'll be the first to admit it. I mean, they pulled me up on charges before they tried _Aizen_, and you have to admit, there's something fundamentally wrong with the order of that."

Aizen didn't look surprised, Ichigo noted absently as he watched Unohana's eyes flicker with almost-regret. As if the man had expected nothing less.

"And for that, I sincerely apologize," The healer bowed her head momentarily. "But your trial, Kurosaki-san, was, I think, the catalyst to Central 46's eventual triumph or downfall. Which it is still has yet to be seen."

Ichigo sighed in frustration. "So why are they doing this anyway? What's their relation with the Spirit King?"

It was Aizen who spoke up next, quiet voice filling the room. "The Royal Guard, or the Zero Division, has long been working for Central 46, whom I believe want the Spirit King for themselves. Though they have the Royal Guard out of the way, there are certain things needed to control the Spirit King. The King's Key, for one. The Hogyoku, for another. Neither of which are in their possession."

"That's all well and good," Ichigo's scowl deepened. "But why? Why do they want the Spirit King? I thought he oversaw everything and kept things going."

Aizen nodded. "That is what the Spirit King does, in essence. He is strong enough to maintain worlds. Knowing that, can you see how powerful someone could be if they had mastery over the Spirit King?"

"They could create or destroy worlds."

It was Byakuya who spoke this time, onyx gaze heavy with realization. Ichigo turned his head, still frowning. The noble glanced at him.

"If Central 46 were to possess the Spirit King, to twist him to their own wishes," The Captain explained. "They would have absolute power over all worlds. They could destroy Hueco Mundo along with all the Hollows that reside in it. They could create new worlds with new life forms. They would be nothing short of gods."

Ichigo stilled. "So that's why they had to get rid of me," He voiced aloud. "They wanted to lock me up before, but I was exiled instead. They thought I would be able to stop them."

It was Aizen who followed up his statement. "Yes. I do not think anyone could say you are weak. If Central 46 wants to succeed, they must get rid of anyone who is or will become a potential threat."

"But that still doesn't explain why now?" Shun pointed out from his spot behind Ichigo, stance still wary. "Why not wait until the whole War blew over and arrest Ichigo for something that might actually stick in a real trial? Kami knows he gets into enough illegal trouble on his own."

Ichigo twitched, throwing a scowl at the former assassin, who shrugged unrepentantly.

"Because of this."

Unohana stood, withdrawing a stack of papers from a satchel attached to her Shihakusho.

"As soon as Aizen Sosuke was imprisoned, these papers appeared on my desk. They contain a list of Central 46 members, and the actions they have secretly taken over the last few centuries."

"Central 46 guessed," Aizen took up smoothly, leaning forward. "That my arrest would not have gotten rid of the information I found out about their action over the years. They deduced that I would have passed it on to someone else, and it would have eventually gotten to you. You are nothing short of a wild card, Kurosaki-kun. They cannot predict you; no one can. I assume that they prepared for the worst by getting rid of you as soon as possible. What they forgot was the influence you already had among the Gotei 13."

"Wait, wait," Ichigo cut in. "Back up a bit. 'The information _you_ found out'? What do you mean?"

There was a long pause as Aizen visibly frowned. "...I despised what Central 46 was doing. What they are still doing." The former Captain finally explained, gaze heavy. "The actions I took against that was–"

Ichigo interrupted again, eyes suddenly blazing with angry intensity. "Let me get this straight," He started, only dimly aware of the almost palpable cold anger beside him. "You started the War because your government was fucking things up behind everyone's backs? Wasn't that a bit extreme?"

Another long silence followed before Aizen spoke again. "I admit, there were deaths I did and still do regret. They were most unfortunate–"

This time, Ichigo actually sprang up, Reiatsu uncurling enough to make Aizen's jaw tighten.

"'Most unfortunate'?" The Vizard repeated softly, taking a step forward, eyes glued on the former overlord's face. "My friends died in that War. Renji almost didn't make it out of his coma. Rukia could've lost her arm and even her memory for good. Jushiro's third seats were practically torn apart! Shinji lost two people he considers family, and got two half-assed replacements instead! Yumichika lost half his eyesight! Iemura's fucking dead! So many people dead! _And you dare say it's __**most unfortunate**__?_"

By the end of his rant, Ichigo's voice had risen to a shout, and was a mixture of Shiro's echoing snarl, Zangetsu's deep timbre, and his own expressive tenor, all rolled into one angry cacophony.

The room fell silent, Unohana's eyes wide and mildly surprised, Aizen staring at him, strain building on his near-white features, and Ichigo, even in the state he was in, could see the slightest glimmer of regret in his eyes.

_Regret!_ His mind raged. _He's not allowed to feel regret!_

"Kurosaki-san," Unohana started, rising to her feet, only to have Shun step smoothly in her way, eyes smouldering with hostility and a warning stay-away-from-him.

The healer sat back down.

"Ichigo,"

The Vizard glanced to the side, meeting steady, calm onyx. Slowly, he lowered himself back on the couch, taking a steadying breath and feeling his Reiatsu curl inwards back to him.

"...Sorry," He muttered, and felt himself relax a notch when the noble's fingers brushed surreptitiously across the back of his hand in a familiar reassuring movement. Neither of them had ever been ones for physical shows of familiarity, but they had fought together for too long to be uncomfortable in each other's presence so they had silently agreed on their own simple but no-less-effective gestures.

"...I will not apologize for what I did," Ichigo glanced back at Aizen as the man spoke again. "I knew what I was getting into, I was prepared for the consequences, and, well, I do not think you would believe me anyway."

"Damn straight," The Vizard muttered, settling down again as he pinched the bridge of his nose in a tired motion. "Okay, so, you wanted to tear down Central 46. Why start a War? I know the Human World is different from the Spirit World, but the politics can't be that different. The War you started was huge. It pulled everyone in; Shinigamis, Hollows, Vizards, even Humans. Why?"

"Have you not realized?" Aizen straightened, hands folding neatly in his lap. "For the Hogyoku, of course."

He paused for a moment. "The King's Key is gone. It no longer exists. I have checked with the Captain-Commander when I was still a captain. I do not know how; only that it is gone. But Central 46 has been trying to make one."

"...The only way to make a Key is with 100000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land." Ichigo voiced slowly. "They've already got Karakura. What about the souls?"

Aizen shrugged elegantly. "They have hired assassins working for them. 100000 souls would not be too hard to obtain. Either they already have it or they are close. Either way, they cannot control the Spirit King without the Hogyoku."

"So they're basically doing the same thing you were trying to do." Shun voiced bluntly. "Except you failed, and they haven't yet."

Aizen blinked, something like wry amusement and disappointment ghosting his face. "Yes, basically."

"You thought what they're doing is wrong," Ichigo pointed out. "But you went and did the same thing?"

"I think I made it quite clear what I wanted, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen voiced calmly. "I needed both the King's Key and the Hogyoku to change Soul Society. I did not want to live in a world where my life was controlled by the Spirit King. I sought to change that, and I still believe, had it not been for you leading the effort against me, I would have succeeded."

"But you didn't, and took a whole bunch of people down with you," Ichigo retorted grimly. He stayed quiet for a long moment, features set in a deep frown as he stared at the former Captain.

"I still can't say I understand why you did it." The Vizard finally spoke. "I don't agree at all with the actions you took to try to achieve your goal, and I don't even want to imagine what a world with you as God would be like. I just, don't get how you could sacrifice so many people to get what you want. But maybe that's just me."

A bitter twist of his lips followed that and he wondered distantly why Aizen was still staring at him with careful appraisal. Once upon a time, the former Captain would have brushed his words (_naive, Kurosaki-kun, disappointingly naive_) off with a look of condescending amusement. "But you've told me your reason, and I don't get it, but I'll accept it for now."

"What I don't understand," He glanced swiftly at Unohana before returning to Aizen. "Is why are you_ here_?"

"I can explain that."

Unohana shifted forward, gaze steady. "We all know So–Aizen tried to fuse himself with the Hogyoku. In the end, it was taken out and destroyed by Urahara Kisuke. But remnants of the Hogyoku, I suppose they could be considered as latent energy, remained inside his body. Central 46 has decided to use that energy to try to control the Spirit King."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He had noticed the slip the healer had made when say Aizen's name, as well as the flicker in said man's eyes when Kisuke was mentioned. Something was missing here. Well, he would find out sooner or later.

"But latent energy still isn't the actual Hogyoku," He continued carefully. "It wouldn't work."

"No," Unohana agreed. "But they are desperate enough to try anyway. They came to me for my opinion on this matter, which is how I knew what they were planning. They did not explain to me in so many words, but it was not difficult to piece together what I already knew with what they told me."

"You told them it would not work, of course?" Byakuya cut in sharply. "They could destroy all of Soul Society by tampering with something like this."

"Of course," Unohana nodded. "But they were doubtful of what I told them, ambitious and greedy for more power that they were willing to try. Which is why I did what I did."

"How?" Shun was now glaring at the healer. "Muken is impossible to escape from."

"I have my ways," The Fourth Division Captain replied vaguely. "I am afraid you will have to take my word on that."

There was another long silence before Ichigo broke it again.

"But what is he doing _here_?" He persisted. "Actually, how did you find this safe house in the first place? And you still haven't explained to me why you hit me with a Sakkado."

"Shihoin Yoruichi gave me the location. She told me Urahara-san would most likely move you here for protection. As for the Sakkado," Her features stilled. "Central 46 is currently commanding a small group of Shinigamis who specialize in this type of Kido. While stabbing yourself was not something I expected you to do, you did break out of the Sakkado, which also means you can learn it. You need to know how to use it as well as counter it before you meet anyone who knows Illusion Kido under Central 46's command."

"So you were trying to teach me," Ichigo summed up flatly before releasing a heavy sigh. "Alright, fine, I'll let that go. But again, why is he here?"

"I want you to protect him."

At the moment, Ichigo just wanted to sleep, and considering how he never had more than four hours of that every night before waking up from nightmares, that was saying something.

It was like waking up in a parallel universe, Ichigo thought dimly. Because there was no way in this world that he would ever even consider_ protecting Aizen Sosuke_.

"_What?_" A foot away, Shun was glaring furiously at the female Captain. "Do you remember what he did? You know, start a four-year-long war, kill a lot of people, etcetera?"

It was a testament to Shun's frustration that the former assassin's words had come out more Ichigo-like than the more cultured speak he was used to. Ichigo spared a moment to think wryly that he really was rubbing off on the man.

"You must understand; Central 46 cannot get their hands on him again. It will be nothing short of disastrous. For everyone, not just those involved. Kurosaki-san," The woman leaned forward. "I cannot think of any place safer than here. Or wherever you are."

Ichigo levelled a mildly disbelieving stare on the Captain. "Well," He finally said, a touch of sarcasm edging his voice. "Thank you for the vote of confidence. I'm flattered. But what makes you think he's safe with me? If he pisses me off, which I can assure you it won't be hard to do, I'd probably kill him in a heartbeat. I know people who'd kill him for less. So why in the world would you want to leave him with me?"

"Because I know the type of person you are, Kurosaki-san," Unohana didn't miss a beat. "He has no Reiatsu, no Zanpakuto, he could not perform a simple Kido to save his life. And you would never attack a harmless man, no matter the circumstances."

"Aizen is far from harmless." Ichigo snapped back, anger stirring inside him again as he realized the woman was right. "Does he even agree with this?" He cut his stare to the man sitting across from him. "Do you?"

Aizen seemed mildly surprised to have been asked his opinion. He was quiet for a moment, assessing the Vizard with a calculating gleam in brown eyes.

"I would not be opposed to it." He eventually offered.

"But you don't like it either." Ichigo countered.

"No," The man agreed. "Placing my life in the hands of someone who was once and may still be one of my greatest enemies is not an ideal situation for me, but I understand I could be in much worse."

"So I'm the best choice out of a lot of bad choices. Great."

He heaved another sigh before glancing at his two companions. "What do you think?"

"I'd kill him," Shun offered immediately, eyes gleaming. "Problem solved."

Byakuya shot a sharp glance at his 4th seat before turning to the Vizard beside him. "It is best if Central 46 does not get him back, and if he stays, we will know where he is at all times. As long as we keep a watchful eye out, I do not see a problem."

Ichigo nodded, closing his eyes momentarily as his mind struggled to make the right decision after almost three nights of no sleep.

"...I would appreciate it."

Ichigo blinked, throwing a tired deadpan look at Aizen.

"I'm sure you would." He replied gravely, and by now, he wasn't even sure if his voice held more or less sarcasm than sobriety.

"Alright, fine," Sweeping bangs out of his eyes, the Vizard stood in one motion, the movement graceful in that deadly way only an experienced fighter could pull off.

"You can stay," He pinned the former Captain with a hard stare. "But you make one wrong move, put one toe out of line, so much as _consider_ giving us a _papercut_, and harmless or not, I'll kill you. I ran out of most of my mercy a long time ago."

Aizen stared back at him, finally rising to his feet as he inclined his head.

"Thank you," Was the quiet reply, and there was a sincerity in the pale face that startled Ichigo.

"Whatever," The Vizard sighed. "What next? Do you have to leave, Unohana-san?"

The healer stood, nodding briskly. "Isane is covering for me, but not for much longer. I'll leave him here with you. Sosuke," This time, the Captain didn't bother changing to the man's last name. "Take care."

Ichigo watched as Aizen nodded, solemnly, carefully, and wondered again what their relationship was. Unohana's glance was almost maternal, though the Vizard supposed he wouldn't know.

Clearing his throat, he shot a pointed look at the female Captain. "What about Sakkado? You said I have to learn it. How do I do that if you're not here?"

Unohana smiled a little. "Sakkado is quite easy once you grasp the basic. You know how to perform other types of Kido. Conjuring a Sakkado needs willpower and Reiatsu. Conjure a mental image of what the illusion you want looks like in your mind. Mind the detail. Use your Reiatsu to project it. That is all I can say. Sakkado takes practice. It cannot really be taught."

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, sighing once more. "Right, I understood about a third of that. I'll try to wrap my head around it tomorrow. Right now, I just need rest. Um, thanks for... stopping by."

Unohana did a very good job at not raising her eyebrows at that, nodding slightly instead. "Thank you for agreeing to this arrangement, Kurosaki-san. I will take my leave now. Kuchiki-taichou, Yukimura-san, good night."

"Nothing is good about tonight," Shun muttered, throwing a cold glare in Aizen's direction before turning to Ichigo. "I'll go move the car."

Ichigo did a double-take. "You can drive?"

The former assassin shrugged, already moving for the door. "Onmitsukido. Requirement, in case we have to go undercover in the Human World."

"Ah," Ichigo nodded. "Park it near the safe house then, but out of sight, just in case we need to make a quick getaway."

The 4th seat nodded sharply before disappearing out into the night.

"I will be taking my leave." Unohana directed a glance at Aizen and nodded at Ichigo one last time before heading out of the house, Haori wrapped carefully around her as she tucked the papers she had been holding back into her Shihakusho.

"I will check the rest of the safe house." Byakuya said shortly, glancing between the Vizard and the former Captain before taking his leave.

"...So," Ichigo started awkwardly as a thick silence fell between the two remaining people in the living room.

"You have nothing to fear from me while I stay here, Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo scowled immediately. "I never feared you. You just piss me off, that's all."

He fell silent, studying the man with a heavy frown. "Alright, you look like shit." He voiced bluntly. "And I know I don't look much better. I definitely _feel_ like shit. So we'll talk more in the morning, or, later, in the morning."

Aizen blinked, surprise surfacing again, and Ichigo wondered if the man's time in prison had deteriorated his ability to hide his emotions, or if he himself had gotten better at reading people over the years. Watching the slightest hesitation flicker across the tired features, the Vizard supposed it could be a little of both.

"Get some rest," He intoned flatly when Aizen remained silent. "I need to work out the guard shifts with Shun. Don't get on Byakuya's nerves."

"I was not aware the man had nerves."

The reflexive comment was quiet, barely above a murmur, and Ichigo was sure the former Captain hadn't meant for him to hear it, and when he turned back, the slightly guarded expression on the man's face confirmed it.

Ichigo paused, too tired to be annoyed and too guarded to be amused. Aizen had been oddly... human in that one remark, automatic in his quick retort, and he wasn't quite sure how to take it.

So, with a tired sigh, he turned away again, shoving his hands in his jeans. Kami he couldn't do this tonight.

Left in the room alone, Sosuke watched the doorway for a few seconds longer before easing himself back on the couch.

That had gone relatively well, in his opinion. He had honestly expected much more anger and spite and resentment than the Vizard had shown.

It only went to show, he supposed, that Kurosaki Ichigo could never be underestimated. The man just couldn't be broken down into simple numbers and calculations.

An anomaly.

That unpredictability had been what caught his interest in the first place. Perhaps not when the man had been a boy, still clutching at his mother's skirts, nor when that boy had grown into a lost little teen trying desperately to protect the things he still had.

But afterwards, when that teen had grown up a little too fast after seeing a little too much, his curiosity had been piqued.

It had been interesting to watch the then-Shinigami-Human rampage through Seireitei, nothing in his sight save the single-minded goal of freeing Kuchiki Rukia. During all the events that followed that, all the trials that led up to the start of the War, and then especially during the War, he had tried to keep an eye on the orange-haired Vizard.

It hadn't been hard. The Captain-Commander always sent the Substitute to where the fighting was worst, although the War had barely been half over when 'worst' stopped existing; every patch of Hueco Mundo had erupted into bloody battles by then.

While he had prepared for a war, Sosuke could admit that he had never expected everything to get so out of hand.

His thoughts drifted to a man who had followed him through all his decisions, good or bad, had trusted him unconditionally, and had finally ended up chained and bound in the lowest depths of prison.

And now here he was, as free as a fugitive could be, while Gin was still locked up in Muken.

With a deep sigh, he rose to his feet, ignoring the painful twinges in his muscles as he walked.

His plans were in ruin, his life not far behind. He had almost nothing left, and no way of getting all that he had worked for and then lost, back.

But he would get Gin. If nothing else, he would get him back, out of Muken and safely away from Seireitei. He owed the man at least that much.

No matter what, this was something he would do, had to do, and had to succeed in, and not even dying was an option open to him this time.

**HUMAN WORLD, OUTSKIRTS OF KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN, AFTERNOON THE DAY AFTER THE EXPLOSION**

Shinji watched as a familiar van flew down the highway towards the town, eyes glinting in the midday sun.

"Stay hidden," He ordered shortly, stepping out from behind the warehouse to hail the oncoming vehicle. "Don't come out unless I say so. I want a word with Kurosaki Senior."

Wordlessly, he felt the rest of his team as well as Tessai melt away into the shadows, hiding their Reiatsu signals with practiced ease.

No doubt, Isshin and Ichigo's sisters had heard the news by way of radio and had rushed home without pause.

That was good, Shinji noted with a grim smile. It meant he wouldn't have to wait to talk to Isshin.

He had spent the entire night going through the events leading up to the explosion, and all the possibilities of how it had happened had pointed to the human-pretending Shinigami. There couldn't _be_ any other person.

He had mulled over the options, considered Central 46 for a good hour and a half, but in the end, he had dismissed the idea. Central 46 wanted Ichigo out of the way, wanted him tucked away in a dark corner to be forgotten, but not gone, never gone because if there was one thing the corrupted bastards were good at, it was sniffing out power.

And Ichigo had more than enough power at his fingertips. It was why execution had never been an alternative during the trial. It had never even been brought up. The orange-haired Vizard would be a good asset for them to use if they ever needed fighting strength, so they would never consider killing him unless there was no other way.

So the explosion could not have been their doing. Neither was it Kisuke's. His own group would never try to harm the Vizard. That didn't leave many others. Kurosaki Isshin was the only one left that had any motive.

The car slowed to a stop in front of him and Shinji met hard brown eyes through the windshield. He briefly wondered if the man's daughters knew anything about their father, but pushed the worry to the back of his mind as the front window was scrolled down.

"Isshin."

"Shinji."

A momentary pause. "...What happened here?"

Shinji detected the faintest hesitation immediately. The man was hiding something.

"A bomb," He explained casually, eyes drilling into the other man. "Cops all over the place. I hear yur house is gone."

A gasp from the backseat drew his gaze to the two teens. Yuzu looked ready to cry while Karin's face was tight with barely-contained fury.

Huh. Funny enough, the look seemed to be aimed at him.

"What about my son?" Isshin's urgent voice pulled his attention back.

Shinji's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "Dunno. Didn't wanna deal with all the police so I figured I'd stay outta town 'til everything died down a bit."

The blond watched with detached interest as Isshin's jaw tightened, anger flaring on his face. Shinji hadn't particularly tried to smooth out the lie and the other man knew it.

"This is Ichigo we're talking about, Hirako." The warning was clear but Shinji just shrugged, gaze still cordial.

"So it is," He agreed amicably. "And I'm tellin' ya I dunno what happened ta him." His gaze sharpened. "Do you?"

There.

Shinji watched with a bitter sort of triumph as the man in front of him glanced away for a fraction of a second, the tiniest sliver of guilt darting into the line of his mouth and the set of his jaw before anger took over.

"What are you trying to imply, Hirako?" The man demanded.

Shinji shook his head, taking a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets as his posture relaxed into his typical lazy slouch.

_You bastard. How could ya hurt yur own son?_

Out loud, he simply drawled, "Nothin' at all, Isshin. Just wanted ta know if Ichigo contacted ya or anythin'. Guess not."

The blond glanced at the girls again, noting the sudden, thoughtful frown marring the elder twin's features and pushed back the urge to smirk. Ichigo had always said, with all the pride in the world, that Karin was much more observant than anyone ever gave her credit for.

Shifting his gaze back to the glaring Shinigami in the driver's seat, he said offhandedly, "Ya need any help with anythin', just give me a call." He dug out a piece of paper from his pocket and offered it to Isshin.

The black-haired Shinigami turned away abruptly, reaching for the steering wheel. "I'm sure I won't need it." The man returned stiffly.

Shinji barely caught the response, swallowing a grin as the noirette in the back opened her window a crack.

"That's too bad," The blond replied cheerfully, surreptitiously slipping his number through the small opening. Nimble fingers received it and quickly whisked it out of sight. Shinji reached up, tilting his hat in a small salute before turning and ambling away, not bothering to watch as the car pulled away with a screech of rubber-on-concrete.

All in all, Shinji thought he had accomplished quite a bit in that brief conversation. Now all he had to do was wait.

**HUMAN WORLD, YASUTORA CHAD'S HOUSE, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Chad liked to think he had a near infinite amount of patience when it came to dealing with, well, anything. But he thought maybe this was really pushing even his limit.

He said nothing as he sat in the kitchen and watched the same squad of Shinigami troop through his house yet again for the eighth time in the past three hours (he had lost count of how many times they had searched his home since they arrived), frustration clearly visible on their faces, and only levelled them with the blank, unblinking expression he had perfected over the years that he knew easily unnerved those he turned it on.

The Mexican scoffed silently as one of them turned to glare at him, pulling himself to his full height until Chad absently compared him to a stuck-up rooster. The thought amused him somewhat, enough so that he only clenched a fist under the dinner table when something expensive-sounding crashed to the floor in his living room. The Shinigami was making no effort to be considerate with his belongings, and Chad was sure he would have to replace quite a few things when they eventually left.

Turning away as angry mutters filtered into the kitchen and another crash sounded, Chad's gaze landed on the radio he had been listening intently to ever since he had felt the explosion from his living room. His entire house had shook and he had known immediately that something had happened to the Vizard. It had taken everything he had not to follow his instincts and rush towards the Kurosaki Clinic immediately.

But Ichigo had asked him to stay put, to keep an eye out for his sisters when they came back, and the Mexican had had to quell the anxiety stirring in his gut and trust the Vizard to get himself out of the mess. When the Shinigami had shown up at his door barely fifteen minutes after the explosion, demanding answers to questions he had replied with very long shrugs and very short words, he had also had to shove down the relief threatening to surface on his face.

Something thrummed at the back of his senses, foreign and familiar at the same time, and Chad stiffened in shock and realization as he placed the signals of the Spiritual Energy heading towards his house.

Not good. The Mexican stood, ambling over to the sink in the pretence of getting a cup of water while peering out the window, a faint worried frown creasing his brow.

Honestly, Chad had never expected either of them to come back, and especially not so soon, not after the way they had walked away from it all without so much as a backwards glance. He knew Ichigo still tried to keep in touch with them, sent them emails every week, but Chad had long stopped bothering. His first priority among their original group had always been Ichigo, and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon.

Yes, they were friends, and if they were ever under attack, the Mexican would do everything in his power to protect them.

_But they had walked away_, and to Chad, that had made all the difference. He took friendship just as seriously as Ichigo did, most likely because neither of them had grown up with much of that around them. He knew how important friendship was, knew how much it meant to Ichigo, and he had been nothing short of furious when both the Quincy and the healer had ran away.

But if they were coming back now, surely that must mean they hadn't cut ties as thoroughly as they had wanted to. And if that was so...

Yes, he was still angry.

Yes, he was still resentful.

And while he would never dream of hurting either of them, he was most definitely going to give them the third degree when they actually had time to sit down and talk.

But for now...

"When will you be leaving?"

The three Shinigami still in his house and hovering in the doorway of his kitchen arguing quietly between themselves turned as one to glower at him.

"Why? Do you have something to hide?" One of them quickly demanded.

Chad wondered which Division they were from. He honestly couldn't remember any of the original Gotei 13 being this stupid.

"No," He replied flatly, uncharacteristically sharp as he felt the familiar Spiritual Energy draw closer. It was lucky they were human; these Shinigami couldn't seem to tell the difference quite yet. "I was just thinking how incompetent the Gotei 13 has become that they can't even finish searching a two-story house in three hours."

The retaliatory anger was immediate and Chad almost smiled as he watched the dull red flush spread across their faces.

"Watch it, Human," Another hissed, embarrassment covered up by pompous fury. "You have ties to the Spiritual World. We could arrest you."

Chad shrugged and nodded. "So how much longer do you need?"

The three Shinigami shuffled their feet, humiliation clear on their faces. Chad managed to catch a few phrases and smiled inwardly.

" –wouldn't hurt to search another place–"

" –Taichou said to stay here–"

" –yeah, but there's nothing here, and the Human's manners are absolutely abysmal. Let's just go!"

The Mexican kept his features neutral as the three Shinigami straightened.

"We'll be leaving you now," One announced, as if it had been their plan all along. "Safety protocols call for a complete search but there is obviously nothing here."

The Shinigami shot him a scornful look before moving away and out the door. Chad didn't move until the front door slammed behind them.

Just in time too, he supposed, as he heard a car pull up in front of his house even as the Shinigami's Reiatsu grew more distant.

Striding to the front door, Chad paused, hand on the doorknob.

They must have driven back to Karakura Town as soon as they had heard the news. They must still care or they wouldn't be here.

With a sigh, he opened the door, eyes immediately drawn to indigo and burnished orange. He would have to put up with them until this whole mess was sorted out.

"Ishida, Inoue, come in."

**Finished! This one's more of an information one. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Friendship is Loyalty and Persistence

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters...**

**Thank you to those who read and reviewed! This next chapter is shorter; more of an interlude than the past chapters, and shows interactions between other characters so enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Friendship is Loyalty and Persistence**

**HUMAN WORLD, KUROSAKI RESIDENCE, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

It was gone. Completely gone.

Karin could only gape at the incinerated wreckage that had once been their home. Firefighters and policemen were scouring the place, digging through broken stone and crumpled metal, obviously still looking for evidence, though their movements were more half-hearted now than anything else.

"Nii-chan probably got out in time, right?"

Karin glanced to her right where a nervous Yuzu was simultaneously staring at the smoking remains and wringing her hands.

"Ichi-nii's fine," Karin replied firmly, reaching out to take one of her twin's hands. "He's stronger than all those Shinigami captains put together. There's no way a house fire could've gotten him. And besides, Hirako-san wouldn't have just been waiting back there if Ichi-nii was in trouble."

Yuzu visibly relaxed at this reminder. "I guess not. But where do we–"

Karin flinched as the brunette cut herself off with a cough, one that quickly evolved into a series of painful-sounding wheezes.

"Come sit down," The noirette briskly guided her sister back to the van, pushing back the fear curling in her stomach and wrenching open a side door so Yuzu could sit on the edge. Setting her down, Karin ran a reassuring hand down the brunette's back, still not letting go of her sister with her other hand.

"…Sorry," Yuzu glanced up tiredly, the coughs finally subsiding.

Karin frowned and shook her head. "Don't be an idiot. The only one who has to be sorry about anything is our stupid old man. Look,"

With a cautious glance at their surroundings, the noirette plucked a piece of paper from her sweater pocket. "Hirako-san gave me his number. As soon as Goat-face remembers to find us some place to stay, we'll pack a bag and get outta here."

Yuzu frowned in alarm. "We're just going to leave otou-san?"

Karin huffed, tucking the number away. "You saw how he was with Hirako-san. I never knew those two have even met, but they were on first name basis. I mean they could just be friends in the Human World, but Ichi-nii told us that Hirako-san and his team are Vizards, and they have to stay low because of that. They don't have time to be making friends, especially with our old man. I'm willing to bet Goat-face is a Shinigami, and in that case, he's got a lot of explaining to do. He can take of himself, and we've got to take care of ourselves because Goat-face obviously can't. We need to find out what's going on with your body."

Yuzu shifted uneasily, glancing up briefly at the distant figure of their father.

"Okay," She finally conceded to Karin's relief. "But we wait until otou-san is asleep and we leave a note. Not to tell him where we are or anything, just that we're safe and to not worry. And then we go to Chad-san's house?"

Karin nodded, though she doubted their dad would actually obey the note. "Yeah, but I don't think leaving at night is the best idea. You can sense it too right? There are Shinigami all over town. They're probably looking for Rukia's older brother. Or Ichi-nii. Or both. If we leave during the day, maybe at rush hour, we can blend in with the crowd. Our Reiatsu signals aren't crazy strong either and we're both Human. You still remember what Ichi-nii taught us about suppressing our Reiatsu?"

Yuzu nodded. "I've been practicing, just in case…"

She trailed off before sighing softly, mouth turning up into a rueful smile. "I don't even know what comes after 'just in case'."

Karin scowled, not at her sister but at the situation in general. "Just in case there's another war, of course," She retorted stoutly, ignoring the dismay on her twin's features but squeezing her hand in a reassuring manner. "We always knew it was a possibility. That's why we both picked up Karate, so that this time,"

She glanced at Yuzu, not surprised to see a determined gleam in soft brown eyes mirroring her own.

"This time, Nii-chan won't have to face everything alone." The brunette finished, smile gentle again. "I know, Karin."

Karin smirked, rising to her feet with Yuzu beside her. "Alright then, let's see what we can sneak out of the van right now. We'll need a couple changes of clothes, my medical bag, and some emergency food."

Yuzu nodded, clambering inside the car. "I packed some dry snacks for our vacation but we never got around to eating them. We can bring those. And we need money. How much do you have?"

Karin climbed in after her sister, reaching behind her seat to pull out her self-made first-aid kit. She never went anywhere without it anymore. Turning, she bent over to rummage through her everyday backpack.

"I have a credit card," She reported, taking out her wallet. "But I think we should leave that kind of thing behind. I wouldn't put it past Goat-face to trace us through the bank if we make a transaction. In cash, I have…" She flipped through the bills. "About twenty-three thousand yen give or take. It's lucky we were going on vacation. I don't usually carry anywhere near this much. What about you?"

Yuzu looked up from her own wallet. "About the same; a little over twenty-four thousand. We should probably leave our phones behind too."

Karin nodded. "We already have some clothes packed. It's probably better to put everything in one bag each though. I can carry my medical bag. We'll leave anything that doesn't fit."

Yuzu made a sound of acknowledgement as she dug into a luggage case stored in the back.

The noirette blew out a quiet breath, turning only to find that her father had drifted closer to the van and was now talking to a familiar blond. Her eyes narrowed and she reached over to get her sister's attention.

"Yuzu, it's him. That shopkeeper."

Yuzu peered over her shoulder, automatically tensing. "Do you think he knows where Nii-chan is?"

Karin scoffed. "Probably. Ichi-nii spends more time at the Shoten than at home."

"But you don't trust him." It wasn't a question.

The noirette shrugged, moving to dump the contents of her backpack onto her seat.

"There's just something about him," She muttered. "He's always hiding behind that stupid hat of his, smirking like he knows everything. I know he cares about Ichi-nii, but look at him right now. It's obvious he knows Goat-face. They don't look like they're just passing acquaintances either. And we don't know him at all. To him, we're just Ichi-nii's sisters. He could be tied to whatever Goat-face was giving you. I don't want to take that chance."

"Hirako-san also knew otou-san," The brunette pointed out, sorting through her clothes.

"Yeah," Karin agreed dryly. "But they weren't exactly on the best of terms, were they? And at least we know Hirako-san. Somewhat. At least a little. He made us a promise and I know he wasn't lying."

Yuzu said nothing, nodding in acquiescence before glancing back at their father and the shopkeeper again.

Karin was very sharp when it came to the practical things, Yuzu thought wryly as she narrowed her gaze on the blond. But not so much when it came to emotions and the like.

Because to her, though subtle and hidden from most nearby observers, the pale hand clutching his customary fan in a white-knuckled grip and the tension lining black-clad shoulders were dead giveaways that the shopkeeper was just about ready to come to blows with their father.

Unaware of his two spectators, Kisuke was currently seething silently as he glared up at his long-time friend.

"You did this," He stated flatly, hand tightening around his fan. "I've gotten word from Yoruichi-san. Central 46 are honestly looking for Kuchiki-taichou and Ichigo all over Karakura. They didn't know about the explosion. The other captains didn't do it. Shinji's group isn't even in town. _I_ certainly didn't do it. That leaves only you."

Isshin glared back, jaw tight with anger. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Are you _insane_?" Kisuke would've shouted at the older Shinigami if they were alone. As it was, the blond settled for a frustrated hiss. "What if he wasn't out of his body? What if he hadn't found the bomb? You could've killed him!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Isshin snapped back, voiced forced down to a low murmur. "Killing him wasn't my intention. Why would I kill my own son? I just wanted to delay his meeting with Hirako. My orders were to stop them from meeting. I didn't tell them to blow up my house with my son still inside!"

"Like that makes a difference!" Kisuke snarled. "Who are 'them' anyway? Who do you have working for you?"

"Some Humans," Isshin muttered dismissively. "They know about the Shinigami. One of the few who were caught in that energy blast at the end of the War."

Kisuke paused, eyes flickering as he recalled the huge release of energy from the Hogyoku as he and Ichigo had forcibly removed it from Aizen. The wave of raw power had touched all of Tokyo and, while most were unaffected, a handful of Humans had suddenly gained the ability to see Shinigami and Hollows, something he had found out via the Internet. Of course, not many were taken seriously as people claimed to see ghosts and monsters every other day, but it had been worrying, for reasons he hadn't quite been able to put a finger on.

Now he knew why.

"You were supposed to leave those Humans alone," Kisuke hissed. "Their newfound… ability would've faded eventually."

Isshin shrugged, unconcerned. "I couldn't be here and on vacation at the same time. It was one job, Kisuke. They've probably already left town. I told them a little about our world, stressed the importance that Ichigo couldn't meet someone coming to Karakura very soon, and told them to handle it. They were just supposed to delay Hirako, catch their attention with something stupid until I got back."

Kisuke suppressed the urge to smack the taller man. "Why did you have to do this in the first place?" He demanded, still angry.

Isshin frowned. "Don't tell me you're not relieved, Kisuke. You don't want Ichigo knowing anymore than I do."

The blond scoffed. "I tried talking Shinji out of it, but he was adamant on Ichigo knowing. I accepted that. I wasn't exactly jumping for joy about it, but I would never, _never_, put Ichigo in danger to hide it from him."

The doctor glared, gaze turning menacing. "Then you're okay with Ichigo knowing? Knowing what you did?"

"Don't try to push this all on me, Isshin," Kisuke snapped back. "I'll take my fair share of responsibility for this. Ichigo will never trust me again. He might even hate me. But damn if I'll let you get off scot free. You've been hiding long enough, Isshin."

The older Shinigami visibly stiffened, agitation marring his rugged features. "'Hiding'?" He glowered down at the shopkeeper. "I think you know more about that than I do."

Kisuke gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on the fraying ends of his control. "I'll be the first to admit to being a coward, Isshin," He spat back coldly. "But at least I tried to atone for my mistakes. At least I was there for Ichigo when he needed support."

Isshin took one step forward. Kisuke didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

"What are you implying, Kisuke?"

The blond glared right back, tilting his hat up. "Where were _you_ during the War?"

If they had been alone, Kisuke was under no delusion that the other man would've tried to hit him. Even then, it was a close thing.

"I was protecting Karin and Yuzu," Isshin grounded out.

Kisuke snorted. "Those two were more involved in the War then you were." He smiled darkly at the split-second confusion flashing across Isshin's face. "Bet you don't know half the things they did. Especially Karin. Too busy pretending the Spirit World no longer concerned you. Shunsui would be so disappointed."

The blond neatly sidestepped the punch that automatically snapped out at him once the words left his mouth. A quick glance around told him they had gotten lucky and no one had been looking at them.

"You have no right to drag him into this." Isshin snarled, shoulders shaking with restrained fury.

Kisuke held the older Shinigami's gaze, mind casting back to days long past, when they were both still in Seireitei.

Isshin had been different then; bolder, and more compassionate. Born into a high-ranking noble family, the man had never let power or rules restrict him. Kisuke had met him during one of the older teen's secret trips out of Seireitei. The man had been wandering around District 78 when Kisuke had caught sight of him from his perch atop a crumbling building. The dark-haired teen had quickly been cornered by eight rough-looking men; part of a gang Kisuke had seen dominating the district.

There hadn't really been time for thinking when the brawl had broken out and Kisuke had thrown himself in the midst of the fight without considering better options. At the time, he had had no idea why he had helped a complete stranger, but perhaps it had something to do with the clear defiance in Isshin's gaze when the men had jeered at him and demanded money from him, as well as the way their eyes had met and Kisuke had seen no plea for help, as if the older teen had been fully confident in beating back all eight men.

Both of them had ended up bruised and battered and a little bloodied up fifteen minutes and three alleyways later, panting hard after running away from the skirmish. Kisuke remembered turning to look at the other teen, who was maybe a year or two older than he was, only to meet curious brown eyes doing the same. Then the dark-haired noble had broken out laughing and Kisuke could only stare dubiously and contemplate his own misfortune at having met the obviously crazy idiot. But a friendship had formed, tentative and new but taking root all the same.

The rest of the day had been spent with Kisuke guiding Isshin back to Seireitei. After parting ways, the blond had thought, with a spark of regret, that that would be the last time he would lay eyes on the dark-haired teen, but had shrugged it off.

Which was why he had been more than a little surprised when, wandering District 78 shortly after the sun had risen in a half-hearted attempt to find a little work to earn him a few Kan as he fingered one fraying sleeve of his grey yukata and tried to ignore the hollow pang twisting his stomach, he had once again laid eyes on a familiar figure scrambling onto a rooftop to peer out over the district.

Kisuke had stopped to stare, mouth gaping in an unsightly manner, but had pulled himself together seconds later to call out to the teen. Isshin had looked around and, upon spotting him, had grinned, waved a satchel in the air, took one step forward, and promptly dropped like a sack of potatoes as the stony ledge he had tried to stand on gave way under his weight.

Kisuke could admit to a little worry but when Isshin had popped out of the rubble, dusty and dishevelled but overall unharmed, the blond hadn't been able to hold back a snort of amusement. Isshin hadn't minded, grinning like a loon instead as he hefted a blue-turned-grey satchel and produced clumsily-made sandwiches. To this day, the blond still considered that meal to be one of the best he had ever had.

After that, the dark-haired teen often snuck out of Seireitei and Kisuke would meet him near the Capital City. They would share a meal, and then the blond would lead him through the maze of streets and alleyways, dodging gangsters and drug dealers and causing havoc in general wherever they went. Isshin would show him (Kisuke had stubbornly refused to admit that the grinning idiot could _teach_ him _anything_) some basic Kido, and while the blond had openly scoffed whenever the older teen successfully performed a Bakudo or Hado (and Isshin had been successful more times than not, much to Kisuke's general annoyance), he would always practice for hours on end in the dead of night in some abandoned building after the older teen had left.

Several months of this slipped by and then Isshin had offered him a place in his family.

_Not as a servant or anything_, Isshin had hastily cleared up, seeing Kisuke's narrowing eyes. _But you'd be represented by my family. You could become a Shinigami. Going through the Academy would be a little easier if you're being spoken for. I've already asked Otou-sama. He says it's okay. But, er, don't tell him about what we do when I sneak out of Seireitei, 'kay? He and Nii-san's already covering for me whenever someone asks where I am when I'm out here._

Kisuke had stared long and hard at the teen, a half-eaten manju still in one hand. At the time, it had seemed like a miracle. He had never really seen himself having a life beyond Rukongai, or really, even District 78.

_That's bad, isn't it?_ He had finally muttered. _You people are nobles. I'm,_ He had made a face. _Rukongai trash._

Isshin had glared back at him with a surprising amount of fury, enough to make him flinch if it had been aimed at him.

_The people who say that are idiots_, Isshin had insisted indignantly. _And what do they know anyway? They're just stuck-up snobs. They don't know you. Who cares what they think? My family doesn't. Nii-san wants to meet you. Otou-sama keeps asking when I'm going to bring you back one of these days._

Kisuke had had to look away, forcing back the sting in his eyes and absently clearing his throat before a firm hand on his shoulder had made him turn back. Isshin had grinned at him, bright and carefree, and the blond had found himself returning it, an unfamiliar, crooked half-smile, more than a little awkward on his face but no less genuine.

_It'll be fun!_ Isshin had predicted excitedly. _I'm starting at the Academy soon too. Age doesn't matter so we can share some classes! And,_ His grin had suddenly turned annoyingly smug. _I've seen you practicing Kido by yourself when you think I'm not there._

Kisuke had grimaced openly, glancing away to hide his embarrassment.

_And you're really good! I think you could be better than me!_ Isshin had beamed, and the blond had looked back with a mixture of amused exasperation and grudging respect. He had never understood how the older teen could admit to a weakness so easily. In Rukongai, weaknesses were to be hidden at all costs, and Kisuke had lived long enough to know that applied for most of the rest of the world.

_So what do you say? Will you come back with me?_

And under Isshin's expectant enthusiasm, Kisuke hadn't been able to find the will to say no. So he had nodded, and let the other teen lead him back to Seireitei, into the city, and back to his home. The farther he had went, the colder he had gotten, masking his uncertainty with hardened indifference.

To his everlasting surprise, Isshin's entire household had been more than happy to accept him into the family, and the blond had spared a moment to wonder if perhaps he had misjudged nobles. He soon dismissed this idea as he met other Shinigami from other Noble families; the cold arrogance of the Kuchiki clan, the aloof apathy of the Shihoin clan, the condescending superiority of the Feng family, to name a few. In the end, Kisuke simply chalked Isshin's relatives up to an anomaly.

When he had entered the Academy with the older teen, he had had to endure more than his fair share of sneers and insults. Even some of the teachers treated him differently because of his background, but Kisuke understood it could be worse. He had seen other students that came straight from Rukongai and had no powerful family to back them. He had never said anything when he saw the other students being bullied, afraid to draw any more unwanted attention to himself.

On hindsight, he had been lucky. He had had Isshin to scowl and glare and fend for him, not that he couldn't hold his own in a fight; as small and slim as he had been, he hadn't grown up in Rukongai for nothing. But it had been nice to have a friend, especially in his early days at the Academy. Eventually, things had settled, and he had found himself enjoying his days in Seireitei. Even the teachers who had disliked him most had to admit he was very skilled in Kido, and he had gained Shikai in no time. Soon, people were praising him for his genius, _a child prodigy_, they had all agreed.

Perhaps that had been when he and Isshin had started going their separate ways. As he had advanced through the Academy, he had leaned towards more Kido-based classes while Isshin had preferred Zanpakuto-focused courses. They still talked and sparred and walked home together, but they no longer saw each other as much. Kisuke had inevitably made his own set of friends, and Isshin had had other people to hang out with.

Looking back, Kisuke had always been able to identify the exact point in time when the bond between him and Isshin had been, if not completely severed, then broken to the point of hanging by a thread.

Undoubtedly, the cause had been his newfound friendship with one Shihoin Yoruichi.

The face that launched a thousand ships indeed.

Well, perhaps not a thousand ships, but most definitely a thousand Shinigami.

Back during his Academy days, he had often seen the Shihoin heir around the school, surrounded by handmaidens and servants and admirers alike, never a moment alone. She had been beautiful, and still was, he could admit, and at the time, he had been ecstatic when the Shihoin princess had approached him.

They had become fast friends, and Kisuke had been thrilled to have someone to discuss theories with and race with (Isshin had never been as smart as he had been, nor as fast, _but he had been a friend, his first friend, once his only friend, a true friend_) and, for all his so-called cleverness, it had never once crossed his mind that Yoruichi had first approached him only because the Shihoin clan had taken an interest in his talent and abilities. When Yoruichi had offered him housing on the Shihoin estate as well as a trial position in the Onmitsukido, he hadn't hesitated in accepting it.

Anything to please the goddess-like female that had liked him for _him_.

Kisuke had left Isshin's family, and to this day, he could still remember Isshin's blatant disappointment, but the older Shinigami had let him go without too much of a fuss, reluctantly agreeing when the blond had explained in a rush that having an opportunity to join the Onmitsukido was something that couldn't be passed up.

That had been the last time in over two centuries that Kisuke and Isshin had exchanged more than a handful of words at a time. The next time they had sat down and had a proper conversation had been in the Human World, eighty years after his exile and eleven years before Ichigo was born.

Their friendship had never been the same after that, and a part of Kisuke had always hated himself for befriending the Shihoin princess.

They had both changed over the many years, and they both knew that they would never be able to return to the easy friendship they had had with each other all those years ago in an empty back alleyway, bruised and dirty and laughing.

Here and now, looking at the man before him, the blond wondered when a stranger had taken his first friend's place, and then wondered when _Isshin_ had looked at Kisuke and had asked himself that very same question.

There was nothing more he could say here, nothing that would get through anymore, so he sighed, a quick rush of breath that sounded more tired than anything else, before shrugging and snapping his fan open as he turned away.

"Ichigo will find out eventually," The blond tossed over his shoulder quietly, almost gently. "Even if we resolve this whole situation before he knows, he'll still get the whole story from Shinji sometime or another. And if not from Shinji, then I'll tell him myself. He deserves to know, and neither of us has any right to keep it from him. In the meantime, I suggest you make sure those Humans you enlisted come to no harm."

"… When the hell did you start getting so _righteous_?" The bitter derision was clear in Isshin's voice.

Kisuke mentally winced but didn't miss a beat.

"Since I met Ichigo."

**SOUL SOCIETY, DISTRICT 64, RUKONGAI**

Absently sweeping a hand along a branch of a familiar tree, Rangiku sighed, wistful as she stared up at the Japanese maple. She and Gin had often taken their meals together under this tree. It was surprising that the maple would still be here after all this time.

"Matsumoto-san, I thought you were in Karakura."

Rangiku started, quickly turning to see Hisagi watching her with mild curiosity. She managed a small smile, eyes immediately drawing to the ugly scar, raised and ragged, spanning from his left shoulder to his elbow in a way that his sleeveless Shihakusho would never be able to hide.

"I was, but Taichou sent me back to keep him updated."

"Ah. Well then, checked this place yet?" The wry smile directed at her was more than a little mocking.

Rangiku sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "We can check every single district in Rukongai. If Kuchiki-taichou was here, we wouldn't find him anyway."

She paused, stepping away from the maple. "Aren't you supposed to be searching Karakura Town?"

Shuuhei shrugged, eyes flickering away. "My Taichou said to stay as well." Bitterness slipped into the set of his jaw. "Apparently, I'd be more helpful here."

Rangiku said nothing. There wasn't anything she could say that could make him feel better. She knew Hisagi and Kira had gotten the worst end of the deal when the new captains had been assigned.

Instead, she found herself staring at the scar again, and before she could stop herself, blurted out, "Why don't you wear something else?"

There was a stilted pause, with Rangiku looking away, arms crossed almost defensively in front of her as Shuuhei's contemplative gaze drilled into her.

"It isn't as if I'm ashamed of it." The Ninth Division Lieutenant eventually spoke, voice even and quiet. "It's just a scar, Matsumoto-san. Just like any other scar."

Rangiku sighed, arms dropping back to her side as she glanced back at the other Shinigami.

"I never repaid you," She finally offered, struggling to explain to her fellow lieutenant why she was still so hung up on it.

Shuuhei only shrugged again, the fingers of his left hand brushing over Kazeshini's hilt as he glanced around. One could never be too careful nowadays.

"I never needed you to repay you," He replied simply, gaze steady. "I never wanted you to either."

Rangiku soon found herself glaring, even before the other Lieutenant finished talking.

"You could have lost your arm," Her voice was flat as she shifted agitatedly. "If Ichigo and Orihime-chan hadn't been there, you would have."

Shuuhei just sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. He had always known this issue would come up, sooner or later. Everyone blamed themselves for one thing or another during the War.

"It isn't your fault, Matsumoto-san," He insisted quietly. "He was your friend. I can understand that."

Rangiku looked startled for a moment, before realization dawned on her features.

Shuuhei managed a crooked smile. "Tosen-taichou wasn't exactly easy to face. Besides, this injury led to something interesting, and it doesn't hinder me when it comes to fighting. It's just a scar. Don't worry about it."

Some of the tension seemed to leak out of her stance, replaced by curiosity at his words, but the female lieutenant still looked a little worried, as if she was afraid a part of him still blamed her.

If Shuuhei had to fault someone that day, he'd point a finger at one Ichimaru Gin. In his opinion, if the white-haired Captain had still held any concern for his childhood friend, he would never have stayed in that particular area when Rangiku had arrived on scene.

But the former Captain had stayed, and the Tenth Division Lieutenant had eventually made her way across the battlefield to face the man. Shuuhei and a handful of his seated officers had arrived just in time to see the two cross blades, Ichimaru's smile never so much as wavering. One look at the fight had him cutting a line straight for the two Shinigami, intent on interrupting the battle before the reckless anger he had sensed rolling off of the dark blonde resulted in a fatal injury for the woman.

As it turned out, he had been right, reaching the two just in time as they sprang apart and Ichimaru had called on his Shikai. He had barrelled into Rangiku like a runaway train, unceremoniously shoving her out of the way only to feel a wrenching pain lance through his left shoulder.

He hadn't even known he was no longer on his feet until shaking hands had pulled painfully at his body, turning him so that his left side had been levelled above the ground. He had barely heard Rangiku calling his name; the only thing in his darkening line of sight had been a pair of cerulean eyes.

To this day, Shuuhei still wasn't sure if what he had seen in that endless blue gaze that day had been real or a product of the haze of pain clouding his mind.

Because surely, a traitor could never feel regret for trying to harm a former friend, could he?

But at the time, he had had no more brainpower to ponder this as darkness closed in around him, and the next time he woke up, it had been to the white cloth ceiling of one of the Fourth Division medical tents, laid out on his back on a questionably comfortable cot, mind hazy from sleep and painkillers, numb from the left shoulder down to the very tips of his fingers.

It had taken him several moments to struggle to the surface of his consciousness, and, several slow blinks later, he had managed to turn his head, his surroundings spinning horribly before settling, and his gaze had landed on Rangiku, dozing in a wooden chair near his bed, golden strands tumbling over one cheek as her head lolled to one side.

The woman had had dark smudges under her eyes, and had looked exhausted even in her sleep. She had woken with a jerk when he shifted, sky blue eyes flashing to his face as she tried to rise out of the chair, only to wince when her neck straightened back into position.

After fending off the female lieutenant's frantic attempts to fluff his pillow (he _really_ didn't want to move at that point), turning down numerous offers of water after the first three cups (they were in the middle of a godforsaken desert; where did the woman get so much of the stuff?), and all the while reassuring her that he felt as fine as one could possibly feel with one arm wrapped in layers of bandages and drugged up half to the gills (if _this_ was what it felt like after being badly injured in the middle of a war – because he couldn't remember feeling this bad after a normal battle back before the War had started – then he was never getting wounded again), he had finally managed to get the whole story out of the blonde.

After he had lost consciousness, Gin had disappeared through a Garganta, Rangiku had explained, guilt and regret clear on her face. Shinso had torn straight through his shoulder before slicing a line all the way down to his elbow, tearing muscle, ligament, and bone.

At that point, Shuuhei had wondered how the hell his arm was still attached to his body, though considering he had barely been able to feel anything on his left side, it might as well have been gone, and he had inquired as much, frowning as guilt deepened on the woman's features.

She hadn't been able to do anything, Rangiku had admitted, shoulders slumped. But she had had enough wits about her to send a streak of her Reiatsu in the direction of the Gotei 13 camps for help. But they had been several hundreds of miles away from the main base and she had been worried that he would bleed out before any help arrived.

But then Ichigo had appeared, carrying Inoue Orihime, and Shuuhei had listened intently as Rangiku told him how the Vizard had been able to intercept her message for help on his way back to base and had swung by a different part of Hueco Mundo, close to their location where the orange-haired healer had been stationed that day. He had sent along his own stream of Reiatsu back to the camp and it would only be a matter of time until someone from the Fourth Division came.

Orihime, Rangiku had continued, had been the one to keep him alive for a long half hour until Unohana had finally arrived on the scene, slightly dusty from her shunpo trip across the desert.

The damage had been bad, and, if not for Orihime, and Ichigo in turn, he would have definitely lost an arm and most likely his life as well that day.

Shuuhei had winced at the thought, but had nodded, muttering a drowsy thank-you as exhaustion had washed over him again. He hadn't missed the female lieutenant's slightly shaky smile and a soft thank-you in return.

When he had finally gotten back on his feet three days later, flexing a still slightly tender left arm and trying not to look too impatient as he endured a lecture from Unohana-taichou about taking it easy for the next couple of days (they were in the middle of a war; taking it easy usually meant death, and he was sure the head medic knew it too for she had sighed and added a gentle suggestion for him to stay inside the base for a while as a parting line before hurrying away to tend to other patients), he had resolved to track down the other two who had had a hand in saving his life and at least offer a word of thanks.

Finding Inoue had been relatively easy as it had been widely known that the female Human usually stayed at the base, so he had only had to poke his head in a handful of medical tents before catching sight of long burnished-orange hair and a familiar flame-coloured glow. The healer had smiled warmly at him, the movement strained and tired but still genuine as she accepted his words. But she had also shaken her head and told him she alone had not been able to keep him from bleeding out completely. She had been tired from healing several other Shinigami before him, and less than fifteen minutes in, her Reiatsu had been running low. Ichigo had subtly contributed his own Reiatsu, which had been what kept him alive until Unohana had arrived. Realizing this, Shuuhei had nodded, thanked her again, before setting out to find the bright-haired Substitute Shinigami.

While Inoue had been easy to locate, finding a certain orange-haired Vizard had proven to be much harder. He had shunpoed to every Division campsite, only to be met with long shrugs and vague hand gestures in the direction of the open desert.

So he had ventured to the borders of the camp, pacing along the perimeter until the sun had set. He had given up once night fell, but had quickly gone back at sunrise. Again, he had patrolled along the edge of the camp, dispatching the odd Hollow that was stupid enough to approach the Gotei 13 base, but the whole day had passed and the sun had once again set, and he had had to retire to the interior of the camp for food and rest, a flickering worry growing in his gut. Kurosaki was strong, but even the strongest of fighters could get hurt.

He had been eating when he had been approached by Kuchiki-taichou of all people, stern features and all. The Sixth Division Captain had apparently heard about his long vigil for the past two days and had inquired about his reasons for finding the Vizard. Once Shuuhei had explained after swallowing a mouthful of the dry bread he had been munching on, the noble had stared at him for a long quiet moment, and the Lieutenant had been surprised to see a flicker of tired apprehension in the usually blank onyx eyes. In all the time he had known the Captain, Shuuhei had never seen any emotions cross the man's features.

And then the Kuchiki head had explained (_Kurosaki Ichigo rarely returns to headquarters. When he does, it is typically to return to Karakura Town for a few minutes to ascertain his family's safety. If you wish to catch him, the fortnightly strategy meetings will be the best opportunity. He attends those once every month or so._).

Shuuhei had stared at the Captain for one very bewildered moment before scrambling for words when the man had made to turn away.

_But what about food?_ He had demanded. _And sleep? He's got to come back for those, right?_

The noble had turned back, features unreadable once again. _He takes some food with him during the few times he returns_, the man had stated. _And he sleeps, out there._

The Captain had glanced in the direction of the open desert, and Shuuhei had absently pushed away the plate of food he had already been picking at half-heartedly, suddenly not hungry at all.

Hueco Mundo was dry and empty, the only things to inhabit the place being Hollows. There was very rarely any rain, and what showers struggled into existence were short-lived, over with within minutes. Daytimes were torrid, nighttimes bitingly cold.

_Why doesn't anyone want him to come back?_ He had asked, and on hindsight, it had been a very stupid question indeed.

Kuchiki-taichou had observed him with something akin to bitter, cynical amusement.

_What compels you to believe we do not wish for him to return?_

Shuuhei had had nothing to say to that as he tried to understand why the Vizard refused to return. The Sixth Division Captain had once again gazed long and hard at him, features revealing nothing.

_This is what happens, Hisagi-fukutaichou,_ the noble had finally revealed, words heavy with resignation, _when a man with overwhelming power, a strong sense of responsibility, a compassionate heart, and a penchant for saving as many lives as possible is placed in a war. He never comes back, because he cannot. For every moment he is away from the battlefield, a man could be killed in his absence. A death that he could have prevented. And Ichigo could never accept that._

Shuuhei had been left alone after that, and he had spent the rest of the night wondering what kind of person Kurosaki Ichigo had to be to throw away his human life just to fight in a war because he had been unable to stand by and let people die when he could help prevent it.

He didn't know Kurosaki, not really. Not like Abarai or the younger Kuchiki, who both seemed to be close friends of the Vizard. Nor was he like Madarame or Ayasegawa, who were both on good speaking terms with the Substitute Shinigami. He had fought with the man, and he had thought they had a mutual respect for each other's fighting abilities if nothing else, but they had never spoken with each other beyond short greetings and brief exchanges whenever they had passed one another on the battlefield.

So the very next day, Shuuhei had set out, leading a band of Ninth Division Shinigami and cutting his way through Hollow after Hollow, all the while keeping an eye out for a flash of bright orange or the signature black-and-red of the Vizard's attack.

It was another frustrating week before Shuuhei had found him, a complete coincidence as his group had descended on a large band of Gillians, only to pull back when they realized who the Menos Grande had surrounded.

In all his black-cloaked, Hollow-masked glory, Kurosaki had made short work of the small army of Hollows, cutting them down with enviable ease. The battle had been brief, and Shuuhei had stepped forward to meet the Vizard as his men had hung back, their uneasiness almost palpable as Kurosaki had removed his Hollow mask.

To his surprise, the Substitute Shinigami had immediately looked to his left arm, gaze zeroing in on the scar that stood out starkly against his skin. The man had inquired after his health and Shuuhei had hastily replied with a firm reassurance that he had made a full recovery, along with a thank-you for his help in saving his life, trying not to look too taken aback by the blatant concern.

The Vizard had nodded, satisfied, before turning away, obviously preparing to shunpo away to a different area of Hueco Mundo.

Shuuhei had later chalked his next words up to curiosity but he had not been about to let the other man go just when he had found him. He had quickly reached out for Kurosaki's arm, keeping him in place with a firm hand as he turned to direct his 3rd seat to lead his men back to camp and to take care of the Division until he returned. They had all looked confused but had obeyed with little fuss, and Shuuhei had soon found himself alone with a puzzled-looking Vizard.

_Would you mind if I joined you for a bit?_

Kurosaki had stared at him for a few startled seconds, and Shuuhei had waited patiently for his verdict. The Vizard had finally shrugged and nodded, cautioning him with an awkward air that he rarely returned to base.

This he already knew, and Shuuhei had agreed readily.

After that, Kurosaki had set out over the desert, the Ninth Division Lieutenant at his heels. He had spent the next several days fighting group after group of Hollows, wrapping himself in an extra blanket offered to him by his Vizard companion at night and insisting on taking his own night shift so the other man could sleep as well.

He had wondered how Kurosaki had slept when he had been alone, and had voiced as much, to which his temporary partner had admitted that he had never really needed much sleep, and when he did, a makeshift Bakudo spell provided enough protection for him to doze for a couple of hours.

But, the man had added with a genuine smile, the new arrangement was better by far as he didn't have to waste Reiatsu while he slept.

Shuuhei had frowned but said nothing, instead taking a longer night shift than the Vizard so the man could sleep a little more. Kurosaki never said anything, and he always woke up around an hour after the agreed upon time, but Shuuhei was sure he had known and, he hoped, had appreciated it.

So it went for another week, fighting on and off, and, when neither of them could sleep and weren't all that hungry either, they would talk.

The first time they had had a conversation, Shuuhei had been more than a little surprised when Ichigo had asked about the Seireitei News Magazine and whether or not it was still being printed during the War.

Shuuhei had replied that, yes, they hadn't wanted civilians to panic so the magazines were still printed every month, but were now headed by some of the lower-ranking members of the Ninth Division.

The conversation had turned from that to books that each of them liked to read, and had eventually led to some of the texts stored in Seireitei's library. Shuuhei had been pleasantly surprised when Kurosaki had offered his own opinion on theories about Kido and use of Reiatsu.

Contrary to his appearance, the black-haired Lieutenant actually did like to read, but with running Seireitei Communication and heading the Security Force of the Gotei 13, he never had much time to do so. Nevertheless, when he did scrap together a couple of hours for himself, and was not playing his guitar, he would borrow a few books from the library and find an empty clearing to laze in.

While Shuuhei considered Abarai, Kira, and, to an extent, Madarame and Ayasegawa, as friends, he had never been one to 'hang out' with other people. When he did let the others drag him out of his Division barracks, it was always to bars and the Lieutenant often found himself dragging at least one of them back to their homes.

It wasn't that they were bad friends, but Kira didn't often have many opinions of his own on the topics Shuuhei tried to bring up, he had never _seen_ Madarame pick up a book much less read, Ayasegawa often preferred mystery-romance novels or magazines, and even _thinking_ about discussing theories with Abarai gave him a headache.

So it was with quite a bit of uncharacteristic enthusiasm when he had cautiously brought up cryptography, as the Captain-Commander had put his Division, along with the Second, in charge of coming up with different codes to communicate with their spies. Unfortunately, Aizen Sosuke wasn't stupid and the former Captain had been expected to intercept and decode any messages the man got his hands on, which was why they were going through encryptions faster than Hollows.

Personally, Shuuhei had thought someone of Aizen's calibre wouldn't waste time on decrypting messages, but it was the Captain-Commander's order, and Shuuhei had figured he would go along with whatever floated the old man's boat.

As it was, they were running out of ideas, and the Ninth Division Lieutenant hadn't really seen anything wrong with asking for the Vizard's help. So he had wrote out the latest code-in-progress in the sand for the Vizard to look at, one that was finished but was still being poured through by other members for any mistakes the creators had missed. Kurosaki had taken one long look at it for several minutes before shaking his head, brow furrowing.

And then, to Shuuhei's dumbstruck amazement, the _eighteen-year-old_ _Human teen_ had proceeded to decipher said code, and within the next ten minutes, had pointed out all the parts that were too easy, or too similar to common encryptions (how the hell Kurosaki knew what were common encryptions he had wanted to know), or even, at one point, _did Omaeda make this part up? It looks like something he'd come up with. It's deceptive, but too simple. He should stick with combat_.

Shuuhei had stared at the sand in silence for a long moment, and under the Vizard's straightforward explanations, he had actually seen the encryption unfold into something clear-cut, plain, and _too fucking easy_.

So, _what would you suggest?_

But Kurosaki had snorted and shook his head (_I'm better at solving things. Not so good when it comes to coming up with something_).

Shuuhei had insisted (_Just try. It can't be that bad if you can crack them._), and Kurosaki had reluctantly picked up the wooden stick they had been using, thought for a few silent minutes, before scribbling down a few ideas for the beginning of an encryption.

The Lieutenant had had to admit, he had seen better, but the suggestions Kurosaki had come up with, though flawed, also had a core of brilliance to them that astounded him. The basis of the code was new, instead of a spinoff of something else. The two of them had then spent the next several nights debating back and forth, crouched over numerous scratches in Hueco Mundo sand, with the Vizard coming up with new twists to the encryption code and Shuuhei pointing out and fixing the minor flaws that came with each one.

By the time their food had run out, the code was finished, and Shuuhei had been thrilled with both the result and his newfound partner.

But all things come to an end, and once they had returned to camp after a long two weeks out in the open desert, Kurosaki had quirked a crooked smile in his direction before nodding over his shoulder.

Shuuhei had turned, blinking when his frantic 3rd seat came rushing up to him, babbling about disorder between the lower-ranking seats, a problem with the newest issue of Seireitei Communication, and overall chaos in the Division. The Lieutenant had nearly fired the seated officer on the spot, would have too if not for Kurosaki's hand coming down on his shoulder.

The Vizard had chuckled (_I think your Division needs you, Hisagi. It's been fun though. I've never had a tagalong before and having someone to talk to was nice. I'll see you around, 'kay?_), and to his own mild surprise, Shuuhei had felt a stirring of frustrated disappointment in his gut, but Kurosaki had been right; he had a Division to run, and with no captain (That had been the first time he had felt something akin to resentment towards his former Captain for leaving instead of the usual sorrowful determination to bring the man back) to run the squad, all those duties fell on him.

So he had nodded reluctantly instead, offering, as a parting wish for the Vizard to come back more often, perhaps to drop by the Ninth Divison camp, _call me Shuuhei_.

Kurosaki had blinked at him, obviously startled, before smiling again, faint but genuine, and nodded in return.

_Then you can just call me Ichigo_.

Shuuhei had wondered whether or not the Vizard had understood his underlying implication, and he had gotten his answer three weeks later, when he had been pouring over a stack of paperwork (why the fuck paperwork still _existed_ when a _war_ was going on was beyond him).

Ichigo had strode in through the entrance of his makeshift office without bothering to announce himself, and Shuuhei had almost Kazeshini'ed the man for interrupting him, his hand already halfway to his Zanpakuto when he caught sight of familiar orange hair.

The Lieutenant had stared for a full five seconds before grinning back at the Vizard, inwardly crowing for having managed something that even the other Captains had given up on.

He had ignored his paperwork for the rest of the day, instead dragging Ichigo to where members of his squad had been reviewing the shields that protected the Gotei 13 camps. They had spent the next six hours trying different ways to incorporate their Reiatsu into the barriers so that they would not only repel Hollows, but also sense them coming and cut them down so more Shinigami could be spared from guard duty.

Ichigo had left at sunrise the next day, but Shuuhei had been able to accept that since the Vizard now came back more regularly, and stayed for more than a few minutes at a time.

Once other Shinigami started noticing the Vizard's presence around camp, Shuuhei had once again been approached by the Sixth Division Captain, who had blatantly thanked him quietly (and nearly gave him a heart attack along with it) before asking him how he had managed it.

Shuuhei had mentally shrugged (because shrugging at superiors, especially captains like Kuchiki-taichou, wasn't allowed in the unwritten rulebook of protocols that every Shinigami immediately acquired once they joined the Gotei 13), and elaborated on how Ichigo had seemed interested in encryptions and that had been how the Vizard's visits to the Ninth Division camp had started.

The noble had looked thoughtful, before nodding, and the next time Shuuhei had seen the Captain, he had blinked at the sight of Kuchiki-taichou and Ichigo playing Shogi in a quiet part of the Sixth Division camp when he had been trying to find Abarai and his missing mission reports that had yet to be turned in.

Shuuhei had said nothing, slipping away quietly so as not to disturb them, but a satisfied smile fixed itself on his face for the rest of the day as he had realized Ichigo had come back to base earlier than his usual three weeks.

And to think, it had all happened because of a near-fatal injury. As he focused back on Rangiku, Shuuhei quirked a small smile at the woman.

"Don't worry about it, Matsumoto-san," He repeated. "It led to a great encryption code being made."

He inwardly grinned at the confusion on the other Lieutenant's face but only nodded once more.

"I better go. Never know who's watching these days."

Rangiku nodded back in hesitant agreement, and watched as the man shunpoed away.

What had he meant? Hisagi had seemed almost happy about the whole thing.

With a sigh, Rangiku turned back to glance at the maple once more before heading in another direction. Her Captain had wanted her to inform the Eighth Division Captain of Ichigo's new whereabouts so she had better go find the man.

**Finished!**

**I know this was much shorter than the other chapters, but it's an interlude and hopefully, you found their interactions in character.**

**The next chapter will start moving things along again, but before that, please review!**


	7. Give the Devil His Due

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters...**

**Okay, hopefully no one was too disappointed with the lack of forward movement from the last chapter, but this next one will start moving things along!**

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and please enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – Give the Devil His Due**

**HUMAN WORLD, SAFEHOUSE, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Ichigo yawned as he sluggishly made his way downstairs, tying his hair back in a simple ponytail and trying not to make too much noise as he avoided the creaky floorboards. While they were good for warning them of any enemies who managed to sneak into the house, they weren't doing the other occupants of the house any favours as they were still asleep, and he knew they all needed it too.

Last night, he and Shun had found a device positioned a few meters from the house, Kisuke-made no doubt, that had activated with a burst of Ichigo's Reiatsu and had formed an invisible barrier five miles from the safe house in all directions. They had experimented with it, and knew an alarm would sound if anyone with even the slightest bit of Reiatsu touched it.

Lucky for them too because they had all been ready to drop.

Finally shuffling into the kitchen, the Vizard rifled through the cupboards, finally pulling out a jar of instant coffee, as well as a small coffee machine. He was _not_ a morning person, and simply couldn't function without a cup of caffeine when he woke up.

Glancing out the only window in the kitchen, Ichigo noted the cloudy skies, and then glanced at the clock. Even he had slept until the afternoon, apparently.

With a bit of water, the coffee was ready within minutes as he cheated with a zap of his own Reiatsu to speed the process up. Finally retrieving a mug of the stuff, he turned, lifting the cup to his lips only to fumble briefly with it, just managing not to drop it as his gaze landed squarely on what was fast becoming his worst waking nightmare.

"...Good afternoon, Kurosaki-kun,"

A long awkward pause followed the former Captain's quiet greeting in which Ichigo stared blankly at Aizen as the other man stared back with a pensive sort of intensity. Clad in simple jeans, a beige sweater, and a brown coat thrown over that, the man looked almost _normal_.

With a mental start, the Vizard realized that the former overlord's shoulders were raised in what must have been an uncomfortably tense level. It wasn't blatantly noticeable, but it was there.

_Does he think I'm going to start yelling at him or something?_ He wondered offhandedly, frown deepening.

Honestly, he didn't know _what_ to say to the man, only that the air between them was rapidly becoming unpleasantly strained and it was just _way_ too early to deal with this. So, true to form, at least when he was in his early teenage years, he blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Want some coffee?"

Another long moment passed and Ichigo was struck with the realization that Aizen didn't look like a coffee kind of person. And all gentleman-like evil geniuses in movies liked tea more, right?

And then Aizen was shaking his head in polite refusal.

"Water is fine for me, Kurosaki-kun. But thank you for the offer."

Ichigo briefly entertained the thought of cracking open the cupboards to dig out a teapot and some teabags, and then dismissed the idea. This was Aizen Sosuke; one person he didn't have to look out for.

With that, he made his way over to the dining table, dropping into a seat as he propped his elbows on the flat surface, taking in a mouthful of bitter coffee before making a face at the taste. While the caffeine was good for kick-starting his brain, the taste was another matter.

It took another few seconds before he realized Aizen was wavering somewhere in the corner of his eye and he turned his head, pinning the man with a sharp stare. How long did it take to get a cup of water anyway?

"What are you doing?" He asked, blinking at the former Captain still standing by the counter.

"It would seem," Aizen eventually spoke, an edge of tension weighing his words. "That Urahara predicted my arrival here and has made prior arrangements. Most likely, he has made these shelves inaccessible to those without Reiatsu."

Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh at the other man's predicament, or sigh at Kisuke's childishness, and then wondered if Aizen's appearance at the safe house had been what the blond had wanted to tell him just before they had left the shop. He had known a long time ago that the shopkeeper's dislike for Aizen ran a lot deeper than most but he had never pushed so he still didn't know the entire story.

In the end, he just closed his eyes for a moment before rising to his feet and making his way to the former Captain's side.

"There's tea here too if you want some," He reported as he peered into the shelves, glancing briefly at the man.

Aizen said nothing, declining once again with a shake of his head.

Ichigo shrugged and retrieved a glass, passing it to the kitchen's occupant and trying to ignore how cold Aizen's fingers felt when they brushed against his own in the exchange.

Why was he so cold? The weather outside wasn't that bad, even with the oncoming storm, and the heater was on inside the house, albeit set on low.

And then his mind flashed back to one of the things Shunsui had mentioned during one of his visits to the Eighth Division before the War.

_Loss of too much Reiatsu can kill you because your body isn't accustomed to being without it. That's why you get weaker when you start running low on Reiatsu. Your body starts shutting down. It's like losing too much blood. The principles are the same. Lose too much and you get lightheaded, you feel weak, your body gets easily tired, and your body temperature drops too._

Ichigo glanced carefully at the former overlord, whose hair seemed a little neater than yesterday, more like the hairstyle that Ichigo had first seen him with all those years ago before the man's public defection, and noting the slightly stiff movements as he moved and the shadows that had yet to disappear from under brown eyes. He tracked the former Captain's steps as the man made his way to another chair before carefully lowering himself into it, and again, Ichigo noticed how tense he still was.

Perhaps the earlier tension when Aizen had first entered the kitchen hadn't all been because of the Vizard, but because if the man so much as relaxed a single muscle, his body might betray him entirely.

Dropping his gaze back to his coffee mug, Ichigo struggled with his conscience.

On one hand, this was _Aizen_. Any mercy shown to the man was definitely both stupid and unnecessary.

On the other hand, Ichigo tried to imagine being stripped of both Zanpakuto and Reiatsu, left with nothing and then being stuck alone inside darkness without even knowing whether a day or an eternity had passed, suspended from everyday life, only to be yanked out again, placed back into the rushes of time, needing to eat and sleep and move once more, only this time with an integral part of his very soul gone.

It wasn't hard since he knew the feeling well, the first time because of the very man he was worrying himself over, and then again because of Central 46. It was something he never wanted to feel again.

With a silent curse, the Vizard rose from his seat, ignoring the startled gaze of the former overlord as he carried his mug over to the sink and poured it out. Setting it down, he turned back to the shelves, pulling out a couple of teabags (chamomile, he noticed) and a teapot, as well as a kettle to boil water. Again, a burst of his Reiatsu sped up the process, and the water quickly heated within minutes.

The tea finished, he concentrated a ball of soft blue Reiatsu into the palm of his hand, exactly like how Unohana had taught him when he had been restlessly stuck inside one of the Division's medical tents and hadn't been allowed to leave. The woman was excellent at distracting irritated patients, he could give her that.

_Reiatsu isn't necessarily used only for healing broken bones or open wounds._ The medic had explained. _It can also restore another's energy. Foreign Reiatsu in a body can be either fatal or beneficial. The Reiatsu, once consumed, will work to restore the person's health levels back to normal. Not completely, but enough to push the body to start healing on its own at a more normal pace. The foreign Reiatsu will eventually dissipate once its job is done, with no lasting damage to the patient. It is best if the Reiatsu is consumed through liquid though. This spreads it evenly throughout the body instead of being concentrated in one spot like healing Kido._

Ichigo had been bored out of his mind at the time and had worked on the technique until even Unohana had been impressed. Fusing the sapphire ball of energy with the tea, he turned back to the dining table, placing the Reiatsu-mixed cup in front of the former Captain, who had been observing him quietly since he had gotten up and had definitely seen what Ichigo had done to the tea.

"Kurosaki-ku–"

"Drink the damn thing or don't," Ichigo cut in bluntly. "I don't care. But if you keel over dead on my watch, I'm the one who's going to have to answer to Unohana-san, and personally, out of all the captains in the Gotei 13, I consider her the scariest."

And then, without another glance at Aizen, he stalked out of the kitchen, hunting down the controls to the heating system of the safe house and turning it up several notches for good measure.

There. He had done everything he could. Never let it be said that Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't keep his word because of grudges he had every right to let prevent him from doing so.

When he returned to the kitchen, the Vizard was secretly pleased to note that Aizen had pushed away the glass of water and was now sipping on the tea. Without a word, he slipped back into his seat and picked up his own cup, pausing for a second as he considered whether or not the former Captain might have poisoned it in his brief absence, and then deciding that he just couldn't bring himself to care either way at this point in time.

A derisive snort echoed in his mind as his Hollow followed his line of thought.

'_You're too damn careless, King! Stop thinking this shit or I'll kick your ass!'_

Ichigo rolled his eyes, grumbling a few choice curses under his breath, only to glance up and meet a measured questioning gaze from across the table.

_Oh great_, he thought irritably. _He probably thinks I'm crazy now. Just what I need; an ex-criminal madman thinking _I'm_ insane_.

Merciless cackles followed this and Ichigo was grateful when Zangetsu's stern voice rumbled a reprimand at Shiro.

A welcome interruption came in the form of a silent shadow slipping into the room, and Ichigo turned gratefully to the Sixth Division 4th seat who was completely ignoring the former Captain sitting in the kitchen and blearily eyeing the mug in Ichigo's hands, hair even more unruly than usual as stray indigo strands fell in his eyes. Wearing only a slightly rumpled white button-up shirt and black pants, the Vizard wondered if the Shinigami had just grabbed whatever had been on hand in the bags Tessai had packed for them. Shun hadn't bothered buttoning the top several buttons of his shirt and the intricate, ivy-like tattoo that extended from his right shoulder, one that Ichigo had only seen once before when they had first met and the man had been bleeding out, now peeked out from under the shirt, curling delicately over one collarbone. Overall, he pretty much looked like he had just rolled out of bed. This was rare as Shun was usually impeccably dressed, even when out of uniform.

"Is that coffee?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Tea."

The former assassin looked disgusted. "What is wrong with you?"

The Vizard sighed and waved vaguely at the counter. "Coffee's made. Help yourself."

Shun muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he made his way to the counter, successfully opening the cupboard and pulling out another cup.

"Why is this place so warm anyway?" He questioned, filling his mug until it nearly overflowed. "Did you turn up the heater?"

Ichigo frowned, studiously avoiding Aizen's gaze.

"Deal with it," He mumbled into his tea. "I'm cold."

This time, Shun actually turned to look directly at him, eyes a little clearer after taking a mouthful of coffee. His gaze drifted to the glass Aizen was holding, eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly as he stared at the tea. And then, with a sigh, he turned back to the counter, replacing the coffeepot before leaning back against the edge.

"You know, I actually went to the Academy, Ichigo," The former assassin started almost conversationally. "Anything you picked up from other people, I actually had to learn."

Ichigo ignored the resigned exasperation in Shun's voice in favour of downing the rest of the tea. Plain chamomile wasn't really to his taste. He had gotten far too used to Winter Spice tea.

"Is Byakuya awake yet?" Rising abruptly, he made his way over to the sink again, rinsing out both cups.

He turned in time to see Shun shrug.

"Do you want me to check?" Obviously, the former assassin wasn't all that keen on doing so. It didn't take a genius to see the blatant dislike Shun had for his Captain. "I could go wake him up."

Ichigo shook his head, moving to the door. "It's fine," He could spare the 4th seat from this. "I'll go."

The Vizard shot a quick glance at Aizen as he left. Shun probably wouldn't do anything physically harmful to the man, but a few cutting insults weren't beneath the former assassin.

Not that he cared, of course, and Aizen could handle himself in word games any day.

Back in the kitchen, Sosuke carefully kept his gaze on the murky reflection staring back at him in the tea. Once in a while, a flash of cobalt would surface before slipping away again.

He knew what the Vizard had done, of course, and the person who had taught Kurosaki had probably been the same one to teach him. What he didn't understand was why.

Surely the Substitute Shinigami wasn't truly scared of the Fourth Division Captain? Throughout the entire war, he had seen the Vizard fight perhaps a handful of times, but never for longer than a few minutes at a time and he himself had never fought the man in a one-on-one match. The last battle he had fought in had been between himself and both Kurosaki and Urahara, though why the scientist had thought it necessary to aid the Vizard he still had yet to figure out. Even during their brief exchange, he had seen the damage dealt to their surroundings every time the man attacked, and knew, without a doubt, that if the fight had been allowed to run its course, he would have been dead instead of brought back to Seireitei for sentencing.

Sometimes, during his seemingly endless confinement in Muken, he had often let his thoughts wander back to the War and he would wonder if that had been why Urahara had cut in when he did, sealing him with Kido instead of letting Kurosaki kill him.

Death would have been too merciful, and Urahara and mercy went hand-in-hand like oil and water.

So he knew, through what his Espada had reported back to him and through his own experience, that Kurosaki Ichigo was a very capable fighter. If the man could defeat him, overcoming the rest of the Gotei 13 captains couldn't possibly pose too much of a problem.

Which was why he could admit, at least to himself, that he didn't understand. Not all that surprising anymore when it came to the orange-haired amalgam.

It frustrated and intrigued him at the same time as there weren't many things he didn't understand. He prided himself on his higher intellect, after all. That a man, a mere child compared to him when it came to age, could confuse him was...

Fascinating.

"I don't think we have ever actually met,"

Sosuke immediately stiffened further, not visibly, but enough to make his muscles twinge in protest. Calmly, careful not to let anything show on his face (Kurosaki-kun had been... polite enough to ignore the brief instances when he knew exhaustion and pain had cracked his mask of indifference last night and earlier today, but not many others would give him that same liberty.), he turned to face the other occupant of the room.

The former Captain had been quietly observing the seated officer since the man had entered the kitchen. He had heard of Yukimura Shun, of course. The man had been rumoured to be an excellent spy and assassin in the Onmitsukido, even when Sosuke had still been a part of the Gotei 13. During the War, word had eventually gotten back to him that the Sixth Division had acquired a new 4th seat after the last one had been killed by Zommari. He had also first heard of the Shinigami's fighting prowess from Nnoitra after his 5th Espada's attempt at killing Kurosaki had been thwarted by said man.

Cold, emotionless, and indifferent to ally and enemy alike had been some of his Espadas' opinion on the Shinigami, and it wasn't so hard to believe as Sosuke stared back into an endless icy blue gaze. He remembered what the former assassin had said earlier that day, and he had no doubt in his mind that, if Ichigo had given Yukimura the go-ahead, the man would have killed him on the spot, Unohana's presence or no.

"No," He replied in a neutral tone. "We have not. You are the Sixth Division 4th seat."

The former assassin looked as blank as ever, as expected of a master spy, though Sosuke had a feeling that he wasn't all too pleased with the title.

Interesting.

"We won't be staying here for long," Yukimura continued, not acknowledging his remark. "Where are you planning to go after this?"

So the man wasn't going to try for subtlety. Yukimura didn't strike Sosuke as unobservant so he guessed that the assassin simply wanted to skip the time-consuming topic-circling Sosuke would no doubt have led the man in had Yukimura tried to manipulate him.

He could see why this man seemed to work well with Kurosaki. Even the brief interaction between the two last night had had an undercurrent of flawless synergy to it. He had noticed that the two had not even needed to exchange glances to come to an agreement on his fate, and while that could be put down to obedient subordination, Yukimura didn't appeal to him as someone who wouldn't object to something he didn't altogether agree with.

But that didn't mean he would reveal any of his plans to the other man. It didn't take much thought to see that the former assassin was more loyal to Kurosaki than to his own Captain. Yukimura would no doubt report back to the Vizard, and though the Substitute Shinigami had been tolerantly civil in their brief exchanges, should he suddenly change his mind about Sosuke and kill him anyway, the former Captain knew even Kuchiki Byakuya would turn a blind eye.

"I have yet to decide," He settled on a half-truth. "In the end, it is up to Kurosaki-kun."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed, the air about him suddenly edging with lethality.

"You're not fooling anyone, Aizen," He voiced flatly.

Sosuke watched as icy blue glanced sharply at the doorway the Vizard had disappeared through before focusing on him again.

"I don't know how much you know about me from the reports you received from your Espada," The Shinigami continued, head tilting slightly to the side so that Sosuke was granted the full force of the man's piercing gaze. "But let me make one thing very clear to you: I may be the Sixth Division 4th seat, but my first loyalty is to Ichigo. If you do anything to him, directly or otherwise, I can promise you right now that you will live to regret it."

And here was another person touched by the orange-haired anomaly. The man was dead serious too; the dangerous aura surrounding the man could be felt quite clearly even from Sosuke's location.

"I can hardly do any harm to Kurosaki-kun in my condition, Yukimura-kun," The former Captain reminded cautiously.

This time, the former assassin straightened from his slight slouch at the counter, deceivingly delicate-looking frame squaring as the man's stance naturally became almost predatory, graceful and deadly in equal measure.

And then Yukimura smiled, sharp and cold like the darkest of winters, and Sosuke actually had to tighten his hands around the cup he was still holding to stop himself from starting as cerulean blue eyes paled, lighter and lighter until the colour approached a chilling silver-white.

Sosuke's gaze darted down, eyes widening as he watched a film of ice crawl slowly over his hands, freezing, binding...

"You can be stripped of all your powers, Aizen," He heard the former assassin murmur, tone deceptively light as the former Captain's jaw tightened from the crippling pain now darting through his hands. "But I believe we can both agree that you are far from harmless, no matter what condition you are in, don't you think?"

Sosuke barely caught the last of the sentence as he realized he could no longer move his hands, and it was with a heavy mix of silent realization and growing panic that the Shinigami was somehow freezing the blood in his hands.

His head jerked up, mouth thinning into a tense line. He had lost his goal, his power, everything he had worked so hard to get, but at the very least, he would keep his dignity. No one would ever be good enough to make him break.

"Shun!"

The voice snapped through the kitchen, warning and disapproval sharpening it, and Sosuke could admit to a little relief as he caught sight of familiar orange hair.

And just like that, the pain disappeared, and when the former Captain glanced down again, he had to frown in slight consternation when he could no longer see the ice that had pinned his hands to the cup.

Automatically, he released the mug, dropping it back onto the table with a loud clunk as it tipped precariously to the side before settling back firmly, causing the tea to slosh out and over the flat surface. He quickly rose, suppressing a wince as his hands, while no longer in agony, still felt stiff with cramps.

Carefully, he raised his gaze again, momentarily focusing on the former assassin whose eyes were back to its usual cerulean, his features neutral once more, before turning to the Vizard standing in the doorway, the Sixth Division Captain a step behind him. All three were staring at him, and though he kept his face meticulously free of emotions, his chest burned with bitter humiliation.

Without a word, Sosuke dropped his gaze again, reaching out with one hand to fumble for a Kleenex and realizing, with increasing dismay, that his fingers were still too stiff at the moment to really grasp anything. He was left staring helplessly at the box, his hand hovering uselessly over it.

"I think,"

The former Captain stayed motionless as the Vizard spoke, lowering his hand to his side again as he stared resentfully at the box of tissues, distantly contemplative. Perhaps it would have been better if he had just stayed in his bedroom.

"I saw some instant noodles in the shelves. Shun, could you check? And the water's boiled, but it's probably cooled down by now so could you put the kettle on again, Byakuya? I'm starving. Haven't actually had anything to eat for almost a day now."

Sosuke slowly dragged his eyes up again, watching as the Kuchiki head inclined his head, stepping silently into the kitchen and heading for the stove. After a moment's pause, Shun shrugged and moved back to the counter, opening a shelf and peering into it.

But most of Sosuke's attention stayed on the orange-haired Vizard, who had retrieved a dark blue washcloth from a rack near the sink and was now stepping up beside him, wiping away the tea with a few swift strokes.

If possible, the former Captain tensed even further as the other man's free hand brushed against his right, comprehending only after a moment that the Substitute Shinigami had stationed himself so that the exchange was discreetly shielded from the other two occupants of the room.

A second later, warm Reiatsu flooded his hand, chasing away the last of the ice and returning most of its mobility. Silently, the Vizard moved, extending his hand for Sosuke's other half-frozen appendage, all the while avoiding his gaze, and, with only the slightest of hesitations, the former Captain obeyed, never taking his eyes off the other man as he repeated the action.

The process took all of five seconds and the Vizard was already moving away by the time Sosuke fully processed the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo had just helped him, seemingly without reason.

"Aizen,"

Wary brown eyes met glinting amber as the Vizard peered back at him.

"I stepped outside for a breather earlier. Forgot if I locked the door or not. Could you go check?"

For a long moment, Sosuke could only stare almost dumbly at the man, who, for all intents and purposes, seemed to be giving him a way out.

A very obvious way out, but a way out nonetheless.

The former Captain knew full well that no one had 'stepped outside' earlier. He had barely managed to settle into a doze for more than a couple of hours, and had woken numerous times, agitated and unsettled as he had tried to adjust to having to sleep again. He had known the exact time Kurosaki had woken up, and had automatically risen as well, so perhaps a part of him had understood instinctively that staying by the Vizard's side was the best option for him at the moment.

With a silent nod, he retreated from the kitchen, only allowing himself to release a heavy breath of relief when he reached the front door. It was, of course, locked, but Sosuke took advantage of the solitude, leaning back against the door and letting his head tilt back against it with a dull thump.

Raising one hand to eye-level, he observed the appendage with an almost detached sort of interest, as if he was examining someone else's hand instead of his own. He had caught himself doing so more often than not; tracing battle scars he remembered receiving but never quite able to connect that knowledge back to himself, feeling tired and understanding that he had to sleep but never quite knowing how to.

At least in Muken, there had only been darkness and memories and eternity to deal with, and he wondered if living had always been so much work; remembering to eat, remembering to drink, remembering to sleep, remembering to breathe.

Truthfully, Sosuke had never expected to leave Muken alive again. The moment he had been sealed, he had resigned himself to an eternity in the prison, and either madness would take him, or death would.

And then he had felt someone move him, and he had known when he had left Muken because the darkness surrounding him at the time had no longer threatened to swallow him. The black bands had been pulled back and the dim glow of moonlight had pierced his eyes with enough strength to make them water.

Unohana's face had been the first thing he had seen after his eyesight had focused enough to make out the shapes in front of him. He had seen, quite clearly, the look of relief and concern on the woman's face, and had spared a moment to wonder why fate or simple circumstance insisted on bringing him back to the woman who had been more of a mother to him than his own blood relative had ever been.

The medic had moved him to Rukongai after that, sneaking him out in the shadows of the night, and he had drifted in and out of consciousness for an unknown number of days. Mostly, when he had actually managed to claw his way to the surface of his awareness, a silent, wary-looking Kotetsu Isane would be tending to him. The woman had probably spoken all of three words to him during his entire stay in the modest hut, and he hadn't felt like talking much either, so silence had been his only companion in those days.

Except it hadn't really been silent, not with the chirping crickets and whistling wind at night, and the creaking of wagon wheels and murmurs and shouts of people during the day, and even the distant feeble ticking of a clock somewhere in the hut. He knew what silence was now; a state where time was irrelevant and even the beating of his own heart blended into his surroundings until it could no longer be heard.

Absolute silence, absolute darkness, absolute nothing.

And it had been absolute hell.

When Unohana had finally appeared, he had been much calmer, and he had faced the Captain with pensive wariness.

Unohana had explained the situation to him, clear and concise, but Sosuke hadn't even been able to muster up the energy to be amused when he heard that the Shinigami were, once again, in complete disarray.

The medic had also told him a little of the aftermath of the War, and Sosuke had been surprised, not about how Kurosaki Ichigo had been treated by Central 46, but that the government had been successful. Surely with all the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants behind him, and no small amount of each squad, the Vizard would have gotten off easily enough?

Something in his face must have revealed a little of his thoughts to Unohana that day (the woman had always had an uncanny knack for seeing through his masks) because she had become very quiet all of a sudden, and Sosuke had been startled to see a flicker of regret surface on the Captain's usually serene features.

But he had been silent throughout their one-sided conversation and he hadn't been curious enough to ask, so he hadn't pushed and Unohana hadn't offered. She had parted soon after, informing him that she would find some way to get him to a safe place.

After the woman had left, Sosuke had been left with his own thoughts, and as he had tried and failed to fall asleep again, he had also mulled the medic's words over in his mind.

If Seireitei was once again thrown into chaos, surely their Substitute Shinigami would have to make an appearance? Nothing seemed to be resolved these days without the Vizard's help, and Sosuke had wondered again, as he had often done in the past every time he had heard about another crisis hitting Soul Society, how they had all managed before Kurosaki Ichigo had arrived.

But Unohana had not mentioned the Vizard, even though Sosuke's supposed escape more than warranted his assistance.

Which could only mean that something had happened to the bright-haired man, and judging by the medic's expression earlier, it couldn't really be called a shot in the dark when he had drawn his own conclusions about that 'something'.

A quiet clearing of someone's throat drew him back to the present and automatically made him straighten, face smoothing over before he had even caught sight of the Vizard leaning against the wall several feet away, features half-hidden in shadows.

"I apologize for Shun. He was out of line."

Sosuke blinked as Kurosaki spoke. He honestly had no idea why the other man found it necessary to be remotely civil to him.

"I understand why he was angry," The former Captain replied stiffly, voice soft.

A flash of irritation crossed the Vizard's face.

"No, you don't," He denied flatly, certainty edging his words.

Sosuke watched, frowning slightly as he tried to understand what Kurosaki was trying to say. To him, the former assassin had made his reasons quite clear; Sosuke had started a war, and dragged Kurosaki Ichigo into it as well. That had seemed to be cause enough for the man's anger.

The Vizard released a gust of breath, pushing back a few stray locks of hair, and Sosuke was suddenly struck by how tired the other man still looked, and the lines creasing his brow seemed more uncomfortable than annoyed as he had first thought, as if he was trying to fend off a headache, and failing.

"You don't understand," The Vizard repeated. "Shun likes you maybe a couple times less than he like Byakuya, and I know you've noticed that those two aren't exactly the best of friends. He doesn't _hate you_ hate you like, I don't know, like Kisuke does."

He paused, and Sosuke let his frown deepen at the mention of the scientist, hesitantly allowing his stance to relax ever-so-slightly.

"Then it seems that, as you say, I do not understand." He conceded.

Kurosaki sighed again.

"Shun is... well, he's different," The Vizard explained. "All the people he cares about come to a grand total of two. And while I wouldn't go so far as to say he considers everyone else expendable, he does care significantly less about them."

Sosuke absorbed this with quiet interest.

"Why, if I may ask?" He ventured cautiously.

Kurosaki shrugged.

"I told you, he's different. You know he comes from a long line of assassins, right?"

At the former Captain's nod, he continued.

"He's been taught not to care since he was born. He just... doesn't know _how_, unless it smacks him in the face head-on. He doesn't go out of his way to get to know people either, and he prefers to be alone half the time. People stay away from him anyway because all they can see is a merciless bastard who doesn't give a damn about his own teammates, and they're not that far off from the mark either. He _can_ care, he just chooses not to most of the time and he does _that_ by acting like the downright bastard he can be and focusing on all the bad points in everyone around him. Does that make sense?"

Sosuke was quiet for a long moment as he digested this.

"He cares about you," He pointed out at last, and then wondered if he had overstepped some invisible line.

Kurosaki either didn't notice or didn't care. Sosuke was betting on the latter. While the Vizard could be reckless, especially in his younger years (he didn't quite know what to make of this older Kurosaki Ichigo yet), he was also quite observant when he wanted to be.

"Yeah, he does," The Vizard stated matter-of-factly. "I saved his sister's life."

The former Captain was sure this was supposed to be significant but couldn't, for the life of him, make the connection. As an assassin, Yukimura shouldn't have any ties to family.

His confusion seemed to entertain the Vizard though, and Sosuke was surprised when he didn't feel any annoyance towards the other man for this.

"His sister is the only person he has ever loved since he can remember," Kurosaki clarified. "I'm not going to go into detail, but he'd do anything for her. Shit happened, and he ended up swearing a life debt to me. Apparently, that's very significant in Seireitei."

Sosuke's eyes widened. The Vizard didn't quite seem to understand just how important a life debt was. Not surprising as he didn't seem to understand how important _any_ of the rules in Seireitei were. Yukimura probably hadn't bothered informing the Vizard either. If the former assassin knew anything of Kurosaki's character, then he would also know that the man would outright protest against a life debt.

A life debt in Seireitei was equal to tying oneself to another person, mind, body, and soul. Literally. Should the owner of a life debt invoke the contract between them, the one who swore said life debt was honour-bound and contract-bound to protect the owner in any way necessary. If the master was dying, the life debt would be powerful enough to exchange the place of said master with the metaphorical servant. The master would logically be the one to call on the life debt, but if the servant so chooses, they could technically force the master's hand, and it would be a battle of wills in the end.

It was a dangerous thing to swear, and Sosuke knew Kurosaki well enough to foresee the fury the Vizard would unleash if he ever found out. If someone as seemingly free-spirited as Yukimura had been willing to tie his life to this man, then Sosuke wondered exactly what Kurosaki had done to earn the former assassin's absolute loyalty.

But it was Yukimura's decision, and Sosuke had no right to interfere, so he said nothing, only nodding silently in agreement.

The Vizard finally straightened and motioned for him to follow.

"Food's ready. Just don't go out of your way to bother Shun and he'll stay out of your way as well."

Sosuke was sorely tempted to point out that he had in no way 'bothered' the former assassin the first time around and he had had his hands frozen for his lack of effort, but that seemed to place him dangerously close to another line that couldn't be crossed, so he held his tongue. Instead, guarded curiosity flashed in his mind as he thought back to a pair of silver-white eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun, how did Yukimura-kun execute that technique?"

This time, the Vizard only glanced back at him with undisguised amusement.

"You'll have to ask Shun about that. If you manage it without getting your ass frozen that is. Personally, I wouldn't recommend it. It's unhealthy for your blood pressure."

And for the first time since he had been sealed and imprisoned, Sosuke felt something loosen in his chest, and he allowed the tiniest spark of amusement to spread through him at the other man's words.

He still wasn't sure what Kurosaki wanted at this point in time, but the Vizard wasn't trying to kill him at every given opportunity, and was at least trying to be cordial to him.

And if that didn't change, Sosuke figured he could live with this arrangement after all, regardless of the other two in the house.

**SOUL SOCIETY, DISTRICT 3, RUKONGAI**

Shunpoing at half her usual speed through the thick forest covering the outer edges of District 3, Sui-feng landed in one of the trees, pausing to peer casually at her surroundings.

They were following her, she was sure. Her own men that _she_ had trained had the gall to spy on her, and not only that, they were doing a half-assed job of it too.

It was beyond insulting.

No matter. She would put an end to their insolence today. No one in the Onmitsukido betrayed its Commander-in-Chief and got away with it.

There were six of them and she could sense them drawing closer. Waiting until they were within ten feet of her, Sui-feng abruptly disappeared from sight.

"Shunko!" She called out, and a grim smile of satisfaction curved her mouth as her release of Kido alone knocked two of the spies out of the trees.

She swept around the remaining four men, dealing four blows with hands surrounded by pressurized Kido. Each of them dropped like flies, not one of them even managing to get a good look at her before they were knocked out.

Scoffing, she deactivated the technique and dropped to the forest ground. An approving whistle made her brighten a little as she turned and caught sight of her former mentor.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Her expression cleared a little, and while she was no longer as ardent as she had once been, her respect and admiration for this woman would never change.

"Nicely done, Sui-feng," Yoruichi grinned, patting the shorter Shinigami on one shoulder as she planted a foot on one of the spies trying to get up.

Sui-feng nodded in quiet appreciation, kicking at the other conscious Shinigami on the ground before hauling him up by the collar.

"In Onmitsukido," She informed the man flatly, glaring into terrified dark blue eyes. "Betrayal is punishable by death. Executed by yours truly. Depending on what comes out of your mouth next, I might be persuaded to change my mind. Start talking."

The man was frozen in her grip, not daring to move even an inch.

"I-it was on their orders, Taichou," The man babbled. "C-Central 46! All captains, the original captains, are to be watched a-and any suspicious activities a-are to be reported to them!"

Sui-feng scowled. She already knew that.

"Is that all?" She snapped, shaking the spy.

The man nodded frantically. "T-that's all I know, I swear! T-they never tell us much! Please don't kill me!"

The Second Division Captain rolled her eyes and released the spy, unceremoniously dropping him back to the ground.

"If they didn't tell you anything, why did you betray the Onmitsukido?" Her voice was icy as she drilled holes into the man.

The spy turned wide-eyed, discreetly shuffling away from her.

"W-well, they're Central 46! I-it's not like I had a choice! T-they would've–"

"Then you should have died, na?"

Sui-feng glanced to the side as the Shihoin head cut in, smile cordial but sharp. The spy quailed under her gaze before Yoruichi turned to look at her.

"Are we going to kill them?"

Sui-feng had long since gotten over the fact that her ex-mentor now technically answered to her, replacing Omaeda as the Second Division lieutenant. Omaeda had died two and a half years into the War, protecting her from Barragan's Senescencia. Her Lieutenant had been turned to dust and while she had consented to the Omaedas' request to resurrect a memorial on Second Division grounds, Sui-feng had also stood in front of the monument after it had been built and had cursed the man into the next century for being so incurably stupid to the very end.

Only one other person had seen her cry that day, and she had threatened to pull out his intestines and strangle him with them if word ever spread.

Then Yoruichi had taken over the Lieutenant's duties and, though not properly inducted into the Second Division, had easily fallen into the role with general acceptance from the entire squad.

Sui-feng heaved a sigh before reaching out and cuffing the quaking spy around the head, successfully knocking him out.

"Let's get them back to the Second Division." She decided. "They can rot in the holding cells until I find time to interrogate them some more."

"...Not the Maggots' Nest?"

The Captain frowned as she bent down to retrieve three of the men, slinging one over one shoulder before grabbing another two.

"No, of course not," She glanced apprehensively at her former mentor. Surely the Shihoin head didn't want to...?

"I won't be putting them in there, Yoruichi-sama," She repeated firmly. "They don't deserve that."

To her surprise, Yoruichi just smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair before retrieving the remaining spies, knocking out the one under her foot.

"You've changed, Sui-feng," The woman actually grinned a little before taking off through the trees again. "Maa, my cute little protégée's all grown up."

Sui-feng gaped after her before huffing in exasperation and taking after the woman.

"You can't call me cute or little, Yoruichi-sama!" She protested. "And I've been 'grown up' for a long time now!"

Yoruichi didn't answer as she tossed a mysterious grin over her shoulder and then sped up again. Sui-feng quickly darted after her, contemplating her own words.

She supposed it was true; she had changed. Once upon a time, she wouldn't have hesitated to put any criminals in the Maggots' Nest. They were _criminals_, after all. And criminals deserved the worst. It was their job to exterminate evil in the end.

And then the War had come around, and Sui-feng had found herself _living_ in Hueco Mundo along with the rest of her squad, fighting and fighting until 'exterminating evil' had become more of an excuse to kill than anything else.

For her, the turning point had been the day her first Lieutenant had died. Omaeda had always been an idiot; that day had not seen any difference in the man's behaviour.

Part of the reason Sui-feng had always insisted on distancing herself from her subordinates was so that they would never feel obligated to do anything beyond their set orders. Most of the Second Division was involved with the Onmitsukido in some way or another and 'follow orders, nothing more' was always drilled into the heads of every member upon their induction.

But Omaeda had never seemed to understand that particular rule very well, at least not when it came to her. The fool had always placed his Captain first, no matter how dire the situation, and Sui-feng really should have seen it coming.

They had been fighting in an isolated part of Hueco Mundo that day against the Second Espada and three of his Fraccion. All eight lower-ranking Shinigami she had brought along that day had been killed, leaving her and Omaeda to fend for themselves as they waited for reinforcements.

Twenty minutes later, each of them had managed to cut down a Fraccion, and their combined effort had crippled the third, effectively knocking the man out. Only Barragan had been left and Sui-feng had been determined to defeat the Espada, never faltering even when he had released his Resurreccion.

But Barragan had been unnaturally fast, and after shooting Kido spell after Kido spell at the Espada with little success, the skeletal being had batted her down with one swing of his Gran Caida. She had been momentarily stunned, unable to move for a second on the ground, but it had been a second too long. The Espada had been on her in a moment, one bony hand reaching for her face, and she had seen death loom closer to her that day than ever before.

And then her daft, idiotic, fool of a lieutenant had been there, slamming into Barragan with tremendous force, Gegetsuburi and all, and it had been enough to knock the Espada away, even as his Senescencia had activated, eating away at Omaeda's Zanpakuto.

Sui-feng had remained frozen for a fraction of a second longer, dread pooling in her stomach, before she had leapt up, shouting for the man to move, to run, to _let go of your damn Zanpakuto_, and he had tried, Sui-feng had seen, but he had not been fast enough and all she had been able to do that day was shunpo to his side, hands hovering uselessly over him as she racked her brain for _something_ to stop the process.

It had been too late though. Barragan's technique had dissolved Gegetsuburi in a matter of seconds and Omaeda had been clutching the spiked ball to his body at the time. She would have chosen to cut off a limb if the Espada's time had been eating away at a concentrated area, but there was nowhere she could slice at without killing her Lieutenant anyway. The man's entire body had been deteriorating.

Omaeda had died with a smile on his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners as it always did when he smirked. Sui-feng hadn't said a word, but the man had seemed to understand anyway, all the things she couldn't say (_There's nothing I can do. It's my fault. I'm sorry._).

Her Lieutenant had mustered a grin and his last words had brought a foreign sting to Sui-feng's eyes (_It's been an honour, Taichou. Thanks for taking care of me._). And then the process had reached his mouth, spreading upwards in an instant until Omaeda Marechiyo was no more.

Sui-feng had stood there, staring blankly at the spot the big man had been occupying mere moments ago before_ laughter_ had snapped her back.

She had stared impassively at the skeletal being hanging in the sky, noting distantly that the man's uniform had been torn and several holes could be seen puncturing the Espada. She had silently congratulated her Lieutenant for getting a few hits on Barragan before...

Afterwards, Sui-feng had abruptly tossed a Sekienton at the Espada before Shunpoing away, landing behind a sand dune several feet away. She had listened to Barragan's taunts of _coward_ and _weakling_ and _trash_ with half an ear, staring down at her Zanpakuto as she clenched and unclenched her right hand, the gold flashing in the Hueco Mundo sunlight.

And then, _Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben_, and the sweep of Reiatsu had cut off even Barragan's monologue.

It had been the fastest time she had ever produced Bankai, but the missile launcher had been ready within seconds, levelled and pointed at the Second Espada before the smoke from her Bakudo spell had even cleared.

Sui-feng had fired off five consecutive missiles that day, but she had barely felt the recoil, and only a medical status report from the Fourth Division Lieutenant (_five broken ribs, torn arm muscles, a shattered collarbone, and major loss of Reiatsu_) later on had told her just how reckless she had been.

But her furious attacks had taken the Espada by surprise, and while he had been able to disintegrate two of her missiles, the other three had found their mark. It had been enough to beat the man back, forcing him to retreat through a Garganta with his remaining Fraccion's limp form, sneering and promising revenge all the way.

She had collapsed then, her Zanpakuto returning to its unreleased form beside her as she had slumped into the sand. She had only been dimly aware of a band of Shinigami appearing on site (_useless, completely useless, why didn't you come earlier?_).

In all the time she had known the woman, Shihoin Yoruichi had always had perfect control over her emotions. She could laugh and joke or become lethally serious, but the Flash Goddess had never truly lost her composure. It just wasn`t possible for the collected woman.

Through her hazy half-conscious state, Sui-feng had watched her old mentor do the impossible that day. The woman had come with the reinforcements and had rushed to her side, dropping carelessly to her knees beside her with harried movements and a terrified, frantic look of horror on her face.

Sui-feng had heard her yell for the Fourth Division Lieutenant with enough panic in her voice to make the Captain wonder just how badly she had been hurt.

After what could have been a minute or an hour (she hadn't been able to tell, hadn't even really been able to think), Sui-feng had felt careful hands lift her off the rough sand, cradling her gently in strong slender arms.

The Captain had lost consciousness after that, and when she had woken up again, she had found herself lying on a scratchy cot, feeling like she had just been trampled by a few hundred Hollows and had swallowed three sand dunes' worth of sand at the same time.

She had also found the Shihoin head slumped by her bedside, head pillowed on folded arms by her left shoulder, breathing soft and even. There had been dark smudges shadowing the woman`s eyes, but as soon as Sui-feng had tried to move, the Flash Goddess had jerked awake, golden gaze flashing up and pinning her with a look of overwhelming relief.

Sui-feng had opened her mouth to thank Yoruichi for watching over her, but the only thing that had come out of her mouth had been a hoarse 'Omaeda'.

Yoruichi`s face had crumpled a little with weary grief before she had reached out and gently gathered Sui-feng into her arms, rocking her soothingly as if she had been a small child.

Sui-feng hadn't even had enough energy to protest or blush, simply slumping into her old mentor`s arms as the woman had tried to comfort her.

She hadn`t cried a single tear though, not in the face of such kindness (_because she didn`t deserve it, she had killed her Lieutenant, didn`t Yoruichi understand that?_). Yoruichi hadn't said a word, only continuously running a hand through her hair until she had fallen asleep again.

For the next couple of days, every time Sui-feng had woken up, Yoruichi would be there, waiting on her hand and foot, and if the Shihoin princess had done this for her even a week ago, Sui-feng would have been appalled at herself for letting the violet-haired woman care for her.

But she hadn`t found the will to care at the time, so she had silently let Yoruichi do whatever she wanted, her movements mechanical as she had let the Flash Goddess coax and nudge and push her back onto her feet.

A week and a half later and Sui-feng had finally regained some semblance of normalcy, locking any unnecessary emotions away as she had left Hueco Mundo for Seireitei with Yoruichi, steeling herself to offer her condolences (_inadequate, worthless commiserations that wouldn`t do anything to bring him back_) to her Lieutenant's family.

She had been pathetically grateful to find that they had already known about their son`s death and that she wouldn't have to break the news to them herself. The Omaeda family had requested a memorial stone for the man on Second Division grounds and Sui-feng had agreed stiffly.

Once they had left the Omaeda estate, Sui-feng had finally gathered herself enough to properly look at her former mentor, thanking her for taking care of her and informing the family for her.

Yoruichi had ruffled her hair, smiling slightly but shaking her head. (_I never left the Fourth Division camp, Sui-feng. I didn`t tell the Omaedas about their son._)

Sui-feng had been mildly confused but had figured someone from her squad had done it for her and had dismissed the thought from her mind.

Three days of pacing around her barracks and doing paperwork later (she had been banned from stepping on the battlefield for another five days by Unohana herself, and even she didn't dare cross the older woman), as well as trying not to lose her temper at Yoruichi (the Flash Goddess had stuck to her like glue, and what did the woman think she was going to do? Omaeda had died an idiot and she wasn't going to worry herself over it.), a message had arrived for her informing her of the finished monument for her Lieutenant.

She hadn't meant to go, hadn't planned to go at all. But somehow, Sui-feng had found herself standing in front of the carved stone, and before she knew it, had opened her mouth and had thrown every curse she knew at the memorial, raging and spitting insults until she had felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

It had been a day of firsts because when Yoruichi had told her _it's not your fault_ and _he died as a true lieutenant_ and _he wouldn't want you to be sad_ and _we should go now_, Sui-feng had snapped (because what did she know? Omaeda had been _her _Lieutenant, not Yoruichi's, and the Shihoin princess didn't know him, didn't know what he would want, didn't know he hadn't wanted to be a 'true lieutenant' but a _great_ lieutenant, didn't know that it _had_ been her fault, she _didn't know_).

So Sui-feng had lashed out (_You don't know! You don't know what he would want! You don't know anything! And don't tell me what I should do! _I_ am the Second Division Captain and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido! Not you! Get out of my barracks! GET OUT!_).

Yoruichi had looked like Sui-feng had slapped her, not necessarily hurt but most definitely shocked. The woman had left though, shunpoing away abruptly without another word and leaving Sui-feng to crouch in front of the epitaph.

Those who had been nearby when Sui-feng had lost her temper had quickly spread the word to the rest of the squad inside the barracks and they were careful to stay away from the grassy area. If their Captain had yelled at Shihoin Yoruichi of all people, the gods only knew what she would do to the rest of them.

Sui-feng had been left alone after that, squatting (and really, if her grandmother saw her now, there would be no end to the lecture she would give) on damp grass as the sky cracked open, quickly drenching her from head to toe.

A rush of wind was all the warning she had had before she had caught sight of a shock of orange out of the corner of her eye.

_You're not allowed in here._

Her voice had come out in an unrecognizable croak, and a part of her had been disgusted at the way she had fallen apart just because she had lost a man in her own squad. Captains lost people all the time and if all of them acted like this, Seireitei would be one hell of a depressing place.

Intelligible mumbles had answered her (and was this how the man always acted? She sure as hell didn't know. She could probably count the number of words they had exchanged directly on one hand and still have fingers left over, so why was he here?), and then the man had dropped down beside her and she had been dimly aware of a coat being dropped over her head and shoulders, not that it could have been much help by then.

_Actually_, the Vizard had retorted, _I am allowed here. Your new Lieutenant let me in_.

Sui-feng had stared blankly ahead before finally stirring from her vigil, turning to peer at the man sprawled carelessly next to her.

_I don`t have a new lieutenant._

Kurosaki had snorted. _Don't I know it. But you know what she's like. Guess she promoted herself._

And Sui-feng hadn't needed him to elaborate to know who he had been talking about.

But she hadn't wanted to talk to anyone at the moment so she had simply ordered _Get out. I don't even know you._

The Vizard had actually looked somewhat amused, hair plastered to his face as the rain came down even harder. She had realized with a start that, instead of getting wetter, the coat Kurosaki had dropped on top of her was actually slowly warming her up, drying her clothes and keeping the rain away.

Reiatsu-infused coat, she had comprehended belatedly.

_And I don't know you either,_ the Vizard had retorted. _You think I want ta be here? But Yoruichi-san threatened to disembowel me if I didn't come do something. I'm actually still trying to figure out what that 'something' is. Any ideas?_

Sui-feng had stared dubiously at the man, unconsciously straightening to look at him properly.

_Yoruichi-sama sent you,_ she had voiced distractedly.

_Yeah. Annoying woman. Always poking her nose into things that don't concern her. Then again, what else would you expect from a cat? But curiosity killed it I hear._

Sui-feng had felt the familiar spark of annoyance that always came when someone badmouthed her former mentor. She had said nothing though. That day, she could secretly agree with the Vizard's remark.

Kurosaki had glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before focusing on some distant point over Omaeda's memorial stone. They had stayed silent for a long while, side by side, and it was several minutes before Sui-feng had taken notice of the uncomfortable scowl on the Vizard's face.

He was feeling awkward, the Captain had realized. Well, she couldn't blame him. The air between them was uncomfortable at best.

_Look_, Kurosaki's scowl had deepened as he had glanced at her again. _I suck at cheering people up. I mean, I'm not exactly a ray of sunshine myself. But I'm here now so, um, you wanna talk about it?_

Sui-feng had stared back at him suspiciously. _Why would I want to talk to you?_

Kurosaki had shrugged.

_Cuz I'm a neutral party? _He had suggested.

Sui-feng had released an unladylike scoff, turning back to stare at her Lieutenant's epitaph. He would have been pleased. The man had always liked to be recognized.

_He died_.

Sui-feng had been more than a little startled, both at the obvious statement that had come from her own mouth and the fact that she was indeed talking.

The Vizard had taken it in stride though, idly fingering his Zanpakuto.

_I know. Was it your fault?_

The female Captain had flinched then, nearly dislodging the jacket still covering her as all the air left her lungs.

What kind of a bastard would say something like that out loud? (_But it was true, and it hurt, although she should have accepted that by now._)

_I..._

Kurosaki had continued to watch her, something almost calculating in the glinting amber.

_Well,_ he had carried on almost offhandedly, _either way, you're only so strong, only so fast. It just means you're strength was only up to that level, right?_

An odd ringing sound had echoed in her ears as the Vizard spoke (_it was true, it was all true, her strength had not been enough. But..._)

She hadn't even been aware that the coat previously covering her had fallen off, only that Kurosaki was still talking.

_But you know that yourself,_ the Vizard had continued, and if Sui-feng had been paying attention, she would have noticed the deliberate taunting note in his voice. _You weren't enough. If only you had done something more–_

Sui-feng had cut him off then, hurling herself at him bodily, fists flying wildly as she had found herself screaming again.

_Shut up! What do you know? I train my ass off every day! I did everything I could! There was nothing more I could do–!_

Her voice had faltered then, stuttering to a halt as she stared down at the Vizard, a bruise already growing on one cheek even as he held her fists in check. The man had stared back, amber eyes thoughtful and she had seen a shadow of her own face reflected in them, her features startled and still with dawning realization.

_So?_ Kurosaki had asked again softly. _Was it your fault?_

Sui-feng had released a choked noise then, a half-laugh (how the hell had a mere human manipulated her thoughts?), half-sob (but damn it the man was _right_) that had seemed to take the rest of her energy with it.

She had barely known she was crying until she had found herself curling into the Vizard's side (practically a complete stranger, and what she was thinking that day was still beyond her), her own warm tears soaking into Kurosaki's already waterlogged Shihakusho (because no, no it hadn't been her fault. It had simply been one of those things that nobody could stop because this was war and war took lives as greedily as a miser hoarded money.).

_It's not fair._

_No,_ and Sui-feng had stilled as the Vizard had agreed with her. _It's not fair. But what can we do? Life's not fair. Never has been. Especially for people who lose their loved ones._

The female Captain had looked up then, pulling back slightly at the wistful tone of heavy understanding in the man's voice.

_...Was it you?_ The question was completely out of the blue. _Did you tell the Omaedas about–_

Her voice died away again but the Vizard seemed to understand, and nodded silently in reply.

_I was one of the ones sent as reinforcements._

Funny enough, the humourless tilt of his lips soothed the female Captain (he understood, and maybe it _was_ because he was a neutral party, because he wasn't like the rest of them, and he hadn't lived for years and years and forgotten the sorrow that came with death until it smacked them in the face).

And then he had glanced down, quirking an eyebrow at her.

_Finished crying yet?_

Sui-feng hadn't hesitated to plant a fist in Kurosaki's gut, and had had the satisfaction of hearing him wheeze as she quickly took the opportunity to dash away any remaining traces of sorrow from her face (but she had felt lighter then, lighter than she had felt in days, but she wasn't about to let him know that so _tell anyone about this and I'll remove your intestines through your mouth and strangle you with them_).

Kurosaki had smirked, shrugging indifferently as he rubbed his abdomen.

_Who would I tell? They wouldn't believe me anyway._

_Right then,_ the Vizard had then announced, rising to his feet and pulling at his wet uniform as he made sure his daito was still firmly attached to his waist. _Any longer in this rain and I'm going to drown._

And then the next thing she knew, Kurosaki had scooped her up with one arm and had _slung her over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes_, the goddamn barbarian!

_Put me down!_ She had snapped, hands already curling into fists. _I swear, Human, if you don't put me down this instant, I'll have you executed! Assassinated! I'll kill you myself!_

Sui-feng had been completely ignored in favour of the Vizard picking up the abandoned coat and setting off towards the interior of the Second Division barracks (and oh Kami her reputation would be _nonexistent_ if she was seen like this).

So she had continued to flail, fists thumping into Kurosaki's back as forcefully as she could without seeming like a five-year-old child throwing a tantrum. Judging by the smirk she had caught on the Vizard's face, she had been failing miserably.

That just wouldn't do, so she had twisted her lower body and snapped out one foot, catching the man in the ribs and causing him to double over, almost dropping her in the process.

'Almost' being the keyword. Much to her chagrin, Kurosaki had simply removed her from his shoulder and settled her in his arms, still making a face from his bruised ribs.

So Sui-feng took up swearing again, glaring hard at the man as she tried to free herself and growing even more annoyed as he simply scowled back.

_You're even worse than Rukia after I accidentally cleaned out her Chappy Bunny collection,_ he had told her irritably. _Just stay still, will ya?_

She had had no idea why the Thirteenth Division Lieutenant had a Chappy Bunny collection but she wasn't about to be compared to some weaker Shinigami still playing with toys and had elbowed him hard in the chest.

_I can walk by myself perfectly fine,_ she had retorted angrily. _Why do you insist on carrying me?_

The Vizard had snorted, anchoring her arms to her body so she hadn't been able to hit him again.

_You think I'd be doing this if I had a choice? I told you: your mentally retarded Lieutenant wouldn't let me off unless I got you back to your room for some R&R. If I let you walk, would you really do what I say?_

Sui-feng had huffed, wrenching her arms out of his grasp but only crossing them over chest this time. No, probably not. She had never been one to listen to anyone except her old mentor.

_Exactly. _Kurosaki had glowered at some point over her head and Sui-feng had twisted around in time to catch a flash of purple and orange disappearing behind a gathering of trees.

_I'd get my ass kicked by that woman if I didn't, so suck it up._

Sui-feng had rolled her eyes. _Fine. Just get me back to my living quarters. Don't even consider stepping one foot into my room or I'll kill you. And if you don't leave right after you drop me off, I'll kill you too. And don't even think about asking for a change of clothes or a bath because–_

She had stopped then because the chest she had been resting on had started shaking as the Vizard had started laughing.

_Because you'll kill me – I know, I know._

Kurosaki had grinned down at her then, and Sui-feng had been rather taken aback at how young it had made him look, remembering belatedly that the Vizard was really still a teenager.

It was a relatively nice expression on him since it made the perpetual frown on his face lighten somewhat. Sui-feng had quickly looked away after that thought, trying not to let the embarrassed blush rise in her cheeks.

But Kurosaki hadn't seemed to notice anyway and had been considerate enough to circle around and take the longer but deserted path to her much smaller, but private, living quarters.

Yoruichi must have told him where to find it.

Mindful of her words, he had let her down at the door, but before either of them had had the time to think of awkward parting words, one of Sui-feng's personal servants had rushed up, concern welling in the old woman's eyes.

_Shaolin-chan! You're completely soaked!_

Kurosaki had blinked. _What?_

Sui-feng had jumped about a foot into the air, hands already waving frantically as if that would somehow make the Vizard forget what he had just heard before she could force herself to do otherwise.

_What! _She had squawked after him. _Leave, you disgraceful Neanderthal! You're dripping all over my front door!_

And then her servant, sweet, unassuming Suzume-san who had been with her since she could first remember, had cut in gently but firmly.

_Now, now, Shaolin-chan,_ she had scolded, and Sui-feng had watched with growing horror at the positively gleeful smirk emerging on the Vizard's face. _That's not very nice. This lovely gentleman brought you back, didn't he? The least you can do is give him a bath and hot food._

And then the old woman had turned to smile kindly at Kurosaki, whose face had magically transformed in the span of a second to something near-angelic.

_Come in, come in,_ Suzume had urged, ushering Kurosaki into _her_ house. _What's your name, dear?_

Kurosaki hadn't quite been able to hide the humour in his eyes as he had breezed past a stunned Sui-feng (how the _hell_ had things gotten so out of hand so quickly).

_Kurosaki Ichigo, ma'am. It's very nice to meet you._

The old woman had proceeded to exclaim over the Vizard's manners (_What_ manners? The idiot Human's etiquette was next to nonexistent) and had insisted on the man calling her by name (_Suzume is fine, dear. No need for such stiff formalities._).

The woman had then bustled off to fill a hot bath for _him_ first, and Kurosaki had grinned cheerfully over at her while he waited.

_I like her,_ he had announced.

Sui-feng had glared furiously back at him, still drenched in rainwater because she now had a _guest_ and he would have to go first.

_I hate you,_ she had spat out. _We should have had you executed on sight all those years ago after all!_

And then Suzume had announced that the bath was ready and that she would go start dinner (_Dinner with a guest! Oh, Shaolin-chan hasn't had friends over in such a long time!_)

Sui-feng had gawked as Kurosaki had headed for the bathroom, pausing only to quickly pat her on the head as she had remained frozen on the spot.

_Thanks for the hospitality, Shaolin-chan._

The female Captain had blushed furiously, lunging after the Vizard as he had swiftly darted away and had almost crashed headlong into the bathroom door as Kurosaki hurriedly shut it behind him.

Sui-feng had paced around outside the door for all fifteen minutes of waiting and then snapped out a foot as soon as the door had opened. The Vizard had seemed to be expecting the attack though and had dodged it expertly before hurrying for the kitchen, visibly smirking.

They both knew Sui-feng would never attack him near the old woman now making dinner.

Sui-feng had heaved a sigh, grumbling curses as she had stalked inside the bathroom. Suzume had always filled a hot bath for her and she had never had to do it herself.

To her surprise, the wooden bath was near-full with clean clear water and a finger dipped momentarily into the bath had told her it was at just the right temperature.

Hesitantly, she had stripped off her wet clothes and stepped inside, immediately stilling as she felt a tingle of warm but foreign Reiatsu swirling at her ankles.

Any other time and Sui-feng would have jumped right back out again but the Reiatsu hadn't felt harmful and she had quickly recognized it as the Vizard's signature Reiryoku.

So she had cautiously settled down, letting the water wash over her shoulders and relaxing even further as soothing Reiatsu had seeped through her skim, unknotting tense muscles and driving the cold from her bones.

It wasn't until a knock had sounded at the door that Sui-feng had realized how much time had passed.

_Shaolin-chan,_ an amused voice called out. _You haven't drowned in there, have you? I know a Reiatsu-bath is relaxing, but–_

Sui-feng had swore violently, reaching out for the nearest hard object – a bar of soap – and had launched it at the door. It had hit the surface with a loud thump and the infuriating Vizard outside had outright laughed at her predicament.

She was out and dressed in a matter of minutes, throwing on a simple black shirt and loose dark blue pyjama pants for lack of anything else and tying her hair back in a simple ponytail before throwing open the door, but Kurosaki had already moved back to the kitchen, setting the table with an innocent expression. Sui-feng had glared murderously at him before pushing past him to help Suzume with the food.

Dinner had been surprisingly cheerful and unsurprisingly embarrassing, with Suzume regaling Kurosaki with stories of her childhood before induction into the Onmitsukido.

Again, Kurosaki had laughed outright when Suzume had imparted to him about Sui-feng's disastrous trip to the Kuchiki estate and mistaking Kuchiki Sojun for a 'pretty lady'.

_I was a child!_ Sui-feng had protested, not quite able to stay out of the conversation anymore.

The Vizard had just continued laughing, features lighting up, and Sui-feng had found this side of the man almost strange. She had never seen him laugh like this when she had occasionally spotted him walking along the streets of Seireitei with some of the other Shinigami.

_Don't worry, Shaolin-chan,_ the Vizard had grinned reassuringly. _The first time I caught a glimpse of Byakuya, I thought he was a woman too._

Sui-feng hadn`t quite been able to suppress the involuntary upward twitch of her lips at the immediate mental image of the Kuchiki head in a dress, but quickly stamped it down in favour of snapping _don't call me that!_

Kurosaki had shrugged unrepentantly and the rest of the dinner had passed quickly, Suzume chattering about mortifying moments in the life of Sui-feng.

Soon enough, the Vizard had smiled a warm goodbye to Suzume as they both walked him to the door.

_Do come back again, Ichigo-kun, _the old woman had offered, sounding unusually anxious.

Kurosaki had chuckled before glancing at Sui-feng. _I`m sure Shaolin-chan would like some privacy from the rest of the world once in a while, Suzume-san._

Suzume's eyes had brightened immediately as she patted Sui-feng on the shoulder. _Oh, don't worry about bothering her, Ichigo-kun. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, right Shaolin-chan?_

_...Of course I wouldn't,_ Sui-feng had grounded out, her eyes screaming _damn straight I would!_

The Vizard had smirked. _Then I'll be sure to drop by sometime. Thanks again for dinner, Suzume-san._

The old woman had waved a dismissive hand in the air. _It is always more fun to cook for guests. Shaolin-chan, walk him to the gates, okay?_

Sui-feng had nodded grudgingly and stalked out, leaving the Vizard to hurry out after her.

As soon as she had reached the gates, she had spun around, crossing her arms as she scowled again.

_Go straight and turn right as soon as you see the main barracks. You can't miss the main entrance. Do _not_ linger on Second Division grounds or–_

_Or you'll kill me, got it._

Kurosaki's expression had ebbed a little then, the tired careworn appearance surfacing again even as the frown returned full force. His eyes grew distant as he turned to stare out into the distance, what little moonlight strong enough to penetrate the grey clouds casting a white shadow over one side of his face.

Sui-feng had stared for a moment, frowning at the annoyance that had sparked inside her the moment this side of the Vizard had returned again.

_Kurosaki,_ she had started, shoving away the uncertainty stirring in her stomach. _About the stories Suzume-san told you..._

Kurosaki had turned back to watch her with shadowed eyes, quirking a half-smile at her.

_Don't worry; I won't say anything to anyone else. And I'm sorry for intruding today. I won't come back again if– ow!_

The Vizard had staggered, hand moving down to clutch at his ankle after Sui-feng had delivered a swift sharp kick to the man's foot.

_What was that for!_

Sui-feng had glared up at the orange-haired man.

_So you're going to break your promise to Suzume-san? _She had snapped back scornfully. _You said you would come back to visit. Keep your word, Kurosaki._

The Vizard's eyes had widened, and his appraising stare had almost made her look away in embarrassment, but she had steadied herself and scowled back woodenly.

And then Kurosaki had smiled, an honest-to-God smile that turned glinting amber eyes to a clear sunset tint, and melted the frown at his brow.

_Okay then,_ he had agreed amicably. _I'll come back again for dinner._

Sui-feng had relaxed then, satisfied that she had made the right choice here. After all, her caretaker would be more than a little disappointed if the Vizard never returned, and he _had_ helped her earlier that day (and dinner had been more fun than she could ever remember it being but the world would end before she ever admitted that).

And then Kurosaki's smirk had returned and Sui-feng had already regretted her decision.

A hand had come down on her head, catching her off guard for a moment and long enough for the Vizard to get a parting shot off.

_You look prettier with your hair tied like that, Shaolin-chan._

And then Kurosaki had flitted off, shunpoing away at top speed even as Sui-feng had turned a furious red.

She had cursed him as she reached for her Zanpakuto, only to realize a second later that she had left Suzumebachi inside her house; the first time she had done so since receiving her weapon.

The next time she had seen the Vizard had been two months later and both had been fighting furiously against a band of Menos Grande Neither had had much time to even stop for a breather much less talk.

But Kurosaki had burst into her makeshift office that very same night while she had been bored out of her mind and trying not to fall asleep over a mountain of both hers and Yoruichi's paperwork and promptly grabbed her, slung over one shoulder _again_ before she could protest and had shunpoed off, straight through the Garganta connecting Hueco Mundo and Seireitei and all the way back to her house.

As soon as the man had put her down, she had chased him all around the near-empty Second Division barracks, and had even considered releasing Bankai, but Suzume-san had once again cut in with a timely interruption and Sui-feng had had to put away her Zanpakuto.

That night at dinner, she had nearly stabbed the Vizard with her chopsticks when he had smirked knowingly at her after she had returned from the bathroom with her hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

"Sui-feng!"

Sui-feng jerked back to the present, meeting her old mentor's questioning gaze before shifting her attention to the Second Division barracks looming in front of her.

"Right," She hastily moved past Yoruichi and headed for the holding cells. "Let's lock these traitors up for now."

As they walked through the ventilated halls of the Second Division headquarters, Sui-feng caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby hall mirror decorating the passageway.

And the long ponytail lashing behind her like a hunting panther's tail brought a genuine smile to her lips.

**SOUL SOCIETY, DISTRICT 80, RUKONGAI**

"Taichou!"

Kenpachi turned at the call, frowning down at his 3rd seat.

"What is it?"

Ikkaku swept a glance around the deserted alleyway and lowered his voice anyway.

"Just heard from Kyoraku-taichou; he managed to get out in time."

Kenpachi grunted, unimpressed and unsurprised.

"'Course he did," He growled, leaning back against a dusty wall that trembled under his weight and crossing his arms over his chest. "Is Hime with him?"

Ikkaku snorted at the nickname; the Kuchiki head would not be pleased if he ever heard about it.

"Yeah, along with another. The Shopkeeper got them out right before the squads got down there."

Kenpachi nodded and made to dismiss Ikkaku before pausing.

"Did you hear anything else?"

Ikkaku frowned. "Yeah, something about an explosion. Blasted his house sky-high."

The spiky-haired Captain frowned. Not what he wanted to hear but that was interesting.

"What about him?" He prodded. "Did he say anything?"

His 3rd seat shook his head. "Nah, not that I know of anyway. He probably didn't think word would get around so quickly."

Kenpachi sighed and nodded again. Ikkaku quickly took this cue to leave; they were all being watched and if he was seen talking to anyone for too long, it was bound to cause problems.

The Eleventh Division Captain watched him go before turning to prod half-heartedly at a pile of crumbling bricks.

This was ridiculous. He was just wasting time here.

He rolled his shoulders and grimaced. It was strange without his pink-haired Lieutenant perched atop his frame, but he had left Yachiru at his barracks. Central 46 would be trying to snoop around there in his absence, and at least his Lieutenant would make sure they would think twice before entering again.

He glanced up again as the distant rumble of thunder sounded and even more grey clouds rolled in. The weather hadn't been like this since the War.

His mouth thinned with displeasure. No word from Ichigo, and with Central 46 separating the squads like this, none of them could plan properly for a counterattack when the time came.

And it would come, he was sure of that. It would only be a matter of time until Ichigo came storming into Seireitei again, dragging along a bunch of misfits and causing havoc along the way.

Kenpachi frowned again at this thought. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't stupid. He had seen Unohana disappear for far too long last night, though Central 46 had been too distracted by the chaos in Karakura Town to notice.

Only a captain had the means to break into Muken, and of all the captains in the Gotei 13, Unohana, with her superior control of Kido, had to be the best candidate for planning a jailbreak.

Connecting that, there was no doubt in his mind that Aizen Sosuke was currently in the Human World, most likely at Ichigo's side. He was the only one Kenpachi _couldn't _see killing the former overlord on sight.

With another sigh, he took off in a different direction. For now, he would just have to be patient. He had stayed quiet for two years, watching and planning and waiting for an opportunity to get rid of the old bastards once and for all.

A feral grin pulled his lips back.

And now that Ichigo was back, Central 46 didn't stand a flying fuck of a chance.

**Finished!**

**Hope this one was satisfying to read! It's definitely longer than the last one!**

**Again, thanks for reading and please, please review!**


	8. How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters...**

**The last chapter was well received and I'm really grateful for the long reviews! They really give me incentive to continue **

**This chapter took longer than I thought it would to write but hopefully, it's passable.**

**There's more Aizen and Ichigo interaction in this chapter so I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – How the Mighty Have Fallen**

**HUMAN WORLD, BANK OF KARASU RIVER, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN, LATE AFTERNOON ON THE DAY AFTER THE EXPLOSION**

"Still okay, Yuzu?"

Yuzu huffed a bit. "I'm fine, Karin. You don't have to worry so much."

Karin scowled back at her. "I just don't want you collapsing if we move too fast."

The brunette sighed. "We're almost there anyway. I'll be fine."

The two were moving quickly along the bank of the river, heading for the bridge that could let them cross over.

Karin nodded reluctantly before turning to face forward again, jogging for the bridge.

Yuzu followed but slowed down again when her eyes landed on a specific part of the riverbank.

"Yuzu?"

"...This was where Okaa-san died."

Karin's footsteps came to a halt before moving to stand beside her.

"...Yeah. Ichi-nii brought us here when he told us what happened to her."

For a moment, both siblings fell into a respectful silence, gazes focused on the riverbank.

"C'mon," Karin finally stirred glancing away. "We're wasting time here. When dad figures out we're gone, he'll find us in a heartbeat if we're too close."

Yuzu nodded, casting a last lingering look in the river's direction before hurrying after her sister.

Fifteen minutes later, they were huddled in a shadowed alleyway, peering through the light drizzle at a few Shinigami stationed mere steps from Chad's front door.

"What do we do now?" Yuzu whispered anxiously, pushing wet bangs out of her eyes.

Karin scowled darkly at the Soul Reapers. "We'll just have to wait them out. They won't stay there all day. And we just need a minute to get inside."

Yuzu nodded and the two settled down to wait, shrinking back into the shadows whenever one of the Shinigami got too close.

"Karin?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't that Ishida-san's car?"

Karin blinked, following her sister's pointed gaze to a familiar silver convertible parked inconspicuously across the street.

"They came back," Karin voiced, stunned.

Beside her, Yuzu smiled a little. "They must have heard the news and rushed back right away."

Karin scoffed, crossing her arms with a huff. "A bit late, aren't they?"

Yuzu frowned sternly at her twin. "The important thing is that they came back. They could've just ignored this, but they didn't. They came back to help."

Karin rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her sister was too much like their brother. Too kind and too forgiving. One day, it would come back to haunt her, just like how the Shinigami kept returning to Ichigo like a bad penny.

"Whatever," She mumbled irritably. "If they ditch again after this is over, I'll kick their asses myself."

Yuzu sighed but decided to take what she could get. Karin took every offense to both her and their brother personally. Her twin could hold a grudge like no one else.

Neither said anything more, settling down to wait out the Shinigami posted on the street.

**HUMAN WORLD, YASUTORA CHAD'S HOUSE, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

The silence in the bedroom was near-stifling as Chad levelled his best stare at his guests, both of whom were seated in the farthest corner of the room from the window. The healer was shifting uncomfortably in place, glancing nervously from him to the Quincy and then back again without actually meeting anyone's eyes. Ishida on the other hand was holding up admirably well, stiff-backed and silent as his gaze focused on a patch of carpet.

"...You should've kept in touch."

A light red coloured Inoue's cheeks at Chad's question but quickly stammered out, "We know! We- We just-"

She stopped and Ishida quickly picked up her train of thought. "We wanted to leave the War behind. It was too much, back then." He paused, adjusting his glasses. "But you're right; we should have stayed in contact. That was our mistake."

Chad said nothing, glancing towards the window instead. Outside, near-black clouds swirled in the sky. The rain had stopped for the moment, but there was a heavy tension in the air, just waiting to snap.

"Chad-kun," Inoue's almost timid voice cut the silence again. "What- What exactly is going on right now? Is... Is Ichigo-kun alright?"

Chad turned back to his two guests. There was anxiety and concern in both faces, and that alone made him relent just a little. He had expected to feel angrier than this but there was also a surprising amount of relief mixed in as well. That they had come back at all said a lot more than anything they could tell him if he confronted them verbally.

"He's fine," Chad revealed curtly, the '_for now_' unspoken but almost solid between them. "The Shinigami wouldn't still be looking if he hadn't escaped the explosion."

"But why are the Shinigami even here?" Ishida leaned forward, blue eyes intent. "What's going on in... in Soul Society?"

"Central 46 arrested Kuchiki Byakuya for the escape of Aizen Sosuke," He paused as a horrified look surfaced on Inoue's face and Ishida stiffened even further. "Ichigo went to Seireitei and broke Kuchiki-taichou out a few days ago. They've most likely gone into hiding now."

"Byakuya-san was framed?" "Is Aizen really gone?"

Another momentary pause permeated the air as Inoue and Ishida glanced at each other. To them, Central 46 was generally agreed to be a group of incompetent fools and both university students had quickly picked up on the more important information in accordance to what they already knew about the Shinigami government.

Chad shook his head. "I don't know any of the specific details but probably 'yes' to both."

Another glance was exchanged.

"So what should we do now?" Inoue shot a worried glance outside. "Is Urahara-san still around?"

Chad nodded shortly. "The Shinigami sent down here have been to his place several times. I've heard them talking, but we can't go over there now. They don't know you two are here, and Ichigo doesn't want them to know we're involved with this in any way."

"Then how can we-"

Ishida stopped, cutting himself off and tilting his head to the side with deliberate concentration. "Did you feel that?"

Chad and Inoue both stilled as well, and quickly sensed the well-hidden but familiar Reiatsu pulses nearby.

"It's Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan," Inoue rose to her feet only for Chad to stop her, motioning for her to sit back down.

"I'll go get them," Chad disappeared out the bedroom door and the remaining occupants quickly crept to the window, careful to stay behind the dark curtains and out of sight.

They peered outside and, after a few seconds, watched as the Fullbring-user stepped out into the street, a bag of what looked like garbage in hand. Immediately, three Shinigami converged on him, and while they couldn't make out what was being said, they could read the sneers and disdain in the Shinigami's expressions and gestures.

Outside, Chad stared flatly at the three Shinigami blocking his way before thrusting the garbage bag out at them. "Do you want to put the garbage away then?"

All three recoiled with looks of disgust on their faces.

"Do it yourself, Human," The one on the left snapped, and all three moved away again, muttering to each other under their breath.

Chad shrugged and meandered over to the garbage bin standing by the alleyway. He took his time, shifting his body to glance surreptitiously behind him as he opened the lid and tossed the garbage bag inside. The three Shinigami were near the corner of his house, already making to turn left down the street. He slowed his movements down even more, shutting the bin and dragging it towards the sidewalk as he started to count to five as soon as the patrol disappeared from sight.

"Now," He glanced to the right into the alleyway and Ichigo's two sisters quickly darted out, staying low and adapting to his quickened pace as they ducked behind the garbage bin. As soon as they neared the front door, both darted towards the house with Chad right on their heel, slipping through the door without looking back.

"Thanks man," Karin grinned up at the Mexican, who nodded back, the faintest of smiles quirking his lips.

"Thank you Chad-kun," Yuzu smiled warmly up at her brother's best friend before following her sister up the stairs.

Inoue and Ishida greeted them at the top, uncertain smiles on their faces. Karin huffed and brushed past them, but Yuzu stopped, greeting them politely as she had always done.

"Don't worry about Karin," She whispered reassuringly when the glanced after her sister. "She's glad you're back but she needs to feel upset on Nii-chan's behalf."

Both university students nodded and followed Karin into the bedroom again. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room before Karin finally had enough and spoke up.

"So what do we do now?" She glanced warily at Inoue and Ishida. "I mean the gang's all here. Where's Ichi-nii?"

Chad shook his head. "He got out of the fire, but beyond that, we're not sure."

Karin huffed in frustration and stewed silently for a few moments before pulling out a scrap of paper. "I have Hirako-san's phone number. We can call him."

Even Chad seemed to brighten at that but before anyone could say anything, voices suddenly drew their attention to the window.

"It's another house check," Chad jumped to his feet. "Into the back. Quickly!"

Karin and Yuzu knew the routine as their brother had made sure they knew what to do if they were ever in trouble. They headed for a closet on the far side of the wall and throwing the door open, quickly clambered in, bags and all.

Inoue and Ishida both stared in confusion before Chad shoved them none-too-gently towards it.

"There's a hidden compartment in the back, big enough to hide all of you. Go!"

Both of them scrambled into the closet and Chad hurriedly closed the door behind them before moving downstairs again. As an impatient knock sounded at his door, he absently wondered how long it would take to actually get communication up and running with someone who actually knew what was going on. These regular check-ups were preventing any of their movements.

He paused at this thought, his hand on the doorknob. Apparently, someone in Central 46 knew what they were doing. They would need to move quickly if they wanted anything done.

**HUMAN WORLD, SAFEHOUSE, TOKYO, JAPAN, EVENING**

"So what's the plan?"

A quick meal of instant noodles had abated their hunger somewhat and now all four fugitives found themselves situated in the sitting room, Ichigo on one couch, Byakuya on another, Shun perched on the arm of Ichigo's sofa, and Aizen in an armchair by the coffee table. Shun was looking almost expectantly at Ichigo, who for the life of him had no idea what The Plan was.

Instead, he glanced to Byakuya, who still showed signs of fatigue but had stubbornly refused to go back to bed when Ichigo had suggested it. The noble stared back, which, on a normal person, was equivalent to a dramatic I-have-no-freakin'-idea shrug.

Ichigo sighed. He had forgotten how tiring it was to be the one everyone looked to to make the big decisions.

"Okay," His brow furrowed in concentration. "First things first: we stay here until we're all completely rested."

Here he paused, shooting a warning look at both Shun and Byakuya. Shun scoffed quietly but held back whatever derogatory remark he had been about to say. Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow at him, obviously irked that Ichigo would think he would refuse this very logical decision (too bad Ichigo knew Byakuya better than most; the Captain may be aloof and calculating in a fight but he also hated staying idle and could be just as reckless as Ichigo could be when times called for it).

"Right," He continued briskly. "I'll have to learn Sakkado in the meantime and we'll do something about Sebonzakura when you've got your strength back."

He paused and Byakuya inclined his head in agreement.

"After that, we'll have to wait for a message to come through from Kisuke or Shinji. They'll send word when it's safe to move."

He stopped again before glancing between Shun and Byakuya. "What I wanna know right now is what's going on with the other captains. Are they planning something? What's this rebellion about? And where am I in all this?"

A long silence followed his questions, and Ichigo wondered, somewhat belatedly, if he should have asked his questions with Aizen out of the room. Then again, it wasn't as if the man could do anything about what was being said.

In fact, the former captain had an almost amused air about him that Ichigo couldn't quite puzzle out. Before he could think more on it, the two Sixth Division Shinigami had exchanged a glance – that wasn't bordering on hostile – and then turned to him.

"The original Gotei 13 wishes to overthrow the current Central 46," Byakuya intoned carefully. "For that purpose, a number of us have been working discreetly to interrupt the dealings between the government and their spies. We are all being watched. Not even our own barracks are safe from prying eyes anymore. But we have managed to gain some intel and have stopped quite a number of assassinations that Central 46 has ordered."

Ichigo frowned. "What assassinations?"

Shun answered this time, shifting to face the Vizard. "Assassinations of certain powerful members of Gotei 13; specifically those that are connected to the four clans. Sui-feng-taichou has lost control of about a third of the Onmitsukido Corps. They all follow Central 46's orders now, and have for quite a while. The Third, Fifth, Seventh, and Ninth Divisions are also against us, with the exception of a select few whom are still loyal to either Kira-fukutaichou or Hisagi-fukutaichou. And, of course, there's the Royal Guard. They've neglected their duties for far too long."

Ichigo nodded silently. Central 46 had amassed quite a number of allies.

"But right now?" He asked again. "What are the captains planning right now?"

Another glance between Shun and Byakuya only furthered Ichigo's confusion and it didn't help that Aizen now looked almost openly amused.

"They're waiting for your move, Ichigo," Shun finally revealed awkwardly. "I mean, it wouldn't do any of us any good if our movements aren't coordinated."

Ichigo blinked, glancing between the 4th Seat and Captain. He was sure he was missing something here, but neither seemed very forthright about it.

They would tell him if it was really important, Ichigo decided.

"Okay then," He nodded, rising to his feet. "There's not much to talk about right now so let's get some rest." Here, he cast Byakuya a pointed look, which was expertly ignored though the Captain did stand up as well.

There were no verbal complaints from anyone in the room and Ichigo pondered on that. He could understand the desire for rest from Byakuya and even Aizen but Shun usually put up more of a fuss when it came to taking a break.

The former assassin seemed to feel his gaze and swiftly glanced over. Ichigo's concern must have shown through because Shun slipped over to his side and offered a reassuring tilt of his lips.

"I am fine," The 4th seat offered bluntly. "Just a little tired. Central 46 has been interrogating the entire Sixth Division continuously since Taichou's arrest, and tensions are high in Seireitei."

Ichigo nodded wordlessly, relaxing slightly. They separated at the top of the stairs, each to their own designated room as a distant rumble of thunder ushered them to bed.

**HUMAN WORLD, URAHARA SHOTEN, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"You will tell us the truth, Urahara Kisuke. Where are the other occupants of this house?"

Snapping his fan open for the umpteenth time that day (the action seemed to annoy the Shinigami to no end), Kisuke lazily waved one hand in the air in a vague gesture towards the window.

"I have told you quite a number of times before," He replied mildly. "They are on vacation. What kind of an employer would I be to not give any vacation time?" (Actually, he never gave vacation time – as a certain red-haired freeloader could attest to – but it wasn't as if Tessai couldn't leave for holidays if he actually wanted to, and the kids got enough free time over the weekends as it were).

"We don't believe you!" A hand slapped onto his coffee table as one of the Shinigami loomed over him, no doubt trying to be intimidating.

Kisuke merely tilted his hat back, peering calmly up at the young dark-haired Shinigami. The man seemed almost taken aback, recoiling a little at the steel now reinforcing the shopkeeper's gaze.

Staring until the Shinigami finally took a reluctant, but inevitable step back, Kisuke glanced away, hiding a smirk behind his fan as he leaned back against his couch. He may have been exiled but he hadn't been a captain for nothing. He knew how to control lower-ranking Shinigami, especially ones as young as the three before him.

"Now then," The blond continued pleasantly, ignoring the glowers he was receiving from all three. "I think it's high time you looked elsewhere. Having the Closed sign on the gate all day is bad for business, you know. And I haven't even had dinner yet."

When none of them moved, Kisuke released a soft sigh before rising to his feet and smiling at them with fake cheer. "Come now! What exactly are you going to find in my humble abode? You've looked repeatedly in every corner of my house; you know there's nothing here to find."

The Shinigami now seemed almost confused as Kisuke half-manoeuvred and half-ushered them towards the door, all the while leading them to believe they were leaving of their own accord by keeping up a stream of conversation that were equal parts soothing and meaningless.

"Rest assured, I'll let you know the moment I sense anything out of the ordinary." He beamed benignly at them as he slid open the door and sketched a half-bow as he motioned them out of the Shoten. "I would suggest looking north. There's a town quite close to Karakura in that direction. But remember not to work too hard; food and sleep is very important as well! Good night!"

He waved offhandedly at the Shinigami now making their own way towards his front gates before sliding his wooden door close. That was a lot easier than he had thought it would be. Not even the Eleventh Division would have let it go just like that.

With a sigh, the blond made his way to his kitchen, gaze sliding automatically towards the door to his lab as he passed it. It had been searched, of course, but Kido had always been his forte and not even the Third Division Captain, who had swept through his house three times, had managed to detect anything out of the ordinary behind his Reiatsu-layered closet where Ichigo's body laid.

In an uncharacteristic show of anxiety, he slumped down heavily in a kitchen chair, staring idly in the direction of the stove. He wasn't hungry but he hated having nothing to do. Then again, giving himself food poisoning didn't sound very promising.

He wondered if Aizen had made it to the safe house yet, and then wondered if Ichigo had been intercepted along the way and all this searching was yet another farce to cover up Central 46's real actions. He didn't think so; Central 46 didn't have any time to lose. They wouldn't waste time on more obscurities.

...He hoped Ichigo was giving Aizen hell then. It was probably too much to wish for, for the Vizard to have cut the former overlord down the moment they laid eyes on each other.

The shrill ringing of a phone drove Kisuke to his feet again and he quickly crossed the room to the handheld sitting on his kitchen counter.

"Urahara Shoten!" He sang out breezily, not knowing who to expect on the other end.

"Kisuke, it's me." Isshin's voice sounded in his ear and Kisuke immediately frowned at the undercurrent of panic in the other Shinigami's tone.

"What's wrong?" The blond flicked a glance at the window above the sink before reaching over and pulling the curtain close.

"Have you seen my daughters?"

Kisuke stilled, his mind racing to connect this information to culprits and reasons and locations.

"No," He said shortly, forcing down the thrum of worry. "They're not at the hotel?"

"Would I be calling if they were?" Isshin snapped, frustration bleeding into his voice. "I can't sense them anywhere nearby, especially with those bastards floating around all over town. Can you sense anything?"

The blond paused, probing for the two Reiatsu pulses he had grown familiar with over the years. He was better than Isshin at it, which was probably the only reason the older man had called him, but the problem was that the twins had learned, from their brother, how to hide their Reiatsu signals entirely too well. While the Vizard had been terrible at hiding anything in the beginning, lessons from both Shunsui and Jushiro had quickly changed that.

"No, I can't," Kisuke admitted after a long moment, and a loud thud traveled to his ears as Isshin most likely threw something. "Did they leave on their own or did someone take them?"

"You really think _anyone_ could just walk in and _take my kids_ without me knowing?" Isshin growled angrily. "They left. Yuzu left a note. Said they were going to be safer somewhere else and not to worry. 'Not to worry' my ass. They could get hurt out there! I'm going out to look for them."

"Wait! Isshin, wait!" Kisuke could practically hear the reluctance in the thick silence that followed, and he quickly forged on before the man could change his mind and hang up. "Look, if neither of us can sense them, then it's highly unlikely that anyone else can either. But if you go out and start putting up Wanted posters, we're going to have an even bigger problem on our hands."

"'Wanted'-! I'm not going to put up posters! But I have to find them!"

Kisuke tugged on his hat, racking his mind for a plan. "They haven't been found yet, and they probably won't be. But if they are found, two girls walking around, maybe to a friend's house, maybe to the store, is better than a frantic father running around looking for them."

"Then what do you suggest?" Isshin all but hissed, and Kisuke turned to glance into the interior of the rest of his house.

"I'll bring two Gigai over," He decided, already heading for his lab. "It's night time; if anyone asks, we'll tell them they're asleep."

A long silence followed this even as Kisuke dug through his cabinets for the inflatable artificial bodies.

"It's the best plan right now, Isshin." He prodded quietly, knowing the man could see sense when he calmed down a bit.

The pause lasted for a few heartbeats more before a heavy sigh floated down the line.

"Fine," Isshin grounded out, and Kisuke could almost see the irritated scowl on his face. "There's five Shinigami out front and five behind. Five more on top of the building. Best place to get in is from the alleyway beside the hotel. There's one posted at the entrance of the alley, but it shouldn't be a problem for you. You can get in through the fire exit doors. Don't get caught. I'll drop a hint to those idiots that my girls are coming down with the flu or something. With any luck, they'll be able to 'stay in bed' for a couple days without question."

The line promptly cut off and Kisuke was left with the dial tone. He sighed and tossed the phone on a nearby desk as he fished out the proper Gigai from a shelf. Honestly, the conversation could've gone a lot worse, but Isshin had the training of a captain under his belt. Strategy and good sense in tight situations came with the package.

Slipping the inflatable Gigai into one pocket, the shopkeeper slipped outside, whistling casually as he approached the gate. Immediately, a Shinigami approached him and he waved casually at the man before jabbing a finger over his shoulder back at the shop.

"Mind watching the place for me, just in case anyone comes by?" He called out breezily, watching the Shinigami frown in mild bewilderment. "I'm just heading out to the convenience store. Without Tessai around, there's no one to do the grocery shopping. I keep forgetting the refrigerator isn't going to fill itself! Feel free to watch some television while you're at it. Or maybe listen to some music. My computer isn't password protected."

Now the Shinigami looked downright confused and Kisuke inwardly scoffed at the outdated knowledge of Humans back in Soul Society. Then again, it was to his advantage so he wasn't going to complain.

Smirking as the Shinigami seemed to make up his mind and remained in front of his shop, Kisuke turned and strolled down the street, nodding cordially at the multiple Shinigami stationed on rooftops around his house and hiding a satisfied smirk as he turned a corner, only to dart into an alleyway as soon as he was out of sight, melting into the shadows with ease.

Really, this was all just too easy. At this rate, he'd make it to the hotel in no time.

**MITSUMIYA, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"Taichou!"

Rin turned, sneer already painting her sharp features as two of her men shunpoed up to her.

"What now?" She glanced contemptuously between the two. "Aren't you supposed to be watching that ridiculous shopkeeper?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Both Shinigami snapped a salute as the one on the left spoke. "But he really isn't doing anything. And he suggested looking north of here!"

Eyes narrowing, Rin mulled over this information, absently scanning the area as she pulled up a mental map of the town. 'Urahara wouldn't just give up information like that; he has no reason to help us, but he has every reason to help his former student. So he'd try to lead us in the opposite direction. But he's smart, so he'd plan for that. He'll know I thought of that so he'd suggest the actual direction to take!'

"Take a small team and head north through Gakuenchou and Yumisawa," She ordered triumphantly, pushing back a few black bangs as another icy gust of wind rushed by. "Don't miss anything, understand? And don't come back without them!"

"Hai, Naga-taichou!"

Both Shinigami shunpoed off eagerly and she scoffed after them, heading in the opposite direction. Hopefully, this would be over soon. She was wasting time here in this Human town.

**SOUL SOCIETY, DISTRICT 78, WEST RUKONGAI**

"Shunsui?"

Shunsui blinked, an absent smile lingering on his lips as he turned to his best friend. "Ah, Jushiro. Finished poking around 79 and 80 yet?"

Jushiro inclined his head in equal amusement. "I could not seem to find Byakuya-kun."

Shunsui chuckled before turning to glance at his surroundings again. "I've checked 76 and 77. Can't say I've seen anything out of the ordinary either."

"What a pity," The white-haired captain replied dryly, before pausing and looking around himself. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Shunsui seemed mentally shake himself a little before shrugging, pink kimono rustling with the movement. "Just trying to see why my brother snuck out here all the time. There's quite a bit of freedom out here."

Jushiro blinked, amusement fading as he wondered how to proceed. He doubted Shunsui knew...

"Isshin-kun, right?" He asked tentatively, and sharp grey eyes immediately darted over, having caught his tone of voice and was already trying to puzzle it out.

"Yes," A questioning tilt of his head prompted Jushiro to speak. "Seventh Division Captain and all that. But he disappeared years ago. Why?"

Jushiro frowned and wondered what to say. He only had suspicions; no real evidence to back up his findings, but everything added up.

Thinking back, it had started even before the War, when Ichigo had first arrived in Soul Society. Jushiro had always questioned the physical similarities between the Vizard and his former lieutenant. No two people could look so much alike without _some_ relation between them. So he had done some digging.

Nothing rushed or obsessive, of course. Ichigo could've been Kaien's long lost brother and Jushiro wouldn't have really cared. But it had piqued his curiosity and, over the years, he had gathered little pieces of information here and there, from family trees in the Seireitei Archives and little things he had learned about Ichigo's family that the Vizard had mentioned one time or another. It hadn't been until just before the final wave of the War, when Jushiro hadn't quite been able to pull himself out of his depression and had struggled through fight after fight with only Shunsui and Ichigo pushing him to survive.

They had stayed up late one night, neither of them able to sleep as they had sat up under the darkened skies of Hueco Mundo while Shunsui had snored quietly in a cot in the Thirteenth Division Captain's tent, shifting restlessly from time to time. Ichigo had kept up an on-and-off stream of conversation, nothing to do with the War, simple things in everyday life before the Vizard had been caught up in the battles, but it wasn't until later (much later, after Rukia had slapped some sense back into him and he had managed to see past the haze of grief and regret and notice the people still around him) that Jushiro had recalled some of the things he had said.

"_Yuzu's going to be an artist. She loves to paint. And Karin wants to become a doctor, just like our old man."_

Ichigo had laughed here and told him how unexpected that had been, but that the War had been a deciding factor in his sister's career choice.

"_She never could stand being around Goat-face for too long, so she always refused to work in the clinic. She goes anyway now, no matter how crazy he gets. Then again, he may act like an idiot but Kurosaki Isshin is actually a decent doctor when it comes down to it."_

Jushiro hadn't made the connection then, as he should have. Isshin was not a very common name, but it wasn't so unique that no one else would have that name either. He had dug a little deeper in the past two years, looking up the connection between the Kyoraku Family and the Shiba Clan instead of a direct connection between Ichigo and the Shibas.

His search had not been unproductive. His best friend's father and his former lieutenant's father had been cousins, sharing the same uncle by blood who had been the previous Shiba Head before Kaien's father. A discreet inquiry into the Human World via one of his men sent down to patrol Karakura had revealed to him that Ichigo's mother's maiden name had been Kurosaki.

"Jushiro?"

Jushiro almost started as he pondered the information he had found. Shunsui was staring patiently at him, obviously curious but willing to stop pursuing the subject if Jushiro said the word.

But he deserved to know, didn't he? To Jushiro, it was hardly fair for the man to not realize that part of his family had been right in front of him the entire time for the past eight years.

"Let's go this way," The white-haired captain nodded in a random direction. Better to at least look like they were doing their job.

"...Have you ever wondered why Ichigo looks so much like Kaien?" Jushiro finally asked after they had shunpoed at a fairly easy pace for a few minutes.

Shunsui glanced sharply at him. "...Ichigo is not Kaien, Ju-chan."

The captain stated this in such a cautiously gentle voice that Jushiro couldn't help but wonder how badly he had wanted Ichigo to be his former lieutenant reborn. But that had been years ago, when he hadn't known Ichigo as well, and had come to appreciate the Vizard's personality. While they almost looked the same, Kaien had been laughter and friendliness, and his charismatic nature had been because of his open kindness and amicable joking nature. As a lieutenant, the Shiba had been well-loved, adored, and respected. Ichigo on the other hand, while just as charismatic as Kaien had been, rarely laughed, only smiled when among friends, was honest to the point of disrespect, and, while polite when he wasn't angry at whomever he was talking to, was never openly friendly to anyone, his sisters the only exceptions.

But Ichigo too had been respected and liked, though instead of pulling people in through warm words and sociable antics, the Vizard had done it through his actions instead. Even when it had been him against the entirety of Seireitei, there had been a select few that had stood beside him, a few that had held a puzzlingly unwavering faith that Ichigo would pull them through the crisis. The Vizard had simply pushed and pushed until an entire organization had given way to him, giving strength to those who hadn't thought themselves able to stand against the laws of Soul Society (Byakuya had been one, and Jushiro was still amazed that Ichigo had managed to change the stubborn noble at the last minute) and making the rest see things his way. Even Shunsui and himself had stood with the Vizard, stood for what they knew was right, and against their long-time mentor, when they hadn't done any such thing a century ago even as half the upper echelon of the Gotei 13 had been condemned.

"No, I mean yes, I know that," He hurried on. "That's not what I meant. But I did some digging; I was curious to see if there was any connection. And I think there is."

Shunsui had relaxed minutely at Jushiro's reassurance and now frowned quizzically at him. "What connection?"

"You're connected to the Shibas, right?" Here, Jushiro could almost see the other captain's mind leaping from theory to theory, struggling to find the link between all the seemingly unrelated topics.

"Yes," Shunsui confirmed slowly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jushiro finally paused on a branch of a tree and Shunsui landed a few feet away from him, one hand reaching up to tilt back his sakkat.

"Ichigo once talked about his father with me," Jushiro revealed. "Not in detail; just a passing comment."

Shunsui nodded. "Said he was a doctor, didn't he? Also crazy. I remember that part. Ichigo went on a rather long diatribe about that."

Jushiro suppressed a smile. The Vizard had always firmly believed his father to be somewhat, if not completely, insane.

"Did Ichigo ever mention his father's name to you?"

Shunsui shook his head, a stirring of the beginnings of suspicious understanding flashing across his face. "Jushiro, what are you trying to say?"

"I made some inquiries," He voiced carefully, gauging his friend's expression. "Apparently, Ichigo, and his sisters, took their mother's maiden name as their own. A Kurosaki Masaki. And Ichigo called his father 'Kurosaki Isshin'."

Dead silence fell like a heavy cloak around them as Shunsui's face seemed to lose some of its color as storm-grey eyes widened, quick mind no doubt connecting all the dots Jushiro had plotted out in the last few minutes. The white-haired captain didn't dare interrupt.

"...Are you saying," Shunsui finally spoke, voice almost terrifyingly neutral. "That my younger brother is Ichigo's father?"

Jushiro nodded wordlessly, frowning in concern. "Do you need to sit down, Shunsui?"

Several rapid blinks occurred before Shunsui visibly pulled himself together, half-turning away.

"He was dead," The captain murmured softly, staring sightlessly out at the crop of trees around them. "Isshin- he _died_ on a mission to the Human World. That's what everyone said. All the patrols we sent came back empty-handed. All the patrols I _led_ came back empty-handed. His entire Division mourned. My family had a _funeral_ for him. He was _dead_!"

Shunsui's usually calm demeanour seemed to crack around the edges as he turned back to stare almost wildly at Jushiro.

"He must have fallen in love with a Human, Ichigo's mother," Jushiro said softly, laying a comforting hand on the other man's arm. "And that's against the laws of Soul Society."

Shunsui huffed, a sound that was half-exasperation, half-disbelief as his shoulders slumped and the spike of anger dissipated from his frame. "Must be one hell of a woman to leave his entire family and squad behind for."

Another drawn-out silence, this one more contemplative than shocked, fell over them, broken only by the mist-like rain hopping amidst the leaves.

"...Ichigo's my nephew," Shunsui eventually said, a sudden sense of wonder about him. "And I've got two nieces. I'm an _uncle_."

Jushiro couldn't quite help the snort of amusement at the what-does-a-real-uncle-do bewilderment that edged the other captain's voice and soon they were both chuckling.

"Oh Kami," Shunsui gasped, laughter dancing on his features once again. "That little fool probably made an ass of himself at his own wedding! And he became a _doctor_. How does anyone trust him with patients? How do the patients trust _him_?"

Jushiro outright laughed at that. "He can't be all that bad. Ichigo said he was a decent doctor."

This seemed to remind them of their situation and they both quieted down and glance around before moving on, setting out at an easy loping pace.

"Does Ichigo know?" Shunsui asked, gaze unusually sombre.

Jushiro shook his head. "You know Ichigo; if he did know, he'd probably tell you himself."

Shunsui frowned, pushing off a branch with an unnecessary amount of force and a crack echoed behind them as they kept moving. "He wasn't in the War."

Jushiro stiffened slightly. This thought had occurred to him as well, and had been his main reason for doubting his findings.

"Even Kisuke came to fight," The brown-haired captain persisted. "Even Lisa-chan and the rest of the Vizards came back."

Still, Jushiro stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Though they had been fellow captains, he hadn't known Isshin anywhere near as well as he knew Shunsui.

"That little idiot," Shunsui sighed heavily. "When all this blows over, he and I are going to have a long chat. He should have at least told his son."

"We all have our reasons, Shunsui, though letting his son fight in the War without him was not wisest decision."

"No kidding," The brown-haired captain scoffed, before another thought made him frown worriedly. "...How do you think Ichigo would take it?"

Jushiro tilted his head in a considering manner. "About his father being a Shinigami? Or about you being his uncle?"

Shunsui shrugged almost awkwardly. "I don't know how to be an uncle. I mean a real uncle. How would you be a real uncle?"

Jushiro smiled, not quite smothering the amusement that managed to cross his features. "To him, you already are a real uncle. He won't mind. He'll probably be happy about it, in his own Ichigo way."

Shunsui raised an eyebrow at this but relaxed on a rushed exhale as he darted ahead, not quite fast enough before Jushiro caught the contented smile on the other man's face. He shook his head and raced to catch up.

Really, as if Ichigo didn't already see him as family. Out of all the Gotei 13 captains, even himself, it had been Shunsui who had poked and prodded the bright-haired teen to eat and sleep whenever they were back at camp during the War, and bullied him to into visiting his family since Ichigo was a little paranoid on that front, always afraid that some Hollow would follow him back to the Human World and get to his family.

"He considers you family as well, you know."

The offhand comment almost made Jushiro miss the next branch and he quickly glanced at Shunsui once he had regained his balance.

"Not after the trial," He sighed, quiet regret curling around his words. "Not anymore."

An exasperated huff was his only reply before Shunsui fell back and elbowed him none-too-gently in the ribs.

"You know Ichigo," The captain tossed his words back, entirely relaxed once again. "What would he say to that?"

"_That's kinda stupid,"_ Jushiro could almost hear the Vizard remark. _"Why are you still stuck on something that happened three years ago?"_

"I'll have to apologize though," Jushiro inclined his head at Shunsui in acknowledgement. "Even he must've been hurt."

Shunsui merely nodded in agreement. "He'll be happy to see that you've stopped being so depressing though."

Jushiro grimaced at the reminder. Ichigo hadn't been too happy with him near the end of the War.

"_I've been there, when my mom died." _The Vizard had scowled. _"Doesn't help anyone, least of all yourself. It's just wallowing in self-pity, and it hurts everyone around you."_

Jushiro hadn't listened then, and the Vizard had nearly died several times over hauling him out of tight situations when he had only fought with half-hearted vigour at best. But Ichigo hadn't given up on him, and the white-haired captain thought it hardly fair if he didn't at least show the bright-haired youth how much he appreciated his efforts.

Wherever the Vizard was, Jushiro hoped he was at least relatively safe. For now, he would have to stay in Soul Society and hope Ichigo's usual integrity and skill got him through this latest mess.

**HUMAN WORLD, SAFEHOUSE, TOKYO, JAPAN, NIGHT**

_"You didn't come back for me!" "You left me behind!" "You as good as killed me!"_

_Voices swirled around him and he couldn't see anything but the crimson red of blood and the accusing glares of hundreds of faces, all bearing down on him and driving the guilt home._

_"I'm sorry!" He called out, flinching back when Iba appeared in front of him, face half torn apart, bloody gashes showing his shredded uniform._

_"I'm sorry!" He swallowed a sob when blood splattered at his feet Iba was dealt the final death blow, sword thrusting through his chest with sickening finality. "I couldn't help you! I did my best!"_

_"Your best wasn't enough!" The voices cried. "It was never enough!"_

_He clapped his hands to his ears as he dropped to his knees, blood soaking into his clothes. The voices rose to a shriek, louder and louder until he could feel his mind crumbling with the weight, and an answering scream tore from his own throat..._

With a half-choked cry, Ichigo jerked awake, body jolting violently enough that he tumbled right out of bed, depositing himself on the floor with a heavy thump. For a long moment, he simply stayed like that, eyes screwed shut, curling into a ball, arms folding around himself as he tried to steady his breathing and push back the pounding headache hammering within his head.

_**Ichigo, are you alright?**_

The low soothing baritone of his Zanpakuto's voice eased the headache just a little, enough so that Ichigo could open his eyes blearily, one shaking hand reaching up to push sweat-soaked bangs out of the way.

"I'm fine, Zangetsu," He mumbled, pushing himself to a sitting position. "Same as always. Is it raining?"

_"Fucking pouring, King. I'm no doctor, but your head is seriously messed up."_

Ichigo would've rolled his eyes if he hadn't been sure that would just set off another jackhammer inside his skull. "With you in my head, I don't doubt it."

He could almost hear his Hollow huff, but Shiro stayed uncharacteristically quiet, as both his mind's residents had taken to do after one of his nightmares.

He stayed sitting for a while longer, letting his breathing even out before pushing himself to his feet, hands still shaking as he stumbled to the bathroom. A quick shower lessened the headache even further and he stepped back out just in time to hear a quiet, almost tentative knock at his door.

"Come in," He called out, and then immediately wished he hadn't as he realized he couldn't sense anything from behind the door, meaning it could only be one person visiting him in the middle of the night.

Aizen paused in the doorway, studying him silently as if waiting for Ichigo to change his mind and chase him away. Just to be difficult, Ichigo waved him inside. His eyes fell on the tray in the man's hands and blinked at the teapot and cups on top of it.

"A personal recipe of mine," Aizen explained when he saw the question on Ichigo's face. "It usually helps me sleep but I made a little too much. Perhaps we could share?"

Still hesitating, Ichigo slowly nodded warily, gesturing at his desk and chair before taking a seat on his own bed. He nodded his thanks when the man handed him a steaming cup of tea, but made no move to drink it until the former overlord had taken a sip first. If the man noticed anything, he didn't say.

The tea was good, Ichigo had to admit, and the warm liquid soothed some of tension still lining his body, and he settled down to enjoy it.

The silence between them soon became more than a little uncomfortable though and Ichigo quickly cast around for something to talk about. Remembering how well Aizen had always been able to predict the Gotei 13's movements, he asked cautiously, "What do you think the Gotei 13 is going to do?"

Aizen seemed almost surprised, but pondered this instead, cradling his teacup in his hands. "I believe they will do whatever you decide."

Ichigo blinked, startled as this was not the answer he had been expecting. "What? What do you mean?"

"Those of the original Gotei 13 will follow your lead, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen spoke quietly, calm conviction in every word. "You need only say the word. That much you should have learned when you led the last war effort."

Ichigo scowled harder at the former captain. "I didn't lead any war effort. I participated in the war and happened to be on the same side as the Shinigami because we all wanted to stop you. That's all. I know them. In every crisis we've ever been in, they've always done what they wanted, I've always done what I wanted, and if we happened to achieve the same goal in the end, all the better, but you have no idea how many times they've threatened to arrest me over the years because our methods were different."

"That was before the War, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen tilted his head to the side, eyes probing and Ichigo found himself being observed even more carefully than before. "Interesting. You honestly have no idea how much power you have at your fingertips."

Ichigo sighed irritably, running a hand through his hair in a frustrated movement. "That's not true," He argued back. "I have friends in each squad and we talk and spar and cover each other's backs, but it's not- not like how you make it sound."

A calculating gleam entered Aizen's eyes. "And how do I make it sound?"

Ichigo shifted almost agitatedly. "Like I can move armies at will. I can't do that. And like you're..."

The Vizard trailed off as his mind flashed back to the prelude of the War, minutes before everything had started sliding to hell. Entire armies of Hollows had been detected in the dimensional fabric between Hueco Mundo and Seireitei and, like always, the captains of the Gotei 13 were discussing their rapidly decreasing options. Ichigo had stood in a corner of the meeting room, impatient and on edge as even he, absolute crap at detecting anything, had sensed the oncoming wave of spiritual energy threatening to break through into the Capital.

Yet still they had argued, back and forth and back again, with Kenpachi putting forth a suggestion (_Let the Hollows come. We'll beat the suckers back!_), only to have Sui-feng shoot it down (_What about the Division grounds? The Gotei 13 barracks will be reduced to nothing._), and for Jushiro to reprimand sharply (_And the civilians. We would be putting them in danger._).

And then the dispute had started all over again even as the Hollows had drawn closer than ever. The seconds had been ticking down when half the captains had finally settled on one decision (_We will close off Seireitei to prevent any Hollows from escaping into Rukongai._), while the rest had rejected this and challenged this verdict (_And what about the civilians inside Seireitei?_).

And Ichigo had finally snapped, losing what little patience he had to begin with.

Stepping right between the two lines of captains (and the three stand-in captains) and staring straight at the Captain-Commander, he had offered (it was more him telling them what he would be doing regardless of their decision than anything else) his opinion on the matter.

Rather impolitely.

_"Are you people crazy?"_ He had yelled. _"Hollows are going to break through any minute now and you're __**still**__ arguing on what to do?"_

Here, the Captain-Commander had raised one white eyebrow at him but hadn't put a stop to his tirade so Ichigo took this as permission to continue. Not that he ever needed permission to do anything.

_"How exactly are you going to build a wall around all of Seireitei that could keep every single Hollow inside the Capital within the next few minutes?"_ He had demanded, automatically turning on the Twelfth Division Captain. _"I'm no genius when it comes to building things but unless you've got some sort of secret defence mechanism hidden away, even I can tell you that there's no way we can keep Aizen's entire army concentrated in one area."_

Ichigo had then turned back to Yamamoto, ignoring the miffed expression on Kurotsuchi's face but not failing to notice that the scientist hadn't rebuffed his accusation either.

_"And even if we do get the wall up,"_ He had rushed on, mindful of the building tension pressing down on them all as time trickled by. _"With the size of the armies on the way, half of Seireitei would be wiped off the face of Soul Society before we could evacuate the other half! All this talk is pointless! All you're doing is wasting time when it's damn obvious what we should be doing instead."_

Still, no one had seemed to understand what he was suggesting so Ichigo had growled irritably at them, _"Don't you people see a pattern? Every single time we clash with Aizen, all we've ever done is react to what he does. He forces Rukia's sentencing and we all run around like headless chickens doing what he wants us to do. We find out what he's been doing all along and we all rush over to Sokyoku Hill to stop him, only to find out that that's exactly where he wanted us to go, and none of us could do anything when he took the Hogyoku! Now he's using his Hollow army to break into Seireitei to destroy us and what are we doing? Standing around __**talking**__ about what we're going to do once he gets here and not actually doing __**anything**__. That's what he expects us to do. He was once a Gotei 13 captain too. Don't you see? We can't just react to him or we'll all be dead by sundown!"_

A long silence had followed his rant and one or two captains had opened their mouths, most likely to reprimand him judging by the looks on their faces, but the Captain-Commander had spoken up then.

_"So what would you suggest, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

Ichigo had scoffed loudly at this, reaching one hand over his shoulder to grasp his sword, the bandages around it unravelling as he brought it forward.

_"Isn't that obvious?"_ He had looked around and had realized with unsettling clarity that no, to these Shinigami, whom had lived for so many years, protecting Soul Society whenever a threat came to _them_, it wasn't obvious at all.

_"Why are you people waiting for them to get here?"_ He had demanded loudly, scowling fiercely_. "You don't want any of the people living in Soul Society caught up in the fight, right? So why are you waiting until __**they **__get __**here**__? They've got a bridge between Seireitei and Hueco Mundo, which means while they can get here, we can also go __**there**__. There's nothing but sand and Hollows over at Hueco Mundo. If we can't have the battle here, then the only solution is to take the fight over to them. Sure, it'll be on their home turf, but you've gathered enough information about that place to adapt! There are still a few minutes before those Hollows all get here. Right now, all they're trying to do is break through the dimensional fabric around Seireitei, and the only reason they're having so much difficulty with that is because we've reinforced it, which means we can open it too. Instead of standing around waiting for them to attack us, we'll open it and attack them first! It'll give us the element of surprise because Aizen won't be expecting it. We attack and push them back through to Hueco Mundo before they can get one foot into Soul Society. After that, we can kick their ass until the cows come home and no civilian would be caught up in the War!"_

Stillness, the kind that one would only experience when all other parties had been stunned into silence, had fallen around them, and Ichigo had wondered what their opinion of him had been before he had explained his plan to shock them like this. A far-off rumble that shook the ground they were standing on had jerked Ichigo into action once again and he had swung his Zanpakuto onto his shoulder, glaring impatiently at them as he had turned towards the door.

_"Do what you will,"_ He had snapped. _"But that's what I'm going to do. Stand around some more and sit down for afternoon tea for all I care; I'll push the entire army back myself if I have to!"_

And with that angry bluff (because yeah, it had been a bluff. No matter how good he was, there would be no way he could stop every single Hollow by himself, but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try. The outcome would be the same whether or not he waited.), Ichigo had stormed off, shunpoing to where the Garganta had been calculated to open.

He had stood there for a few moments, hefting Zangetsu with one hand. The patch of sky in front of him had already been twisting as he had wondered whether or not he should go Bankai yet. He had known he was strong enough to cut through the already-thin fabric separating him from the enemy, but it was the after part that gave him pause.

And then, just as he had readied himself to dart forward, a rush of wind and a large heavy hand dropping onto his right shoulder had almost made him lose his balance. He had looked to his right and had almost gaped when he had seen Kenpachi grinning broadly down at him, sword also drawn, with Yachiru on his shoulders and Ikkaku standing beside him, a matching smirk on the third seat's face.

_"Ya shouldn't take all the fun for yourself, Ichigo,"_ The Captain had drawled. _"My entire Division wants a piece o' the action. Just wait a few seconds, will ya?"_

Ichigo had blinked and then turned, eyes widening further when he had caught sight of a mass of black heading in their direction, Yumichika at the head. And it wasn't just the Eleventh Division either; a flash of red amongst the black uniforms had drawn his gaze and he had watched with growing astonishment as Renji had led another group of Shinigami towards them, Rukia leading another beside him, and the bespectacled lieutenant of the Eighth a few feet away from her leading yet another squad.

A moment after he had registered the oncoming Divisions, Byakuya, Jushiro, and Shunsui had appeared around him, all with their swords drawn, shoulders set and ready. Jushiro had offered a soft smile and Shunsui had tilted his hat towards him in acknowledgement, lazy smile curving his lips, but Byakuya had turned to give him an assessing look before speaking.

_"Next time, Kurosaki Ichigo, if you have a suggestion to put forth, I do hope it would not_ _be too much to ask for you to do so earlier."_

Ichigo had frowned in consternation. Usually, the Sixth Division Captain reprimanded him for talking out of turn, not for _not_ talking in advance.

_"You were invited to participate in the meetings for a reason, Kurosaki,"_ A deadpan voice cut in and Ichigo turned once again to blink at Toshiro. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Matsumoto approaching from the direction of the Tenth Division barracks, her squad assembled behind her.

"_You are part of our council now, Kurosaki-san,"_ And Ichigo had to fight a start when Unohana appeared behind him, her lieutenant and squad behind her. _"Shouting is no longer necessary to get our attention. We will listen."_

Her voice was mild but Ichigo had still fought an embarrassed flush of red from spreading across his face. He had been used to emphasizing his point in loud and eventually violent actions whenever the Shinigami had confronted him on his conduct. For whatever reason, most of the Gotei 13 never usually took him seriously until the very end when his actions justified the means and they reluctantly dropped whatever complaints they had against him. None of them ever _listened_.

But that time, they had. One by one, the other captains had assembled, until even the Captain-Commander had shown up, staff and all. The aging Shinigami had peered at him through half-lidded eyes, a long considering look as if seeing Ichigo for the first time, before nodding at him.

_"Lead the charge, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Ichigo had almost gaped at the man, glancing warily at the other captains, waiting for one of them to object. But none had. Even Sui-feng had only looked impatient while Kurotsuchi had looked as disinterested as ever. Both had glanced at him when they felt his gaze but neither showed any outward resentment or doubt at the Captain-Commander's order.

Ichigo had spared one last moment to sweep a gaze at the entirety of the Gotei 13 spread across the sky before him, and he had been able to admit to a little awe at the sight. But admiration wouldn't do anyone good at the time and he had finally nodded, shifting to face the Garganta struggling into existence in front of him.

And Ichigo realized Aizen was right. During the War, he had been faced with arguments and the rare outright objection, but seldom had his advice been completely ignored as it once had been, no matter how crazy it had seemed at the time. He had led the first attack on the dawn of the four-year-long War, and every Shinigami in the Gotei 13 had followed his lead.

"I did not realize until several months later exactly what was influencing the Gotei 13's decisions in battle," Aizen interrupted his thoughts. "Only that their movements were much less conventional, and what should have been a short-lived battle and an easily-won triumph turned into an all-out war."

The former captain paused, eyes sombre as he studied Ichigo. "You were always a wildcard I could never predict. The only thing I ever knew for certain about you was that you were unpredictable, and that hardly helped matters. For a while, I even considered having you figured out."

Ichigo's brows knitted even further. "We defeated you in the end though. You couldn't beat us."

Aizen leaned forward slightly, eyes flashing and some of the old pride Ichigo hadn't seen since the War filtered briefly into the man's expression.

"Make no mistake, Kurosaki-kun," The former overlord intoned, voice like steel. "I will admit to defeat, but it was not the Shinigami that finally outmanoeuvred me. My defeat was entirely by your hands. You were the unknown factor I could not break down into numbers. Without you, the War would have ended in a day and I would not have even needed to lift a finger."

"You shouldn't underestimate them," Ichigo retorted sharply. "They're a lot stronger than you think they are. And maybe you do have them figured out, but they all have thoughts and feelings of their own, which can make them just as unpredictable as me. When I first met them, almost all of them were stuck in their pride and their laws, but they've changed, every one of them, at least a little."

Aizen simply raised an eyebrow at him. "And what do you think made them change?"

"The War," Was Ichigo's immediate reply, only to frown when the former overlord sighed and shook his head in an almost resigned manner. "What?"

"I have explained, yet you still do not understand. I doubt anything else I say will make much of a difference." Aizen tilted his head again, eyes contemplative. "My question from before; you were about to say something else?"

Ichigo blinked in momentary confusion at this sudden turn in the conversation before his mind pulled up the proper query. "Oh. I was going to say that you're also trying to manipulate me."

This time, the glint in the former overlord's gaze was almost curious. "I have neither Zanpakuto nor Reiatsu, nor do I have any fighting power whatsoever at my disposal. Do you still believe I can manipulate you to do what I want?"

This time, Ichigo scoffed outright in reply. "Me, no. Other people, definitely."

The faintest of smiles curved the other man's lips, vague but genuine amusement in his expression. "You flatter me."

The Vizard shrugged, placing his teacup aside and rising to his feet again, moving over to his duffel bag to rifle for a sweater just to have something to do. "In my opinion, you still have the greatest weapon you possessed during the War."

One eyebrow rose in question and Ichigo clarified, "Your mind. Central 46 and your stint in Mugen didn't take that away."

A long silence followed and Ichigo struggled to ignore a sudden urge to fidget as he pulled out a dark blue sweater. He supposed Aizen wouldn't want to be reminded of his time in the prison, and Ichigo had, once again, forgotten to think before he spoke. He had done that a lot when he was younger, blunt and honest like Tatsuki had taught him when they were both kids, but it had gotten better as the years passed. Apparently, the habit hadn't gone away completely.

"I do wonder, Kurosaki-kun," The former captain spoke up, and Ichigo turned just in time to catch the thoughtful look that passed over Aizen's face. "If you knew this, why did you not tell Central 46, or even one of the other captains or lieutenants? Most believe the Hogyoku to be what had given me enough power to stage a coup that started it all. If they had thought otherwise, Mugen would not have been near the extent of my sentence."

Ichigo snorted derisively, dropping back onto his bed as his scowl darkened unconsciously. "You heard earlier. I was sentenced before even you. When they had your trial, I was in the Maggots' Nest waiting to be escorted to the Human World. I couldn't have said anything even if I wanted to."

A faint frown answered his words. "You did not want to? Surely you could have told one of the other Shinigami before your incarceration."

Here, the Vizard shrugged, gesture nonchalant. "My job was to stop you, not to make you suffer as much as possible. If Kisuke hadn't cut in, I would've killed you for all the lives you took. But I don't do torture. You locked up or dead was good enough for me."

"And now?" The inquiry was quiet and held only the slightest edge of uncertainty, something that Ichigo wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been studying the other man so attentively.

As it was, he held Aizen's gaze steadily, mulling the question over in his head for a moment. This man had given him an almost unforgivable amount of grief, had taken the lives of many of his acquaintances, and a part of him still stubbornly held on to the righteous resentment and bloodthirsty anger that wanted to kill. But he had also never laid a hand on a defenceless person in his entire life, nor did he ever intend to.

"There are some things I will never forgive you for," Ichigo settled on at last, and he watched with a strange sort of puzzlement when the former captain actually looked like he was listening carefully to every word coming from his mouth. "But I made a promise to Unohana-san, and I'll keep it to the very end. I'll protect you from any harm to the best of my ability until this whole thing blows over. But as soon as that is done, you won't be my responsibility anymore."

Aizen remained still in his chair, and again, Ichigo wondered why the other man seemed so very intent on what he had to say when condescending indulgence was all the former overlord had ever given him when he spoke during their previous confrontations.

"...Then perhaps you could listen to a request, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen finally voiced. "Before the Shinigami government sentence me once again to imprisonment, you will follow through with your desire to kill me."

Ichigo started, stiffening warily as he eyed to other man. "You want me to kill you?"

The former captain inclined his head. "Between imprisonment and death, the latter is what I would prefer. I do not wish to spend yet another eternity in darkness."

Ichigo felt his jaw clench and struggled to keep the discomfort off his face. He could understand, he supposed, where Aizen was coming from. He would prefer death as well. But he had never been asked to kill someone like this before, in cold blood. Yet...

"Fine," The Vizard nodded cautiously. "If they want to lock you up again, I'll kill you before they can go through with it. But if it's exile or execution, I won't interfere."

Aizen released a tired, humourless smirk, a mere shadow of the confidence that had once shaped that expression. "I very much doubt they will pick either of the latter, Kurosaki-kun. Soul Society rarely allows any potential asset to escape in any way. You were only an exception because of Kyoraku-taichou."

Ichigo shrugged, reaching for his tea and finishing it off. "Then you'll die by my hand, a lot of people will go home happy, and I'll have done the world a favour by offing you. Is that what you want me to say?"

Aizen merely raised an eyebrow in that increasingly infuriating way of his before rising to his feet and gather the tray once more, obviously intending to leave.

"A dramatic way of putting it, but effectively accurate nonetheless," The former captain commented mildly before inclining his head. "I shall wash these. Do get some rest, Kurosaki-kun. Good night."

Blinking at the abrupt departure, Ichigo could only manage a nod before Aizen had disappeared from his room, footsteps near-silent as the door swung shut behind him.

He frowned a little, wondering if he had been too flippant with his words before deciding he couldn't be bothered to puzzle that out tonight. With a start, he realized whatever tea Aizen had made had chased the last wisps of pain from his head and the conversation had actually taken his mind off of his nightmares.

Perhaps it had been Aizen's way of thanking him for earlier. It was just like the manipulative bastard to go about it in such a roundabout way so that Ichigo wouldn't realize until after the fact.

With a sigh, he stretched out on his bed. He probably wouldn't fall asleep completely for the rest of the night, but a light doze didn't seem too impossible at the moment.

Tomorrow, he would get his act together and see what he could do for Byakuya with Senbonzakura. Then he'd try his hand at Sakkado and hopefully not have to stab himself again as he'd wager an arm that no one present knew enough Healing Kido to do anything about a stab wound. After that, well, maybe Kisuke or Shinji would have sent word, and they could finally get moving...

Breathing evening out, Ichigo dropped off into comfortable oblivion, not even noticing when the resident assassin of their group silently slipped in and drew his blankets over his shoulders, neatly tucking him in with carefully gentle movements. The 4th seat snuck back out again soon enough, closing the door behind him with a soft click before rounding on the former overlord stationed a few feet away.

"Don't think I'm not still watching you just because you helped him," Shun warned in a low voice, and watched with a touch of satisfaction when he saw one hand clench ever-so-slightly. Without another word, he turned and disappeared into his own room, staying by his door until he heard Aizen's quiet footsteps disappear across the hall.

In his room, Shun huffed in annoyance. They were both too trusting. Byakuya sleeping like the dead and Ichigo accepting foreign drinks from the former overlord. And while Shun had no qualms about letting Aizen stab his captain in his sleep (the noble deserved it if he couldn't protect himself), Ichigo wouldn't be too happy with him if he let this happen.

He had heard Ichigo cry out of course, but comforting people had never been his forte. He had been planning on biting down on his pride and hiding his own discomfort to make sure the bright-haired Vizard was alright, but had heard Aizen get up and had immediately shadowed him to the kitchen. He had ignored the unreadable glance the former captain sent him and had watched like a hawk as the man had prepared the tea. The man had added no visible poison but Shun had been reluctant all the same, although he had let the man pass him when he headed back up the stairs.

Shun had heard their entire conversation, more interested in keeping Ichigo alive than anything else, but had silently agreed (though he'd never admit it) to the former overlord's assessment of the Gotei 13.

Lying back down on his bed, Shun turned his stare up at the ceiling. Tomorrow, he'd do a perimeter check. While Ichigo may trust the shopkeeper, Shun could throw the former captain a lot farther than he could trust him. Mapping out escape routes wasn't too bad a plan either.

They may need it before long.

* * *

**Finished! I can't believe it! And the length isn't actually that bad!**

**Review and tell me if you liked it or not!**


	9. It Never Rains But It Pours

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters…**

**It's been a while since I've updated but I'm glad you've all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews (and your patience). Things will start moving along so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – It Never Rains But It Pours**

**HUMAN WORLD, YASUTORA CHAD'S HOUSE, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN, MORNING**

"Yuzu, Yuzu, wake up," Karin shook her sister's shoulder, simultaneously reaching out to feel for a fever. The anxiety twisting her stomach loosened its hold a little when she found none.

The Shinigami had lingered the entire night and tensions had been at an all time high as they trooped disrespectfully throughout the house. They had left, momentarily, sometime past midnight and Chad had managed to sneak the refugees a few blankets and some food and water before the Shinigami had come back again. Karin hadn't been able to sleep a wink, and neither had Inoue or Ishida, and Chad had spent the whole night sitting on his bed outside their hiding place, keeping a sharp eye on the unwelcome guests, but Yuzu had finally nodded off at around three in the morning.

"Mmm, are they gone?" Yuzu yawned, stretching as best she could in the cramped space, head still resting on Inoue's lap. She blinked sleepily up at the healer, who smiled back down at her. Half a foot away, Ishida had pushed open the door to the secret compartment and was half-hidden in their host's clothes, no doubt peering through the closet doors.

"For now," Karin informed her grimly, helping her into a sitting position. "Chad's doing a perimeter check." She paused, and then snorted, running a hand through her hair. "I never thought I'd say something like 'perimeter check' as if it's normal."

"Well," Yuzu countered dryly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I didn't think we would become fugitives one day either, but here we are."

Ishida cut in before Karin could do more than offer a half-grimace, pushing his glasses up as he started shoving clothes aside. "All clear; let's get out of here."

They scrambled out and immediately made for the bathrooms, leaving Chad to clean up the empty cartons of food. Inoue and Yuzu returned first, anxious to help, but reluctantly agreed to stay put in the bedroom when Chad glanced pointedly out the window.

Forty minutes later, they were all gathered in Chad's bedroom again, wearing fresh clothes and drying off damp hair as Karin quickly dialled the number Hirako Shinji had given her. She switched it to speaker and they all listened to it ring once before the other side answered.

"_Ichigo's Hollow?_" A sharp voice answered.

They all blinked at each other for a second before Karin hastily leaned forward to reply, "Shiro." She paused for a heartbeat, and then challenged, "What did you say to us that day you came to our house?"

A surprised silence echoed through the phone before an amused chuckle sounded. "_I told ya that your brother's a great man. __Saved some people really important ta me, just cuz we're friends. And I promised ya I'd protect you two as well, cuz Ichigo's your brother and my friend. We on the same page now?_"

Karin immediately scowled. "I had to check."

"_That ya did,_" Shinji agreed easily. "_And I completely approve. Now where are ya?_"

Karin glanced up at Chad, who nodded, before replying, "At Chad's place. Yuzu and I ditched Goat-face yesterday but the Shinigami wouldn't leave the house until this morning. Inoue-san and Ishida-san are here too. What should we do?"

There were muffled voices from the other end and what sounded like an urgent impromptu argument before Shinji's voice came over the line again. "_We can't enter the town at the moment; there are too many Shinigami. The best thing for you lot ta do is ta get outta there. Sooner or later, Central 46 is goin' ta send someone ta round ya up for questionin'. Ya can't still be there when they do. If ya refuse ta go with them, well, they won't take 'no' for an answer. Do ya have a way out?_"

Inoue piped up, "We could take Uryuu-kun's car. No one stopped us on the way in."

"_That's not going to be possible,_" Another voice cut in. 'Lisa-san', Inoue mouthed to Karin and Yuzu as they all listened intently. "_I've already spotted three Shinigami stationed by the entrance and they're not from the Tenth. They're checking everyone who's leaving. You can't even slip by. With the explosion, people are worried. The rumours have started and people all know it was a bomb. The highway is packed._"

"We'll go underground then," Ishida suggested, leaning forward as his mind traced the routes they had scouted out during the war in case of emergencies. "Through the sewers. The Shinigami probably haven't checked those yet."

There was an apprehensive silence as everyone realized that that was simply an optimistic hope.

"It's the only choice we have," Chad finally said. "There's no other way out. When should we leave and where should we meet up with you?"

Another whispered discussion sounded from the other end before Shinji spoke again. "_We're half a mile outside Kinogaya but we can meet up with ya at the border. And the sooner ya leave, the better. How long do ya need to pack a bag?_"

"We're already packed," Karin replied briskly after a cursory glance at Inoue and Ishida. Both college students nodded in affirmation. "We can leave anytime."

"_Good. Grab your things and head out now then. We'll give ya forty-five minutes ta reach us. If we don't see ya, we'll assume the worst. Understand?"_

"Got it," Karin confirmed as Inoue and Yuzu started tying their hair back and Ishida and Chad reached for their coats, and then quickly forged on before Shinji hung up. "But where's Ichi-nii? Do you know if he's alright?"

"_...He's fine, as far as I know,_" Shinji reported. "_He got outta town alright, along with Byakuya and someone else._"

"Well that's something," Karin exchanged a look with Yuzu. Neither of them could help the worry that remained heavy in their stomach. "And there's something else; you know that our dad is... well, that he's a Shinigami?"

The entire room froze as Chad, Inoue, and Ishida all snapped their heads around to stare at her. Karin ignored them as she waited impatiently for Shinji to speak.

"_I think that's somethin' we'll discuss later,_" Shinji answered at length. "_Right now, just concentrate on gettin' out._"

Karin scowled in annoyance at the phone but backed off reluctantly. "I'm holding you to that," She snapped back. "We'll meet up with you in an hour."

Without waiting for a reply, she hung up and rose to her feet, pulling on her own jacket and handing Yuzu hers.

"Karin-chan," Inoue started hesitantly. "Your father's a Shinigami?"

Karin glanced at her sister and it was Yuzu who answered. "We think so," The brunette nodded. "We'll tell you about it later. Let's hurry."

At the reminder, the topic was dropped in favour of running around and gathering odds and ends. Chad chanced another run outside with Ishida's keys to grab the archer's bag while Inoue took an inventory of the emergency pack Chad had given her.

Seeing that they were all busy, Yuzu took the opportunity to pull her twin aside and whispered, "What are we going to do about otou-san? We can't just leave without a word!"

Karin stubbornly refused to budge. "We did leave him a word. Several words, if I remember correctly. We told him not to worry and that we would keep ourselves safe. He has nothing to lose sleep over."

"Karin," Yuzu frowned sternly at her sister. "I know you're mad at otou-san because he's been giving me... something, and he didn't tell us the truth about himself, but he's our father; we can't just cut ties with him because we're angry with him!"

Karin's eyes flashed. "Angry? Yuzu, I'm angry that he's been feeding you whatever the hell he's been feeding you. I'm angry that he didn't trust us, his daughters and son, enough to tell us that he's a Shinigami. But I'm _downright furious_ that he didn't do _anything_ to protect Ichi-nii during the war! That's the reason I'm not bringing him into this, Yuzu!"

Karin took a moment to survey the startled look on her twin's face before continuing on, voice low but no less intense. "Don't you remember, Yuzu, back when Ichi-nii was still in Elementary school and Junior High? The other kids used to call him crazy because he didn't know how to tell the difference between ghosts and humans. Ichi-nii never had any friends until Tatsuki and Chad. Before mum died, he used to come home crying all the time because those stupid kids picked on him. And then after mum died, he just stopped talking about anything he saw, and he blamed himself for mum's death for the longest time, even after we told him we didn't blame him. And throughout that entire time, Goat-face never once explained to Ichi-nii what was going on. And he could've, Yuzu, any time! And then the war! Do you have any idea how many times Ichi-nii almost died?"

Karin stopped abruptly at Yuzu's suddenly pale face and almost smacked herself. Of course Yuzu didn't know, or at least not the real extent of it. Heck, she probably didn't know how many times her brother had come close to death only to be saved by the Fourth Division, but at least she knew some of the times. Yuzu didn't, because it was something of an unspoken agreement between Karin and their brother that Yuzu, the youngest in the family and the most like their mother, was to be protected at all costs.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu," Karin sighed wearily. "I just can't forgive Goat-face that easily. I _won't _forgive him until Ichi-nii finds out about all this and _he_ forgives the old man first."

Yuzu was quiet for a few seconds, head tilted thoughtfully as she blinked at Karin. Karin tried not to fidget under her twin's stare. Of the three of them, Yuzu alone had inherited their mother's gaze.

And then the brunette nodded, once, before voicing steadily, "When we're safely out of here, I think it's time you tell me what happened with Nii-chan during the war." When Karin made to protest, Yuzu quickly shook her head, her expression suddenly just as stubborn as Karin's could be. "He's my brother too, Karin. And I think I really need to know."

Karin hesitated, studying her sister. Half the time, because of her sweet personality and gentle demeanor, Karin forgot that Yuzu could be just as tough as any of the Kurosaki children. After all, it had been Yuzu who had taken over for their mother almost immediately after she had died, keeping them fed and in line.

"Alright," Karin finally relented. "Once we're safe, I'll tell you what I know."

**v.V.v**

Ten minutes later, all five of them had snuck out of Chad's house from the back, slipping through the shadows cast by the overhanging clouds as they hurried towards the nearest manhole. They had set out the moment a patrol of Shinigami had passed the house again, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before they realized that the house they were guarding was now empty.

"Ugh, I hate the sewers," Karin wrinkled her nose as she clambered down the ladder after her sister. Inoue and Ishida had already pulled out flashlights and both of them were peering down the tunnels stretching in all directions. Meanwhile, Yuzu was huddled close to Inoue, squinting at a hand-drawn map that Ishida had brought back with him. Chad came last, dragging the lid back in place before dropping down beside them.

"It's that way," Yuzu pointed down a gloomy-looking passageway. Without a word, they set off down the tunnel, trying to ignore the smell and grimy walls.

Twenty minutes and several twists and turns later, Ishida, who had started glancing up at the ceiling with a steadily deepening frown on his face, came to an abrupt stop, halting everyone else in their tracks as well.

"Uryuu-kun?" Inoue pressed, also glancing up anxiously. "What's wrong?"

Uryuu held up a hand, motioning for them to be silent, and then flicked his hand once in an almost careless gesture. During the war, Uryuu had found out how to enhance his own, as well as others' senses with his reiryoku, and had become quite adept at it after only a few months on the battlefield.

Now, as he heightened his companions' hearing, Uryuu took a few steps forward before stopping. He paused for a few seconds, and then, with a swift glance at the others, broke out into a sudden sprint, only to stop again a few paces away. The archer's footsteps died away, but they all stayed frozen when a set of footsteps above them _didn't_.

Up above, the steps came to a halt almost instantly before starting up again, this time hurrying away. A moment later, scuffles echoed into their ears as a manhole several feet behind them started to shift.

"Run!" Uryuu hissed, turning on his heel. No one needed any further prompting as they scurried down the tunnel, ignoring the water that sloshed over their shoes.

"How did they know?" Inoue cried out as they rounded another corner. "We weren't seen coming down!"

"Someone up there must have felt our reiatsu," Ishida called back as he led the way. "I should have noticed sooner, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Chad cut him off, glancing back over his shoulder. "We need to find a place to hide or we'll lead them straight to Hirako and the others."

Karin glanced sideways before skidding to a stop and darting to a small dark alcove on the right. "In here!"

They scrambled into the niche, packed tightly together as they hunched into each other and shut off the flashlights, reigning in their reiryoku as much as possible. Waiting with bated breath, they stilled even further when approaching footsteps splashed towards them.

"Where are they?" A voice demanded. "I don't see them."

"They came this way; I'm sure of it. They can't have gone far."

The Shinigami, seven or eight from the sound of the different sets of footfalls, walked by their hiding place, and the fugitives subconsciously stopped breathing.

About half a foot away from their hiding place, the footsteps paused and another voice spoke again. "Alright, you four go down that way. You three come with me. When you find them, bring them back up. Make sure they've been sedated but not killed."

"Yes, sir."

The footsteps started up again, but just as they began to fade away, Yuzu clapped a hand to her mouth and released a muffled rasping cough that cut the air like a knife through butter. Karin froze, her gaze instinctively finding Yuzu's as the footsteps abruptly stopped.

"They're here!" One voice snapped. "The sound came from-"

The fugitives didn't wait for the Shinigami to finish. Of a single mind, Chad, Inoue, and Ishida leapt out of their hiding place, drawing their weapons with practiced lethality. Before the astonished patrol, each of them picked two guards and attacked.

"Konran Zanshun!" Two orange shields sprung into existence, spinning in the air before crashing headlong into the two closest Shinigami.

Two arrows met their targets as a white, slender, intricately-designed bow appeared in Ishida's hands, knocking two more Shinigami off their feet and pinning them against the far wall.

A few feet away, Chad had floored another two, left arm now white with red stripes intertwining it.

Their heads snapped around when the last two Shinigami made to run but a blur of black and light brown flashed past them and one of the Shinigami crashed to the ground as the Kurosaki twins brought him down with a mix of punches and kicks.

The last of the patrol, what looked like the leader of the group, had already disappeared around the corner, no doubt shunshining away to get help.

"We have to go, now!" Ishida snapped as they retracted their weapons.

They didn't bother with flashlights as they dashed through the sewers, kicking up water as they followed Inoue's spirits darting in front of them.

**HUMAN WORLD, EDGE OF KINOGAYA, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"Shinji, five minutes."

Shinji nodded once to show he had heard, eyes scanning and rescanning the Karakura border. Behind him, Hiyori was pacing back and forth impatiently while the others were spread out around him.

"What happens if they don't come?" Rose asked.

"Then we go in there and get them!" Hiyori snapped, only for Kensei to slap her upside the head.

"Don't be stupid!" The former captain snapped. "If they don't get here, we'll have to regroup and try to contact them again."

"Tch!" Hiyori crossed her arms. "We've been waiting forever! When do we get to beat up those bastards?"

"Certainly not now," Lisa cut in calmly and nodded at a point in the distance. "They're here."

They could admit to a collective sigh of relief when five familiar humans appeared from the ground, and they quickly shunpoed over to meet them.

Before they could greet them, Chad, dark eyes finding Shinji's, revealed tersely, "We were seen. A patrol of eight Shinigami followed us down. We managed to take down seven but the last got away."

Shinji frowned as Kensei muttered a curse behind him. "We can't do anything about it now," He waved a dismissive hand. "Let's just get outta here while we still can."

Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta were waiting for them when the group returned to the warehouse. Everyone was eager for news and they took turns filling each other in.

"Alright, no more delaying," Karin jumped in when conversation tailed off. "I want to know about my dad."

Shinji sighed heavily, shooting a dirty look at his fellow Vizards when they simply shuffled on the spot and looked away. Fat lot of help they would be.

"He's a Shinigami," Shinji began carefully. "Former captain of the Seventh, before Komamura, but he left over... thirty-four years ago."

"Shinigami can just leave?" Yuzu asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Nah. Shinigami are supposed ta stay in the Spiritual World. Even if they've been exiled, they'd be put back in Rukongai. Yur dad disappeared on a mission to the Human World. After none of the patrols sent after him could find him, he was presumed dead."

"But why would he do something like that?" Karin demanded.

Shinji snorted. "What do ya think? Fell in love with yur mum, of course. Relationships between Humans and Shinigami aren't allowed, so Isshin got Kisuke to hide him for a bit and then made a life for himself here."

Both twins were silent, absorbing this with a sort of incredulous wonder.

"So..." Yuzu looked up again at Shinji. "So do we have family up there?"

Shinji cracked a grin. "Oh yeah, ya come from royalty, kid. Yur uncle, yur dad's older brother, he's the Head of the Kyouraku Family. You might know him; Kyouraku Shunshui, Captain of the Eighth."

"That flamboyant idiot?" Karin said, expression so horrified that most of the Vizards laughed. "I should've known; he's exactly like Goat-face."

Shinji snickered in reply. "Shunsui's not that bad. Anyway, you've got extended family too. Yur dad's dad, yur granddad I mean, was cousins with the Head of the Shiba Clan. They're both gone now, but you've got second cousins; Kaien's gone, he was the former Shiba Head after his old man, so the title's passed down to his sister, Kukaku, and she has a younger brother, Ganju."

"We know Kukaku-san and Ganju-san!" Yuzu piped up, exchanging a frown with her sister. "They didn't say anything."

Shinji shrugged, leaning back on his hands. "Probably for the same reason the rest of us didn't say anything. Technically, yur dad's supposed to tell ya, and if he didn't, we should respect that."

"So why are you telling us now?" Karin challenged, eyes flashing.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Ya already know. There's not much point keeping it from ya any longer. Besides," The blond tilted his head to the side, something like ironic amusement creeping into his expression. "I have a feelin' the secrets are all goin' ta come out soon. Ichigo's goin' ta be so angry."

Karin straightened. "That's right, something's up with Yuzu. Our dad's been giving her..." She plucked the bottle of pills from her jacket. "These. What are they?"

Shinji's smile faded, and for the first time since Karin had met him, he looked uncomfortable, running a hand through his hair distractedly.

"I thought I'd be tellin' this ta Ichigo, actually," Shinji admitted, staring at the two female Kurosakis intently. "It's pretty big. Are ya sure ya want ta know?"

The twins shared a heavy look. "How big?" Yuzu asked timidly. "I mean, Otou-san wouldn't harm me, would he?"

Shinji glanced away before looking back. "He didn't plan on harmin' ya," He leaned forward, gauging their reactions. "He, and Kisuke, thought it would be safe when they first decided on doin' it." His jaw tightened. "It turned out that it wasn't so safe. Those pills help keep it under control. They've been lookin' for an alternative ever since."

Another long silence followed. Behind the twins, Chad, Ishida, and Inoue sat cross-legged on the floor, gazes anxious as they waited for their decision.

"I want to hear it," Unsurprisingly, Karin was the first to speak, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Whatever tou-san's done, we need to know. There've been enough secrets in our family."

Yuzu took a deep breath and nodded. "Karin's right; I want to know what otou-san did to me."

Shinji stared unblinkingly at them for a moment longer. "Alright then," He finally relented, a hint of approval edging his words. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

**HUMAN WORLD, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"My apologies, Taichou. We lost them," The Fifth Squad 3rd seat panted nervously. "They were traversing through the sewers and caught us by surprise."

Yoshizawa Kenshin frowned. "Which way were they headed?" He asked at last, hand clenching absently around the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

The seated officer motioned behind him. "Southward, sir. Down towards Kinogaya."

Kenshin nodded sharply. "You did well. I will send someone to retrieve the rest of your patrol. Round up the other patrols in town and continue the search south of Karakura. Don't bother with the Humans. It's Kuchiki Byakuya and Kurosaki Ichigo we are looking for. If you find them, do not confront them. Report back to me first. Go."

"Yes, sir!" The Shinigami sketched a quick salute before shunpoing away.

Kenshin didn't watch him go, turning instead to face south. Brushing back damp black bangs, he considered his next step.

As a rule, he tried to never take a side. In life, he had learned that being neutral was usually the best way to avoid making enemies. One didn't garner much admiration by staying in the background, but on the other hand, it also lowered your chances of getting killed. He had been careful so far, accepting the post of captain when Central 46 had offered it to him and reporting back to them as instructed so not to make waves. If he turned a blind eye now and then to the goings-on between the older captains, well, Central 46 need never know. He recognized a power struggle when he saw one, and didn't really want a part in it.

Kenshin had heard, of course, of the whispered hero of the war.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

The name was never really spoken aloud. There wasn't a law against saying the name, but it was generally agreed that discussing the Human-Shinigami-Hollow hybrid would not be wise.

But Kenshin had heard it often enough, spoken amongst the lower ranks with reverence and awe. He also knew that many Shinigami who had known the Vizard had been angry at his sentencing at the end of the war, and that was what worried Kenshin most.

Kurosaki Ichigo should've been a household name, and yet the man had been stripped of his rank as Substitute Shinigami and his Zanpakuto like a common criminal, and then exiled back to the Human World after everything he had done, leaving many people afraid to even mention him in passing.

If Central 46 saw fit to do this to a war hero that they feared would pose a future threat, what would they do to people who protested directly?

While Kenshin liked to stay out of conflicts in general, he did have morals, and his every instinct told him to be very wary of the very government he was working for. So he had done what he always did best: fade into the background and keep an ear to the ground.

And he had learned of future rebellions and uprisings, secret meetings and alliances, all done behind Central 46's back. Nothing concrete, of course; they had been too careful for that. But Kenshin had seen the opposition come together, subtly, from captains to lieutenants to seated and unseated officers, all banding together against the government's rule.

And always, always, constant and spoken with a sense of pride, that name would crop up, as if Kurosaki Ichigo himself was leading the rebellion.

And Kenshin had to wonder: what kind of person could gather so much loyalty from a centuries-old organization and turn them against the iron rigidity that Central 46 tried to rule them with, all without even being there?

And for the first time, Kenshin found himself pulled in one particular direction. Slowly, he had found himself revealing less and less to Central 46, giving them meaningless reports with the excuse that their opposition was getting better at concealing themselves. Central 46 hadn't suspected a thing of course; Kenshin wasn't doing anything to actively help the other side either.

Until recently.

He hadn't meant to. Suggesting a search in Rukongai had slipped out of his mouth before he had been able to censor it and he had had to endure the smothered laughs of some of the lieutenants. It hadn't worked anyway, probably made things worse in some ways, but better in others. The older captains opposing Central 46 could meet in Rukongai far easier than they could inside Seireitei.

But his curiosity had finally gotten the better of him after learning about the one suspected of breaking out Kuchiki Byakuya, and he had readily agreed when Central 46 sent his squad to the Human World. It meant a chance to meet this Kurosaki Ichigo, and see for himself what the Vizard had that others saw fit to follow.

But what to do now? He knew Naga Rin had sent her Shinigami north; he had no idea where she had gotten her information but he would leave her to it. The other two captains under Central 46 were around as well but Kenshin saw no reason to inform them that he was following a lead. It could, after all, lead to a dead end.

He would leave Hitsugaya alone as well. Let them all think what they wanted about him; Kenshin had stopped caring a long time ago what others thought as long as he came out alive in the end. The coward's way out perhaps, but he rather _liked_ living, thank you very much.

Mind made up, Kenshin shunpoed away, heading south after his patrols after directing his 5th seat to retrieve the unconscious Shinigami still in the sewers.

**HUMAN WORLD, SAFEHOUSE, TOKYO, JAPAN, AFTERNOON**

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo jerked, the cherry blossom tree he had been willing into existence for the past forty minutes dissipating in a heartbeat. He cursed and turned a glare on Shun. "I almost had it. You couldn't have interrupted two minutes later?"

Shun shrugged, leaning against the doorway. "Sorry," He apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "You've been practicing Sakkado since seven in the morning. I figured it's time for a break."

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair before rising to his feet. "I don't know why Unohana-san wants me to learn Sakkado. I know how to break it now; I highly doubt I'm gonna trap someone else in one."

Shun shrugged again and turned to head back downstairs. "If you don't want to learn it, then don't. You probably won't need it. What does she know anyway?"

Ichigo eyed the 4th seat and guessed the man hadn't quite forgiven Unohana for trapping Ichigo in an illusion and then foisting a former overlord on them as well.

"Kuchiki-taichou was wondering when you would be done for today," Shun continued abruptly.

"Ah," Ichigo nodded, looking around as he stepped into the kitchen. "He probably wants to know if I can help him with Senbonzakura. Where is he?"

"Outside," Shun led him to the door. "I think I'll come with you."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "You still don't trust him after all this time?"

Shun scoffed. "I don't trust anyone," He paused, and then amended, "Barely anyone."

Ichigo shook his head. "Byakuya's not so bad. You're kinda similar in some ways."

Shun shot him a deadpan look. "If you were trying to insult me, it worked."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but dropped it when they rounded the corner of the house and Byakuya came into view. The Captain was sitting on a large boulder, gaze settled on Aizen who was walking near the edge of the property.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo called out, and the Clan Head glanced their way, nodding briefly in greeting. "How are you feeling?"

"Rested," Byakuya returned. "Did you accomplish anything with Sakkado?"

Ichigo shook his head ruefully. "Barely. Got the outline of a tree, but..."

Byakuya nodded in approval. "It will simply take time. For your first try, getting even that much is commendable."

Ichigo flashed a grin before prompting, "So are you ready to get Senbonzakura back?"

Byakuya's eyes lit up even as his expression remained neutral. "If you are free, I would not be opposed to it."

Shun muttered something unintelligible before directing at Ichigo, "I'll keep an eye on Aizen. Call if you need me."

Without another word, he stalked off, taking a seat only several feet away from Aizen.

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya. Shun had displayed blatant disrespect and yet the 6th Division Captain hadn't batted an eye.

Byakuya caught his puzzled gaze and smiled resignedly. "I have long ago given up on getting that man to fall in line. He behaves appropriately when he needs to. And," He tilted his head, a slight frown marring his features. "I lost any right in demanding his respect after your trial."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably and waved a dismissive hand. "Well, maybe that'll change one day. Anyway, budge up. This'll take a bit of explaining."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow but shifted to the right to allow Ichigo to scramble up onto the rock.

"Okay," With a flick of his hand, Zangetsu was suddenly sitting next to them. Byakuya started a little, staring at the Zanpakuto with widened eyes. "You know Zangetsu. Anyway, after Central 46 took away my Zanpakuto," Byakuya's expression closed a little. "Most of the power I get from Zangetsu disappeared along with it. But because I'm Human, I didn't really get Zangetsu like other Shinigami do. Zangetsu is part of me, more so than Senbonzakura is part of you because I technically made him. Because of that, Zangetsu stayed with me but the actual is..." Ichigo waved a hand.

"But Senbonzakura is not like Zangetsu," Byakuya started slowly.

"And that's where Zangetsu comes in," Ichigo glanced at his quiet Zanpakuto. "Zanpakuto can communicate with each other if their wielders are close. See, the problem right now is that Senbonzakura was taken from you. All Zanpakuto has a spirit form and a weapon form. They can separate, but they usually don't. You can say that he's kinda lost and can't find his way back to you."

"And Zangetsu can guide him back to me," Byakuya was now looking at Zangetsu, dawning realization mixing with hope.

Zangetsu inclined his head before glancing at Ichigo. "I will be going then. It will take a while; perhaps a few hours."

Ichigo nodded. "Be careful."

Zangetsu faded from sight and Ichigo settled back on the rock. "Well, we're in for a wait." He peered at the Shinigami. "Why don't you tell me about the rebellion? Rukia mentioned it but didn't go into detail."

Byakuya, shoulders almost completely relaxed now, acquiesced with a nod. He would have Senbonzakura back within the day. He hadn't ever thought it would be possible, but Ichigo had always had a tendency to do the impossible.

**HUMAN WORLD, WAREHOUSE, NEAR KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN, AFTERNOON**

"I will bring them to the safe house then," Tessai nodded at Shinji.

Shinji grunted an affirmation, glancing at the twins again. Damn, Ichigo was going to kill him. Both girls were near-white, neither having spoken since Shinji had revealed the long-kept secret.

"And we'll take those three with us," Kensei cut in, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at Chad, Inoue, and Ishida. "Oi, Hachi! You sure you know the way to Ichigo?"

Hachi waved a piece of paper in the air. "I do have the map, Kensei."

Shinji ignored all of this, walking over and crouching down in front of the nineteen-year-olds. "You two will be going with Tessai, okay?"

Yuzu didn't seem capable of speech, one hand curled into a loose fist and pressed to her chest. Karin answered, voice shaky, though Shinji suspected that the cause was anger. "Yeah, alright, but we want to be kept in the loop. Any news you send to Tessai-san has to be told to us too. Make sure Ichi-nii knows we're safe."

Shinji nodded. "Done," He paused. "You'll be alright?"

Karin took a deep breath. Her voice was much steadier when she spoke again. "Our old man isn't gonna know what hit him when Ichi-nii are through with him. And that shopkeeper as well."

Shinji couldn't help the slight smirk that broke out on his face. "Got it. I'm surprised yur not goin' ta take a swing at me."

Karin shot him a dirty look. "Don't tempt me. But you only found out by accident, and I need you to help Ichi-nii right now. I'll give you more than a black eye if you don't keep him safe."

Shinji straightened and saluted. "Yes, ma'am. I'll keep yur brother safe."

Karin nodded, wrapping an arm around Yuzu's shoulder. "And tell him the truth as soon as you can."

Shinji nodded once more. "Will do. Ya leave yur brother to me. I'll make sure he gets out of all this safely."

They parted ways within the next five minutes, Tessai's group heading east while Shinji led his group further south.

They had spent several hours in the warehouse, a decision they would later regret after realizing that several 5th Division Shinigami had overtaken them quite a while ago.

**HUMAN WORLD, HOTEL, KARAKURA TOWN, TOKYO, JAPAN, AFTERNOON**

"Would you stop pacing, Isshin?" Kisuke eyed the other Shinigami wearily from his perch on one of the beds. "You're not helping anyone."

Isshin spun and pinned him with a glare. "My daughters are gone! Central 46 could already have them and I wouldn't even know!"

Kisuke sighed. "They're not going to be caught so easily. They've got escape routes all over town. They know how to hide, Isshin."

Isshin frowned. "'Escape routes'?"

Kisuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, escape routes. Somewhere to run and hide just in case Hollows managed to get through during the war."

Isshin seemed to deflate a little before finally settling down on the opposite bed. "They were... very prepared, weren't they?" Isshin asked quietly.

Kisuke inspected him from under his hat. "Yes, Ichigo made sure of it. He rounded up some of the other Shinigami as well and made sure there was a guard rotation for the three of you."

Both were silent for a long minute.

"Why didn't you fight, Isshin?" Kisuke finally voiced the question that had been tugging on his mind since the beginning of the war.

Isshin released a hollow laugh. "You think I didn't want to, Kisuke? You think I wanted to kick back while my son disappeared for months on end, fighting a war that he shouldn't have been fighting in in the first place? Every time he left, I never knew if I would ever see him alive again, and every time he came back, I just wanted to lock him up somewhere so he wouldn't have to go back."

"Then why didn't you?" Kisuke repeated, angrier than he had intended.

"Because I _couldn't_."

Kisuke stared. "What? What do you mean 'you couldn't'? You have your Zanpakuto-"

"And there we have the problem," Isshin smiled at him, bitter and humourless. "My Zanpakuto. I don't have it anymore, Kisuke."

Kisuke opened his mouth, closed it, swallowed, and then asked, "What are you talking about? You're a Shinigami. Engetsu wouldn't ever leave you-" He cut himself off, cold horror growing in the pit of his stomach. "Isshin, tell me you didn't."

Isshin's gaze dropped to his lap. "Thirty-five years ago, I accepted a mission to the Human World. It was simple enough; there was an outbreak of Hollows and I and a few others of my squad were dispatched to take care of it. It was a textbook mission. Except it wasn't. The Hollows had cornered a Human, and they were about to eat her. We tried to get through to her but there were just too many. My men were all killed, and I was the last one left." He fell silent for a moment, picking at a loose thread on his left sleeve. "She was very pretty; the Human I mean," He added with a faint smile. "And she was very brave. Even caught by something she couldn't see and clearly terrified, she kept struggling."

"Masaki," Kisuke breathed as the pieces fell into place. "And you..."

"It was the only way," Isshin said softly. "The Final Getsuga Tenshou. I had already faced Engetsu months ago. It was a last resort; I never thought I would need it, but she was in trouble. She needed help. I couldn't just leave her. It was our duty to protect people from Hollows. So, I..." He trailed off, shrugging. He couldn't seem to meet Kisuke's eyes.

"...And you lost your powers," Kisuke finished, and then closed his eyes. "Oh, Isshin..."

"I don't regret it," Isshin told him fiercely. "Not for one moment. I fell in love with Masaki after she took me in and nursed me back to health. I saved my future wife, and I had a son and two daughters with her. I don't regret anything," He said again, eyes burning. "But believe me when I say I paid for it in full when I had to watch my only son go off to a war I could no longer take part in."

Kisuke didn't open his eyes and he didn't speak. What could he say to that? He had never known, never even suspected that Isshin no longer had his powers. The man certainly hadn't said anything when he had come to Kisuke for help.

"What about Yuzu then?" Kisuke finally asked, opening his eyes again. "It doesn't sound like you'd want to put her in danger."

"She was never supposed to be in danger; you _told_ me she wouldn't be in danger!" Isshin snapped. "It wasn't supposed to harm her at all. I just- I needed to do _something_. I was so fucking useless and I thought-" His shoulders slumped and he shook his head. "I don't know. I have no idea what I was thinking anymore. And now my kids are going to hate me, if any of them are still alive to hate me after all this is over."

Kisuke swallowed the stir of fear rising in his throat, rising to his feet to kick Isshin in the shin instead. His long-time friend yelped and swore at him.

"None of them are going to die," Kisuke said sternly. "Have more faith in them, won't you? They've got Kyouraki blood and Shiba blood in them, not to mention Kurosaki blood as well; they're tough. And Ichigo didn't survive a war just to let a bunch of idiots take him down. Get a grip. You may not have Engetsu anymore but you've still a brain. Hopefully, anyway. Run distraction with the Shinigami. You've always been good at that. Right now, your kids need as little attention on them as possible."

Isshin glowered up at him but there was something more determined in his eyes now that he had something he could do.

"Don't think this cancels everything between us," Isshin grumbled without heat. "I'm still mad at you."

Kisuke scoffed as they made their way out of the room. "That makes two of us, though I'm sure Ichigo won't care about that at all when he finds out."

"Kill us both in equally painful ways," Isshin agreed, but there was almost a grin on his face as he said this, amused and resigned at the same time. "Well, he is my son after all."

* * *

**Finished! Yes, it's quite a bit shorter than the other chapters but I just couldn't continue here and I did promise I'd update by the end of this week. So, review, and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
